My Best Friend’s Girl
by LovelyJB
Summary: It was a promise to protect his best friend’s girl, he never expected to fall in love with her as well. All hell breaks loose when Aerith finds herself torn between Cloud and Leon. Whose heart will she be forced to break? Will it be her own? 2008 EDITION
1. Nine Years Ago

It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing. The sun was shining. 14-year-old Aerith Gainsborough closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the sweet fragrance of summer. She opened her eyes again; the emerald pools seem to sparkle even more. Aerith grinned to herself and pushed her chestnut-brown hair out of her face from the cool summer breeze. She gazed dreamily into the beautiful sunset.

"Aerith!" a small voice squeaked behind her. She turned around to see a 7-year-old Yuffie Kisaragi running up to her. Yuffie stopped for a moment, panting for breath. Aerith bent down to her level, since Yuffie stood only to her thigh.

"What is it, Yuffie?" Aerith asked softly.

Yuffie puffed up her cheeks and stomped her foot. It was quite cute from Aerith's point of view.

"Hmpft! Squall took my shuriken and he won't give it back to me!" Yuffie raised her hands and rubbed her tear-filled eyes. "He's so mean!"

Aerith smiled at the child and leaned over and hugged her.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she said. "I'll make him give it back to you." When they pulled apart, the tears were replaced with a toothy smile.

"Really?"

Aerith smiled and stood up. "Really."

Just when she was about to turn to leave, Yuffie tugged on Aerith's dress.

"Could you carry me for a while?" Yuffie asked sweetly. "I've been running a lot and my legs hurt a lot too."

Aerith laughed softly at the suggestion, but bent down and gently lifted Yuffie into her arms. Yuffie quickly wrapped her arms around Aerith's neck and hugged her warmly.

"My!" Aerith exclaimed as she started walking. "You're so big now!"

Yuffie giggled "Of course I am! I'm not a baby, ya know!" She hugged her closer, squeezing Aerith's cheek into her own. Aerith smiled gently and gave Yuffie a kiss.

Aerith loved her. She had known Yuffie since she was a baby, looking after her as if she was her own sister. She had promised Yuffie's mother, to fulfill her dying wish to protect Yuffie from harm. Aerith sighed sadly at the thought of Yuffie's mother's last words.

Pleading for her to keep her daughter safe.

Yuffie never knew her mother. She was too young to remember anything, but Aerith did. Mrs Kisaragi took her in when her own parents were killed, and she treated her like her own. She and her husband _were_ her parents. Aerith sighed again, silently.

"Lookie, Aerith!" Yuffie said, grinning and pointing to her teeth. "I lost my first toof yesterday!" she smiled broadly again.

"Daddy says I should put it under my pillow for the toof fairy to come." Yuffie laughed. "But I told him I don't believe in fairies."

Aerith smiled. "You shouldn't do that," Yuffie gave her a confused look. "Because fairies are real." Aerith watched as Yuffie's eyes widened with her childish curiosity.

"Really? Did you ever see one?"

"Well… no."

"Then how can you be sure?"

"I just know. If there's magic in the world, there can be anything."

Yuffie still seemed confused, but then something ahead caught her eye.

"Look!" she exclaimed, pointing towards a tree. Aerith looked over, spotting two boys. One of them was seated at the tree trunk. He was facing their direction but because he had his head was lowered he didn't see them. Aerith couldn't help but smile. The boy was a few months younger than her, but due to puberty he was 3 inches taller in the past month. He had blond spiky hair and eyes of blue. He was very handsome, too. Cloud Strife was his name, the one Aerith called hers.

He seemed to be talking to the other boy, Squall Leonhart. He stood in front of Cloud, his back facing the girls. He was also a very good-looking boy. He had dark brown hair, cut jaggedly, and it made him look good.

He was almost 5 years older than Cloud, and was his mentor in the town's sword fighting club. They were the most skilled swordsmen in town, even more than most of the adults, so because of this, Cloud and Squall had become really good friends, and considered each other as their equal.

Yuffie began to beckon Aerith to put her down. Once she did, Yuffie ran over to the boys. Cloud saw her, with Aerith following behind. He shot Aerith a smile before tapping Squall roughly on the side and pointed to little Yuffie. Squall turned around, his grey eyes resting lazily on the little girl.

"You meanie!" Yuffie squeaked. "Give me back my shuriken!" She went over to Squall and stomped hard on his foot. Aerith had to cover her mouth with her hands to hide her smile.

"Ow!" Squall yelled as he pushed Yuffie aside. "I told you before that I'd take it away if you used it on me again, and you did!"

Yuffie angrily puffed up her cheeks again. She stuck out her tongue at him, crossed her arms and turned her back to him. Squall himself just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Aerith raised an eyebrow at the two and looked over at Cloud. He just shrugged. Aerith walked over to Yuffie and bent down to her level. She pulled her crossed arms apart and held them firmly at her side. Yuffie was a little surprised at the serious look on Aerith's face.

"Now, Yuffie," Aerith said sternly. "Did you use your shuriken on Squall?"

Yuffie frowned and stuck out her lower lip. She tried to turn away, but Aerith gripped her back.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie blinked a few tears and nodded, not looking at Aerith.

"Yuffie!" Aerith said, a little disappointed. "Why did you do that?"

"He wouldn't play with me," Yuffie sniffed. Aerith sighed and wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"Hey!" Squall said, annoyed. "Why does she always have to hang around with us! Why can't she play with kids her own age?" Cloud stood up and patted Squall on the back, attempting to calm him down a little. Yuffie turned around, angry tears in her eyes.

"They're all babies!" she squeaked. "None of them know how to fight!" She reached for Aerith's dress behind her. "Aerith said I'm allowed to play with anyone I want!"

"Yuffie…" Aerith began softly, but before she could say anything else, Yuffie threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. Aerith almost choked at her strength.

"Yuffie… hey…" Aerith breathed. She pushed Yuffie off and held her firmly.

"Yuffie," she said sternly. "Go apologize to Squall this instant. Then he'll give you back your shuriken." Yuffie stuck out her lower lip again and gave Aerith a do-I-have-to look. Aerith nodded and stood up.

Yuffie sighed and turned around. She walked forward to Squall, her eyes cast down and her hands behind her back. She stopped a few feet in front of him. Yuffie circled the dirt with her foot for a few moments.

"Squall?" Yuffie began, her eyes still down.

"What?" Squall said coolly, crossing his arms. Cloud walked over to Aerith to watch the show.

"I… I'm sorry for using my shuriken on you," Yuffie said, but added quietly "Even though you totally deserved it."

"Yuffie!" Aerith said.

"Okay, okay," Yuffie said, annoyed. She looked up at Squall. "I'm sorry."

Squall simply closed his eyes and tilted his head forward for a moment. Then he bent down and picked up a plastic shuriken.

"My shuriken!" Yuffie yelled happily.

"This piece of junk isn't of any use to me anyway," Squall said coldly as he threw it in front of her. Yuffie ran over to pick it up, and then charged head-first into Squall, knocking the breath out of him.

"Thank you!" Yuffie shouted happily as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. And without a second glance, she ran off.

Squall was left slightly dazed. Cloud and Aerith burst into laughter.

"See?" Aerith said, walking towards Squall. "I told you she was a good girl." Squall felt around his trousers frantically.

"She took my wallet!" Squall said angrily, looking at the other two. "The brat took my wallet!" He quickly dashed after the little girl.

Aerith couldn't help but laugh. All of the sudden, two hands clapped themselves over her eyes. She let out a soft gasp of surprise, but then smiled.

"Who is it?" she asked, giggling. Cloud muffled a laugh. Aerith placed her hands onto his and felt around at his fingers.

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully. "Let's see… hands are rough… must be from so much training… they smell like… hmmm… wood chips…" She heard Cloud laugh quietly again. She chuckled. "Alright Cloud, I get it!" She pulled his hands down and spun around to face him. He blushed and stuck his hands into his pockets, looking at the ground. Aerith smiled, clapped her hands behind her back and leaned over at him.

"Cloud…" she said in singsong. Cloud finally looked back up, scratching his head nervously.

"My mom says to ask you if you want to go to the amusement park with me tonight," he told her. Aerith's face lit up.

"The amusement park?" she said excitedly. She grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah," Cloud said. "My mom says we can go around by ourselves this year." He scratched his head nervously again. "It closes tomorrow." He shifted awkwardly. "But… but if you don't want to go—"

"That sounds really fun," Aerith said, smiling. Cloud flushed again a deep red, and that only made Aerith laugh more. She then made a pout and held out her arms to him, pulling him into a tight bear hug. Cloud wrapped his arms around her and embraced her, smiling a little to himself. Then, he saw someone watching them a few feet away. He let go of Aerith.

"Hey Tifa," he said to the figure standing in the shadows. Tifa Lockhart cleared her throat and forced a smile as she approached towards the two.

Tifa was two years younger than Aerith and Cloud. She was the baby of the group, but they had all been best friends ever since they were little. Tifa had a secret crush on Cloud, but the problem was he didn't even notice. Not in the slightest. Things became strange for Tifa when Aerith and Cloud started hanging out together more, but no one noticed, as usual. Tifa lowered her eyes for a moment, then smiled again, a smile with genuine friendliness when she looked at Aerith.

"Um… Mr Kisaragi sent me to find you," she told her.

"Okay then," Aerith said cheerily. She glanced back at Cloud, flashed him a wink and blew a kiss.

"See you there," she said sweetly. Aerith turned around, smiled at Tifa and left. Tifa looked down sadly. Cloud smiled as he watched Aerith walk away. He turned to Tifa, gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder and left.

Tifa took a moment, not wanting to watch him go, feeling sad all the sudden. Cold and alone.

What was she still hoping anyway?

She knew she wasn't anything more than a friend. Tifa closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She raised her arms and hugged herself tightly.

"I'll be okay," Tifa whispered to herself. She shivered slightly, then without another thought, she ran straight home.

* * *

"You are not to go on any rides where you need an adult with you, alright? Two kids don't make one adult."

"Yes, Mr Kisaragi," Aerith said. She hopped down from the car, wrapped in her big red jacket. She grinned and ran to Cloud, who was wrapped in an equally big blue jacket. The amusement park a few feet away was bursting with colourful lights and fun music and noises.

Yuffie's father nodded and leaned out the car window at Cloud next to her.

"Don't let anything happen to her, or it'll be on your head," he said, pointing his finger at him. Cloud stiffened and nodded.

"Yes, sir," he said in a firm voice. Aerith giggled a little.

"Alright, then," Mr Kisaragi said, withdrawing back into the car. He held up his phone at Aerith. "Mrs Strife says she'll be here to pick you up. If you want to go home early, just call me, alright? Or give Mrs Strife a call." Aerith beamed at him.

"We'll be okay," Aerith said reassuringly. Mr Kisaragi stared at them for almost a whole minute, as if trying to read their thoughts, but after a while he realized it just didn't work that way. He revved the engine, gave Aerith another quick wave and drove off. Aerith giggled again, clapping her cold hands onto Cloud's. He smiled meekly at her, glancing over his shoulder at the amusement park.

"You ready?" he asked. Aerith nodded enthusiastically.

"More than ever!" she exclaimed. Cloud chuckled and they headed to the counter. Cloud reached up and held out two tickets he had already bought, and they were allowed inside the gates.

The atmosphere was wild. Rides were up for grabs and children were flocking around to get on. Aerith let out an excited squeal, and grabbing Cloud's hand, she rushed over to a carousel. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Carousel?" he said, clearly disappointed. "But I wanted to go on the rollercoaster." Aerith smirked. She pointed at the rollercoaster, which was completely flocked.

"I think we should wait a while until it empties out," she suggested. "Meanwhile, we can do something else." She pulled him to the line, and there wasn't much of a line either. Cloud made a face. He looked around, and his eyes caught sight of the bumper cars. He pointed at them to Aerith.

"Can we go on the bumper cars next?" he asked. Aerith beamed and nodded.

"Okay, but I don't really like it much," she said truthfully, crinkling her nose. "I always get thrown all over the place." Cloud smiled sweetly and held her hand.

"I won't let you get thrown around," he said. "I'll be there to save you." Aerith giggled.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" She hugged his arm as the line moved forward, and a man helped them both onto a carousel horse. Aerith sat on a white one while Cloud got a magnificent black stallion.

The lights flashed colourfully and Cloud wrapped the blue jacket more closely around him. He felt Aerith take his hand and looked up to see her almost about to burst with excitement. The music began to play and the ride moved, but Aerith's hand remained interlocked with Cloud's.

A cool breeze flowed through, sending Aerith's red jacket rustling and her chestnut brown hair sailing with it, but that smile didn't change. She glanced at Cloud every now and then with that sunshine grin, and he returned it just as radiantly. Many of the parents were waving to their kids as the ride reached their side, and some of them knew Cloud and Aerith and waved to them as well. Aerith giggled and waved back, urging Cloud to wave as well.

"Come on, Cloud!" she laughed. "Just pretend you're a famous hero and everyone wants to wave at you!"

Cloud enjoyed the carousel ride more than he thought, and he got alot more laughs than he had all day, thanks to Aerith. When it finally stopped, they went back down, still hand in hand, and ran as fast as they could to the bumper cars, making sure they beat the other kids to it.

Cloud proudly chose a blue car that ironically matched his jacket. He waited until Aerith had finished buckling up for both of them, and he stepped on the pedal, speed instantly erupting. Aerith let out a scream and covered her eyes as the bumper car crashed into a red one.

"I don't like this!" she shouted. Cloud just chuckled and eyed a green car, swerved the wheel and skidded straight into it, again almost hurling them both out of the car, if not for the seatbelts.

Aerith kept her face behind her hands for most of the ride, but her screams turned into laughter when Cloud began making smart turns and sudden halts. It was really fun, yet so dangerous if the seatbelt broke.

After that, they went on every other ride in the amusement park. They tried everything, and everything was just as fun as the next. Aerith was stumbling when they got off the rollercoaster, but the grin was still plastered on her face. She threw her arms around Cloud as he helped her steady on her feet, laughing uncontrollably.

"I want to go again!" she exclaimed. "That was so much fun!" Cloud took a bite of his cotton candy and held some out to Aerith, who pulled out a fistful and nibbled at it fondly. She beamed at Cloud. "It was so much fun."

After the rides, they decided to try their luck at a few games. Cloud immediately headed to the cyber-sword fight, and even grabbed the helmet off some poor kid. He flashed Aerith a wink, knowing that she was the only one who knew that he was more than good at this game, and pulled the helmet over his head. He held up his hands as if holding a sword, and Aerith handed the operator some munny. The operator pressed start, and everyone started cheering.

This was way too easy for Cloud. He cyber-slashed and cyber-stabbed whatever the game had to give him, and this impressed the crowd. No one yelled out that his go was too long, and instead stood there and watched until Cloud reached the final stage. They all let out a cheer as he finished the game, much to the operator's surprise, and was handed a big giant teddy bear as a prize, as well as a roar of applause from the crowd. Aerith smiled to herself as the two of them walked away together.

"You are such a show-off," she told him, hugging her new teddy bear. Cloud just shrugged. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the remainder of his munny. There wasn't much left, and it was almost 9 anyway.

They heard a loud "Beep!" and looked ahead to see Mrs Strife's car. She waved to both of them as they approached her.

"Hey there, kids," she said kindly. "Have fun?" Aerith beamed and held up her teddy bear.

"Cloud won this in cyber-duelling," she said proudly. Mrs Strife laughed and looked at a slightly embarrassed Cloud.

"I thought I told you not to take advantage of games like that," she laughed. She opened the door and the two of them hopped in. She tousled her hand through Cloud's spiky hair. "But I'm really proud that you've become so good at sword fighting, just like your father." Cloud tried not to smile as he felt a rush of sadness and pride at the mention of his likeness to his father. Aerith smiled and took his hand as Mrs Strife started the engine and the car zoomed off.

They drove past the amusement park and the two kids gazed in awe at all its wondrous glory. They wanted to stay longer, because the park would move on after tonight, but then again their share of fun and excitement was more than enough to satisfy them both.

Mrs Strife pulled over beside Yuffie's house, where Aerith saw Mr Kisaragi standing at the doorway with a sleeping Yuffie in his arms, waiting for her. Aerith unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Thank you for taking me home, Mrs Strife," she said gratefully. Mrs Strife looked round and smiled at her.

"It's no problem, sweetie," she told her. Aerith grinned. She looked over at Cloud.

"Thanks for the bear," she said, still hugging the teddy bear proudly. "Don't worry, I won't let Yuffie touch it." Cloud nodded, suddenly extremely quiet again. Aerith smirked, knowing why he was this way.

They had been friends for years, but whenever she did something as girly as holding his hand, Cloud couldn't help but blush. Aerith tilted her head to the side, seeing him in that shy stance he often went into. She giggled and planted a long wet kiss on his cheek, taking him by surprise.

"See you in school," Aerith said, giggling. She hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut. Cloud blushed and finally looked back up. Aerith waved again.

"Goodnight, Mrs Strife!" she called out. "Goodnight, Cloud!" Cloud couldn't help but laugh. He leaned out of the window and waved as well.

"Night," Cloud said with a grin. The car drove off as he watched Aerith walk to the front door of the house to Mr Kisaragi. Cloud leaned back on his seat, touched his cheek thoughtfully and sighed. Mrs Strife watched him curiously on the car mirror, and Cloud always knew whenever she was watching him. It often made him feel uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked, feeling a little irritated. Mrs Strife just laughed to herself and looked back at the road, saying nothing.

Cloud leaned back again and stared at the sky, and when he was sure Mrs Strife wasn't looking, he smiled.


	2. Darkness Falls

Aerith loved flowers. Everyone knew she did. She had her own garden, and she was able to grow things no one else could. She made a business out of it.

She would walk around town, a basket of flowers on her arm, selling them for a munny each. Yuffie usually came along.

Today was no different. Hand in hand, they strolled past the houses. Yuffie was unusually quiet, many thanks to a big juice popper she was happily enjoying. They stopped in front of an oddly shaped house. The door was left wide open and the sound of metalwork could be heard. A loud thump of metal and a cry of pain made the girls draw in closer.

"DAMN IT!" the gruff Southern voice yelled. The girls entered the room, spotting a huge aircraft and a man who apparently had hit himself with a hammer.

"Cid?" Aerith called out. "Are you alright?"

Cid wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "Who's there? Oh, it's you."

He climbed down his ladder and walked towards Aerith. She marveled at the aircraft. Cid noticed and smirked.

"A beauty isn't she?" he remarked.

Aerith nodded. "Yes. It must have taken you ages to make it."

"Yep," Cid replied, lighting a cigarette and taking a few puffs.

"So, what is it?" Yuffie squeaked, the chewed-up straw still in her mouth.

"Glad you asked, kid," Cid said. He walked up and patted the side of the ship. "This here's a Gummi Ship. It's programmed to travel into other worlds."

"Other worlds?" Aerith repeated, confused.

"Yeah," Cid said. "Ansem ordered me to build a few of these babies, but this one I was extra accurate with." He patted the ship again. "This'll be the one I'll ride in."

"Where are you going?" Yuffie asked.

"No where yet. But if anything happens to this world, this'll be my ticket outta here." Cid turned to look at Aerith and Yuffie. "You're welcome to come with me if you like."

Aerith smiled. "We'll consider it." She handed him a flower.

Cid grinned. "Good girl." He removed the cigarette from his mouth and coughed. Aerith frowned slightly.

"Uncle Cid," she said. "I don't think you should really be smoking those all day. It isn't healthy for you. You should stop."

Cid just chuckled. "I've tried to stop. Lotsa times. It's just too hard. The only way you'll get me to stop is by taking me to a world where tobacco don't exist." At that he laughed. Aerith just sighed, bowed her head to him and walked out.

"Aerith," Yuffie said, squeezing her hand. "I finished my juice." She held up the empty popper. Aerith smiled and put it in her flower basket.

"Can I have another one?" Yuffie asked.

Aerith smiled again and looked down at the little girl. "I'll let you have one more as soon as we get home."

Yuffie gave her a toothy smile, but then suddenly looked up at the sky.

"Hey," she said, pointing up. "Why's it so dark all the sudden?"

Aerith looked up. It was definitely a lot darker then when they came into Cid's house. She frowned. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Come on," Aerith said, not looking down. She started pushing Yuffie forward.

"Let's go."

"What's wrong, Aerith?" Yuffie asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go." With that, Aerith grabbed Yuffie's hand and ran. They ran for a little while until Yuffie tripped over and fell.

"Ow!" Yuffie squeaked. "My ankle! It hurts!" She began to cry loudly. Aerith put down her basket and bent down to Yuffie.

"Shhh…" she whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't cry." Yuffie calmed down a little.

Then out of nowhere, a long black feather fell from the sky onto Yuffie's head. Aerith picked it up, and looked upwards expecting to see a bird or something.

Nothing.

Aerith automatically dropped the feather. She was shaking. She didn't know what she was scared of, but she knew something was seriously wrong. She picked Yuffie up, abandoned her flower basket and ran home as fast as she could.

* * *

It was getting late, but Aerith couldn't sleep. She was in Yuffie's bedroom. Yuffie had asked her to stay until she fell asleep. She was now snoring loudly with her head on Aerith's lap. Aerith smiled at her and stroked the little girl's hair gently. Something was going to happen, something bad. She could feel it in her blood, and she couldn't let anything happen to Yuffie.

The sound of the phone brought her out of her thoughts. It rang a few times until Mr Kisaragi came down to pick it up.

"Hello?… Yes, this is Kisaragi…What?!… Are you joking?… Okay… Okay then… Right away." He hung up the phone.

"Get dressed," he told Aerith. "We're leaving."

"What?!" Aerith said, confused. "Why?!"

Mr Kisaragi paused for a moment.

"Heartless," he said grimly. "They're here."

Aerith's eyes widened in horror.

"N-no…" she whispered, fearing the worse.

"Yes. Now get dressed," he said firmly. "Wake Yuffie up." He walked out of the room, no doubt to get supplies.

Aerith jumped out of bed and began getting dressed. Yuffie stirred a little before opening her eyes to the noise.

"What's happening?" she murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"We have to leave, Yuffie," Aerith said. "Get dressed."

"No," Yuffie said stubbornly, covering her head with the covers. "I'm too sleepy."

"Yuffie!" Aerith said frantically. Before she could do anything, Mr Kisaragi barged in. He wasn't holding any bags.

"No time for packing," he urged. "We must go now."

Aerith nodded at him, and he ran outside. Aerith didn't know what else to do. She abandoned her suitcase, wrapped Yuffie in a warm blanket and carried her out.

It was no safer outside. Heartless monsters were everywhere. Good thing Aerith knew magic or she would have been defenseless.

"Fire!" she screamed, and a fireball shot out of her hand into a Heartless, killing it. Aerith and Mr Kisaragi continued to fight them but there were too many.

"I'll hold them off," Mr Kisaragi said after a while. "Just take Yuffie and run."

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Aerith looked at him with disbelief for a moment, then at the small sleeping child in her arms. She sighed heavily as she made her final decision. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you for everything… Father."

And she ran. The Heartless started to gang up on Mr Kisaragi, but Aerith forced herself to keeping running and not look back. She hardly knew where she was going, her eyes were too clouded. But she knew she had to get away from the Darkness, she just had to.

* * *

"There are too many of them, Cloud!"

Cloud was outside his house. He had his Buster Sword at hand. He had learnt how to use it for only a few years, but now it was his only weapon. Behind him stood his mother. She could not fight, so Cloud had to protect her.

A Heartless jumped at him. He quickly dodged it's attacked and killed it with a slash of his sword. They were easy to kill, but his mother was right.

There was too many of them. He needed help.

Just then, another Heartless jumped at Cloud from behind. Before he could realize anything, the monster was vanquished with a slash of a Gunblade. Squall jumped down next to Cloud, ready to help him fight.

"Where did they come from?" Cloud asked, not taking his eyes off the Heartless.

"This is Maleficent's doing," Squall answered grimly as he killed another Heartless.

"Maleficent," Mrs Strife whispered. "So she isn't just a myth."

"No," Cloud said. "And she seems to be able to control these Heartless." He took another swing, but the Heartless no longer seemed to be attacking. Cloud frowned slightly.

The Heartless stood there for a moment, until they all let out a horrific scream before exploding. Cloud, Squall and Mrs Strife were left baffled. Cloud knew something was very wrong.

"Squall," he said finally. "You have to find Aerith."

"What?"

"Rinoa and Tifa are already on it, but Aerith never showed up." Cloud paused for a moment, then looked at his friend. "Please find her and take her to the ship. It's the only way off this world."

"But… but what about you?"

"My mother and I need to get a few more things before we go. Please go find her."

"Okay, Cloud."

"Squall," Cloud said, a hint of fear in his voice. "If anything happens, take care of Aerith."

Squall stared at his best friend he couldn't believe how serious he was all the sudden. Slowly, he nodded.

"Okay, I promise."

Cloud smiled and gave him an appreciative nod.

"Now go. Before it's too late." Squall nodded and ran off.

Cloud sighed and turned to his mother. She smiled at him.

"You really care for that girl, don't you?" she asked.

Cloud blushed. "I try my best."

Mrs Strife smiled at him again, and then turned to enter the house. Suddenly, more Heartless appeared, surrounded them. Cloud took out his sword, but the same thing happened. None of them attacked. A few moments later, they all screamed and exploded into dust.

A single black feather fell from the sky. Cloud and Mrs Strife looked up.

It was a man. He looked in his mid-30s, with long silver hair. His figure was muscular, and in his hand a long sword. However, the strangest sight was on his back, two large black angel wings.

The man smiled and landed a few feet in front of them.

Mrs Strife let out a gasp of awe, and almost smiled.

"An… angel?" she said, taking a step forward.

Cloud frowned and readied himself.

"Nothing good could kill like that," he said, not taking his eyes off the man. To his horror, Mrs Strife began walking towards the man.

"Are you an angel?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes," he spoke in a deep voice. "But not the kind you're hoping for."

Mrs Strife stood confused for a moment. The man just smiled again, raised his sword, and in front of Cloud's own eyes, he brought it down onto Mrs Strife.

She didn't stand a chance. She collapsed onto the ground, into the pool of blood, and moved no more.

Cloud's heart stopped.

"MOM!" he rushed over to the bloodied corpse. Cloud ran his hand gently on her white cheek. He took a moment, the sadness and anger overwhelming him. He looked up at the man, a newfound hatred for him.

"Who are you?!" he said through gritted teeth.

The man smiled. "I am Sephiroth. Angel of Darkness."

Cloud looked at his mother's body again, then at Sephiroth.

"You kill in cold blood," Cloud said, raising his sword. "I won't let you get away with it!" he jumped up and attacked him.

But Sephiroth just smiled, dodging Cloud's attacks easily.

As Cloud attacked, Sephiroth dodged. It went on for a while until Cloud collapsed onto the ground, but again he stood up.

"My my," Sephiroth said, smiling. "Aren't you a feisty one. I could use someone like you."

"No way in hell would I help you!" Cloud spat.

"Who said I need your permission?" At that, Sephiroth flew up into the air. He closed his eyes and smiled calmly. He muttered a few words silently. A black spore floated out of his chest and drifted slowly towards Cloud.

Cloud watched the spore float down with utter confusion. When it reached a few inches in front of Cloud, the spore shot itself violently into his chest like a bullet. Cloud let out a cry of pain and collapsed onto one knee. Sephiroth started to laugh, and his left wing dissolved into the air. However, it didn't seem to bother him.

"Now," Sephiroth said silkily. "I am part of you." And he vanished into thin air.

Cloud stood up, breathing heavily. What did he mean?

There was no time left to think about it. He glanced at his mother once more, then ran to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

"Where are we going, Aerith?" Yuffie asked.

"We have to get to the Gummi Ship," Aerith breathed. She felt like she had been running around in circles.

"Where's Daddy?" Yuffie said. Aerith stopped for a moment, looking into Yuffie's wide innocent eyes. She tried to smile.

Daddy isn't coming," she said. "From now on, it's just the two of us."

"The two of us?" Yuffie repeated, showing her toothy smile. "You mean like sisters?"

Aerith smiled weakly and held Yuffie closer. "Yeah, like sisters."

She began running again. All the houses were empty; everyone had gone to the Gummi Ship. All except one.

"Hey!" Yuffie squeaked, pointing to a house that still had its lights on. "Uncle Cid's still home!" Aerith stopped, and turned to Cid's house.

"Cid?" Aerith said, entering the house.

"Ah! So you made it!" Cid shouted from behind the ship. He walked over to them. "Come on, let's go."

"Go?"

"In my Gummi Ship!" Cid said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

Aerith shook her head. "All our family and friends are in the other ship. You have to come too." She took Cid's hand and started to pull him out. Cid jerked his hand out of her grip.

"No way! All those other ships are crowded like hell, and it's too dangerous out there." He turned back to his ship.

"But…" Aerith began.

"Aerith!" a voice shouted. She turned around to face its direction. Squall ran over to the house and collapsed at Aerith's feet. He was breathing heavily, clearly exhausted.

"We have to go," Squall breathed, as Aerith and Cid helped him up. "Everyone's waiting in the last ship." Aerith nodded, but before she could even take a step forward, Heartless appeared and surrounded the house. Yuffie screamed, so Aerith covered her head with the blanket and held her tightly. Both her and Squall were too tired to fight. They slowly backed into the house. Suddenly, Cid jumped out and threw a dynamite stick at the Heartless. It distracted them for a few moments as Cid closed the door.

"Hey!" Squall exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Protecting you kids," Cid said as he barricaded the door. He walked up to the Gummi Ship and opened the door. "Come on."

"No!" Aerith shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "I have to get to Cloud!"

"And I have to get to Rinoa!" Squall said, taking out his Gunblade.

"Look," Cid said sternly. "Either you get in the ship now and live, or you can go run back to your playmates and get killed on the way. Which is it gonna be?"

The two teenagers looked at each other. Aerith looked down at little Yuffie in her arms. A tear fell from her eye. She loved Cloud, but she couldn't risk Yuffie's life. At least both Cloud and Yuffie would be alive this way. She sighed wearily, looked up at Cid and nodded. Cid smiled.

"Aerith, what are you doing?!" Squall asked, annoyed.

She bent down and let Yuffie walk into the ship with Cid before turning to face Squall.

"I'm doing the right thing," Aerith replied firmly. "Look, we know they're safe. Going out there is only going to get us killed."

Squall stared at her for a moment, but was interrupted by a long bang at the door.

"Let's go, kids!" Cid called out from inside the ship. Aerith grabbed Squall's arm and forcefully pulled him in. Cid quickly closed the door behind them. Squall pulled out of Aerith's grip and went to the corner in a sulk. Yuffie was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees tightly. She seemed to have been crying. Aerith walked over and sat next to her. Yuffie leaned over to her, resting her head on Aerith's knee.

"I'm scared, Aerith," Yuffie said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want Daddy."

Aerith wrapped her arm around Yuffie and stroked her hair.

"It's just us now, Yuffie," Aerith whispered, trying hard to hold back tears.

"Okay," Cid said, turning around from his Captain's seat to face them. "Buckle up. We're ready for lift-off."

Aerith nodded at him. She stood up and walked Yuffie over to the chairs. She lifted her into the chair and buckled up her safety gear. Then she sat in the next chair. She took Yuffie's hand and held it tightly. Yuffie gave her a small smile. Squall, without a word, took the seat next to her. Aerith smiled sadly at him and took his hand. Squall was surprised at her touch and stared at her blankly.

"They're okay," Aerith said gently "I know they are."

Squall cast his eyes down and nodded. He gave her hand a squeeze, and then smiled at her.

"Three, two, one… Lift-off!" Cid screamed, and he slammed his hand on the button. The ship shot violently through the roof. Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut and held on tightly to Aerith's hand. The two older children firmly leaned back onto their chair and closed their eyes.

"Bye, Cloud," Aerith whispered, and the Gummi Ship shot into the sky.

* * *

Cloud ran as fast as he could to the Gummi Ship. It was the last one to leave, the one he told Squall to bring Aerith to.

"Wait!" he yelled as the door began to close. "Wait!"

The door stopped just in time a Cloud slipped through.

There must have been at least a hundred people on the ship. It was so crowded. In the corner, Cloud spotted two raven-haired girls talking concernedly. The older one turned around and ran to him.

"Cloud!" Rinoa said. "Where were you?!" Tifa walked up behind her, smiling warmly at him.

"We were worried," she said.

"Where's Squall?!" Rinoa asked frantically. "Where is he?!" Cloud looked over at his friend.

"Didn't…" Cloud said, fearing the worse. "Didn't he come in?"

Rinoa shook her head. Cloud's eyes widened as he looked around wildly.

"Where's Aerith?!"

"She never showed up," Tifa said grimly.

"Yuffie and her father didn't either," Rinoa remarked.

Cloud started to panic. She wasn't on the ship, and it was the last and only hope to get off their world. Squall and Aerith were still out there. Cloud turned to the already-shut door and raised his sword.

"Cloud, what are you doing?!" Tifa yelled, running over to hold down his arm.

"I have to save her!" Cloud said, trying to pull free of Tifa's firm grip. "I told Squall to go look for her to bring her here! It's my fault they're still out there!"

"If you break that door, then everyone in here will die!" Tifa shouted. That seemed to bring Cloud back to reality. He was breathing hard.

"We can't just let them die out there," he said shakily. Tifa rubbed his back gently, but she too was on the brink of tears.

"They're safe," Rinoa said finally. They other two looked at her with confusion.

"I can feel it," she said, smiling. "Don't give up hope. Have a little faith."

Cloud stared at the Sorceress. She seemed confident, but she always was. Rinoa was older than them, and had always been a big sister figure to them, despite her childish playfulness. She had magical powers that even she didn't understand, but years ago, she correctly predicted that Cloud's father would die in a rockslide.

She was right.

Cloud also knew she loved Squall very much. Their hearts were connected, just like his and Aerith's were. A feeling in his heart told him that she was alive and well. He chose to listen to it.

"You're right," he told Rinoa. She smiled at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the captain's voice rang. "We are preparing for lift-off. Please be seated and put on your seat belts."

The trio took a seat. People were frantically moving around.

"Grammy," a 5-year-old red-haired girl nearby said. "I'm scared." She wrapped her little arms around an old woman next to her.

"Hush, Kairi," the woman said softly. "It will be alright."

The ship shook violently before shooting into the sky.

Cloud, Tifa and Rinoa sat firmly in their chairs, their eyes closed.

"Bye, Aerith," Cloud whispered.


	3. Seperated

They were in the air now, and they were allowed to unbuckle. Aerith and Squall were still seated, but Yuffie had got up and was running around happily.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Cid shouted after a while. "Tell that goddamn kid to sit down!"

Aerith smiled, but instead she walked over to him, examining the controls.

"Cid…" she began.

"Hehe," Cid chuckled. "I know what you're thinking, kid." He handed her a mechanic device with a screen. Aerith was slightly confused.

"Huh?" she looked at the blinking lights on the screen. There were four.

"It's a tracking device of all the Gummi Ships."

Aerith's eyes widened, Squall scrambled over and quickly snatched the device off Aerith. Cid smirked as he turned the steering wheel.

"See the red dot?" he asked. Aerith and Squall nodded.

"That's the ship your friends are in."

Aerith's eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. She couldn't believe it for a moment. She turned around to Squall behind her. He had the same look on his face as her. She knew he was feeling exactly what she was feeling.

The words then sank in. Aerith let out a laugh and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh my god!" she said, her eyes wide with amazement. "They're alive!!"

The words sunk in for Squall too, and he returned the hug.

"You were right," he said.

Aerith let go of him, beaming. She went over to Yuffie, kneeled down and, feeling like a complete hugaholic, gave her a hug as well. Squall watched them for a moment, and then glanced back to the tracking device. He frowned slightly as something caught his eye.

"Cid," he said, tapping the pilot on the shoulder. "What is that?" Squall pointed to a blinking blue light in front of the red. Cid turned around and took the device from Squall. He scratched his head as he examined it.

"That," he said finally. "Is a very large asteroid."

"What?!" Aerith said incredulously, looking over at them and rushing over to see. She grabbed the device from Cid and looked at it. Her eyes widened with horror. "But it's headed straight for their ship!"

Cid nodded grimly.

"We have to do something to warn them!" Squall said frantically. "Send a signal or something!"

"I can't!" Cid replied. "Their ship is too far away. Even if I do send one, they won't receive it until after it happens!"

"You mean…" Aerith whispered, looking up at him. "… they're all going to die?"

Cid closed his eyes and said nothing. Aerith felt weak all of the sudden. She fell back, only to be caught by Squall.

"Aerith…" Squall began as he helped her up.

"I'm okay," she said, forcing a smile. But she wasn't. An asteroid would destroy the ship, everyone inside would die, including their friends.

"We have to do something," she whispered.

"Well," Cid said. "There's nothing that can be done mechanically."

Aerith closed her eyes and sunk to the floor. For the first time, she felt so helpless and alone. She couldn't save anyone.

A warm arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, making her feel safer. Aerith opened her eyes to find herself looking into Squall's stony greys. She could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. He was scared too. Aerith gave him a teary smile and rested her head on his shoulder. Squall hugged her tighter. He had promised Cloud he would look after her. It was a promise he intended to keep. Squall brushed his chin on her hair as she cried. The sweet fragrant of her hair was so similar to Rinoa's. He felt a stab of sadness in his heart of the thought that he'd never see her again. A single tear fell into Aerith's hair.

Yuffie walked over and stood in front of the older children. Though confused at why they were crying, she sat down next to Aerith and smiled at her.

"Don't cry," she said. "Aerith, remember what you always told me when I was sad?" Aerith and Squall pulled apart and looked at the child.

Yuffie raised a hand to Aerith's cheek, wiping away a tear.

"You told me," she said. "That you should never lose faith and as long as our hearts are connected, we'll always be able to see each other again." She put her hand on her heart.

Aerith smiled at the child's wisdom. She stroked Yuffie's hair.

"Thank you, sweetie," Aerith said. "You made me feel much better."

Yuffie smiled her toothy smile.

"You're welcome," she said brightly. "By the way, did you remember my shuriken?"

Aerith laughed and pulled the toy shuriken out from her pocket. She threw it to Yuffie, who caught it and started to throw it around playfully.

"Hey!" Cid yelled as he dodged one of her attacks. "If you hit anything and wreck the ship, it'll be your fault if we die!"

Aerith smiled and she got up. Unfortunately, Squall did the same and their heads banged together.

"Ouch!" they both said. Aerith fell back onto the floor and Squall fell on top of her. They both burst out laughing.

"Sorry," Aerith said, rubbing her head as he helped her up.

"No, it was my fault," Squall said, smiling his rare smile. Aerith stood up and dusted herself. Squall suddenly realized how pale she was.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Aerith said, nodding. She smiled at him and walked over to the window. She let out an exhausted sigh and hugged herself tightly.

"Cloud," she whispered "You have to get out of there." She closed her eyes, folded her hands together and concentrated. "You have to get out of there."

* * *

Both Cloud and Rinoa had fallen asleep. Tifa smiled to herself as she watched Cloud. She threw a blanket on top of him and started to tuck it warmly around. A small groan distracted her. Tifa looked at him. He was so handsome. She had loved him from the very moment she met him. Tifa smiled and touched his cheek gently.

"If only you knew," she said. "If only you knew how I feel about you." She smiled lovingly at him.

"I… love you, Cloud." She fiddled with the rim of his blanket. "I've always wanted to say that, but I guess I was just too scared to. Might as well just say it all now, huh?" She smiled a little and took a deep breath, looking back at him. He hadn't moved.

"I'm the girl of your dreams, disguised as your best friend." She smiled again.

"Sometimes… I wish I wasn't me, you know?" She let out a dry laugh, as if it was a lame joke. "Sometimes I wish I could be more like Aerith, because she seems to be the only one you can really open up to." She paused, her smile fading. "I know I can never be her, and I know you'll probably never look at me that way." She sniffed, her eyes misted. "And I just think it really, really sucks." Tifa smiled through the tears as she stroked his hair.

"I love you," she said again after a moment. "Why couldn't you see that?" More tears, her voice quivering. "Why couldn't you ever see that?" She leaned forward and kissed his forehead tenderly.

Cloud began to stir. "Aerith?" he mumbled.

Tifa immediately removed her hand and covered her mouth to muffle her sobs. More tears streamed down her cheeks, but she remained silent. She got up and walked to the seat next to the sleeping Rinoa, and sat down. She wiped her eyes of her tears and tried to rid herself of her painful emotions through sleep.

Cloud stirred more violently. He began tossing and turning.

_Cloud…_

He could hear her, but how? Was it the wind, or just his imagination?

_You have to get out of there…_

"Aerith?" he muttered again.

_Cloud…you're in danger… you have to get out of there…_

Cloud opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and looked around. Tifa and Rinoa were asleep, just like everyone else. He scratched the back of his head. Was it really her? Was he really in danger?

_It's just a hallucination,_ his mind said. _Nothing to worry about._

_No, _his heart argued back. _Aerith is trying to tell you something. Why else would you be hearing it? Listen to her. Listen to her voice._

At that, Cloud tossed his blanket off and got up.

"Wake up," he told Rinoa and Tifa. "We have to get off the ship." The girls sat up immediately, wide awake at his words.

"What?!" Rinoa said, dumbfounded. "Are you crazy?!"

"Something bad is going to happen," Cloud replied grimly. "We have to wake everyone up." He looked at Rinoa who, though still confused, obeyed and began going around to the nearby passengers. Tifa glanced at her friend, then turned back to Cloud, utterly baffled.

"What are you talking about?" Tifa asked. "How do you know all this, Cloud?"

He sighed, knowing how it was going to sound. "Aerith told me. In my dream."

Cloud walked towards the emergency space capsules, each one containing enough oxygen for one person. Rinoa went over to some people sleeping nearby, unsuccessfully trying to wake them as they brushed her off.

"She told you in a dream?" Tifa repeated, following after him. "And you're taking it _this _seriously?" Cloud nodded. The two girls walked towards him. Tifa examined a capsule, and then looked at Cloud.

She didn't know whether to believe him or not, but he seemed serious. And whenever he was serious about something, it was always a matter of life and death. From the look in his eyes, Tifa could tell he knew something bad was going to happen, and as usually, she couldn't help but put her faith into him. She glanced back at the escape capsule, a suddenly feeling of fear arising inside her through her realization. She bit her lip.

"We might never see each other again." Cloud let out a weary sigh and cast his eyes down.

"Don't talk like that!" Rinoa said. "We'll always be able to see each other again. My gosh, don't be such a pessimist!" That brought a small smile to the other two. Rinoa glanced over her shoulder at the other passengers, letting out a weary sigh. She looked back at Cloud in dismay.

"No one will listen to me," she said. "I even said to them the ship's in danger and everyone might die, but they still won't listen to me!" The trio exchanged grim looks.

It was hopeless. No one was going to believe a few kids like them.

"Excuse me?" said a voice behind them. They turned around to face the old woman from before. "Can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Something's going to happen to the ship," Cloud said. "Something bad." The old woman gasped, and went back to her seat. She returned, in her arms her sleeping granddaughter.

"Please," she told Rinoa. "If anything bad does happen, please take Kairi to safety." Being the eldest of the three, Rinoa knew it was up to her to take responsibility for all their lives. She extended her arms for the old woman to place the sleeping child. The old woman smiled at her.

Rinoa walked over to a capsule and opened it. She placed Kairi in and started to adjust her safety gear. The old woman walked over next to her. Kairi yawned and opened her eyes.

"Grammy?" she squeaked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rinoa," the girl in blue said. She finished with the safety gear.

"There." Rinoa stood up and moved over for the grandmother.

"Grammy?" Kairi said again. "What's going on?"

"You're going on a fun trip," the old woman said.

"A fun trip?"

"Yes."

"Are you coming too?"

A tear ran down the old woman's cheek as she smiled at her granddaughter. "No, I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I'm too old, my darling." She kissed Kairi on the forehead and then stood up.

"Grammy, wait!" Kairi shouted, struggling to get out. Rinoa pushed down the glass door. Kairi started to cry and bang on the door. Rinoa closed her eyes and turned to the grandmother. She smiled at Rinoa and took her hands.

"Thank you."

Rinoa smiled and nodded. She turned and walked to Cloud and Tifa.

Tifa continued to stare at Cloud, who had his eyes down.

"So," she said. "I guess this is goodbye." Tifa dropped her gaze and turned away, hugging herself tightly. Cloud looked up at her. She began to cry. Rinoa saw this and went over to hug her.

"Hey," she said softly, patting Tifa comfortingly on the back. "Don't be like that, sweetie. We'll see each other again." They pulled apart and Tifa gave her a teary smile. Rinoa then went over and hugged Cloud.

"You don't lose faith, either. Okay?" she said, hugging him tightly. "This isn't the end." Cloud nodded silently.

Suddenly, a violent jolt woke up the entire ship.

"Too late," Cloud said, looking around the ship. He sighed as he came to an agonizing decision. "We have to go now." The girls nodded.

Rinoa first ran over to Kairi's capsule and launched it. She ran back and jumped into her own capsule. When she finished, she looked back up through the glass door. The grandmother was standing there, smiling at her while everyone else was running around in a blind panic. Rinoa bowed her head to her. She raised her hand to the ring around her neck and touched it thoughtfully. She smiled sadly to herself, then launched her capsule. Cloud and Tifa frantically put on their safety gear. When she was done, Tifa glanced and smiled at Cloud, who hadn't finished yet.

"I'll find you," she whispered. "And then I'll tell you for real." At that, she hit the launch button.

Cloud finally finished and he leaned back in the capsule. He let out a weary sigh and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Aerith," he muttered. He took a deep breath, and closing his eyes, he hit the launch button.

He hit it just in time too.

* * *

"Oh no…" Aerith gasped as she watched the blue light collide with the red on the tracking device. Squall ran over and snatched it off her.

"Damn it…" he said bitterly. Aerith was trembling uncontrollably. Squall wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry onto his chest. He closed his eyes tightly.

"No," Yuffie said, running up to the couple. She tugged on Aerith's dress. "Please, Aerith…" Yuffie hugged her around the waist.

"Wait a second," Cid said, taking the device from Squall. He examined it, and then pointed to four small yellow dots scattered around the area where the Gummi Ship had been.

"Four people got away," he said, handing the device back to Aerith.

Aerith examined it and gasped.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "He heard me call him."

Squall frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I… I called out to him. I told him he had to get out of there, and it worked." Aerith smiled.

"It's unlikely they were the survivors," Squall said. Aerith shook her head at him. Why are you always thinking the worse of things?

"It's more unlikely if it wasn't them," Cid remarked. "No one could have seen that asteroid coming." Aerith smiled warmly at him. She went over and took Yuffie's hand, leading her over to the window.

"They're out there, Yuffie," Aerith said, pointing out the window. "I know they are."

"What's going to happen to them now, Aerith?"

Aerith smiled. "They're on a new adventure. But someday, they'll find their way back home."

She knew she was right. No matter how long she had to wait, she knew Cloud would find his way back to her. Some day, she'll feel whole again.

* * *

His head hurt. He had been knocked unconscious when the capsule landed. Cloud kicked the door open. He got up and examined his surroundings.

Sand, sand and more sand.

He was in the middle of nowhere. Cloud jumped out of the capsule. It was going to be a long journey, but he didn't care. He was alive. Aerith was alive. Cloud smiled to himself and looked up at the sky.

"I'll find you," he muttered to the wind. "I don't care how long it takes me. I'll find the light I need."

With his Buster Sword in hand, he made his way through the sand dunes of the desert. He didn't know where he was going. It was like walking through a long dark tunnel. The only way out was to find the light at the end. The light was in her.

"Aerith," Cloud whispered. "I'll find you."


	4. New Home, New Beginning

"Raise and shine, sleeping beauties!" Cid's voice rang. "We're here."

The three children started to stir. Yuffie was leaning over onto Aerith's side, still holding her hand tightly. Aerith had fallen asleep with her head on Squall's shoulder.

"Where's here, Cid?" Aerith mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She placed a hand on Squall's neck to push herself off.

"Traverse Town," Cid grinned. "It's where survivors like us are welcome to stay."

Yuffie let out a huge yawn and stretched. "I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

"We don't have any munny," Squall said, stretching his arms.

"Why are you always thinking the worse of things?" Aerith asked, shaking her head.

"I'm only stating what's true," Squall replied coolly, not looking at her.

"Relax," Cid said, getting up and opening the door. "I could sell some of the Gummi Ship's spare parts for some cash."

"Really? You would do that?" Yuffie said, getting off her seat and walking over to him.

Cid grinned as he looked down at the little girl.

"Sure, kid," he said. "I'll even buy you a big red apple for breakfast." Yuffie grinned.

"But first," he said, walking out the door. "Need to fuel up."

Yuffie seemed excited about it, so she ran after Cid.

The two older children were left, and they silently undid their safety gear. Aerith noticed Squall was trying hard not to give her eye contact.

"Squall?" she asked. She placed a hand on his forearm.

Squall got up and flicked her hand off.

"Leave me alone," he muttered coldly. He began walking out without turning back.

Aerith sighed and followed him.

"WHAT?" they heard Cid's voice bellow from a nearby Item Shop. "WHAT D'YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SELL CIGARETTES?!" The two teenagers entered the shop, finding Cid screaming at a small cowering man at the counter. They quickly ran over and pulled Cid off the man when he seemed to be strangling him.

"… Pl-please, sir… I already told you, w-we don't have cigarettes in our world!" the man squeaked. He started backing away.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE ON?!" Cid spat viciously.

"Cid! Please control yourself!" Aerith yelled as Cid tried to pull from their grip. The man felt around the shelf behind him frantically and pulled out a piece of straw. He forced a smile as he held it out.

Cid calmed down and took it from the man. He examined it for a moment.

"What the hell do you think I am?" he snarled. "A FARMER?!" he threw the straw to one side and dived at the man. Aerith and Squall grabbed him just in time. Yuffie walked over and picked up the straw. Squall managed to pull Cid outside. Aerith stayed behind to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, sir," she said. "He's had a long day." She bowed her head to him and walked out.

Squall had subsided onto the wall, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed. Cid was walking around in circles, cursing loudly.

"Cid!" Aerith said, running over and covering Yuffie's ears. "Please! Not in front of Yuffie."

Yuffie pushed Aerith's hands from her ears and smiled up at her.

"It's okay, Aerith." She walked over to Cid and extended the straw to him. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Please, Uncle Cid?" she said. She held the piece of straw up higher.

Cid stared at her for a moment, his hands on his hips. Then he sighed, took the straw and put it in his mouth. Yuffie giggled.

"Come on," he told Aerith and Squall. "I'll take you to your new home."

He turned to Yuffie and took her hand.

"And I'll get you that apple I promised you, kid," Cid told her as they walked off.

Squall got up and walked after them. He bumped into Aerith, making her stumble slightly, but he continued walking as if nothing happened. Aerith frowned at Squall's strange behavior.

"Squall, wait!" she called out. Aerith ran after him. Squall didn't answer.

* * *

"Hello?" Cid said as they approached a small house. He went up and looked through the window. Yuffie reached up on her tiptoes next to him and did the same.

"Yes?" a voice behind them said. Cid turned around, but no one was there.

"What the…?" Cid said, scratching his head. Then suddenly, there was a bang and a puff of smoke appeared. Yuffie jumped and ran to hide behind Aerith. An old man appeared through the smoke. He had a long white beard, glasses, a friendly face and blue robes.

"Ah, you must be the new residents," he said in an English accent, looking around at them. "Will you be needing a place to stay?"

"Yeah," Cid said. "But here's the problem. We don't have any munny."

"Oh nonsense," the wizard said cheerfully. "You don't have to pay for anything yet!"

Cid blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Everyone who had escaped their world has gone through a ghastly ordeal. We at Traverse Town don't want to burden you with all the munny at once."

"Well, then," Cid said, grinning. "How about you show us around?"

"Of course, of course," he said. "Oh dear, I haven't even introduced myself." He extended out his hand to Cid. "Merlin the Magician."

Cid shook it. "Cid Highwind." He looked over and pointed at the other three.

"The little one's Yuffie, the girl's Aerith, and the boy—"

"Leon…" Squall interrupted. Everyone except Merlin looked at him, confused.

"A pleasure to meet you all!" Merlin said. "Shall we go?"

"Y-yes," Cid said, not taking his eyes off Squall. "Let's go." He followed Merlin.

Aerith cast a worried look at her friend.

"Squall?" she said. Squall said nothing and walked off.

Aerith felt a tug at her dress. She looked down at Yuffie.

"Why did Squall say his name was Leon?" she asked.

"I don't know," Aerith replied, shaking her head. She took Yuffie's hand and smiled at her.

"We better catch up to them."

* * *

They were able to find the right house before sundown. There were enough rooms needed and even a Gummi garage for Cid. Everyone settled in perfectly. Everyone except Squall, who had disappeared into his new room.

Aerith now took the new responsibility as the mother. Being the only girl, she wasn't surprised when Cid told her he couldn't cook.

"From now on," she said. "You're going to get a healthy meal." Aerith made meatloaf for dinner that night, and was pleased how much Cid enjoyed it.

"You should taste her casserole!" Yuffie remarked. "It's even yummier!"

Aerith grinned at her. Her eyes then fell sadly on Squall's empty chair. She knew him too well; if something was on his mind, he kept it to himself.

After dinner, it was time for Yuffie to take her bath. Aerith ran the warm water into the bathtub and poured in the bubble mix. She turned off the tap and let Yuffie slip in. she gathered a few of the plastic toys Merlin had given them and let Yuffie play with them in the bath.

"I love it here," Yuffie said, splashing around playfully. "I hope we don't have to leave."

When she finished, Aerith toweled her dry and dressed her in a new pair of pajamas. She carried Yuffie to her new room and set her on her bed. Yuffie demanded that Aerith read her a story, so she took out Yuffie's all time favourite; Robin Hood.

"… and Prince John was put to jail and everyone lived happily ever after," Aerith finished. She closed the book and glanced at Yuffie. She was fast asleep. Aerith smiled and kissed her goodnight on the face. Aerith watched the little girl for a moment, stroking her hair. She smiled one last time, fixed up her blanket and left.

Aerith sighed heavily and went to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water, then suddenly remembered about Squall, and how he hadn't eaten all day. Aerith heated some food left over from dinner and took it to Squall's room.

"Squall?" Aerith said as she poked her head into his room. She found him sitting on his bed, staring out the window.

"Squall," she said again, entering the room. "I thought you'd be hungry, so –"

"My name isn't Squall anymore," he said coldly. "It's Leon now."

Aerith blinked. She placed the plate of food on the side table and sat next to Squall, no, Leon. He didn't react to her whatsoever as she stared at him concernedly.

"Sq—Leon," Aerith said. "Please look at me." Leon turned and glared coldly at her.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" she whispered.

Leon cast his eyes down.

"Squall was weak and useless," he muttered. "He couldn't save anyone." He sighed wearily. Aerith raised her hand and placed it on his back.

"I don't want to be that person anymore," Leon continued. "I want to start over. As Leon. I won't be weak." He slammed his fist down on the bed and looked down. Aerith rubbed his back gently.

"Leon," she said. "Look at me." She slipped her hand under his chin and lifted up his face. She tried to smile at him.

"You're not weak," Aerith said, shaking her head. "You never were. Stop acting like your life wasn't worth anything before. You're scaring me." Leon jerked his head out of her hand and stared at the floor.

"Rinoa loved Squall," Aerith said firmly. "You can't just erase him like that. If you do, then you want to forget everything. Everything bad _and _everything good." Aerith placed her hand on his. "Do you really want to forget so badly?"

At that, Leon pushed her away and stood up.

"You're just a kid, Aerith," he said bitterly. Aerith frowned.

"But I know what's happening."

"Everyone we knew and loved are all dead," Leon muttered. "So why does it matter if we forget or not?" He walked to the window and stared out at the darkness.

Aerith stood up and walked behind him.

"How can you say something like that?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Leon sighed and pressed a hand on the glass.

"I'll never see her again," Leon said sadly. Aerith shook her head again.

"You will!" she told him firmly. "It might be years, but they'll find their way back to us. I just know it."

Aerith sighed heavily and glanced out the window. Leon stared at her.

"Our hearts are connected," she said, smiling. She placed a hand on her chest. "Cloud loves me, and I love him. Our love unites us as one. He's a part of me." She turned to look at Leon. "Just like Rinoa is a part of you."

Aerith placed a hand on the side of his face, pinching his cheek playfully, making him smile just a little. Leon sighed and nodded at his friend. Aerith smiled warmly at him.

"Have something to eat," she told him. She turned and walked to the door. Leon raised his hand and rubbed his cheek.

Aerith opened the door slightly before turning back to face him.

"Goodnight," she said. She gave him one last smile and left. Leon watched the door for a moment, then glanced over at the food she brought for him. Slowly, he took a seat and tasted it. He smiled his rare smile, glanced at the door one last time and started to eat.

* * *

Aerith went to her room, closed the door and collapsed on her bed. The wind blew hard, sending the curtains flying. Aerith shivered for a moment, and then got up. She went over to the window and closed it. The curtains were everywhere so she had to tie them up again. She suddenly noticed a large white unlit candle on the windowsill. Aerith picked it up and examined it.

"Where did you come from?" she murmured. She set it back down and lit it.

She watched the flame dance around. It was almost hypnotic.

"Find the light, Cloud," Aerith muttered. "Find it and let it lead you back to me."


	5. Faded

Aerith got up from bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She walked over in front of her big bathroom mirror. She stared at herself.

No longer was she the teenager when she first arrived in Traverse Town, the scared girl who struggled to hold everything together. She was now a woman. Her eyes sparkled like two emeralds, full of wisdom and prudence. Her chestnut-brown hair had grown longer now, so Aerith had tied it up in an elegant braid. As she grew older, her beauty had matured to a state where any man who set eyes on her would lose his breath. But still, Aerith's heart already belonged to someone.

Aerith took out her pink dress and put it on. She looked at herself again in the mirror and smiled. Cloud had always told her that she looked beautiful in pink. She let out a sigh and went over to blow out the candle on the windowsill. Aerith had lit a candle every night for him for almost 9 years. She had waited for him for 9 years, and she would keep waiting.

Aerith let out another sigh and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was surprised someone was already there.

"Good morning, Leon," she said warmly. Leon was reading the morning newspaper at the table. He looked up at her.

He too had grown up. His hair had grown and was down to his shoulder. His figure was built, perhaps from all his training. On his face, a long scar ran across on the bridge of his nose. He had gotten it from fighting the Heartless, and it seemed to scar his heart and soul than just his face. Despite that, he had grown into an incredibly handsome young man. Girls all over town loved him from afar, but Leon never let himself get involved with anyone.

"Morning," he mumbled. Aerith walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Would you like eggs or pancakes today?" she asked from behind the door.

Leon resumed his reading. "Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Aerith just smiled and took out the ingredients.

"Fine," she said cheerfully, walking to the stove. "I'll make you both." She started getting the utensils from high and low cupboards.

"Mornin' everyone!"

Both Leon and Aerith looked in the direction of the voice. It was Yuffie. She walked over and took a seat next to Leon.

"Good morning, Yuffie," Aerith said. "Did you sleep well?"

Yuffie nodded and yawned loudly. "Breakfast ready yet?"

"It'll be ready in a minute," Aerith replied.

Yuffie had grown a lot too. From a little girl, she was now a spunky teenager. As she got older, Yuffie developed a passion for ninjutsu and had spent years training. Her toy shuriken had been replaced by a real one, and she used it around quite often, much to Cid's despair. She had never worn a dress and had cut her black hair very short. However, despite her tomboyish ways, she was a pretty girl. Aerith always commented on how much she looked like her mother. She was 16 now, but she still had the child within.

"Mornin' Squall," Yuffie said happily to Leon.

"It's Leon," he said monotonically, resuming to his paper. Yuffie just giggled at him.

"Where's Cid?" she asked Aerith.

"Oh, he's in the garage," Aerith replied as she poured out some orange juice. "As usual." She turned around, carrying two trays of food. Leon stood up to help her.

"Here," he said as he took a tray. Aerith smiled at him.

"Thank you, Leon," she said, placed the other tray in front of Yuffie and dusted her hands.

"Well, enjoy," Aerith said, as Yuffie dived in and started stuffing her face. She turned and walked to the front door.

"Whoa," Leon said, standing up again. Aerith stopped and turned to him.

"Aren't you eating with us?"

Aerith smiled and shook her head. "I'm going to pop down to the store for some things. I'll be right back." She took out her shoulder pouch and opened the door.

"What about the Heartless?" Leon asked. Aerith rolled her eyes and took out an Ether bottle to show him.

"I'll be fine," she told him, smiling. She gave a quick wave and left.

Leon blinked, standing there for a moment. Slowly, he sat back down and started to play mindlessly with his eggs. Yuffie noticed. She frowned at him.

"What is up with you lately?" she said.

"What do you mean?" Leon said, glancing over at her.

"You!" she said, putting down her fork. "You've been acting so weird around Aerith. She's going down to the store and you act like it's a big deal."

"I'm just afraid for her safety," Leon replied. "I made a promise to protect her." He tried to return to his food, ignoring Yuffie's baffled gaze.

"It's not just that, is it?" she said, shaking her head.

Leon glared coldly at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. She glanced between him and the door.

"Tell me the truth, Leon…" she began, but she then decided just to shake it off. She stood up.

"You know what," she said. "Scratch that." Yuffie took her plate and emptied it into the bin. Leon quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Yuffie replied. She took a moment to put the dirty dishes into the sink. Then she turned back to him and smiled.

"You like her, don't you?" she said cheekily.

Leon went bright red. He tried to lower his face down so she couldn't see.

"Hey, you're blushing!" Yuffie said. "You like her!" She laughed.

"I do not," he said, glaring at her coldly.

"You so do!"

Leon rolled his eyes and looked back at his paper. "Whatever."

* * *

Leon sat by himself in the lounge. Yuffie had gone down to Cid's garage to help him and Aerith wasn't home yet, so he had to whole place to himself. He sat there on the sofa, thinking.

He tried to think back, when Rinoa was with him. He tried to remember the good memories he had with his first love.

But he couldn't.

All he could see were still images. The memories flashed by, but he couldn't see her face or hear her voice.

Leon closed his eyes and frowned. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to remember. Everything good, everything special. It was so strange; he could only remember the events of the last 9 years clearly.

Most of the good times were with Aerith.

Leon smiled as he recalled the time when he was injured while protecting her from Heartless. It was three years ago.

"_Leon! Watch out!" Aerith yelled from behind as a Heartless jumped at him. It extended its long claws and slashed Leon right across the chest. He let out a cry of pain and collapsed onto his knees._

"_Leon!" Aerith yelled again. She ran over to him, but he raised his arm up to stop her. He looked up menacingly at the monster in front of him, jumped up and brought down the Gunblade onto it. The Heartless was immediately vanquished. Leon landed back on the ground on his feet, but quickly collapsed. He clutched his chest tightly to try and stop the bleeding. The pain was horrific. Aerith ran over to him. She gasped as she saw the wound._

"_Leon…" she whispered._

"_I'm… I'm fine," he said, standing up again. "Don't worry about it." However, he quickly fell down again. Aerith bent down to him, she threw his arm over her shoulders and placed a hand on his back. She helped him stand up and they headed back home._

_Once there, she took him to his bedroom and demanded to examine his wound._

"_Take your shirt off," she said as he sat down on the bed._

"_What?"_

_Aerith smirked at him as she opened the first aid kit._

"_Oh come on," she said playfully. "You've got nothing I haven't seen before."_

_Leon blinked. Though uneasy about it, he removed the torn bloodied shirt. Aerith immediately went to work cleaning the wound. Leon was quite impressed at how good she was and how much she cared about the pain._

"_This may sting a bit," she said as she applied some potion mix onto the cut. She dabbed it gently with a cottonball, pausing whenever Leon winced. She then wrapped his whole chest with bandages. She wrapped it just right too; not too tight and not too loose._

"_There," she said finally. Aerith ran her hand gently across his chest. It no longer hurt, but now he felt something else. It was a burning sensation in his heart, a feeling he thought he could never feel again after losing Rinoa. Leon raised his hand and placed it on Aerith's. She looked at him, confused. He gazed into her eyes, but she just smiled brightly at him._

"_Feel better now?" she asked cheerfully. Leon removed his hand and dropped his gaze, a little embarassed. Not the response he wanted. Leon just shrugged._

"_Good," she told him, smiling. She got up and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." She ran downstairs to the kitchen before calling out "Hope you like pasta!"_

Leon closed his eyes and leaned back on the sofa. Why was he feeling like this? _She's nothing more than a loyal childhood friend to you_, he told himself. _Nothing more_. Leon rubbed his face roughly with his hands. The sound of the door opening brought Leon out of his thoughts. Aerith came in, carrying a grocery bag full of food.

"Hey there," she said when she spotted him. He ignored her.

Aerith walked over to the kitchen table and placed down the groceries. She turned back to Leon. Her smile faded slightly as she walked over.

"What's wrong, Leon?" she asked as she sat down in front of him.

"Nothing," he said robotically, not looking at her. Aerith wasn't fooled.

"Come on," Aerith said, leaning forward to him. "I've known you since I was 2 years old. I know when something's up."

He looked at her. She was smiling at him. Leon sighed silently and gave in.

"I've been thinking."

"Thinking?"

"About her." Aerith smiled softly at him.

"You miss her?" she asked.

Leon closed his eyes and shifted a little. "That's not it." He let out another deep sigh and looked at her.

"I think I'm starting to forget her."

Aerith's smiled faded slightly. She tilted her head sideways and looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh Leon…" she said softly.

"I can't remember back. The memories are faded," Leon continued. "She's fading away."

Aerith sighed. "It happens. Sooner or later you start to forget." She looked at him concernedly.

"But why now?" she asked, moving over next to him on the sofa. "You can't just start letting yourself forget for no reason." She moved in closer to Leon. "Something else is going on."

Leon stayed silent for a moment.

"I think I'm falling in love with someone else," he said finally.

Aerith blinked. She would never have guessed that would be his reply. She leaned back onto the sofa and chuckled softly. Leon glanced at her.

"Love," she said after a while. "It's a complicated thing. You just can't control it." She looked back at Leon. He immediately dropped his gaze.

"It _has _been almost nine years," she told him. "You have to right to move on if you choose to. But even if you do, don't let yourself forget Rinoa, okay?" She shook her head. "She's the one who taught you how to love." Aerith leaned back and stared dreamily at the ceiling.

Leon leaned forward so he could look Aerith straight in the face.

"You still think he's out there, don't you?" he asked her.

Aerith suddenly looked uncomfortable. Leon shook his head and let out a bitter laugh of disbelief.

"Aerith," he said. "Like you said, it's been nine years, and we haven't heard from them since."

"I don't care how long I have to wait," Aerith said. "He'll come." Leon sighed.

"Aerith, listen to yourself," he said. He took her hands. "It's been 9 years, and you're waiting on a boy you still think you're in love with." Aerith's eyes flashed.

"I love him," she said in a hard voice. Leon shook his head again.

"You were a kid!" he exclaimed. "We were all kids! Who were we to know what love was? Who were we to know anything at that age?!"

"I knew enough," Aerith muttered, his words stinging at her heart.

"You're not in love with Cloud," Leon said. "You're in love with his memory." He shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have to let him go," he told her softly. "Sooner or later, you just have to."

Aerith looked away. She flicked off his hand and stood up. She didn't want to listen anymore.

"I have to go," she muttered. She turned towards the stairs and went to her room.

As soon as she disappeared up the stairs, Leon slammed his fist onto the coffee table and cursed loudly. What was he thinking? He had brought up the topic Aerith held most dear and crushed it right in front of her. Leon collapsed back onto the couch, hating himself all over again.

He was falling for Aerith, but her heart was with a boy she would never see again.

He didn't know what to do.


	6. It Hurts So Much

Aerith couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned for hours.

Finally, she sat up. She took a deep breath and pushed the hair out of her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Cloud.

Aerith looked over to the windowsill. The candle was still burning. She got up and put on her robes. There was no way she would get any sleep anymore tonight. She made her way downstairs.

It was still dark, and everyone was still asleep. Aerith walked and sat down on the sofa. She shivered a little, then glanced at the fireplace beside her.

She raised her hand and pointed at it.

"Fire," she whispered, and a very small fireball escaped her finger, landing in the fireplace. A fire was roaring in a matter of seconds. Aerith stared at the flames. She still felt cold. So many memories were coming back.

Memories of him.

She was starting to have doubts now. Leon was right, it'd been too long. Nine years. Maybe Cloud just won't come back. Aerith had lit a candle for him every night, why was it taking so long for him to find the light within him?

Was he simply a memory she couldn't let go of?

Aerith lifted her legs and pressed her knees onto her chest. She hugged her legs tightly. She felt so cold. She had hoped and hoped that one day her true love would return home to her, filling the hole in her lonely heart. She wasn't so sure anymore.

Aerith couldn't hold it in. All day, everyday, she smiled through the toughest times and remained everyone to be optimistic and to not give up hope. She was always there when someone needed a shoulder to lean on, but when she was down, she felt like no one could do anything to help her. Aerith hugged her legs tighter and cried her heart and soul out. _Why was fate so cruel?_

"Aerith?"

She looked up. It was Yuffie. She looked worried.

"Yuffie," Aerith smiled, quickly wiping away her tears. "What are you doing up? Are you hungry?" She stood up.

Yuffie's expression didn't change.

"Aerith…" she said softly again. Aerith knew she wasn't fooled. She sat back down, her gaze on the floor.

"I knew I'd find you down here crying," Yuffie said as she sat down next to her. "You're thinking about Cloud again, aren't you?" Aerith began to cry again.

"It's been so long," she said tearfully. Yuffie moved over and tried to comfort her. "Each day that passes by, I start having doubts he'll ever come back to me." Aerith leaned her head forward, her tears falling onto her lap.

"Don't say that, Aerith," Yuffie said. "Don't ever think that way."

Aerith leaned over onto Yuffie's shoulder.

"I miss him so much, it hurts," she whispered. Yuffie wrapped her arms around her.

"I know, I know," she said, patting Aerith softly. "Don't listen to what Squall says. Cloud, Tifa and Rinoa are out there." She looked at Aerith. "They'll find us. You just have to believe in them." Aerith sat up, her eyes closed.

"It's been too long," she muttered. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes.

"Cloud will come back," Yuffie told her firmly. Aerith looked at her friend. She seemed so confident, but Aerith knew her too well. Yuffie's hopes for their safe return had faded as well, but she was one who believed in those rare miracles. Aerith gave her a small smile.

"I guess you're right," she said, nodding at her friend. Yuffie smiled.

"You better go back to bed," Aerith told her. "We've got a big day ahead." Yuffie nodded and stood up. She walked towards the stairs, then glanced back.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" she asked.

Aerith smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be fine. Just go get some sleep." Yuffie nodded again and gave her an unsure smile. Though still worried about her, she headed back to her room.

Aerith's smile disappeared instantly. She rubbed her eyes, and then glanced over to the fire. It was slowly dying down. Aerith sighed and stood up. She shivered slightly and straightened up her robes. She walked over and looked out the window. She lifted her hand and touched it. Mornings were always cold, just like how she felt. The sun was creeping up, melting away the morning frost with its warmth. Aerith wished it would do the same to the loneliness in her heart. She removed her hand from the window, leaving a hand print behind. But slowly, the cold window made it fade away. Aerith shivered again and hugged herself tightly.

* * *

Leon sat up on his bed. What a night. He had hardly gotten any sleep. His neck hurt, and rubbed it roughly with his hand. He couldn't stop thinking about yesterday, about what he told Aerith. He knew she took it badly because that was the last conversation they had that day. Leon got up and stretched. He knew it took a lot to make Aerith upset, but once something did, her world shattered. She needed someone to help her pick up the pieces. Of course, Yuffie was always there for her, but she didn't always understand what was really going on. Leon rubbed his forehead, trying to rid himself of those tiresome thoughts.

"Coffee," he murmured to himself. "Coffee will help."

He glanced at the clock. 5:00 am. The girls and Cid were probably still asleep; he'd have the place to himself.

Leon made his way downstairs to the kitchen. The faint scent of coffee was in the air. Someone was already awake.

Aerith was sitting at the dining table, a mug of coffee in her hands, lost in her thoughts. Leon suddenly decided coffee wasn't such a good idea, and he took a step back. Unfortunately for him, the floor board he stepped on creaked loudly. Aerith heard it and looked over at him.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him. Her voice was softer than usual. Leon could tell she didn't get much sleep last night either.

He didn't reply and just looked away. Aerith smiled again.

"Would you like some coffee?"

Leon shrugged. "Sure."

Aerith nodded, set down her cup and went over to the fresh brew in the coffee machine. Leon took a seat at the table.

"There you go," she said, placing a cup of coffee in front of him. She sat back down in front of him and lifted her cup to her lips. Leon watched her for a moment, then picked up his own. He stared at it.

"Aerith," he said after a while. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

Aerith took a sip and looked at him from over the brim of her cup. "About what?"

"About yesterday. I know I was out of line telling you that."

"No," Aerith smiled, placing down her cup and shaking her head.

"I respect your thoughts." She looked at him. "You're ready to move on. I guess I shouldn't burden you with the past like that." She leaned back and let out a sigh.

"I'm not, though. I still want to believe Cloud will come back. And I want you to respect my thoughts, too." Leon nodded. He resumed to his coffee. Aerith watched him for a while. She picked up her mug and started fidgeting with it. She tried not to smile.

"So who is she?" she said finally.

Leon frowned. "Who's who?"

"The girl you like!" she exclaimed, slamming down her mug. "Who is she?"

Leon choked on his coffee. He cleared his throat loudly.

"I can't tell you that."

Aerith smiled and tilted her head to one side. "Oh come on, Leon. Who's the new girl of your dreams? I promise I won't tell Yuffie."

Leon felt uncomfortable by her gaze.

"Leon…" she said in singsong. She smirked. Leon looked away and took another sip of coffee. Aerith laughed softly.

"Alright, alright," she said. "Don't tell me who she is, then. But does she even know you like her?"

Leon shook his head.

"Tell me what she's like," Aerith said.

Leon took another sip. "No."

She laughed. "You're so stubborn! You won't even tell me what she's like?"

"She's special," Leon replied. "That's all." He drained his cup.

Aerith smiled. "Then why don't you just go tell her? You're one of the most popular guys in town. Every girl wants to be with you."

Leon sighed. _Every girl but you._

"I don't think she feels the same way about me," he replied. He dropped his gaze. He didn't just think it; he _knew_ she didn't feel the same way.

Aerith leaned forward on the table. "Sure she does. You're good-hearted, intelligent, sexy." She smirked at him. "You're every girl's dream." Leon blushed.

Aerith stood up and grabbed both their empty mugs. She placed them in the sink.

"Go for it," she whispered in Leon's ear.

Aerith smiled at him and dusted her hands. She glanced at the window.

"It's dawn," she said. She looked back at him. "I'm going to get dressed now, okay?" Leon nodded and he watched her run upstairs.

"How am I going to tell you?" he said quietly. "How can I tell you how I feel when you're still in love with my best friend?"

He ran his hand across his chest where the cut had been five years ago. Leon let out a sad sigh.

"Life's so cruel sometimes," he muttered to himself.


	7. Let It Out

Over the next few days, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid started to notice something very strange. More and more Heartless were beginning to appear in Traverse Town, especially in Third District.

That night, they held a small meeting.

"Okay, kids," Cid said to Leon, Aerith and Yuffie. They were all seated while he walked around in front of them.

"Too many people are being killed in Third District," Cid continued grimly. "The survivors need to be protected." He paused and turned to look at the group. "Since we're the strongest individuals in town, I say we should go ahead and move Headquarters up there." There was a confused pause.

"Move Headquarters to Third District?" Aerith repeated.

"But it's dangerous up there!" Yuffie yelled. Cid nodded and took the straw out of his mouth.

"Exactly," he said and started pacing again. "There's an empty house we could use. You job today is to go get it up and running."

"So, in other words," Leon said, crossing his arms. "You want us to go clean it."

"Unless you want to stay in it the way it is now," Cid replied, grinning. Leon rolled his eyes.

"What?!" Yuffie said, standing up. She looked like she was about to run over and strangle Cid. Aerith stood up and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Come on, Yuffie," she said, smiling. "We'd be helping so many people." Yuffie glared at her, then crossed her arms and looked down.

"Fine," she mumbled. Aerith smiled.

"Alright, then," Cid said. "Let's go." He walked off. Yuffie followed him, her arms still crossed. Aerith straightened her dress up, while Leon put away the chairs. She suddenly felt a scratchy feeling in her throat, and then started coughing hard. She felt dizzy for a moment and raised her hand to her forehead. Leon noticed.

"You alright?" he said, walking over to her.

She turned to him and smiled. "It's nothing. I'm just a little under the weather."

Leon continued to stare at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked after a while. He kept doing that lately, and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Leon snapped out of it. "No, it's nothing," he muttered, and he brushed past her.

Aerith smiled and shook her head. She started coughing again. She took out a potion vile and drained it. She had been sick for a while now, and the potion only rid her of the coughing and dizziness for a few days. Aerith needed an elixir to cure herself completely, but they were very hard to find. She didn't want to burden anyone for something that could be nothing at all.

Aerith put the empty vile back in her pocket and followed the group to Third District.

* * *

Yuffie carefully opened the door of the vacant house and peeped in.

"Oh dear god," she muttered as she saw the state of the house. Leon pushed the door wide open so the rest could look in.

Leon, Aerith and Yuffie stared into the house, their mouths fell open.

It was a one-roomed house, and it was a mess. There were cobwebs everywhere and the room was intoxicated with dust. There was a small bed in the corner, but the mattress looked like it had been infected with mold. Aerith began coughing again. Leon rubbed her back with his hand. She smiled at him.

"When was the last time someone was in here?" Yuffie said, covering her nose and mouth with her scarf. "A million years ago?"

"Oh shut up," Cid said behind her. "Like it or not, we're gonna do this."

Cautiously, they entered the house. Aerith immediately went over and opened the window.

"We have to clear the air out of here," she said. She waved some of the dust out.

"And we need to get rid of all those cobwebs," Leon suggested, looking at the ceiling.

"I know," Cid said. He handed them each a broom. "Get to work."

"What about me?" Yuffie asked.

"You go outside and start cleaning the bricks," he replied. He turned to the door and started walking. "I'm gonna go order some furniture." At that, he handed a bewildered Yuffie and bucket of soap water and a scrub, and then left.

"Great," Yuffie mumbled angrily. "Just great." She glanced up at Aerith and Leon. A mischievous smile crept onto her lips. _On second thoughts_, Yuffie said to herself, _this could be interesting._

"I'll leave you two alone now," Yuffie said, smirking. She winked at Leon and went outside, closing the door behind her.

Leon tried to calm himself down quickly. Aerith, however, didn't seem to notice.

"What do you think she meant by that?" she asked Leon. He hesitated for a moment, then just shrugged.

They started to clean. It seemed like hours. Leon swept and swept the floor, the pile of dust getting bigger every second.

"He could've gotten me a vacuum, but noooo…" Leon grumbled. "It _had _to be a broom." He glanced up at Aerith. She was standing on a chair, desperately trying to clear the cobwebs from the ceiling. At least she was here too.

Aerith reached up higher. She stood on her tiptoes holding up the broom. The cobwebs didn't seem to move, more likely the broom had been caught in it. Aerith tugged and tugged, but it really was stuck. She stood back down and sighed wearily. She wiped her forehead with her wrist, then suddenly she felt dizzy again. Everything went blurry. Aerith closed her eyes before falling off the chair. She expected to land painfully on that hard dusty ground, but she didn't.

Someone had caught her just in time. She opened her eyes. It was Leon.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he laid her gently on the floor. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"I lost my balance," she said. "Don't worry about it." Leon wasn't fooled.

"This isn't the first time this has happened," he said, leaning in closer. "What's going on, Aerith?"

He was staring at her again, but his look wasn't just of concern. There was something else. Aerith had to know.

"You tell me," she replied.

"What?" Leon was surprised at the sudden serious look on Aerith's face.

"You've been acting weird all week," she continued. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Leon looked away and moved back. What was he going to say? It seemed so rushed all the sudden.

"Leon!" Aerith yelled. She looked annoyed. Leon closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, but he still couldn't look at her. But he knew this time, he just couldn't hold back anymore. His heart would burst.

"I…I…"

"What?!" Aerith said angrily. "Just go ahead and say it!"

"I'm in love with you!"

Aerith stared at him.

"What?" she repeated weakly. She definitely hadn't expected that.

Leon took her firmly by the shoulders, staring into her frightened eyes.

"That one promise…" he muttered, shaking his head. "How could it bring all this?"

"What are you talking about?" Aerith asked.

Leon threw her back onto the floor and turned his back to her. Aerith was left baffled.

"You made a promise to Cloud, didn't you?" she asked after a while.

Leon closed his eyes.

"You promised him you'd protect me if he didn't come back?"

He turned to look at Aerith. He could see the pain that reflected his in her eyes.

"I love him," she said firmly. "That will never change."

Leon moved closer. He looked deep into her eyes.

"You'll always love him. I get that."

He slowly raised his hand to push a hair out of her face. Aerith exhaled sharply at his touch.

"But is he the only one you'll ever let near your heart?" he asked.

"Leon…" Aerith whispered "… please don't do this…"

"Is he?!" Leon said again, much more aggressively. Aerith looked away. Leon grabbed her by the shoulders again and forced her to look him in the face. She was frightened, but Leon needed her answer to his question.

What he was doing to her was wrong, and he knew it. He had promised Cloud he'd protect her, and he would. But the feelings he had for Aerith growing in his heart had always been blocked painfully by the loyalty to his best friend. But now, Leon just couldn't hold it in any longer. It had been 9 years.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Cid came in carrying a mattress. Yuffie was behind him. Leon quickly let go of Aerith and moved back. The other two stopped dead when they realized they had walked in at an awkward moment.

"Um…" Cid began, glancing between Leon and Aerith. "Are we interrupting anything?"

Leon quickly stood up. "No," he replied firmly. Cid glanced at Aerith, who was sitting on the floor. She was still recovering from the moment.

"O… kay," Cid said, still unsure. He tried to act normal again. "Help me with this, will you?"

Leon nodded. He grabbed one end of the mattress and set it down on the bed.

Yuffie walked over to Aerith and cast a concerned look.

"Aerith? Are you okay?" she said, kneeling down. Aerith covered her burning cheeks with her hands and quickly stood up.

"I have to go," she muttered, and at that she ran straight out of the house.

"Aerith!" Yuffie called after her. She got up and ran to look out the door. She turned and glared at Leon.

"What did you do?!" she snarled. Leon looked away guiltily. Yuffie shook her head at him, then ran after Aerith.

Cid turned to him, his arms crossed. "What's going on with you and Aerith?"

Leon just continued watching the door.

"I'm not so sure anymore," he muttered, more to himself.

* * *

"Aerith!"

Yuffie ran around for almost 15 minutes, checking every district for her.

She finally found her.

Aerith was sitting on the ledge behind the Accessory Shop in First District. She was lost in her thoughts.

"Aerith!" Yuffie called out again. She ran over to her, but she didn't seem to hear her. "Aerith!"

Aerith finally snapped out of it. She looked over to see her friend.

"Hi Yuffie," she said softly, giving her a small smile. Yuffie sat down next to her.

"What did Leon do to you?" she asked.

Aerith laughed wryly. "Well, apparently, he told me he's in love with me."

Yuffie's eyes widened. "What?!" She knew Leon liked Aerith alot, but she never realized he was actually so serious.

"Yeah," Aerith said, nodding her head. She laughed again. "And I don't know what to do." She rubbed her face with her hands. Yuffie shifted closer to her.

"Well…" she began, not really knowing what to say. "How do you feel about him?"

Aerith looked at her, confused.

"You love him, you don't love him, you can't love him, you won't love him…" Yuffie said, gesturing with her hands.

Aerith put her head in her hands.

"I don't know," she said, shutting her eyes tightly. Yuffie put an arm around her and patted her back.

"You'll know when the right time comes," Yuffie said. "Don't worry."


	8. Healer

The next few days were quite awkward. It separated the team, too. Cid was on Leon's side from hearing his side of the story, Yuffie was on Aerith's side from hearing her side of the story. They still took turns cleaning up the vacant house, but as said before, it was awkward. Aerith tried her hardest to avoid Leon. However, a week later, Cid and Yuffie realized that the only way to end the tension was for Aerith and Leon to talk it over with each other.

"Seriously," Yuffie said quietly to Cid as they unloaded the new furniture into the house. "They'd look cute together."

"That," Cid said. "And the fact they both really need someone in their lives." He shook his head as he remembered the event in Hollow Bastion. "Poor kids."

Leon came out of the house and moved to one side for Cid and Yuffie. He bumped into the person behind them, who was carrying a large box.

"Sorry," he murmured robotically. The person peeped over from behind the box.

It was Aerith.

As soon as she realized who she bumped into, she looked away. Leon moved to one side for her.

"Aerith…" he said when she put the box down. Aerith tried not to give him eye contact.

"Leon," she raised up her hands when he tried to come closer. "Just don't." She brushed past him.

Cid and Yuffie watched their friends concernedly.

Leon shook his head and followed her outside. Aerith was leaning out on the balcony, looking out at the scenery of Third District. He walked over and stood next to her. He looked out at the view.

"Why me?" Aerith asked after a while. Leon looked at her. She turned to him. Anger and confusion was marked in her emerald eyes. "Why did you have to pick me?"

"Aerith…"

"We grew up together," she said angrily. "All my life you've always been like a big brother to me, and then just now… you're telling me all these things." She turned away and closed her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Why is this happening?" She opened her eyes again and shook her head. "It shouldn't be happening!" She slammed her hand down. Aerith closed her eyes and leaned further out the balcony.

"I don't know," Leon said, looking over the balcony again. "Maybe it's fate."

"Fate?" Aerith repeated in disbelief. She looked at him and shook her head. "What has gotten into you these days?"

Leon didn't look up. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment.

"I didn't mean it like that," Aerith muttered softly, looking away.

"No," Leon said. He gazed back at her. "I'm sorry for acting like that to you." Aerith sighed. "I didn't mean to be like that."

"You shouldn't store things up inside until you explode like that," she told him. "It never does you any good. It actually hurts even more."

Leon was a little surprised by her words. Aerith lifted her eyes back up at him. They gazed into each other's eyes. It seemed to go on for an eternity.

A child's scream jolted the couple back to reality. They looked over the balcony. A 5-year-old girl was cowering as three Heartless monsters surrounded her. Aerith's eyes widened. She knew that girl.

"Mira!" she called out. The girl glanced over her shoulder.

"Miss Gainsborough!" Mira cried. "Help!" Cid and Yuffie came running out of the house.

"What's going on?" Cid asked.

Yuffie gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my god, it's Mira!"

Aerith turned and ran down the stairs. A shadow Heartless appeared in front of her.

"Lightning!" she screamed, raising her hand at it. A bolt of lightning shot down onto it, vanquishing it into dust.

"Mira!" she called out as she reached a few feet of the girl. Suddenly, a huge Heartless stepped in front of her. Aerith stopped dead, petrified. She slowly backed away. It was about to attack, when a metal shuriken swished itself through the Heartless. It disappeared in an instant.

Yuffie jumped down in front of her and caught her shuriken. She grinned at Aerith.

Mira screamed again as the other Heartless closed in on her. Yuffie gasped and ran over to it, only to be knocked in the stomach and thrown against the wall hard. Cid jumped down, his spear in hand, and pierced the Heartless right through its head. It was instantly vanquished.

Aerith ran over to Mira and threw her arms over her. Cid stood behind them for a while, until he was grabbed from behind and thrown back. Aerith looked in horror at her two unconscious friends, then at the monstrous Heartless in front of her. She squeezed shut her eyes and held Mira tightly. Leon jumped down in front of them, blocking the attack just in time. Aerith opened her eyes to see her savior.

"Leon…" she said.

"Take Mira and get out of here," Leon told her. Aerith nodded, picked up Mira and ran to a safe area.

Leon watched the Heartless for a moment, his Gunblade in hand. Suddenly, the Heartless jumped up and hit Leon hard on his left. He collapsed, then got up again, clearly angered. He jumped up, raised his Gunblade and brought it down on the Heartless. It was sliced in half before vanishing. Leon stood there for a moment, checking if any more Heartless would appear, then ran over to Aerith and Mira.

Mira immediately ran over to him and greeted him with a hug around his leg.

"You saved us, Mister Leonhart!" she cried. "You saved me and Miss Gainsborough!" Leon looked down at Mira, then at Aerith. She stood up and smiled at him.

"He did, didn't he?" Aerith said, walking over. Her gaze never left Leon.

Cid and Yuffie had regained consciousness and they went over to their friends.

"Come on," Yuffie told Mira. "We'll take you back to your parents." She seemed to see that Aerith and Leon were sharing a moment. Cid did too, and decided to play along. He took Mira by the hand, and the three made their way back to First District.

"Your arm…" Aerith gasped as she saw his left sleeve. It was bleeding.

Leon looked at it. "It's nothing." Aerith moved closer and pulled into view. Leon winced as she carefully pulled back his sleeve. His arm was badly bruised and battered. Aerith looked back at Leon. He blushed and looked away.

"You need to get this fixed," Aerith told him firmly. "Come on." She pushed him towards the door to First District.

"What?" Leon said, trying to pull away.

"Whether you like it or not," she said, turning to him. "I'm going to fix it."

She held out her hand. Leon was confused for a moment, but then took it and they made their way back. Leon smiled.

* * *

They were in the Accessory Shop. Leon was sitting down on the chairs while Aerith had gone upstairs for a first aid kit.

Leon sat there, thinking.

Aerith climbed down the ladder after a few minutes, carrying a medic's bag. She walked over to Leon and sat down next to him.

"Take your jacket off," she said, not looking at him. She opened the bag. Leon carefully removed his jacket and showed her his arm. Aerith took out a cotton ball and soaked it in some potion mix. She started dabbing it gently on the bruised arm. It was silent for a while.

"You were very brave," Aerith said finally, glancing up at him. "Jumping in front of a direct attack like that."

Leon smiled. "It was nothing." He winced as Aerith dabbed the cotton ball on the cut on his forearm.

"There," she said, putting the equipment away. "That'll hold it. It'll heal over in a few weeks." Leon examined it. It had stopped bleeding but was still dark. He looked back up at Aerith.

"Thanks again," she said, smiling. "For what you did today." Leon nodded and they stared at each other.

"Ahem!" said a squeaky voice. Aerith snapped out of it and turned to see a moogle. It was holding a vile up to her.

"This is the elixir you ordered," it told her. "Freshly synthesized!" Aerith took the vile. She smiled at the moogle.

"Thank you," she said. The moogle bowed, and then quickly climbed back up the ladder. Aerith examined the elixir carefully.

"An elixir," Leon said, slightly interested. "You don't see those around too often." He tried with difficulty to put on his jacket, despite the painful wound on his forearm. Aerith watched concernedly. She looked at the elixir again. She had ordered it over a month ago, and it was for her illness. The coughing had gotten a lot worse, but she was able to manage. Leon, on the other hand, had to fight Heartless everyday, and an injured arm wasn't going to do him any good. He needed to have it healed. Aerith sighed and looked at Leon. _He needs it more than me_, she told herself.

"Here," she said, holding out the vile. "Drink this."

Leon stared at the elixir.

"It'll heal your arm," Aerith told him.

"But… it's yours," he said, pushing the vile back at her. "Don't waste it on me." Aerith just smiled.

"No, you do need it," she said firmly. "You're hurt, I'll just ordered another one later." She held out the elixir again. "Take it, Leon. I don't need it right now as much as you do."

Leon glanced at her, and then slowly, he raised his hand to take it. He opened it and poured the elixir mix into his mouth and down his throat. Leon then closed his eyes and let out a long sigh as light shone from the wound. A second later, the light faded and his arm was healed completely. Leon examined it for a moment, then gazed up at Aerith. He smiled softly.

Aerith blushed and looked away. She nervously fixed up her hair.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she told him.

Yuffie and Cid were leaning against a wall distanced from the couple. They watched with concern.

Yuffie shook her head. "It can't go on like this," she said, throwing up her arms.

Cid removed the straw from his mouth. "Better than nothing, kid. This is the closest they've gotten in over a week." He went over and picked up a newspaper and started reading it.

"There has to be a way," Yuffie muttered, shaking her head. She glared at Cid. "Are you even helping?" Cid didn't seem to hear her. His full attention was on an article in the paper.

"Jesus Christ," he mumbled to himself. "It's gonna be pouring tomorrow. Guess we can't work on the house." Yuffie snatched the paper from his hands.

"Hey!" Cid yelled angrily. Yuffie buried her face in the newspaper for a minute, then looked up and smiled evilly at Cid.

"Perfect," she said silkily. She looked back at Leon and Aerith. Her smile widened.


	9. Just A Dream Now

Leon sat alone on the bed in the vacant house. He glanced at his watch. Cid had told him to wait for him here. It had been half an hour. Leon shook his head and leaned back on the bed.

A clap of thunder was heard. Leon glanced over at the window. It was raining lightly. He frowned. Why would Cid ask him to work if it was going to rain? His thoughts were interrupted by a sound at the door. He sat up.

"Cid?"

The door pushed open, and Aerith walked in. she didn't seem to notice him. She put down her umbrella and began removing her jacket. She froze when she saw Leon. There was an awkward moment as the two stared wide-eyed at each other.

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time. "No, you first."

Aerith tried not to smile.

"Yuffie told me to come," she said quietly. "I didn't know you'd be here too."

"Cid told me the same thing," Leon replied. Aerith put her jacket on the table. She sat down on the chair.

"I guess we have to wait," Leon said, watching her. Aerith looked at him and nodded. She got up and walked to the window.

"Did they know it was going to rain?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him. He just shrugged. Aerith sat back down and they waited.

It seemed like hours. Each moment that passed, the rain seemed to come down even more heavily. Finally, Leon had enough.

"We've been set up," he muttered. He went over to the window and looked out. Aerith walked up next to him and did the same. She chuckled softly.

"Guess we have," she said. "I think Cid and Yuffie trapped us in here for a reason." She glanced at Leon. "We need to talk…"

"… about us." Leon finished for her. Aerith nodded and sat down on the bed. She sighed and leaned back.

"I never thought this would happen. I seriously didn't. I've never pictured us as a couple."

Leon sat down next to her.

"I know," he said. "I didn't either. But things have changed."

Aerith nodded sadly.

"Yeah, a lot has changed." She had promised herself she would wait until the day Cloud came back, no matter when that day would come. She had promised, but now, after all these years, she felt the bitter loneliness in her heart increased day by day. Her eyes clouded.

"We've waited for nearly nine years," Leon said. "We don't even know for sure if they survived the asteroid." It hurt so much when he thought back, but it was true. They didn't know.

Aerith stood up and walked away from the bed. She had heard all this before, and she didn't want to hear it again. She felt so angry.

"So what you're saying is that we should let go of the past?!" she said hotly. Leon looked up at her. He stood up and walked over.

"Aerith," he said. "That's not what I meant."

She started to cry softly.

"We can't just forget like that," she said tearfully. "We just can't, Leon."

Leon cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. His touch was warm; it had that inner-warmth Aerith hadn't felt in a long time. She looked into his cold blue eyes. They seemed to soften.

"We won't forget," he told her firmly. "All the memories we have left, we'll hold onto them." Leon stroked her hair with his other hand.

"And that promise…" he continued. "I'll never let anything hurt you."

At that, he leaned in until their lips met. Aerith was shocked at first, but she closed her eyes. Subconsciously, she slowly raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

Tasting his lips for the first time, tasting someone's lips for the very first time… it felt like heaven. The warmth, the passion, the sensation of it all, Aerith had never felt before as she kissed him back.

But then something went wrong.

A horrible burning feeling was growing in her head, making Aerith snapped out of it. She pushed Leon violently off, and wiped her mouth.

"No!" she shouted. She took her head in her hands and squeezed shut her eyes. Pain was pumping in her head.

"Aerith…" Leon said, taking a step towards her. Aerith frantically backed away, her eyes wide like a scared animal.

"Get away from me!" She ran past him and out the door into the pouring rain.

Leon hesitated for a moment, then rushed after her.

Aerith ran for a while then stopped. The rain was coming down so heavily, she was already soaking wet. But the burning feeling in her head was still there. She looked around; she couldn't see anything through the rain.

"Aerith!" Leon ran to her. "What the hell are you doing?!" Aerith tried to get away, but Leon gripped her firmly by the shoulders.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, beating her fists blindly at him. "I hate you! Get away from me!" Aerith began to cough uncontrollably. She felt dizzy, her vision became blurry. She began to lose consciousness and collapsed backwards. It was so sudden that she pulled Leon down with her. Luckily, he caught her inches before she hit the hard ground.

"Aerith…" he whispered, shaking her body gently. She didn't move. He pressed his ear to her chest, fearing the worst. There was a faint heartbeat, and her breathing was very shallow. Leon knew if he didn't do something soon, she was going to die. He threw his jacket over her head, picked her up and ran as quickly as he could back to the house.

* * *

When he reached it, Leon closed the door behind him with his foot. He was dripping wet, and so was Aerith. He went over and placed her gently on the bed. He pulled off her boots, wrapped her warmly in a blanket and dried her hair with a sheet. Her clothes were still wet, but there was nothing else for her. Leon threw a spell into the fireplace and a fire started. He removed his cold wet t-shirt and sat by the fire to warm himself up quickly. He glanced at Aerith.

She still hadn't woken up and was looking gravely ill.

Leon sighed wearily, reached into his pocket and pulled out his most precious item; an elixir. He had picked it up earlier that day when a Heartless he killed dropped it. He was saving it for an emergency. Leon went over and sat next to Aerith. He lifted up her head slightly and parted her pale lips. He poured the elixir mix into her mouth. Aerith coughed and spluttered as she started to glow. As the light faded, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Leon…" she breathed. Leon wrapped an arm around her as she started to shiver uncontrollably. "Leon… I'm so sorry… I… I don't know what came over me…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Leon asked.

"I…" Aerith said, her teeth chattering loudly. "… I d-didn't want to b-bother anybody…" She closed her eyes tightly and curled her body up.

"You're okay now," Leon said. "I've got you. Everything's going to be okay." Aerith shivered even more.

"I… I'm so cold…" she whispered, moving in closer to Leon. "Hold me." He wrapped both arms around her and held her tightly. "Don't ever let go."

Leon pressed her head onto his warm chest, cradling her back and forth gently. Aerith stopped shivering as much, and after a while she fell asleep in his arms. Leon stroked her hair softly. He held her closer, fearing that if he let go, she'd simply slip away.

* * *

Aerith opened her eyes. She was no longer in the Small House in Traverse Town. She looked around. She knew this place. Her eyes stopped at an enormous tree. She knew it too well; she grew up playing around it. She was in Hollow Bastion.

Aerith stood up and looked around, trying to find an explanation for all this. How did she get here? Or was it just a dream?

"Hello, sunshine," a deep voice behind her said. Aerith spun around. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. It was Cloud.

He was older, perhaps how he would be now, but only in the way she'd imagine him to be. He was wearing a white suit and seemed somewhat like an angel. He smiled at her.

"Aerith," he said, walking slowly towards her. "It's good to see you again."

"Cloud," she said, smiling. Cloud walked over to the tree and took a seat on the root. Exactly where he always sat, 9 years ago. He touched the bark thoughtfully.

"This is where we used to come," he said. "Whenever we felt lonely." He looked at Aerith. "Remember?" Aerith looked up at the tree. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do," she said. She went over and leaned on the tree. Cloud stood up and moved closer to Aerith. His expression was serious.

"You're not happy," he said quietly, shaking his head.

"What?"

"In the last 9 years, you haven't been happy."

Aerith looked away. "No one is anymore. Darkness has corrupted all of us." Cloud took her by the chin and gently brought her to look into his eyes.

"Everyone has been affected, but you have been affected the most." He took her hand and placed it on her chest. "Your lonely heart." Aerith blinked back a few tears as she stared into his blue eyes.

"It's just… I miss you," she whispered.

Cloud smiled softly and caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm causing you so much pain," he said gently. "I don't want you to feel this way anymore." He took her face in his hands. "I want you to be happy." Aerith placed her hands on his, her eyes going misty.

"You're the only one who can make me happy."

Cloud shook his head. "You'll find happiness again." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I know you will." They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment. Aerith wished it would never end.

Suddenly, the big tree behind them started to fade away. Cloud glanced at it from over his shoulder, and then turned to Aerith. He stroked her hair lightly.

"I have to go now," he said. Cloud held her close. "Remember my words." He touched her cheek one last time, and slowly walked away. Aerith sighed. She finally felt at peace.

"Hey!" she called out. He turned around. "Don't lose the light, okay?" Cloud nodded.

"I love you," Aerith told him, smiling peacefully. "I always will." He smiled at her.

"I love you too," Cloud said. "Just be happy for me." He waved to her, and then slowly, he began to fade away.

* * *

Aerith opened her eyes. She was back in Traverse Town. She looked around. Two figures were talking a few feet away from her bed. It was Leon and the Fairy Godmother. Aerith glanced down at her clothes; she wasn't wearing her wet pink dress anymore, but a warm white nightgown. She smiled to herself. Leon was so sweet.

The Fairy Godmother spoke with Leon for a while, probably lecturing him, then she vanished in a puff of smoke. Leon let out a sigh; he seemed tired. Aerith was sure he had stayed up all night looking after her. He had done so much, and he deserved better than what he got back from her. He was so strong on the outside, yet on the inside he was so heartbroken and lonely. She wanted to help him, to take away his pain. She thought back on what Cloud told her in her dream; maybe making Leon happy would make her happy. Aerith got up from her bed. She slowly walked up behind Leon. He turned around, surprised to see Aerith up. She smiled at his confused look. She moved in close to him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his back. Leon was a little taken aback, but slowly he smiled. He put one hand on her back and the other behind her head. He embraced her warm body tightly. Then, out of the blue, the memories he thought he had forgotten slowly came back to him.

_He was at a ball. He never liked going there anyway, but his friends always made him. People around him were dancing. It sort of looked like fun, but he didn't want to risk looking like an idiot._

_A beautiful young girl with long dark hair and wearing a pale yellow dress came running up to him._

"_Come on, Squall!" she squeaked. "This is my favourite song!"_

_Young Squall shook his head and crossed his arms. "I don't dance, Rinoa."_

_Rinoa just giggled and started to drag him out. "Come on! It'll be lots of fun." Squall tried to pull back. "And I'm not taking no for an answer!" With that, she drew him out to the dance floor. At first, Squall definitely had some trouble catching on, but after a while, he and Rinoa were the centre of attention._

"_That was SO much fun!" she cried happily as the song ended. She kissed Squall on the cheek. "I hope you'll dance with me again at the next ball!" At that, she ran off to join her friends, leaving behind a dumbfounded Squall._

Leon smiled to himself. His first dance lesson, his first kiss from Rinoa. He felt that somehow, something inside Aerith was helping him remember.

_They were lying in the grass. It was night and the stars were out. It was very peaceful._

"_I love it here," Rinoa said. She sat up. "But some day, we might have to leave." _

_Squall looked over at her. "Why?"_

"_I don't really know," she replied, gazing up. "I just… kinda feel it." She sighed. "But even if we do get separated…" She turned to face Squall. "You won't forget me, will you?" She looked sad all the sudden. Squall sat up._

"_I would never forget you," he said firmly._

_Rinoa smiled. "Really?"_

_He nodded. _"_That's a promise."_

It was a promise he thought he had forgotten, but now it was clear for him to remember. He would never forget Rinoa, even if he thought he did. He remembered all over again, the times she made him feel better, in her own special way.

"I remember," Leon whispered. "I remember Rinoa again." Aerith looked up at him.

"You remember her?" she asked, smiling. Leon nodded.

"Thanks to you. Somehow, you helped me remember."

Aerith just smirked. "I didn't do anything. You found it in yourself."

Leon closed his eyes and held her close. He cradled Aerith from side to side, absorbing her soft touch.

Was this just a dream? Was the dream he had dreamt every night_… _coming true at last?

If it was just merely a dream, Leon hoped he would never wake up.

He pulled away after a moment and cupped Aerith's cheek gently in his hand, examining her flawless face with his cobalt stare.

She was so beautiful; a beauty he hadn't realized was so great until now.

Leon's eyes move down to Aerith's pink lips, then back into her emerald pools. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. Just softly, just lightly, just enough to taste the sweetness of her mouth, but not forcing himself. He was afraid she might react and push him away again.

But she didn't. Her eyes closed and her mouth moved with intense passion and heat, taking him in as she kissed him back.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Aerith felt a wonderful warm feeling in her heart. She didn't feel lonely anymore with Leon here with her.

Maybe it was finally time to let go of the past.


	10. Puppy Love

"You didn't know it was going to rain?!"

Leon and Aerith had gone back to First District. They wanted answers from Cid and Yuffie. They had them cornered.

"It was all Yuffie's idea!" Cid said loudly, pushing Leon aside to make his way out. "Not mine."

Leon and Aerith turned their attention to Yuffie. Leon moved closer, towering over her. Yuffie grew small.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened?!" Leon shouted viciously. Yuffie whimpered, looking over at Aerith for help. She just shook her head at her. Yuffie's eyes shot back to Leon.

"I… I just thought you two would want some time together to talk," she squeaked. That didn't seem to ease things up.

"Aerith could've died in there!" Leon roared.

"Hey!" Yuffie cried, straightening up. "I didn't know she was sick!"

"Does that give you the right to trap us in a house in the middle of a storm?!"

"I did you a favour! You two aren't fighting anymore! Be happy about it, will you?!"

Death was marked in Leon's eyes. He slowly took a step towards Yuffie.

"Um…" Aerith said, nervously glancing between the two. "Could we calm down just a little here?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?!" Yuffie yelled at her. "I wouldn't have done it if you told me!" Leon rolled his eyes.

"Sure you wouldn't," he scoffed. The two glared daggers at each other.

"Okay, guys," Aerith said. She took Leon by the arm and pulled him away from Yuffie. "That's enough. Let's go, Leon."

Leon looked at her. She smiled. He sighed, shot one last venomous glance at Yuffie, and went along with Aerith.

"Don't be so hard on her," Aerith said once they were outside. She smiled at him. "She was only trying to help." Leon sighed.

"I guess you're right," he said, turning to her. Aerith tilted her head to one side and smiled sweetly at him. She took his hands.

"Besides…" she started. She looked down at his hands, then back at him. "Her plan worked, didn't it?" Leon smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It did." Aerith beamed.

She spotted something over his shoulder and she ran over to it. Leon turned around. It was a balance beam.

It was about 3 feet off the ground. Aerith examined it for a moment, then climbed onto it. She stood up slowly and extended her arms out to help her keep her balance. Leon walked over, looking up at her.

"Aerith, what are you doing?" he asked.

She started taking a few steps. "It's been a long time since I did something like this." She began to shake. "Whoa!" Leon extended his hand, and she grabbed it just in time. She smiled at him.

"So," she said, resuming. "Where do we go from here?" Leon stopped walking. He looked up at Aerith.

"You do want to be with me, right?" Leon asked. Aerith smiled softly at him. She put out her other hand, in which he took.

"Of course I do," she told him. Leon looked down to hide his smile. It was what he had wanted to hear for a long time.

"Hey," Aerith said, crouching down to him, not letting go of his hands. "We're going to make this work." She smirked, and gave him a wink. She stood back up.

"Yeah," Leon said, nodding. He let go of one hand and started walking. "But let's keep it low for now."

Aerith chuckled, and looked at him. She knew too well how his mind worked.

"Yuffie," she said. "You want to torture her, don't you?"

He didn't need to answer. Aerith laughed again. They came to the end of the beam.

Leon let go of her hand and took a step back. Aerith slowly positioned her feet to face him.

"You'll catch me, right?" she asked, waving her arms around to keep her balance.

Leon smiled. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He extended his arms. Aerith took a deep breath and squeezed shut her eyes. She let out a squeal as she leaped into the air, landing safely in Leon's arms. They shared a laugh. Aerith opened her eyes and smiled warmly at him. She slowly raised her hand and cupped his cheek. She looked deep into his blue eyes. They were so much like Cloud's. Aerith felt a little sad for a moment, but she quickly hid it with a smile.

"Are you going to let me down now, Prince Charming?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Leon smirked and put her down. They walked hand in hand until they reached a few feet of the Accessory Shop, in which Cid and Yuffie were. Aerith stopped and turned to face Leon. She was smiling broadly at him. She put a finger on her lips and winked.

"Remember the plan," she mouthed, and she backed into the shop. Leon just chuckled and shook his head. He followed her in.

Yuffie had subsided to the corner. Her arms were crossed the way they were whenever she was sulking. Aerith had sat down quietly with a book. Leon went over to Cid at the counter. He was having a serious conversation on the phone.

"Okay…I'll send someone up there, don't worry…" Cid hung up. He looked up at Leon.

"We've got a situation in Third District," he said. "You and Aerith go to the Dalmatian House and investigate."

"What's the problem?" Leon asked.

"Neighbours have been complaining of strange behavior in Pongo and Perdita," Cid replied. "They've been barking and howling all night." Leon nodded.

He glanced over at Aerith. She had put her book down and was watching them. She nodded at him, stood up and walked outside. Leon followed.

"Hey!" Yuffie yelled. Cid looked at her. "What am I, furniture?"

"You've caused enough trouble for one day," Cid said sternly. Yuffie just flashed him a glare and went back to her corner.

* * *

"What do you think is going on?" Aerith asked when they reached Third District.

"I think I might know," Leon said. "But we have to be sure." They stopped at the Dalmatian House. There was loud barking coming from inside. Leon reached for the doorknob. He glanced at Aerith.

"You first," he said, opening the door for her. Aerith smiled and went inside. Perdita immediately came running out. She barked desperately to Aerith and tugged on her dress.

"What's wrong?" Aerith said, bending down to her. She looked around the room. Aerith frowned at the unusual emptiness.

"Leon…" she said as she heard his footsteps behind her. She stood up. "The puppies…" Leon looked around.

"They're…" he said. "They're all gone?" he went over to the next room.

Nothing.

"They're gone," he said again. "All 99 puppies."

"Who would do such a thing?" Aerith said, shaking her head. She spotted something in the far corner. She went over and picked it up. It was a dog collar. She examined the nametag. _Lucky._

Aerith sighed sadly and held the collar close to her chest. She turned to Leon.

"Someone took them," she said quietly.

Leon shook his head. "Not just someone, Heartless did this." Pongo started barking. He dragged Leon over to a small pile of black dust and barked at it. Leon frowned and bent down to examine it. Aerith walked over.

"Heartless ashes?" she asked. Leon nodded. He took out a small vile and put some of the dust into it. He stood up and put the vile in his pocket. He looked back down at the dogs.

"Don't worry," he told them. "We'll find out who did this." He signaled Aerith, and walked out. Perdita let out a soft whine and went over to the basket where the puppies used to sleep in. she climbed in and laid down. She started to whine softly. It was heartbreaking to watch. Aerith sighed and went outside. Leon was waiting for her.

"Hey," he said. "You alright?" Aerith's eyes were cast on the ground.

"To lose a child," she said, not looking up. "It would break any mother's heart. But to lose all her children…" Aerith hugged herself and shook her head. Leon moved closer and lifted her chin up so she would look at him. His usually cold expression softened. For her.

"We'll find the puppies," he said gently, cupping her cheek in his hand.

Aerith gave him a small smile and nodded. Leon kissed her forehead tenderly and smiled at her. He stroked her cheek.

"Let's go home," he said, wrapping an arm around Aerith's shoulders. Aerith rested her head on his chest and smiled. She felt so safe.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Let's go."

* * *

For the next few days, Leon spent hours on Cid's computer. He had analyzed the Heartless dust, now searching for what it was capable of. Yuffie took slight interest in this too, and it was good to see that they were speaking to each other again.

However, working like this left Leon exhausted. Aerith came up one night to find him asleep, his head resting on the keyboard. She sighed and smiled at him. He'd always push himself so hard. She took out a blanket and laid it over Leon's back. Aerith kissed him on the cheek and stroked his hair. She placed the cup of coffee she brought up on the table for him, and quietly left.

It went on for a week, until late one night when Chip and Dale were called over. They came in without a word, heading straight for the computer room. Although Chip and Dale were known as good citizens in Traverse Town and the Disney Kingdom, Aerith found this suspicious and decided to follow them.

"Okay, you two," Leon said when they arrived. He took a piece of paper from the printer and folded it into an envelope. He carefully gave it to Chip and Dale.

"Take this to the king," he continued. "It's about the puppies." Chip and Dale saluted him.

"Right away, Mr Leonhart!" they both said in a squeak. They turned around to the door. Aerith was leaning on the door frame, watching them.

"See ya, Miss Gainsborough!" Chip said, waving to her. Aerith smiled at them and they left. She looked back at Leon. He let out a long sigh and stretched.

"It's done," he said. "Now all we have to do is wait." Aerith smiled and walked up to him.

"I'm so proud of you," she said. She touched his face, examining every feature.

"You must be so tired," she said when she came across his weary eyes. She took his hand and led him to his room.

Leon took off his jacket as Aerith sat down on the bed. He lied down beside her. Aerith smiled down at him and stroked his hair as he closed his eyes.

"Stay with me tonight," Leon said, taking her hand. He opened his eyes. Aerith chuckled.

"Aren't you afraid we'll get caught?" she said cheekily. Leon shifted over as he pulled her down so she was on top of him. Aerith smirked and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and turned to his side, setting Aerith back on the bed. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"I don't really care anymore," Leon said. He took out the blanket and wrapped it around both of them. Aerith smiled and closed her eyes.

"Why don't we do something special tomorrow night?" she whispered after a while.

"What did you have in mind?" Leon asked.

Aerith looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "Dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah," Aerith said, smiling. She moved closer. "You up for it?"

Leon just smiled and kissed her.

"Whatever you want," he whispered through her lips. He shifted a little more and closed his eyes. Aerith touched his face softly and smiled. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She let out one last sigh and fell asleep. Leon watched for a moment. He brushed a hair out of her face. He smiled and closed his eyes again, still holding her close.


	11. Flowers Down Memory Lane

Aerith opened her eyes. The sound of the morning birds and the gleaming sun on her face had wakened her. It was going to be a beautiful day.

She looked up at Leon. He was still sleeping peacefully. Aerith smiled. She gently pushed him off her and got up. She glanced at the clock. 6:35 am. Aerith decided Leon deserved to sleep in a little more after all the work he's done. She smiled and pulled the warm blanket back over him. Aerith tiptoed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

She made her way to her bedroom. She sat down in front of her big mirror and started brushing her long hair with a brush. She glanced at herself in the mirror. No, not at herself, but at the person she had become. Stronger, wiser, happier. No longer was she afraid of being lonely. Leon was here for her, and he was able to fill that hole in her heart. Aerith smiled to herself. He loved her. His feelings were strong and pure, it was more than she could ever ask for.

Yet…

Aerith's smile faded. She placed down the brush.

… she knew Leon could never replace Cloud. Ever.

With Leon, she felt safe. But with Cloud, she felt whole. Deep inside her heart, Aerith pined for her true love more than anything, even when she knew he was lost forever. She missed him so much, and she always would.

Aerith sighed. But still, Cloud would want her to move on and be happy.

Leon had always been there for her, and he was broken-hearted as well. Aerith always loved it whenever he smiled his rare smile. She had seen it so often lately. She felt…that if Leon was happy, she was happy.

Maybe she was growing to love him too.

Aerith chuckled to herself. She stood up and went over to her wardrobe. She examined her dresses. Her favourite pink dress was the first thing to catch her eye, but she wanted to try something different today. Aerith picked out another dress, this time white. A beautiful flowing white dress, the colour of purity and innocence. It was time to start a new day.

Aerith removed her night gown and put on the dress. Maybe she would leave her hair down today, just to be a little different. She smiled as she looked into the mirror. She reached for the moisturizer on the bedside table and applied it onto her face. She looked at the clock. It was almost 7 am. The troops would be starting to stir now. Aerith quickly headed down to the kitchen. First thing's first, she immediately made a fresh brew of coffee. Then she took out a few slices of bread and set it in the toaster. She put on her apron and started getting to work with the bacon and hash browns.

"Hey," a voice behind her said. Aerith turned around to see a still-sleepy Leon. His eyes were half-closed, but he smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine," Aerith beamed. She walked over and kissed him.

"I'm still trying to get used to that," Leon said, grinning. He sat down at the table. Aerith poured him a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thanks" he said, taking a much needed sip. Aerith smiled thoughtfully.

"So, how'd you sleep last night?" she asked after a moment. Leon looked at her. There was a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"I slept…" he said, deciding whether or not to play her game "…pretty well." He took another sip of coffee. "You?"

Aerith wrinkled her nose and tilted her head to one side. "So-so." They shared a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cid's voice came. He had just woken up.

"Oh, nothing," Aerith said cheerfully, pouring him a cup of coffee as he took a seat.

Yuffie appeared at the kitchen door. She let out a huge yawn.

"M-mornin', everyone," she said sleepily. She blindly walked over and sat next to Cid.

"Good morning, Yuffie," Aerith said brightly, placing a freshly made plate of bacon and hash browns in front of her. Yuffie opened her eyes a little and smiled at the food. Aerith handed Cid and Leon their plates.

"Thanks," Cid said, grinning. He immediately tucked in.

Leon gave Aerith a warm smile as he reached for his plate. She returned it.

"So…" Yuffie said, glancing between the two. "Are you guys together now?"

Aerith and Leon looked at her. Cid ignored it, and instead he reached for the morning paper.

"What makes you say that?" Aerith asked. Yuffie shrugged and started playing with her food.

"Last night…" she said casually "You stayed in his room with him." She looked at Aerith. "I saw you." Yuffie smiled cheekily. "Oh relax. I know nothing like that happened. I peeped." She added, seeing their expressions.

Aerith stared at her, then at Leon. He just stared blankly back. She let out a sigh and smiled. She walked behind Leon and wrapped her arms around his neck. _Guess there's no need to hide_, she thought.

"Actually, yeah," Aerith said brightly. "We're together." Leon looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling. Cid spat out his coffee and stared at them with utter disbelief.

"What?!" he exclaimed. He glanced at Yuffie, whose jaw had dropped, then back. "You mean the brat's plan to hook you two up worked?"

"Woo hoo!" Yuffie shouted, punching the air with her fist. "I did it!"

Aerith let go of Leon and crossed her arms at Yuffie.

"Your little boost did help us," she said matter-of-factly. "But we'd appreciate it a lot if you—"

"If you canned it and minded your own business next time," Leon finished for her. He forked a strip of bacon and took a bite. Aerith glanced at him. She tried to keep a straight face as she turned back to Yuffie.

"Not exactly the words I'd use," she said, putting a hand on her hip. "But you get the idea." She raised a hand to cover her mouth and forced a cough to hide a smile. She sat down next to Leon and started to eat. She glanced over at him, and they both tried hard not to laugh. Yuffie and Cid watched a little confused. Yuffie looked at Cid for answers, but he just shrugged and went back to his paper.

* * *

After breakfast, the team made their way up to Third District. The house was finally done. It was a good thing too, since even more Heartless were appearing. Aerith and Leon led the way, hand in hand. Cid and Yuffie still found this hard to believe.

"God, they're not going to go mushy in front of us, are they?" Yuffie said through the corner of her mouth.

"When they do, it'd be your fault to start with," Cid answered, laughing. Yuffie rolled her eyes. They stopped at the house. Aerith stared at it for a moment, then turned to Leon. She whispered something in his ear and gave him a sweet smile. He nodded. Aerith beamed at him and then turned to Cid. She clapped her hands behind her back and leaned forward, smiling angelically.

"I was wondering," she said. "Since our supplies for potions and stuff are kind of low, maybe I could go down to the garden and gather some?"

"I… guess that's okay," Cid said slowly, scratching his head. Their supplies _were_ low, but what was she up to?

Aerith beamed. She ran over and took Leon's hand. She looked back at Cid. "Leon wants to help too." Leon raised an eyebrow at her.

Cid sighed and took the straw out of his mouth.

"Look, Aerith," he said. "If you and Leon want to take the day off and have some fun, go ahead. Don't make up some lame excuse." Aerith smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Really?"

"Just go ahead and get outta here," Cid said. "It's not like I'm paying you or anything." He waved his hand to gesture them to leave.

"Thanks so much!" Aerith cried happily. She wrapped her arm around Leon's and they started heading to the Gardens.

Cid just chuckled and shook his head. Yuffie glowered as she watched them leave.

"So they get to take the day off?" she said angrily. "That means I have to do their jobs too!" Cid shrugged.

"When you start dating, I'll let you have your fun too."

Yuffie gaped at him, disgusted.

"What! Ewww! That's gross!" she cried. "No way am I becoming like them! No way!"

Cid smirked. "Exactly." He handed her a piece of paper with a list of errands, and walked into the house. Yuffie stared blankly at the list.

"What? I have to deliver all that?" she exclaimed. "Am I even getting paid for this?"

"No," Cid's voice said simply from inside the house. Yuffie ran in.

"We should make a delivery business!" she said. "It could help us a lot… financially." Cid took a moment to think.

"You might have a good point, Yuffie," he muttered after a moment. He started to push Yuffie towards the door.

"Hey!" she said. As soon as she was outside, Cid reached for his cell phone.

"I'm gonna consider it," he said, putting the phone to his ear. At that, he slammed the door in Yuffie's face.

* * *

The Gardens was somewhere Aerith absolutely loved to visit. Every kind of flower and herb was there. Located just outside Traverse Town, it was a peaceful sanctuary, free of Heartless.

Today, however, it was deserted, but this was how Aerith liked it. She had the place to herself.

Aerith and Leon made their way in. Aerith spotted a huge flower field, with every flower there was in the world. It was so beautiful, she couldn't resist. Aerith ran into the garden and collapsed in the centre. The fragrant of all the flowers was absolutely enchanting.

"Come on, Leon," she said, sitting up. "It's wonderful." Leon looked a little uncertain. He cautiously walked into the flowerbed to Aerith. As soon as he reached her, Aerith grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down. He quickly sat up.

"Relax, will you?" Aerith said, laughing. "There's no poison ivy." She sighed and laid down, playing with the flowers.

"Which one's your favourite?" she asked.

"My favourite?" Leon repeated. He blinked.

"Your favourite flower," Aerith said as she sat up again. She laughed at his confused look. "You have a favourite, right?"

Leon reached down and examined a lilac. "I was never into anything floral." He came across a bed of jasmine. He smiled sadly and picked one. He looked back at Aerith. "What about you?"

Aerith picked a beautiful pink and yellow flower. She smiled dreamily at it.

"I love carnations," she said. "They're just so beautiful." She watched him with a curious smile. "You like jasmine?"

Leon looked at the small flower in his hand. "It was Rinoa's favourite," he said. Aerith placed a hand on his, giving him a sympathetic look. Leon sighed and closed his eyes. "But that's in the past." He looked into Aerith's eyes and smiled. "I'm with you now."

He tucked the jasmine behind her left ear. She smiled sweetly at him. She then looked around at the garden. There were so many flowers, each so beautiful and delicate, each with its own meaning. Aerith gently ran her hand through the bed of various blossoms.

Lilac, tulip, jasmine, carnation, violet, baby's breath, buttercup. A single floret caught her eye. She picked the blue flower and examined it. She felt a painful stab of intensive sadness in her heart. It was a forget-me-not.

Small, sad and lonely.

Aerith quickly dropped the flower and took a deep breath.

She just couldn't it, she just couldn't help throwing herself back into the past. She was trapped in a battle between reality and fate, but she was beginning to realize reality was winning. There wasn't going to be any miracles, Cloud wasn't coming back. That was a fact Aerith was going to have to live with.

Why couldn't the memories just leave her alone instead of torturing her? All she needed was peace for her mind and body, and all she wanted was to let it go and start a new and happy life. She had to let go.

Out of nowhere, a beautiful red rose popped up in front of her face, bringing Aerith's head out of the clouds. She looked at the beholder. Leon smiled softly.

"A rose?" Aerith said, smiling. She took it and breathed in its wondrous fragrance. It made her feel so much better. She let out a sigh.

"It mean… love, right?" Leon said. Aerith beamed at him. She leaned over and planted a tender kiss on his cheek. He blushed slightly. Aerith cupped his cheek with one hand.

"It sure does," she said softly. "Is it your favourite?"

Leon brushed a hair out of her face and smiled. "I guess it is."


	12. Our Song

Aerith and Leon went back home to First District at sundown. Cid was on the phone, talking about something with delivery services. Aerith found Yuffie fast asleep on the sofa. She sighed at her friend, feeling sorry for abandoning her with today's errands.

"I'll do all the work tomorrow for you," she whispered as she pulled a blanket over her. Aerith kissed her on the head. "You can have the whole day off." She smiled and pulled Yuffie's bandanna off carefully. Yuffie stirred.

"No, Daddy," she mumbled sleepily. "Just five more minutes…" Aerith sighed and pushed a hair out of Yuffie's face. She really hadn't changed a bit.

Aerith looked out the window. It was getting dark; the town would be lit in a few hours. A smile crept onto her lips at the thought of what events would take place.

"Party time," she muttered quietly to herself. She went upstairs to Leon's room. She pushed the door open, just enough to poke her head through. Leon was lying flat on his back on the bed, his head resting on his hands. His eyes were closed, his chest rose and fell at an even pace.

He was asleep.

Aerith shook her head and entered the room. She laid down next to him on her side, watching the sleeping young man. She smiled. She leaned over and kissed his lips. She stayed there for a while, then she started planting soft tender kisses all over his face, making her way up to his cheeks, his eyes, his smooth forehead and then back down to his mouth. This time, she felt him kiss her back. Aerith pulled away to find Leon's eyes open. She grinned.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," she said. "Don't tell me you're going to bed already." Leon sat up and rubbed his face. Aerith got up and wrapped her arms around Leon's neck, pulling him close until they were eye to eye.

"You promised me we'd go dancing together," she said playfully. She planted a quick kiss on his lips. Leon stared at her, then let out a defeated sigh and nodded.

"I guess a promise's a promise," he said. Aerith beamed.

"Wonderful!" she said excitedly. She got off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," she told Leon. "We'll go in two hours."

"Two hours?" Leon repeated, rising an eyebrow. "Why would you need two whole hours?" Aerith just smiled and put hand on her hip.

"I want to look pretty tonight," she said. "Is that too much to ask?"

Leon smile. "You're beautiful the way you are." Aerith chuckled.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she said walking to the door. She stopped and turned back to him. "You should get ready too."

Leon smiled and shook his head. He collapsed back onto the bed.

"What's the hurry, anyway?" he said, closing his eyes again. "I've got two hours."

Aerith just rolled her eyes and laughed. She walked quietly out. Leon opened one eye. He stood up and followed her. She was in her room, gathering a few towels. Leon leaned on the door frame, watching her.

"So," he said slyly. "I heard hundreds of people die a year from slipping and falling in the shower." Aerith turned around and simpered as he walked over to her.

"Maybe…" he continued, placing his hands on both sides of her hips. "Maybe I should go in with you. You know, to make sure you don't…" He looked at her from top to bottom. "… slip." Aerith laughed and pushed him off her.

"No way!" she said. "I'm not letting you go there yet!" She pushed him to one side with her hand and gave him a flirtatious smile. She walked to the door and then turned back to face him. She gave him a wink and disappeared to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Leon sighed. He wasn't unhappy, nor was he surprised at all.

* * *

Aerith spent an hour in the bathroom. Leon didn't know why; he had finished in just 10 minutes. He went downstairs to wait patiently for her. When Aerith finally came out, she went straight to her room, locking the door. She stayed in there for a long time.

Leon sat on the sofa and waited. He picked up a book on the coffee table and started to read, unaware that he was being watched.

"Watcha doing, Squall?" Yuffie's voice rang as she popped out of nowhere behind the sofa. Leon jumped in shock and clutched his chest, breathing fast.

"I told you," he growled. "Never EVER jump up on me like that!"

Yuffie just shrugged. She leapt onto the seat next to him.

"So you're taking Aerith dancing?" she said grinning broadly. "Sounds like fun." Leon resumed to his book.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" he said monotonically.

"I'm not a baby, you know," Yuffie told him, slightly annoyed. "I can go to bed whenever I want." She crawled over to see what he was reading. "You do know what you're doing, right? I mean, the last time you went on a date was…" She touched her chin as she pretended to think hard. "Hmm, wasn't it with that police officer last year? You know, the one who would have given you a speeding ticket otherwise?" Leon grabbed the cushion next to him and threw it at Yuffie. She caught it and burst out laughing.

"Leon," a voice from the stairs said. "I'm ready now." Yuffie and Leon turned to face its direction. Their mouths fell open with awe.

It was Aerith, and she looked absolutely magnificent. Her hair had been styled; it looked softer and more elegant, flowing down her back. She was wearing make up too, though not too heavily. Her lips were tinted a darker shade of pink, her face was powdered and she had mascara on. The biggest surprise, however, was what she was wearing. Aerith had on a frilly pink salsa dress. The neckline was quite low, a lot more revealing then either Yuffie or Leon would have ever thought as something she would wear, and the dress ended a few inches above her knees. She was wearing a pair of dangling earrings and a beautiful necklace, suiting her look perfectly. Aerith watched their expressions and smiled sheepishly. She covered her chest with her arms and blushed.

"Is it a little too much?" she asked. Leon stood up and walked to her.

"No," he said, looking at her, up and down. He took her hands and twirled her around. "You look good." Yuffie jumped up and ran over.

"Good?" she repeated, examining her friend excitedly. "You look hot!"

"Really?" Aerith said quietly, looking down at her dress. "You don't think like a slut or anything in this?"

"No!" Yuffie exclaimed. "You're going dancing! Relax!"

Aerith gave her a small smile. She looked over at Leon. He was still staring at her, an enchanted look on his face.

"We-we should go now," he told her after a while when he finally snapped out of it. He took her hand. Aerith smiled at him and they walked out the door. Leon was quite surprised at how easily and casually Aerith could walk in her new stilettos. Yuffie seemed to think so too.

"Have fun, guys!" Yuffie called out from the door. "Party hard!"

Aerith laughed and looked back over her shoulder. "Go to bed, Yuffie!" she shouted and they walked away. Yuffie watched, a little disappointed, then went back inside and closed the door.

Leon glanced over at Aerith a few times with mild curiosity.

"I've never seen you wear that dress before," he remarked. "Did you just get it?"

"No," Aerith answered. She grinned. "Yuffie got it for my birthday last year, but I never touched it." She looked down at her dress again.

They stopped at a sidewalk. Leon raised his arm and waved it to a passing cab. It stopped and a man ran out to open the door for them. Leon helped Aerith into the cab first. She quickly moved over to her seat and crossed her legs over. Leon got in and sat next to her, slamming the door shut. The taxi started, and then it drove off.

"I've never actually gone to any place like this in a long time," Aerith admitted. She straightened her dress. "I hope I still fit in." Leon pushed a hair back behind her ear.

"You'll be fine," he told her. "You look great." Aerith smiled. She placed a hand on his chest and stared him straight in the eye.

"You better dance with me," she said sternly. Leon felt a little uncomfortable. Aerith noticed. "You're going to dance. I'm going to make sure you do." Leon opened his mouth to argue but she glared at him, so he relented. Aerith simpered.

The taxi drove on for another ten before stopping in front of a nightclub.

"Four hundred and sixty two munny, sir," the driver said in a cockney accent. Leon paid him as Aerith stepped out of the cab. She took a deep breath to calm herself down from the excitement. Leon walked up next to her.

"You ready?" he said, staring at the nightclub in front of them.

Aerith smiled broadly. "Hell yeah. Let's go." At that, she grabbed Leon's hand and ran to the door, where a man was standing. A man in his mid-30s, he was wearing a black suit and sunglasses, probably the guard. However, when Aerith ran and stopped in front of him, he couldn't resist but lift up his glasses to check her out. This slightly annoyed Leon.

"Two passes, please," Aerith said brightly. The guard cleared his throat and took out two tickets from his front pocket.

"Two hundred and fifty munny each," he said. He then took off his glasses. "But I'll sell them to you for a hundred." He smirked.

Aerith beamed. "Really?"

"Sure," the guard said, looking at her up from top to bottom. Aerith smiled and reached into her purse. Leon glowered at the guard.

"Here you are," Aerith said, handing him the money. The guard gave her the passes. "Thank you so much." The guard smiled and took her hand.

"Anything for a pretty face," he said, and he kissed her hand. Aerith giggled and blushed. Leon had enough.

"Okay," he said, as calmly as he could. "Aerith, you go inside first."

Aerith nodded. She bowed to the guard and went in. Leon was still glaring at him.

"Don't get too cocky with my girl," he shot coldly. He followed Aerith in. That left the guard a little uneasy.

The nightclub was full of bright lights and wondrous music. Aerith was even more excited.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed happily. "It has everything!" Leon looked around. A bar in the corner caught his eye.

"It sure does," he said, more to himself. He walked towards the bar. As he took a seat on one of the stools, Aerith came up from behind him, looking a little annoyed.

"What?" Leon said, trying to sound like it was no big deal. "I'm thirsty." She watched him for a moment, but then sighed and sat next to him. A young bartender came up to them.

"What would you like, sir?" he asked politely.

"Just a shot of tequila," Leon said. The bartender nodded and wrote it down on his notepad. He turned to Aerith.

"And you, ma'am?"

"Just a glass of water, please," she said, smiling. She took out her purse.

"Oh no," the bartender said. "Water's free. You don't have to pay for anything, ma'am." He wrote down another note. "I'll be right with you, sir," he told Leon, and he hurried to the cabinet. He poured out some tequila into a small sip-size cup and gave it to Leon. The bartender then poured a glass of fresh water for Aerith and handed it to her.

"Thank you… Alex," she said, looking at his nametag. She smiled. Alex bowed his head.

Leon tipped the tequila into his mouth and swallowed. He set the glass back on the table. It was immediately taken away.

"Twenty munny, sir," Alex said. Leon paid him. "Thank you. Please enjoy the rest of your night." He walked away to the other customers.

Aerith downed the glass of refreshing water, suddenly the lights started flashing and a familiar song began to play. She put down her glass and looked at the dance floor. People were dancing. The beat was fast and catchy. She beamed and looked over at Leon.

"Let's dance!" she said excitedly. And without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

#_ When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

_When marimba start to play  
Hold me close, makes me sway  
Like an ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me #

Leon was impressed. Aerith swayed and twirled like a pro, it was almost like she had been dancing for ages, especially in those shoes. He felt like a marionette, Aerith pulling his strings for him was probably the only thing stopping him from tumbling into the other dancers.

After the song ended, she made him dance to the next song, and the next song, and the next song, and the next song, until Leon was ready to collapse. He walked tediously back to the bar.

"A shot of whiskey," he muttered to Alex as he gave way onto a stool. Alex set the drink in front of him, in which he drained. Leon exhaled sharply from its stinging after-effect, but it made him feel less tired. Aerith popped onto the stool next to him.

"Another glass of water please, Alex," she told the bartender. She glanced at Leon. "Don't tell me you've had enough already?"

Leon let out an exhausted sigh.

"Aerith," he said. "You've made me dance for an hour straight. When can we go?" Aerith laughed softly.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Just one more dance, then. When a song I like comes along, I'll tell you." Alex handed her a glass of water. Aerith smiled and sipped it. The lights dimmed and a ballad started to play.

#_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right…#_

Aerith choked on her drink.

"Okay," she said. "Let's dance now. It's my favourite song." She set down her cup. Leon sighed and nodded. Aerith beamed and led him to the dance floor. She took his hands and placed them on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. They danced slowly to the music.

#_ For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me…_#

"I love this song," Aerith whispered in Leon's ear. "I love the words." She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. Leon listened to the words carefully.

#_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me…_#

"It has good lyrics," he said. "Meaningful." The words seemed to have trigger something in his head. There was something he wanted to know from Aerith, though he was a little afraid to ask. He waited a long moment.

"Aerith," he whispered finally. "Do you love me?"

Aerith opened her eyes and pushed herself off his shoulders to look him in the face. She could see a spark of hope in Leon's eyes. She smiled lovingly and cupped his face in her hands.

"Can't you already tell?" she said playfully. She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

"I do love you, Leon."

Leon stared at her with his small rare smile. He took the hand on his cheek and kissed it.

"I love you too," he told her softly.

Aerith smiled smugly.

"How much?" she asked cheekily.

Leon looked up at the sparkling lights. "Well…" he said. He gazed back into her eyes. "This song says it all, actually."

#_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me…_#

Aerith smiled. "It explains it for me, too," she said. She looked deep into Leon's eyes. "How about this? Whenever you hear this song." She put a finger on his lips. "Remember that no matter what, I'll always love you. Always." She kissed him again and stroked his hair.

"Hmm…" Leon said. "So this will be our special song?" Aerith nodded.

"I guess you could call it that," she said. Leon held her closer, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"It's my song to you," Aerith said softly. "No." She hugged him tighter. "It's our song."

#_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_ #

* * *

**Sway - Michael Buble  
Because You Loved Me - Celine Dion**


	13. Affiance

It had been eight weeks since Aerith and Leon announced that they were official.

Eight amazing weeks.

They had grown closer and more in love with each other than ever.

Meanwhile, other changes have occurred.

Cid had taken Yuffie's idea further than anyone had thought, establishing his own delivery business. The whole team was now able to travel in and out of Traverse Town and even out of their world on rare occasions to make deliveries. Yuffie, for one, was definitely the most enthusiastic.

They were all in the Small House that day, early in the morning. The girls were sitting on the bed, excitedly discussing over a traveling book.

Leon stood by the door, his back to the wall, where he usually stood, watching Yuffie and Aerith. He smiled as he watched the girl in pink flipped through the pages, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. He took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. He looked in and sighed. He slipped it back into his pocket and resumed his gaze.

Suddenly, the door flew opened, smashing against the wall, only an inch from Leon's left shoulder. He didn't react to it though, having being used to it. Cid marched in, holding a file.

"We've got another delivery to make here, kids," he said as he stopped in front of the girls. Yuffie bolted over to him. Leon and Aerith walked over. Cid opened the file and cleared his throat loudly.

"Okay, let's see," he said, flipping through the file. "600 textbooks to be delivered to a high school in Stepford City." He looked at the team. "That's just outside Traverse Town. We'll drive." He handed the file to Yuffie. She flipped through it eagerly. A single leaflet fell out onto the ground.

"What's the school called, Cid?" Yuffie asked. "I can't find a name."

Aerith bent down and picked up the leaflet.

"Is this it?" She examined the sheet. "The school is called—" She stopped, reading the name over and over again in case she had the wrong sheet.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "What? What's it called?"

Aerith's eyes narrower as she looked at it more closely. She shook her head at it.

"It's… uh, called… uh…" She didn't seem to want to say it.

"What?" Cid said irritably.

Aerith shook her head again. "It's called 'Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow High School." She held down the sheet and looked at the others.

"Our Lady… of Perpetual… Sorrow," Leon repeated half-mindedly. "Sounds like heaven."

"What kind of name is that for a school?" Yuffie piped in disbelief.

Aerith shrugged and looked back at the note.

"It's a Catholic school," she added. Leon walked over and took the leaflet.

"Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow," he read. "In Stepford City." He put the note into his pocket. "Why do I keep thinking that we're dealing with a couple of robots?" Aerith tried not to smile.

"I dunno," Cid said. "But I'm kind of thinking that too." He grabbed the file off Yuffie. "We're going now. C'mon." he walked out. Yuffie ran quickly after him.

Aerith chuckled as she and Leon left the Small House together.

"Stepford City," she repeated over and over again. She looked at Leon. "Who wouldn't think there'd be robots!" She laughed. Aerith took his hand and they both ran to catch up with Cid and Yuffie.

* * *

Trips in and out of town were made in a cargo truck. Usually, Cid would be driving with Leon next to him, and Aerith was at the back with Yuffie. Today was no different.

It was an hour's drive to Stepford City, and the road was quite rocky. Unfortunately, one of the passengers suffered from severe motion sickness.

"Cid," Aerith called out after a while. "I think you should pull over. Yuffie's turning green again." Cid glanced at her in the car mirror. She was right.

"Are… we… there… yet?" Yuffie muttered through the bumps. They were shaking her up and down. She covered her mouth. Aerith tried hard to comfort her.

"Yes we are," Cid answered, pulling over at the school gate. Aerith and Leon quickly got out, dragging Yuffie out with them. Cid, on the other hand, headed into the school.

"Quick," Aerith said frantically to Leon as she watched Yuffie. "Get a bag." Leon nodded. He rushed to the back of the truck and returned with a paper bag. He quickly gave it to her.

"Ugh…" Yuffie groaned, overwhelmed with nausea. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She snatched the bag from Aerith and threw up in it. Leon ran to get a bottle of water, in which he threw to Aerith. After Yuffie finished, Leon carefully took the bag away and Aerith handed her the water. She took several large gulps.

Yuffie was left absolutely exhausted.

Aerith took the bottle back as Leon lifted Yuffie up and laid her gently on her back on the backseat of the truck. Yuffie smiled weakly.

"You guys would make great parents," she said softly. Aerith and Leon shared a smile.

"Hush," Aerith whispered to her. "Get some rest now. It's been a long trip." Yuffie nodded and closed her eyes. Almost instantly, she fell asleep. Aerith smiled and pulled a warm blanket over her. She gently kissed her forehead and closed the door quietly. She turned to Leon behind her. He was smiling.

"You'd make a good mother, you know," he said. Aerith smiled and clapped her hands behind her back. She leaned forward at him.

"Just like you'd make a great dad," she said, smirking. Leon blushed.

The sound of girlish giggling behind them turned the couple's attention. A group of girls in their late teens were eyeing Leon and whispering excitedly among themselves. Students around the school started coming towards the truck. Two of them, came walked up to Aerith and Leon. A pretty girl with hair dyed dark red in a neat ponytail from the group of giggling girls, and a tall handsome boy with jet black hair. The girl smirked at Leon.

"Welcome," she said, shaking his hand. "I'm Remy, the girl school captain." She examined him from top to bottom, smiling smugly.

"And I'm Keith," the boy said, shaking Aerith's hand. He smiled at her. "I'm the boy school captain. It's great to have you here." Aerith smiled and nodded at him.

Leon gave a slight nod to Remy, at the same time trying to pull his hand out of his tight grip. He didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"Uh… yeah," he said huskily, backing away a little as her friends started coming towards him. They grinned broadly. It was a little creepy. "Nice to meet you."

Cid came back, holding a file.

"Okay you two," he told Aerith and Leon. "You can start unloading. The headmaster says you can get the students to help you if you want. I'll be out in a few minutes." The couple nodded, and Cid ran off. They started taking out the textbooks. Remy and her friends went back to their space, still watching Leon. Keith, however, stood nearby.

"Oh my gosh," Aerith breathed as she tried lifting up three at once. "They're so heavy." She tried to bring them out, but she stumbled. Keith ran over and caught her before she fell.

"Here," he said. "Let me help you with that." He picked up the textbooks with ease and carried them out. A blonde boy walked over to the textbooks and carried a few more out, smiling at Aerith. All the other boys did the same.

"Um… thanks," Aerith said, watching the boys with a raised eyebrow. "… I think."

All the textbooks were taken out within minutes. Keith went over next to Aerith and leaned on the truck. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and let out a deep breath. He looked over at Aerith and grinned.

"Never really got your name," he said to her. His voice was soft and polite, yet Aerith could sense certain eagerness in his tone. She smiled.

"My name's Aerith," she said. "Aerith Gainsborough." Keith nodded and smiled again. He dropped his gaze to his shoes. It was followed by a long silent moment.

"So," Aerith said, breaking the silence. She leaned on the truck next to him. "School captain, huh? Impressive." Keith blushed. "How old are you?"

"I'm turning 19 in six months," Keith said proudly. "You?"

"I'm turning 23 in February," Aerith replied.

"Cool," he exclaimed quietly. He grinned. "By the way, I haven't seen you around. Are you from another town?" Aerith nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm from Traverse Town."

Keith seemed even more interested.

"Whoa," he said, looking at her with awe. "That's amazing. You must have been through so much." Aerith smiled at him.

Keith pushed himself off the truck and took a deep breath. He turned to Aerith and looked her straight in the face.

"Listen," he said, standing casually again. "I was wondering if you're free next Saturday. My friend's having a party. Maybe I could take you, you know, buy you a drink there or something?" He was a little nervy, Aerith could tell. She smiled; she knew where this was going.

"Keith," she said, still smiling. "Are you asking me out?" Keith looked away and just shrugged. Aerith laughed softly and shook her head. She took his hand and patted it lightly.

"Look, you're a nice guy," she said, smiling kindly at him. "But you can do so much better than me." Keith sighed, clearly disappointed.

"So you won't come?" Aerith shook her head.

"Are you seeing someone or what?" he asked calmly, though with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Aerith sighed and looked over at Leon over Keith's shoulder. She smiled dreamily. Keith spun around, realizing she was staring at Leon instantly.

"Oh," he said, crestfallen. He turned back to Aerith, forcing a smile. "Sorry to bother you, Miss Gainsborough." He went bright red as he bowed his head to her. Before he could leave, Aerith grabbed him by the hand. She smiled.

"You're a good-looking kid," she said. "You'll find someone to go with you. Besides, I'm too old." Keith just blushed and looked away. He pulled out of her grip and walked away. Aerith chuckled to herself and shook her head. She looked back at Leon. He was still trying to shake off his new admirers; Remy's clan of friends. Aerith tried hard not to laugh as she walked over. Leon looked like he was ready to lose the battle.

"Come on, girls…" he said wearily, backing away again. "Let go of me…I've got a girlfriend…"

"That's right," Aerith said loudly. The girls looked round to her. She smirked at them. Aerith walked through the crowd of girls towards Leon.

"Come on, let him breathe, girls," she said, pulling him out by the arm. As soon as they were out, Leon flashed an appreciative smile. Cid came back again. He looked quite tired, even though he didn't do any of the work yet.

"I've been working my butt off rearranging stuff for the school. Can't stay here long." He looked around at the textbooks piled on the ground. He shook his head.

"This won't do," he said gruffly. "These need to go into the classrooms. "He turned to Leon. "You should get back to work." Leon nodded and left. Cid looked over at Aerith and grinned. "You, on the other hand, just relax."

Aerith raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Cid laughed. "All the boys have volunteered to do your work for you. They don't even want munny!" Aerith couldn't help but smile.

"Good thing you're so gorgeous, huh?" Cid chuckled, pinching Aerith's cheek like a loving father would. "Well, your new job today is to keep those girls off Leon." He jerked his thumb back in their direction. They had sat down around a picnic table, chatting away. One of them stood up and waved to Aerith. She smiled and waved back.

"Sure thing," Aerith said. "Let's see how far those boys will go for little old me."

* * *

The boys did quite a good job. They ran in and out of the classrooms, in their arms each a huge pile of textbooks. Every time they came out, each one of them would shoot a glance at Aerith, making sure she was watching. It was almost like they were all competing to see who could carry the most books, to impress her. Leon looked like he was in the game too.

Aerith, after being politely invited, had taken a seat at the picnic table with Remy. She was introduced to all her friends; Cassie, Sandra, Andina, Trisha, Jasmin, Meggie and Kathy. They were more friendly and human than Aerith thought; she had been under the impression they would be plastic robots. They all became close in just a short period of time.

Meanwhile, Yuffie had woken up and was feeling much better. Remy invited her over, though it was clear this was not the type of activity Yuffie would call fun. She soon made her way to the soccer field.

The girls, the whole time, were whispering to each other about one thing and one thing only; the hot older guy who arrived that morning. They watched Leon work with stars in their eyes. They all let out a dreamy sigh together; again giving Aerith the idea of what they did was mechanically programmed into them.

"He's, like, so totally hot," Trisha muttered. She looked and smiled at Aerith. "I'm, like, so buggin'! You're way lucky." Aerith just chuckled.

"Ditto," Sandra sighed, not taking her eyes off Leon. "All the guys at our school are total Barneys. I wish I could, like, find a guy like him,"

"I know," Cassie exclaimed. "I mean, you can't find a guy like that anywhere. Either he's good-looking and a jerk, or, like, a total loser." She rolled her eyes.

"Duh! All the good ones are totally taken," Remy said bitterly. Jasmin seemed to agree. She dropped her gaze to the table.

"First come, first serve, I guess," she muttered.

Kathy looked at the defeated looks on her friends' faces.

"Oh c'mon, you guys," she said. "There are still a few Baldwins that are on the market." She turned her head towards the school gate where a boy with his back turned was standing. Kathy rested her chin on her palm and stared dreamily at him. Jasmin, Remy, Trisha, Sandra and Cassie followed suit. Andina and Meggie shared a look of annoyance.

"School heart throb, Aaron," Andina said lazily. "Every girl's dream."

"As if!" Meggie exclaimed, kicking Kathy's boot. "He is so totally not on the market!" Kathy just shot her a glare and resumed her gaze. Meggie sighed.

"Why?" Aerith asked, trying to see his face.

"He's waiting for his girlfriend to come back," Meggie told her. "My best friend. She's a total Betty, but she left for a scholarship, like, 4 years ago. Said she's coming back today." Meggie smiled to herself as she stared at Aaron. "He's waited for her ever since."

Aerith was impressed, but at the same time, a feeling of guilt was flowing through her.

"He loves her," Andina said. "Kept his promise to wait."

Aerith watched Aaron for a moment before feeling herself stand up and walk towards him. There was something drawing her to him.

He was quite tall, leaning against the gate, looking out at the dusty road. He had chestnut-brown spiky hair that strangely reminded Aerith of Cloud, though it was nowhere as spiky. He seemed to have a handsome figure, though it was hard to tell from behind. Slowly, Aerith approached him.

"Hey there," she said softly, being careful not to take him by surprise. Aaron slowly turned around to face her.

He was extremely handsome, Aerith had to admit, a lot more than she would have thought. His facial features were delicate, and they made him look strong and mature. He had piercing eyes, exactly like those of Aerith's lost love, but they were of emerald rather than of blue. Truth be told, he looked like Cloud almost completely. His expression, the way he stood, everything. Aerith tried hard to clear her mind, the guilt still surging through her like electricity.

Aaron didn't talk straight away; he was examining Aerith's features too. She also seemed to remind him of someone.

"Hey," he said after a while. He turned away from the gate, to her. He crossed his arms, still watching her.

"Well…" Aerith said, trying to break the ice. "I just wanted to say hi." She extended her hand. "I'm Aerith." Aaron shook it, his stiff expression softening a little.

"Aaron," he muttered. Aerith smiled, though the fact that their names were alike stirred a few thoughts in her mind.

"So, who are you waiting for, Aaron?" she asked, looking out the gate. Aaron sighed and almost smiled, resuming his gaze. He raised his hand to over his eyes, shielding them from the sun.

"Claudia," he muttered. Aerith smiled softly, yet the same thoughts flashed over again.

"How has it been?" she asked.

"I don't really know how long," he replied. "I promised I'd wait here for her, no matter how long it'd be. I just want to see her again."

Aerith looked at him for a moment, then dropped her gaze. The guilt she was feeling was starting to make sense. He waited, why couldn't she?

Aerith didn't want to answer that question. She shook her head to clear her mind.

A soft chuckle from Aaron caught her attention. She looked over at him. He was smiling, looking at something in the distance. Aerith turned around. A girl was running as fast as she could towards him. Aaron stepped outside; his arms wide open, catching her in a warm embrace. He lifted her up and spun her around in circles. They hugged, they kissed, they caressed. Aerith couldn't help but smile; it was true love, she could tell. Aaron took Claudia's hand and led her back into the school. With a closer look at her, Aerith's eyes widened with astonishment.

Claudia was a little shorter than her, with long blonde hair tied in a braid. A different braid from Aerith, but still a braid. She had bangs too, but they were split to one side rather than in the middle. Her facial features were what stunned Aerith the most.

Claudia was beautiful, her features extremely similar to Aerith's, yet with its own unique charm. She had the same eyes, but they were blue. Claudia smiled at Aerith as she walked by, a dimple forming on her left cheek.

Aerith watched as Meggie let out a shriek and threw her arms around Claudia, moments before the other girls did the same. Aerith walked towards the crowd that was forming as more students rushed out to greet Claudia. She let out a soft sigh. Why was she feeling so sad?

Maybe it was because Aaron and Claudia reminded her so much of Cloud and herself. Was there still hope? Could there be a chance her first love would return?

Leon walked over to her, his eyes on the crowd.

"What's going on?" he asked. Aerith smiled as the crowd got larger.

"A little reunion," she said quietly. She turned to him and moved closer. She looped her arm around his, hugging him tightly. She felt like holding him close, never wanting to lose him. Ever.

"I love you," she said, snuggling her head into his shoulder. Leon was surprised at her behavior.

"Uh… I love you too," he said. "Are you feeling alright?"

Aerith smirked and pulled him down to a passionate kiss.

"What? Can't I tell you how much I love you once in a while?" she said playfully. She kissed him again when he was about to open his mouth to speak. Leon reached into his pocket and touched the little box. He was going to take it out, but changed his mind.

"I'm going to go freshen up a little," Aerith said, letting go of him. "I'll be back later." She planted a kiss on his cheek and made her way towards the restrooms. Leon was still a bit confused.

Yuffie walked up next to him, staring at the crowd. She glanced over at Leon with a raised eyebrow.

"Reunion," Leon mumbled, not looking at her. He took the little box out of his pocket. Yuffie noticed.

"Ooh, what's that?" she asked eagerly. But before Leon could open his mouth, she snatched the box out of his hands. Leon tried to get it back, but she was too good.

Yuffie opened the box. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. She looked back at Leon.

"Oh my god…" she breathed. She looked back at the box. "Leon… Are you serious about this? Are you sure?"

Leon sighed and nodded.

"Never been more sure in my life," he said firmly.

Yuffie examined the object with awe. "So you're really going to do this." She beamed at him. "I just can't believe it. When?"

Leon snatched the box from her and closed it. He stuffed it back into his pocket.

"You don't need to know anymore than this," he said coolly. He started walking away.

"Hey!" Yuffie called out, running up beside him. "I promise I won't tell Aerith, and I promise I won't show my face when you do it." She stepped in front of Leon to stop him. "Just tell me when."

Leon glared at her for a while, then he bent forward and whispered one single word in her ear before walking away again.

"Tonight."

* * *

The team left Stepford City an hour later. Luckily for Yuffie, the trip back wasn't as bad.

When they arrived home, it was already dark. Aerith made dinner of beef casserole that night, to which everyone enjoyed. After that, Cid headed back up to the Small House, bringing with him a mountain of paperwork.

Yuffie also left early, saying she felt sleepy. She winked at Leon and scrambled off. Aerith let out a sigh and smiled at Leon.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," she told him, and she turned at her heel towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Leon blurted out suddenly. Aerith stopped and looked at him. Leon blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"There's something I want to talk to you about," he said. "When you're finished, meet me on the roof." Aerith smiled and nodded.

"Okay," she said softly. "See you then." She waved and went upstairs to her room.

Leon let out a deep breath and reached into his pocket for the box again. He opened in and stared at the object inside. He smiled at it.

* * *

Leon sat alone on the roof, staring at the inky black sky. There were many stars out tonight, and there was a moon, but all of Leon's attention was on one thing. He gazed almost hypnotized at the brightest star in the sky. Leon smiled.

Aerith climbed up onto the roof, but he didn't notice. He continued to stare at the star. Aerith walked up behind him, also looking up to see what he was staring at. She smiled.

"Hmm, the Northern Star," she said suddenly. Leon snapped out of his trance and looked up at her. Aerith took a seat next to him, still staring at the star. "It guides use through the Darkness."

"Yeah," Leon said. "But I look at it differently." He took Aerith's hands, smiling softly at her. "When I look up at it, I think of you." Aerith smiled. "How you led me away from the Darkness, and how you lighten up my way."

"How about this?" Aerith told him. "Whenever you look at that star, remember you're always in my heart."

Leon smiled, flushing deeply. "A little cliché, isn't it?" Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But it's true," she added proudly. She flashed a wink and kissed him. Leon smiled at her when they pulled apart. He stood up.

"Aerith…" he said. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"How long have we known each other for?"

"20 years," Aerith said, smiling.

"And how long have we been together?"

"Eight weeks." She was a little confused. "Why are you asking me this?"

Leon took both her hands and held them tightly, staring deeply into her emerald eyes. Aerith gave him a dubious look.

"You've always been here for me," Leon said. "Through thick and thin, you'd always stick by me." He paused. "I love you, Aerith, and I don't ever want to lose you. I've been thinking a lot about this lately, and I've come to a conclusion."

Aerith blinked. "What are you trying to say, Leon?"

Leon just smiled at her. He let go of one hand, taking the other hand with both. Slowly, he kneeled down onto one knee.

Aerith's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her free hand as she finally understood.

"Oh, Leon…" she breathed.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Leon continued. "I want to make you happy." He let go of her hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out the box. He held it up to her and opened it, revealing a beautiful jeweled ring. Aerith gasped, covering her mouth with both hands.

"Aerith," he said softly. "Marry me."

Aerith's heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. She stared at him, her mouth open. Leon was asking her to marry him; she didn't know what to say.

She wanted to say yes, she loved him, and she knew he would love her back for the rest of her life. She knew he would, no matter what.

But she also knew she was still lingering on the memories of Cloud, even though she had tried so hard not to. With just these fragments of love for Cloud, Aerith wasn't completely sure if she could ever let them go. And if she couldn't let Cloud, she couldn't go through with marrying Leon. She would break his heart instead.

But she had to. She had to let go and move on. She had been in love with a boy all her life, a boy who she loved so intensely at such a young age. A boy who was gone.

Cloud was gone, and Leon was still here. He would devote himself to her for the rest of his life. It felt good to know that he would be there, loving her until the day he died.

Aerith looked at Leon again. His eyes were sparkling with hope. He was always there when she needed him, her heart knew that too. As Aerith looked into his blue eyes, she could see a wonderful future. She could see them together, happily married with a family. It seemed bright.

She knew she would be happy, and he would be too. It was the right thing to do. They would live their lives together, eternally blessed. Aerith wanted Leon to always feel that way. She wanted to be there always, to make him happy. As a lover. As a wife.

Aerith smiled at him, her eyes now filled with tears of joy.

"Yes!" she gasped. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

Leon smiled and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. He stood up and took her in his arms. Aerith smiled through her tears, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Leon," she whispered. "I'll marry you."

Leon held her closer as they shared the special moment together, the Northern Star still shining over them brightly.

* * *

A young man made his way through the streets of Athens. He had traveled many, many worlds, searching for the woman he loved.

Little did he know, destiny was about to change for him.


	14. Fallen Into Darkness

He had traveled the universe for almost a decade; every incident he had faced had scarred his soul, making him who he was. He had no home, he had no where to go, but he knew what he was searching for.

Now, at the age of 21, Cloud Strife was willing to sacrifice anything to see his beloved again. He had traveled from one world to another on Gummi Ships, paying whatever her earned from being a mercenary.

He still remembered the day when he was separated from two of his closest friends, Tifa and Rinoa, in a horrific accident, but he knew they were still alive and well in another world, like he was. Cloud had no idea which worlds they were in, fully aware that it would be almost impossible for him to track them down in his state. But there was one person he was truly searching for; Aerith. The possibilities of finding her were close to nil, but he kept following his heart. It had been almost 9 years, and he was beginning to lose hope. He didn't know where she was at all.

Traveling to different worlds, he had met a few good people. A family he met had supplied him with an old soldier uniform, to which he found comfortable to wear, and a large red cloak that they said would protect him from raging weather. Cloud has been in so many ferocious battles with Heartless, the cloak had become tattered, but he continued wearing it.

He still wielded the Buster Sword, even though it was in the brink of falling apart. He had been able to keep it together with some strong unbreakable bandages, given to him by another good friend he had made in one of the worlds he passed through.

Now with the instinct of a ruthless fighter, there were still sparks of compassion in those blue eyes. Everything he did, he would always think of it to be for her. Would Aerith want it to end like this? Is this how Aerith would want you to become?

Cloud closed his eyes at the thought of her. He wondered what she was like now.

Has she grown more beautiful?

Was she still as kind and pure-hearted and lovely as the day he last saw her?

He smiled softly to himself. He hoped she would still accept him when he returns to her side someday. Cloud cast a worried look. He hoped she would still accept him for what he had become. He still remembered the moment when the man named Sephiroth fired a seed of darkness into his heart. It had grown in the years, he could feel it. He knew the effects were working, because he could no longer dream. All he felt was darkness. He was slipping in; it was pulling him down so hard, he didn't know whether to resist it or not. It had been so long since he felt whole. He needed his light; he needed his reason to keep fighting it. He needed to find Aerith.

Cloud stopped and looked around. It was early in the morning, and the Grecians were all busily doing what they did; no one took any notice of him. He sighed and took a seat on the sidewalk.

He was exhausted. Cloud took out the small piece of bread out of his pocket and bit into it. It was hard and stale, but that was all he had. There was no munny left; he had spent it all on the trip here by Gummi Ship.

Cloud finished the bread, but he was still hungry. This was something he was used to, and so was being stranded. He knew he wasn't going anywhere until he could find some munny for another Gummi Ship ticket. He was lost; too tired and miserable to think. Cloud closed his eyes, picturing his true love in his arms. He had to find her; the problem was he just didn't know how.

"Aw, feelin' down, are ya?" a voice in his ear mocked. Cloud's eyes snapped open, looking around. He stood up and scratched his head; the closest person to him was 10 feet away.

"Psst," the voice said, coming from the shadows behind him. "Over here."

Cloud cautiously turned around. A man was leaning against the wall, smirking at him. Or…was he a man?

His skin was…blue and his hair seemed to be on fire, lit by a blue flame. He was wearing a black toga of some sort, but it seemed to turn to smoke at his feet. Cloud raised an eyebrow, subconsciously also raising his sword. The man just laughed.

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded.

"Hehe," the man chuckled. "I'm somebody who can help you find what you're looking for." Cloud was still confused, so the man continued.

"Hades, God of the Underworld. Nice to meet ya," he said, holding out his hand. Cloud looked at it, but didn't take it. _A God, huh?_

"What do you want?" he asked calmly.

"I told you," Hades said, a little more curtly. "I'm gonna help you find what you're looking for." He threw an arm around Cloud's shoulders and walked him towards the shadows. "You see, I've been watching you for a while, and I kinda sense a vibe from you." Cloud flicked Hades' arm off and stepped away from him.

"I'll ask you one more time," he said coolly. "What do you want?"

"I TOLD YOU!" Hades exploded, his body blazing with red-hot flames. He quickly took a deep breath and rubbed his face, the flames returning to blue. "Okay, okay. I'm calm, I'm cool. Baby steps, just take baby steps…" he mumbled to himself. Hades turned back to a stunned Cloud. He put a hand on the blonde mercenary's shoulder.

"First, how's about we go into my office?" he said, grinning horribly. Cloud was clearly confused. Hades snapped his fingers and Cloud suddenly found himself in the gloomiest, darkest place he had ever seen. Hades walked over to his chair and took a seat. He grinned.

"Welcome to the Underworld!" he exclaimed, gesturing around with his hands. "Not the happiest place on Earth, but hey, it ain't so bad as it is."

Cloud looked around. He had a bed feeling about this. He raised his sword.

"What do you want from me?"

"Easy there with the sword, fella," Hades joked, eyeing the Buster Sword. He disappeared in a puff of smoke from his chair, and a split second later, re-appeared in front of Cloud. "Okay, here's the deal." He started pacing.

"You seem to have some sort of supernatural power to ya. Not only that, but also some kind of _extreme_ dark vibe ringin' off that spiky blonde head of yours." Cloud lowered his sword, feeling slightly guilty. Hades noticed.

"No, no," he told him. "That's exactly what I need, actually." He stopped and turned to him, smiling. He clicked his fingers again, and the wall behind him transformed into a whirlpool. It started spinning faster and faster until the face of a young Grecian man appeared in it.

"Okay, meet Hercules," Hades said, almost lazily. "Mr I-think-I'm-so-smart-just-because-I-can-crack-rocks-open-with-my-head." He scoffed. "Smart, my foot. Anyway, he's gonna compete in the Pegasus Cup in the Coliseum." He turned back to Cloud, smirking. "Kill him, and I'll give you the thing your heart desires the most."

Cloud looked back at the image of Hercules. He looked like a good guy. Cloud shook his head and turned away.

"Sorry," he said simply. "I don't make deals with the devil." He was expecting Hades to explode at him again, but he didn't.

"Not even to see your little girlfriend again?" Hades said carelessly.

Cloud froze. He spun around to find Hades smiling.

"What?" he muttered mindlessly. "What did you just say?" Hades smiled smugly and clicked his fingers once more. The image of Hercules dissolved and the face of a beautiful young woman slowly appeared on the wall. Her brown hair tied in a high braid, her gently emerald eyes sparkling. Cloud's mouth fell open and he dropped his sword. Unconsciously, he slowly walked to the wall, not taking his eyes off the face.

"Aerith… is that Aerith?" he breathed, unable to believe it. _Aerith, you're all grown up, and you're so beautiful now._ He placed his hand on the wall, wishing more than anything that he could hold his precious love.

Hades walked over next to him, staring up at the image. He wolf-whistled at it.

"She's a babe, isn't she?" he remarked, glancing over at Cloud. "What you wouldn't give to see her again."

Cloud was breathing heavily; beads of sweat ran down his forehead. He wanted so much to see her again, his mind had gone blank.

"Okay. I'll do whatever you want," he told Hades in a weak voice. "Just tell me where she is."

Hades shook his head.

"Sorry. No can do, babe. I'll only tell ya where she is when you kill Herc." Cloud emitted a defeated sigh.

"Fine, I'll kill him for you," he muttered. Those words were music to the God's ears.

"Excellent," he said happily. "But first, I'll need something from you." He snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared in his hand with a puff. He gave it to Cloud.

"Just sign here," he told him, pointing at the dotted line at the bottom. Cloud's eyes narrowed as he read through the contract.

"Wait a minute," he said. "This contract also says I have to hand my soul over to you." He looked back at Hades, who just shrugged. He walked behind Cloud and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You've got darkness in you, kid," he said, his tone turning dangerously persuasive. "If you let yourself enter into the darkness, you'll have the power to defeat Hercules. Hand me your soul, and you'll be able to release that power. You'll finally be able to see your girlfriend again. And after all these years, too"

_He's trying to tempt you,_ his heart said. _Don't give into the darkness._

_Oh, come on_, a voice in his head exclaimed in annoyance. _You've listened to your heart all these years and look where that got you. This might be the only way._

Cloud looked up at the beautiful face one last time. He sighed and turned to Hades behind him. He nodded.

"Great!" Hades said cheerfully. He tossed the scroll over his shoulder and instead held out his hand. He grinned evilly.

"Let's shake on it."

Cloud stared at it for a moment, then at his own, still uncertain. He wanted more than anything to find Aerith, even if it was giving his soul, giving his life and his fate to Hades.

Cloud swallowed silently, and slowly he took the God's hand with his left. Hades immediately gripped it tightly, as Cloud felt a horrific pain surge through him. He felt something drain him, a gruesome darkness taking over. Cloud let out a scream of pain and horror, trying to pull out of Hades' firm grip.

But he couldn't.

His left hand burned and sizzled as he collapsed onto one knee, the darkness inside him erupting. He let out another agonized yell as a huge bat wing shot out of his back. Hades finally seemed satisfied, so he let go of Cloud's hand. Cloud stumbled onto the ground, breathing hard. Hades just stepped over him.

"Excellent," he chimed. "It's done."

Cloud slowly stood up. He examined his left hand. It was now completely black, tainted by the darkness. He tried dusting the blackness off, but it seemed to be tattooed on his hand. Cloud reminded calm, shooting a glare at Hades.

"Oh, that," Hades said, shrugging. "Looks like that's gonna be there for a while." He snapped his fingers. A cloud of smoke started to form around Cloud's hand. He started to feel something cold and heavy appear around it. When the smoke cleared, he found his hand covered in some kind of metal-claw type glove. He opened and closed his hand, the claw moved with ease. It was armor.

Cloud then examined the wing on his back. The skin was tough rather than fragile. Cloud tried controlling it, and he did with ease. His feet lifted off the ground and he was able to move like the wind. He was amazed.

He landed back on the ground and closed his eyes. He could think and feel nothing. He couldn't remember anything from the past except Aerith.

He had to be with her, and nothing,_ nothing_, was going to stand in his way.

Nothing.

Hades chuckled as he watched, clearly amused.

"It's time," he said silkily, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Cloud turned around to him. He bent down and picked up his Buster Sword, slowly opening his eyes again.

The once crystal-blue eyes were now clouded with shadows. All the compassion was gone.

"Okay," he said in a monotone. "I'm ready."

* * *

Aerith's eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up on her bed, awakening from a horrific nightmare. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She shivered with fright. Leon woke up next to her, seeing Aerith awake in that state. He sat up, putting a hand on her back.

"Aerith," he said. "What's wrong?" Aerith's eyes were wide open and she was shaking. Her breathing was heavy.

"Darkness…" she gasped. She squeezed shut her eyes, frightened tears sparked. "So much darkness…" Leon wrapped his arms around her, resting her head safely on his chest. He stroked her hair softly.

"It was just a bad dream," he said, rocking her gently. "You're okay now, I'm here for you."

Aerith wrapped an arm around his chest.

"I'm scared, Leon," she said shakily. "I'm really scared." Leon held her closer, his warm body cradling her.

"Don't be," he whispered. "There's nothing to be scared of."

Aerith sighed softly. She felt a little safer, but she still couldn't clear her mind of the dark nightmare. She looked over at the candle burning by the windowsill. The one she lit for Cloud every night.

Strange, why did she feel like something was wrong when she stared at it? Why was she sensing darkness from out of nowhere in her soul?

"What's… what's wrong with me?" she whispered silently to herself.

* * *

"Do you think something's wrong with me?" Aerith asked Yuffie the next morning in the Small House.

Yuffie surveyed her friend carefully for a moment, and then placed her hand on Aerith's forehead.

"Hmmm, you don't have a fever or anything," Yuffie said, shrugging. Aerith sighed wearily.

"I don't know why I feel so anxious," she said, rubbing her forehead. "Maybe it was just because of that nightmare last night. I shouldn't look into it too much, I guess." She shook off all her doubts, though quite unsuccessfully. Leon walked into the room.

"Hey, there's my beautiful fiancée," he said, smiling softly. He went over to her and gave her a kiss. "Feeling better?"

Aerith smiled and nodded. "A little." Leon smiled. He cupped her jaw gently, staring deep into her eyes.

"Look," he told her. "Yuffie and I are leaving for Athens."

Aerith frown slightly. "Why?"

"Well," Leon said fondly, pinching her cheek softly. "We'll need some extra munny for the wedding, right? There are fighting tournaments being held in the Coliseum." Aerith rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. We'll come straight home, and we'll only go again for the next tournament."

"And when will that be?" Aerith said, smirking as she pushed his hand off gently. Yuffie walked up behind him.

"The next tournaments are probably going to be sometime in the week," Yuffie told her, clearly excited. "Come on, let us go! We'll have fun AND make enough munny for your wedding!"

Aerith laughed, finally giving in. She looked back at Leon, reaching up and straightening his shirt collar.

"Okay, then," she said. "But remember to take care. Okay, honey? I wouldn't want you all covered in anymore scars, especially before the wedding." She poked the scar on the bridge of his nose playfully. Leon rolled his eyes and smiled. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, I'll be careful," he said to her. "I'll see you soon." Aerith nodded and smiled sweetly. Leon moved aside so Yuffie could give her best friend a hug.

"See you, Aerith," she said when they pulled apart, shaking a finger at the older girl. "We won't be gone forever, so don't change." Aerith laughed and nodded. She brushed Yuffie's hair neatly back with her hand, and then took her by the shoulders. She smiled at her like a proud mother.

"Good luck, sweetie," Aerith told her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?." Yuffie grinned and nodded. A whistle from Leon told Yuffie to move it. He opened the door and Yuffie walked out, giving her one last wave. Leon shot Aerith a small smile before he too left, closing the door behind him.

Aerith let out a deep sigh. She walked over to the window and watched them enter the Gummi Ship. It lifted off and shot into the clouds. She sighed again and hugged herself tightly.

"Something big is going to happen," she muttered to herself. "I just hope I'm ready for it."

* * *

Leon sat in the Gummi Ship, staring out the window, his head in the clouds.

It had been hours, and they were drawing closer to Athens.

He was getting a bad feeling. He sensed that some kind of threat was waiting at the Coliseum for him, but he didn't just didn't know what.

How would it affect him? What could it be? Why was he so worried?

Yuffie walked over to him, noticing he was very deep in thought. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Leon," she called out loudly. He snapped out of it, looking over at her. "You okay?"

Leon sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Well, no time for that," Yuffie told him firmly. "We're here."


	15. Never Stop Believing

Leon gazed around as he entered the Coliseum Gates. It was incredible, more amazing than any place he had ever seen before. This world seemed unaffected by Heartless… or was it?

Leon bet his life that he would be competing against them in the tournament, perhaps being the reason the Coliseum had gone back into business.

He leaned against the wall and checked his watch. Yuffie had gone to register them in the tournaments 25 minutes ago; it must have been hectic in there if it took her that long. Leon sighed deeply. He still couldn't shake the feeling that fate had something in stored for all of them.

"Leon!" Yuffie called out, running towards him. Leon got off the wall and crossed his arms.

"Well?" he said coolly. "Are we in or what?" Yuffie nodded and grinned. She took out a flyer and scanned through it.

"Alright," she began, still reading the sheet. "I got us in for the Phil Cup today and the Hades Cup next week." She looked up at Leon. "There weren't any places left in the Pegasus Cup. Sorry." She shrugged and continued. "Well…in the Phil Cup, I managed to get us in together, but in the Hades Cup, I'll be doing my own thing and you'll have to pair up with this other guy."

"What?" Leon exclaimed in disbelief. "Why am I the one to be paired up and not you?"

"Because," Yuffie said curtly. "I was the one who had to wait in that stupid line in that room for the whole half hour!" Leon shrugged.

"Fine, whatever," he muttered. "How much are we getting anyway?"

"Well, in the Phil Cup, we'll get 50,000 munny each, that's 100, 000," she said, scanning through the sheet. "I'll get about 40,000 munny in the Hades Cup, and you and your partner will get 180,000, giving you 90,000."

Leon summed up the munny silently in his head.

"230,000 munny," he muttered to himself, sighing. "I was thinking it'd be more than that." Yuffie looked up at him.

"That's plenty enough, Leon," she said sternly. He looked away, a little disappointed. "Oh, come on." Yuffie took him by the chin and turned his face to her. She was a little irritated by his pessimistic attitude.

"You think Aerith won't marry you if the wedding isn't perfect?" she asked in annoyance. "You think she'll just walk away if you can't give her the best of everything? My god, you're dumb." She removed her hand and shook her head. "Look, you've only been engaged for a month and you're already acting like husband and wife." Leon couldn't help but smile.

"Alright," he said. "We'll do this, we'll get as much out of it as we can." Yuffie beamed.

"Good," she said happily, looping an arm around Leon's. She looked back at the flyer. "We probably should get going now. The Phil Cup starts in half an hour." Leon nodded, but he pulled his arm out of her grip and started walking into the Coliseum. Yuffie quickly caught up.

"By the way," Leon said to Yuffie as they entered. "Who's my partner anyway?" Yuffie looked back at the paper.

"Hmm," she murmured, frowning a little. "I dunno. Someone with the initials C.S."

_C.S_, Leon repeated in his mind._ I wonder who it could be._

* * *

Aerith sat alone on Cid's bed in his room, staring out the window. She still couldn't get rid of that feeling, and it scared her. She kept thinking about Cloud, she didn't know why, and she kept feeling like something was seriously wrong. Her heart was on a rollercoaster, telling her to listen to it, to believe.

But she couldn't do it. She just couldn't.

Something inside was telling her Cloud was alive, and her heart urged her to believe in it. But she didn't want to; she was scared to.

She was scared if she raised her hopes, reality would just tear it down all over again. She didn't want to get hurt anymore. She knew her heart couldn't take anymore pain.

Cid walked past his door, but stopped and reversed when he saw Aerith, her thoughts a million miles away. He frowned a little at the young woman's odd behavior.

"Aerith?" he said. She jolted back to reality and looked over at him. "You alright?" he entered the room, still eyeing her concernedly.

Aerith laughed nervously and pushed her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah," she told him. She smiled meekly. "Could I talk to you for a minute?" Cid took a seat next to her and smiled.

"I always have time for you," he said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Aerith beamed.

He had been like a father to her for the last 9 years. Even though he always worked, he was there with a shoulder to cry on when she needed him. He understood things the others couldn't.

"I've been having these thoughts lately," she said, staring dreamily at the ceiling. "I've been thinking a lot about Cloud, and I don't even know why." She sighed. "I don't know if I should believe what my heart tells me anymore, because whenever I do, it…it just starts hurting." Her eyes began to water, her whole expression saddening. She felt a warm arm wrap itself around her shoulders. She looked back up at Cid. She laughed wryly, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I must sound silly." Cid shook his head, his face showing no signs of thinking so.

"I know exactly how you feel, Aerith," he said, his voice softening. "I still remember when you kids would walk around town, hand in hand like that." Aerith smiled feebly. "I know you can never forget him, and I know that sometimes…" He looked away and sighed heavily. "Sometimes those wounds just don't heal." He took his arm off her and rubbed his face roughly. Aerith frowned with curiosity.

"I might have never told you about this before," Cid said after a moment. "But I was married once." He smiled at Aerith's stunned reaction. She hadn't ever thought of Cid being married.

"What happened?" she asked, turning her position to face him. Cid smiled sadly and cast his eyes down. Aerith had never seen him this way before; he seemed so heartbroken.

"She died," Cid said quietly. "She died over 18 years ago." He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, remembering every detail. "My Shera. My beautiful Shera. She was the best thing that ever happened to me." Aerith moved closer to him.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"We… we were expecting a baby. A son, actually." He chuckled softly. "I was going to name him Lucas." Aerith smiled sadly. Cid cleared his throat loudly, perhaps to hide the fact that he was breaking down.

"Shera had quite a hard time maintaining the pregnancy, I knew she was hurting and I prayed for the birth to come soon." He paused and sighed. "When she was about 6 months pregnant, Ansem called me out for work. I told Shera I'd come back in time for our son." Aerith moved her hand onto Cid's. "But a few days later, things started to change. Something was wrong." He sighed and shook his head grimly. "Shera went into premature labour, and she was taken to hospital. She… she was hurting a lot more than she should have. At that time, I was away, but I felt that she was in pain, that she was calling out to me. I flew straight home. The doctor… he said that Shera was dying and there was nothing they could do. I… I…" Cid rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I was able to see her one last time before she died. They couldn't save Lucas either." Small tears fell from his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He looked at Aerith. She had tears too.

"The point is," he said in a firm voice. "Our hearts and souls were connected. I knew when she was in danger, even if I couldn't save her. If I hadn't listened to my gut, I might not have made it back in time to say goodbye." He reached out and wiped a tear from Aerith's cheek. He smiled at her.

"Hey, now. Don't cry," he said. "They're still here." He patted his chest. "My wife and my son will always live in my heart." He took Aerith's hand and placed it over her chest. "From what I know, if your heart is trying to tell you something, you should stop and listen. Never ever stop believing in it."

Aerith nodded and smiled at him. Cid smiled back, and he then stood up from the bed.

"There's something I want to give you," he said, walking to his cupboard drawers. He took a key out of his pocket and opened one as Aerith walked up from behind him. He took out an old dusty case and set it carefully on top of the drawer. He slowly lifted up the lid, revealing the most beautiful thing Aerith had ever seen.

It was a tiara, made out of white gold and diamonds. Its elegant design was just breathtaking. Lightly decorated with diamonds around the rim, in the most beautiful pattern there could ever be, like glittering drops of dew.

Cid gently took it in his hands and turned around to Aerith. He smiled.

"This was Shera's," he said, looking at it fondly. "She wore it at our wedding, and now I want you to wear it at yours." He carefully raised the tiara over her head and placed it neatly on her hair. Aerith gasped with awe as she reached up to touch its magnificence. Cid cupped her face in his hands as he smiled at her like a proud father.

"You've always been like a daughter to me," he told her. "And you're all grown up now." He smiled again. "My Aerith is all grown up." Aerith beamed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I love you, Uncle Cid," she muttered softly in his ear. Cid hugged her back warmly.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he told her. He pulled away and looked her right in the eye.

"Never give up on your heart, never stop believing or you'll just live to regret it." Aerith nodded. Cid pinched her cheek softly and kissed her forehead. He touched the tiara gently. "Take good care of it. It means a lot to me." She nodded again, keeping her word. Cid smiled again and left.

Aerith walked over in front of the mirrors and stared at herself.

_If Cid's right and my heart is trying to tell me something, something about Cloud_, Aerith's smile faded slightly. She looked down at her engagement ring and sighed. _God, I hope things won't happen the way I fear it would. I really do._

* * *

The Phil Cup tournament had just finished. Leon and Yuffie walked out of the Coliseum, clearly exhausted.

"Well," Yuffie breathed. "At leastwe got the money." She clutched her stomach, groaning with pain. "Man, this cramp chose a really bad time to cramp up like this."

Leon let out a weary sigh and handed her a bottle of water.

"You overdid it a little," he said monotonically. "Try to take it easy next time." Yuffie slurped on her bottle and nodded. She noticed a bruise on Leon's arm.

"Ooh boy," Yuffie said, grinning cheekily. "You didn't exactly take it easy, either. Your fiancée isn't going to be too happy with that, Squall."

"That's Leon, thanks," he replied robotically, getting a little bored of her mockery. "Come on, let's get back to the Gummi Ship so we can go home."

Leon walked ahead towards the gates. Yuffie followed, but froze when she something in the Coliseum caught her attention. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. _Could it be?_

Leon turned around. "Yuffie!" She looked back at him. "Something wrong?" He gestured her to hurry up, then went ahead.

Yuffie sighed and shot a glance back at the Coliseum. She quickly ran after Leon.

_That's so strange. Am I losing my mind? For a second there I thought I saw a man with spiky blonde hair._

_For a moment… I could have sworn I saw Cloud._


	16. I’m Looking For Someone

Cloud watched the boy Sora jump for joy as he and his friends, a duck and a…dog, triumphed over the Phil Cup he had been watching him for a while now, and he knew how strong that boy was. Sora was definitely stronger than Cloud had expected a 14-year-old to be, but he would still be no match for him.

Cloud looked down at his clawed hand. He had the power of darkness within him, he had become the very thing he hated so, but still, it would be enough to crush that insignificant boy. It was the only way to find the one thing he cared for most. Cloud clenched his hand into a tight fist, imagining Sora and his friends to be in his palm, being crushed like insects. The shadows in his eyes grew darker and thickened as Cloud's ruthless determination increased. He watched Sora walk out of the Coliseum.

"I'm going to destroy you," he muttered. "I won't let anything stand in my way."

"Is that so, Cloudie boy?" said a seductive voice behind him. Cloud turned his head to its direction.

A beautiful Grecian woman in a purple dress was watching him, her hands on her hips. She smiled smugly at him.

"Wow," she said, walking up next to him. "Pretty dark talking that way about a 14-year-old kid, don't you think?" Cloud rolled his eyes and resumed his gaze.

"What do you want, Meg?" he said robotically. He leaned back against the wall, his gaze on the ground. Meg just smiled.

"Hades called for you," she said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "He says you should start training for tomorrow." Cloud closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay," he muttered, getting off the wall. He headed out the Coliseum. Meg smiled to herself as he passed her.

"Hey Cloud!" she called out, turning around to him. He stopped. "Don't pull a muscle or anything, okay?"

Cloud stood still for a moment, but then walked off without a word or a single glance back. Meg watched him leave, her smile slowly fading. She hugged herself tightly and the cold wind started to blow.

"Be careful," she muttered softly, shaking her head. "I still don't know why you're going along with him. Can't you see he's just using you, Cloud?" Meg let out a sigh and looked over at the arena.

"But still," she murmured, smiling gently. "To sacrifice your own fate and destiny for the woman you love, that's just downright honorable." She sighed again.

"I wish I could find a man like that."

* * *

Cloud trained hard that night in the Underworld, he worked and worked until he sweated blood, any signs of compassion or sympathy were banished from his darkened eyes. He was ready to kill.

Slowly that day, the sun began to rise. Cloud made his way back into the Coliseum, past a gleeful Hades and a worried Meg.

"What will happen if he doesn't win?" Meg asked, watching his figure disappear from the room. Hades sat down, a chair forming immediately in a puff of smoke. He leaned back and smiled.

"Relax," he said to Meg. "If he doesn't win this time, I'll release the dogs on him. But what are the chances of that, huh? He's a killing machine." Hades laughed.

"What did you do to him, anyway?" Meg said angrily. "You took more than his soul, didn't you?"

Hades just closed his eyes and smiled. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you took my soul!" she replied hotly, a little irritated that he even asked. "I can still feel and know when to stop, he can't. What did you do to Cloud?"

Well, that _is_ all I did to him," Hades said carelessly. "I took his soul, and that was it. It's not my fault he was so dark to begin with." He held out a small vile on a necklace chain, examining it carefully. It was glowing brightly, but flickered a little. Hades raised an eyebrow at it.

"That's weird," he muttered to himself. Meg looked over at him.

"What's weird?"

Hades turned to her, a slightly confused look on his face. "This thing is supposed to be glowing a little brighter than this." He looked back at the vile. "Hmm, it's like I'm missing a part of his soul." Meg sighed and put her hands on her hips. She glared at him.

"I though you said you drained him completely."

"I did!" he yelled, his eyebrows blazing red, but returned to blue as he sat back, thinking.

"But…" Hades stroked his chin. "That must mean that a part of his soul must be out there somewhere." He grinned and shrugged. "Ah well." He tossed the vile over his shoulder, to which Meg frantically jumped, landing flat on her stomach, and caught it just in time before it smashed onto the ground. "That doesn't matter. He's a goner either way."

Meg glared up at him, still holding the fragile soul in her hands. She sighed; smashing it in the Underworld would free Cloud's soul from the vile, but it would immediately be sucked into hell where she knew Cloud would never be able to get it back.

"Whatever happens now, Cloud," she muttered silently as she watched the vile. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

The Pegasus Cup was finally beginning. Cloud's strength and agility was instantly put to the test as he entered the arena. Heartless monsters spared no time and immediately attacked, but Cloud was more than ready.

He began fighting without even putting in the effort. The Heartless were just so weak compared to him, but then again it might have been because of the new power he possessed. It was dark, and he knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. It was the only way.

Cloud sliced and slashed his way through the Pegasus Cup tournament, his darkened eyes never showing the slightest spark of mercy.

Finally, it was the moment when Sora and his friends were up against him. Cloud watched his opponent for a moment. The look of sheer determination was sparkling in his eyes; he wanted to win this too. He was the wielder of the Keyblade, but the sword looked nothing more than a toy to Cloud.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, but Cloud took it to his advantage and attacked first. He charged into the group of three, his sword pointed at them. He wanted to hurt them, he wanted to kill them. All the rage and darkness he had faced over the years, he wanted to show the strength he had gained from the hell he had gone through.

Blow after blow, he finally brought Sora down. The boy fell backwards onto the hard ground, but still tried to sit up, only to meet the point of Cloud's Buster Sword at his neck. Sora tried to back away slightly as he looked up at the dark monster Cloud had become.

He stood there, staring down at the boy, suddenly not knowing what to do. Voices were ringing in his head, one was Hades'.

_Come on, you idiot,_ his voice said, a little threatening. _Kill him. Kill him and you'll be able to go up against Hercules. Then you'll be able to see your girlfriend again. Just do it. Kill the little punk. Kill him now!_

But there was another voice, a gentle, sweet female voice, full of kindness and light.

_Please, Cloud,_ the voice begged. _Don't do this. He's only a child. Don't turn into the monster you once hated so._

The shadows in Cloud's eyes cleared a bit, and he was able to see more clearly.

He could see the look in Sora's eyes; he was scared and he didn't want to die, at least not yet. He was searching for something too.

Suddenly, a huge monster crashed through the Coliseum wall, into the arena. Cloud turned to see the huge three-headed dog Cerberus, at once knowing Hades was behind it all. The monster immediately charged towards Cloud as Sora and his friends quickly jumped out of the way.

Cloud tried to hit one of the heads with his sword, but one of the other heads quickly grabbed the sword from his hand and threw it onto the ground behind him. Cloud's eyes widened and he slowly backed away. He then saw Hades appear at one of the Coliseum entrances. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh, right," Hades yelled out at Cloud. "There was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen!" At that, he disappeared again. Cerberus' three heads then started snapping their ferocious fangs into Cloud's body, ripping his flesh and breaking his bones. The pain was more than Cloud could bear. He tried to push them off him, but it didn't stop until it knew Cloud was injured enough.

With one last snap of its jaw, Cloud collapsed onto the ground. Sora looked over at his him, knowing fully well that Cerberus would be after him, Donald and Goofy next. The monster's head turned to them, snarling at the smell of fresh meat. It charged towards them, its jaws wide open. Sora backed away, but before anything could happen, Hercules jumped in front of them, grabbing Cerberus' jaws before they dove into him. Phil came running out, clearly shocked.

"Herc!"

Hercules held onto the monster's jaws tightly. "Phil, get them out of here!"

Cloud opened his eyes slightly, just enough to see what was happening. He saw Sora and his friends run out of the Coliseum with the goat man, while Hercules stayed back to fight Cerberus.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to breathe. He tried to move, but every muscle and bone was hurting so much, and the horrific pain finally forcing him to black out.

* * *

"Hey, buddy. You okay?"

Cloud slowly opened his eyes. Two blurred figures were standing over him. He blinked a couple of time again, his vision clearing. Hercules was kneeling next to him, looking concerned, in his hands an elixir bottle. Phil was next to him, his arms crossed. Cloud sat up slowly, rubbing his head. It still hurt.

"Uh…" he groaned in pain. "What happened?" He looked down at his arms and legs. They were all healed. He glanced over at Hercules, who smiled at him.

"You were beaten up by Cerberus," he said. "It got pretty bad. I had to use three elixirs on you." He chuckled. "You're okay now, right?" Cloud nodded. He looked back into the arena.

"Where is it now?"

"Sora and his pals are takin' care of 'em now," Phil grunted. He glared at Cloud. "Why did it go for you all the sudden, anyway?" He shrugged and looked back into the arena.

Cloud sighed and rubbed his eyes. The shadows had cleared a little, but they were still there. He stood up.

"Hey," Hercules exclaimed. "Where are you going now?" Cloud started walking out the Coliseum.

"Nowhere," he muttered monotonically. He walked outside. The sun was gleaming brightly; the only reason probably was because so many Heartless were destroyed during the tournament. Cloud subsided on the stairs at the Coliseum Gates. He sat down and let out a deep sigh. He folded his hands together and rested his elbows on his lap. What was he doing?

He was fighting, working for the devil. A monster; that was what he had become. The only thing left in his heart was the pining to be back with Aerith. Cloud sighed.

He didn't want to find her like this, but there was no turning back anymore. His soul was taken away, living the path to his heart open for the darkness inside him to flow through. He was ready to kill a boy, and he would have if it wasn't for that voice. The voice of reason, the voice of his soul, his light. He knew it was stupid to think so, but he knew that the voice was Aerith. Cloud looked up at the blue sky.

He missed her so much; he couldn't bring himself not to listen to her voice. He sighed again.

Sora came out from the Coliseum, his friends not far behind him. Cloud's gaze turned to him as Sora approached him.

"Hey," he said. "Are you alright?" Cloud looked down, a little ashamed.

"Yeah," he muttered softly. _Physically, yes. Mentally and emotional, no_.

"So why did you go along with him, anyway?" Sora asked. It was clear to see that he knew about Hades, so Cloud didn't have to pretend. He put his head down and rested it on his hands, closing his eyes.

"I'm looking for someone," he murmured. "Hades promised to help." He slowly stood up. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness…but it backfired." He looked up at the sky again. "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

He wasn't so sure if he could find it anymore. He had fallen in so deep, and there wasn't anything to hold onto. It was like a horrible nightmare that he just couldn't wake up from. He needed his light.

Sora watched him for a moment, and then smiled.

"You'll find it," he said confidently. Cloud turned and looked over at him.

"I'm searching too," he said, patting his chest.

"For… your light?" Cloud asked. Sora nodded reassuringly.

Cloud watched him for a moment. The boy seemed so determined; maybe he really was stronger than Cloud thought.

He nodded slightly and reached into his pocket, taking out the item that would be able to teach Sora the skill of Sonic Blade. _He deserves this, I guess. _He walked over to him.

"Don't lose sight of it," he told him firmly, handing it to him. Cloud then turned around and headed back into the Coliseum.

"How 'bout a rematch sometime?" Sora called out from behind him. Cloud stopped. "Fair and square. No dark powers involved!" Cloud turned his head to look back at him. He flicked a hair out of his face.

"I think I'll pass…" he said simply, and without another glance, he walked away.

* * *

As soon as he stepped into the shadows, they swallowed him back into the Underworld. He landed on his back on the hard cold floor. Meg let out a surprised gasp and ran over to him.

"Cloud, are you okay?" she asked, helping him up. Cloud rubbed his eyes again; they were stinging.

"Uh… yeah, I guess," he muttered. Meg put his arm around her shoulders and led him into Hades' Lair.

"Come on," she said angrily. "We're gonna talk with Hades about that little… accident of his."

"As you wish," a woman's voice from inside said. "Fight to your heart's content." Cloud frowned slightly. He had heard that voice somewhere before, but he couldn't remember from where. When they reached Hades' room, he was alone.

Meg pushed Cloud's arm off and marched towards Hades, clearly upset.

"What was the big idea on releasing Cerberus on Cloud?!" she said hotly. Hades just grinned at her.

"Whoa. Easy there, my little nutmeg," he said, half-laughing. "I did what I said I'd do if he didn't win." He pushed Meg to the side and walked towards Cloud.

"It is so weird, you know," he said, putting an arm over Cloud's shoulders. "Because, you know, if you don't have a soul anymore, you automatically lose all your sense of compassion and every moral fiber in your body." He took Cloud by the arms and laughed. "But somehow, you weren't able to kill that little pain in the neck." He laughed again, but then it quickly turned into piping-hot rage.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU?!" he screamed, red flames blazing like crazy. He pushed Cloud onto the ground, towering over him. "YOU BLEW IT!"

"Hey!" Meg yelled from behind him. "You know why, okay?! Lay off him!"

Hades closed his eyes and took a deep breath, once again returning to his blue flame.

"Fine," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "It _was _probably my fault. Maybe you _could_ have killed the kid if I didn't release the dogs on you so early, but, meh." He shrugged. "Stuff happens." He looked back down at Cloud. "Okay, fine. You're forgiven." Meg ran over and helped him up. Cloud glared at Hades.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked, the shadows once again returning to his eyes. It was as if the more he thought about getting what he wanted no matter what, the more darkness flowed into him. Meg saw this, and cast a concerned look. Hades sat down in his chair.

"Well, lucky for you," he told Cloud. "You can still compete in the Hades Cup next week with this other guy who signed up." He leaned forward, grinning evilly. "Now, if you win _that_, then you're definitely ready to take on Hercules by yourself." Cloud didn't hesitate, and nodded.

"I'll do it." Meg gasped in shock at his decision.

"But, Cloud," she whispered. "He saved your—"

"This time," Cloud said firmly. "I really won't let anything stand in my way."


	17. White Rose

Aerith loved flowers, she always had. She used to sell them around town all the time, but ever since the Heartless came, she was forced to leave behind her flower basket and fight to protect those who couldn't.

But still, she loved flowers.

In Traverse Town, there was another woman who loved flowers enough to make a business out of it. She had become a good friend to Aerith over the years.

Meghan was 6 years older than Aerith, but she was wise beyond her years. Her specialty was roses. She grew the most beautiful roses there were, so delicate and perfect, selling them at an agreeable price of 10 munny each.

She loved them so much; she named her 3-year-old daughter Rose.

Meghan was one of the few people in Traverse Town who had been affected by the Heartless the most.

5 years ago, she and her husband Jason escaped their world to Traverse Town. They lived peacefully, but 2 years later when Meghan was pregnant with Rose, Jason was killed when trying to fight off the Heartless. Rose never got to meet her father, and Meghan was scarred for life.

She had opened up a small flower shop, calling it Jason's Sanctuary. Aerith visited it often, normally to see Meghan and Rose. Meghan had this way of being able to tell when something was wrong, and today was no exception. Aerith came over, playing with little Rose and admiring Meghan's flowers. She seemed sad and distracted a lot more than she usually was when in a crisis. Meghan sensed it was something else.

"Go and play with the flowers, darling," Meghan told Rose, shooing her away. She took Aerith gently by the arm and they sat down on a bench. Meghan smiled softly at her.

"Aerith. Is everything alright?" she asked. Aerith forced a smile.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little distracted than usual today," Meghan replied, leaning back onto the bench. "Is everything alright with Leon?"

"Yes! Of course!" Aerith exclaimed, smiling brightly. "I've…I've never been happier." She looked down at her hands and started fidgeting with her fingernails. Meghan wasn't fooled. She placed a warm hand on her back. Aerith looked up at her.

"It's okay, Aerith," Meghan said, smiling. "You can tell me."

She knew Meghan was there for her, and she'd always understand. Aerith sighed and closed her eyes, a small tear escaping down her cheek.

"It's… it's suppose to be his birthday today," she breathed softly.

"Whose?"

Aerith sighed again. "Cloud…" she leaned over and rested her head on Meghan's shoulder.

"Ah," Meghan said, smiling and wrapping her arm around her friend. "You miss him. That's natural." She smiled again. "But Aerith…" She looked over at her. "You're getting married soon. You can't keep doing this to yourself." Aerith sat back up, rubbing her eyes.

"I know, I know," she murmured. "But I keep having these strange dreams of him..." She dropped her gaze to the ground. "…Of darkness. I don't know why." Meghan nodded silently and stood up. She walked back into the shop, Rose running past her towards Aerith, holding a white rose in her hand.

"Aewith!" she shouted excitedly. Aerith smiled at her. "Lookie! Isn't the flower pwetty?"

She held out the white rose to Aerith, to which she took. It was so beautiful and delicate; the white petals seemed to glow with light.

"Hmmm, a white rose?" Meghan said, walking towards them. She picked Rose up and held her tightly. "The flower that symbolizes everything that is light, everything that is good." Aerith stood up, still examining the rose thoughtfully.

"Light…" she muttered softly. She frowned a little. "Should I keep on believing in the light?" Meghan nodded, still holding Rose tightly.

"Take that rose," she said. "Take it as the symbol of light, to guide you through your time of darkness." Aerith smiled softly at her.

"The light that helped you?" she said, looking at Rose. Meghan sighed and put her down. "It must be hard, seeing her grow up and become more like Jason everyday."

"Yeah," Meghan said softly, watching Rose play. "But she is the light Jason gave me, and I will never stop believing." She looked up at the sky and hugged herself. She let out a sad sigh.

"Oh, Jason," she muttered softly. "Why did you have to die?" Aerith walked over to her, casting a sympathetic look.

"Meghan…"

Meghan closed her eyes and smiled gently, the cool wind blowing her long brown hair.

"I envy you, Aerith," she said, looking over at her. She smiled at Aerith's confused expression. "You were able to move on, to find love again with a wonderful man." Aerith smiled sadly at her.

"You should move on, too," she told her. "You're still so young, and Rose needs a father." Meghan sighed again and placed a hand over her heart.

"My heart and soul was with Jason," she murmured. "When he died, he took them with him, never giving them back." She looked back up at the sky, smiling. "Sometimes, I hate him so much for that. For leaving me all alone." Meghan turned at Aerith. She took her hands.

"Love your husband," she said. "Don't take Leon for granted. He loves you more than you know." Aerith nodded. Meghan smiled and walked back into the shop.

"I better get back to work," she said as Rose ran after her. "Oh." She turned back to Aerith, smiling. "I can still do the flower decorations for your wedding, right?"

"Of course," Aerith replied, beaming. "I better get going too." She gave a quick wave to Rose and a nod to Meghan and headed back home.

* * *

She went up into her room, closing the door behind her. She leaned on it as she fiddled with the white rose. She sighed deeply and pressed it to her chest. She glanced over at the windowsill where the burnt-out candle was. She went over and placed down the rose, watching it for a moment. She smiled.

"Happy birthday, Cloud," she murmured softly. _Wow, 22 now, huh? I wonder what you'd be like now. I wonder if you really are still out there somewhere. _She looked out the window and wrapped her arms around herself. _Why can_'_t I stop loving you? All that's doing is hurting me even more. _She sighed softly.

A knock came to her bedroom door. Aerith looked over to see Cid who was holding a small package in his hands. He grinned at her.

"Hello, beautiful," he said. "Listen, I need someone to give this package to Merlin. Are you passing there today?" Aerith smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Leon's training for the Hades Cup tomorrow in the Secret Waterway. I thought I'd visit him." She extended her hands for the package. Cid grinned again and handed it to her.

"Good girl," he said. He let out an exhausted sigh. "Well, I'm gonna go to the Accessory Shop, got a new project." He winked at her and walked out. Aerith laughed to herself. She glanced back at the white rose on the windowsill. _I'm getting married, so I guess we can_'_t be anymore._ She sighed one last time, and walked out of the room.

The walk to Merlin's House was quite an adventure. First, you had to go on the trip to the entrance of his house without getting killed. There was a big door, and the only way to open it was to blast it with fire. Anybody who didn't know magic couldn't go in. Aerith placed the package on the ground and took off her ring.

"Fire!" she yelled, holding her hand out at the door. A fireball shot out from her fingers and hit the fire emblem on the door, opening it. She let out a satisfied sigh and put her ring back on. She looked at it. It was hard for her to wear the ring 24/7, because she had to use magic. If she wore her ring, she couldn't use any magic because then it would destroy it completely. She wasn't so sure about wearing her wedding ring, either.

"Maybe just one for the ceremony," she muttered to herself. She shrugged and picked up the package. Cautiously, she entered the house.

Well, it wasn't really entering the house. More like entering the entrance of the house. Merlin's house was surrounded by some kind of moat, being right in the middle of the pond.

Aerith never liked the trip across the pond. She remembered when she was 15, she fell in, and at that time she couldn't swim yet.

She took a deep breath, holding the package tightly; she carefully jumped on the moving stepping stones. It was scary, because she didn't really know which way the next stone was going next.

After about 5 tense minutes, Aerith finally reached the shores of Merlin's house. She wiped her forehead with relief and headed inside.

Merlin was always in his house, living there with his sister, the Fairy Godmother. Aerith had no idea who was older than who, but she knew it would be rude to ask. Merlin was sitting in the centre table, quietly writing.

"Merlin?" she said. He looked up.

"Yes?"

"Cid told me to deliver this to you," Aerith said, holding out the package. Merlin stared at her blankly for a moment, then suddenly remembered.

"Ah, yes! Of course!" he said, chuckling. He got up and walked over to Aerith. He took the package and opened it. Fairy Godmother then appeared behind them.

"Hello, dear," she said, smiling at Aerith.

"Hello, Fairy Godmother," Aerith replied. Fairy Godmother took Aerith by the hand and held her out at arm's length, studying her carefully.

"Hmmm," she muttered. "Dear, for your wedding, perhaps you'd like me to do your hair for you." Aerith hesitated; she had been the victim of Fairy Godmother's experiments before.

"Err… that's alright," she said, forcing a smile. "I don't want to trouble you too much." But the Fairy Godmother merely laughed.

"Oh, nonsense! I could do it right now if you like." And before Aerith could do anything, she took out her wand.

"Bibbidi." A whirl of sparkles flew out of her wand. "Bobbidi." They spun faster and faster around Aerith's hair. "Boo!" Aerith's hair was instantly lifted up and tied neatly into a huge old-fashioned bun. Fairy Godmother quickly handed her a mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked eagerly. Aerith stared blankly at the mirror.

"Um…" she tried to think of something nice to say. "I… erm… well…"

"Oh, my goodness gracious!" Merlin exclaimed, looking up from the package, noticing for the first time. He immediately took out his own wand and changed Aerith's hair back to normal. "You are not going to let her get married like that! Absolutely not!" Aerith was silently grateful. Fairy Godmother merely muttered a "Hmph!" and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Aerith let out a relieved sigh, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Merlin," she said. "Can I take the shortcut down to the Secret Waterways?" Merlin nodded. He tapped his wand and a platform appeared. He chuckled.

"It's strange," he said. "I still remember when I first met you both. You were children, and now look at you." He smiled at her. "All grown up and about to get married." Aerith smiled and stepped on the platform.

"Yeah, it is strange to think back," she muttered, more to herself as the platform carried her down to the Waterways. She jumped off and headed down the stairs. She peeped out from behind the wall. Leon was there by himself, slicing the air repeatedly with his Gunblade. She smirked as she quietly walked up behind him.

"Hey there, handsome," she said. Leon turned around. He smiled, put down his Gunblade and went over to her.

"Hey," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. He looked at her for a moment. "It's Cloud's birthday today." Aerith's smile faded a little. She nodded.

"I know," she muttered quietly. She looked away, letting out a soft sigh. Leon watched concernedly.

"It's okay to miss him," he said. "I know you miss him the most." He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Aerith closed her eyes, taking in all he had to give her.

"Yeah," she said softly. "But I have to move on." She turned around to face him. "I'm with you now."

Leon smiled. "And we're getting married." He bent down and softly kissed her top lip. "We'll be happy for him." Aerith smiled sweetly. She reached up and stroked his hair.

"I love you, Leon," she said. "And don't let anybody or anything make you believe otherwise." Leon couldn't help but smile. He then dropped his gaze, blushing. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I… I've been working on something for the wedding." he muttered through his lips. Aerith tilted her head to try to look him in the eye.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Leon looked up at her, taking her hands.

"For the wedding, I… I sorta wrote my own vows," he said, blushing furiously. Aerith's face lit up.

"You wrote your vows? To me?" she said, smiling as he looked down again.

"Is it too much?" he said. "Would you rather do it the traditional way?" Aerith cupped his jaw gently, bringing up his face.

"Screw the traditional way," she told him, pulling him into a hug. "You are the sweetest husband a girl could have."

Suddenly, a splash of water from afar was heard. The couple immediately broke apart, putting on a casual act. They didn't want to get too public. Leon quickly picked up his Gunblade and resumed his training.

Sora, Donald and Goofy swam up from the shore, clearly excited to tell them something. They immediately started telling the two about the Keyhole they found. Leon and Aerith quietly listened; they were all business when it came to the Heartless.

"So," Leon said, crossing his arms. "You found the Keyhole." Sora nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "The Keyblade locked it automatically." Aerith smiled at him

"Good." She looked over at Leon. She knew he liked doing the talking, so she let fiancé go ahead.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole," Leon said, holding up his hand. "And each one leads to the heart of that world." He looked around the room. "There must be one in this town as well." Sora was a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It was in Ansem's report," Aerith remarked, once again letting Leon continue, to which he did.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core."

"What happens to the world?" Sora asked, a little afraid of the answer.

Aerith let out a sad sigh and dropped her gaze.

"In the end, it disappears," she said grimly. Sora, Donald and Goofy all reacted in total shock.

"What?!"

"That's why your key is so important," Leon said, pointing at Sora's Keyblade. Aerith put her hands together, a worried look cast at the boy.

"Please lock the Keyholes," she said, almost begging. "You're the only one who can." Sora looked away.

"I don't know…" he muttered, unsure. Leon could see that he was scared to fail. He smiled his small smile; he had faith in Sora and his friends.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well," he told them, knowing well that they were having fun doing so. That seemed to cheer the group up.

"Yeah!" Donald exclaimed confidently, determination reflecting off his eyes. Goofy looked over at Sora.

"We gotta find your friends!" he said to him. "And King Mickey!" Sora looked at his friends, at their confidence. He smiled.

"I guess you're right…" he muttered. Sora looked at everyone again, in their eyes the support he needed. It made him feel stronger.

"Okay!" he exclaimed, new determination sparkling in his eyes. He nodded at Donald and Goofy and they turned to leave. Sora then stopped, as if suddenly remembering something. He took out an unusual-looking gummi block from his pocket. He went over to Leon.

"Hey, Leon," he said, holding it up to him. "This Gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?"

Leon looked at the Gummi block, thinking hard. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to say something. After an embarrassingly awkward moment, Aerith cleared her throat loudly.

"Ask Cid," she said to Sora. "He should know." Sora nodded and they turned to leave again.

"Wait, Sora," Leon said, taking a green crystal out of his pocket. "Take this with you." He handed it to Sora.

"This stone holds some mysterious power," he said, watching the boy examine it with awe. "I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it." Aerith knew he was trying to be dramatic. She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling.

"How do you use it?" Sora asked, possibly destroying the moment. Leon scratched his head, thinking again. Aerith struggled to keep a straight face and quickly gestured Sora and his friends to leave.

As soon as the sound of splashing faded away, Aerith burst out laughing. Leon glanced over at her.

"What?" he said, a little annoyed and embarrassed. Aerith continued to laugh. She went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in close.

"Oh, Leon," she said, smiling brightly. "You're just so cute when you try to be smarter than you really are." And at that, she kissed him.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I kinda wanted to put a little bit of "fluffly cute love" in the story, you know, taking off a bit of the suspense and drama. I also put in some stuff from the game**'**s script, ****cos I**'**m actually trying to make it as if it really happened.**

**So anyway, thank you for all the reviews! hug School**'**s finally out, so I**'**m pretty much free for the next two weeks. and guess what? I**'**ll be writing like hell!**

**Keep reading and reviewing, guys! And btw, if you think it**'**s dramatic and suspenceful so far, you ain**'**t seen nothing yet!** **It**'**s going to get better, folks! Stay tuned!**

**Anna oxoxo**


	18. Date With Destiny

It was night. The Coliseum lit up with dim lights, ready for the Hades Cup to begin. Leon and Yuffie had just arrived. They had been training hard, and they were focused on winning the munny.

"I'm still wondering who your partner is," Yuffie remarked as they entered the Coliseum Gates. "We haven't even met him yet." She took out a potion vile and handed it to Leon. She grinned at him. "Since he's probably not going to be covering your butt like I did, you should take this." Leon rolled his eyes and pocketed it. They walked into the Coliseum into a room where Phil was standing. Yuffie suddenly stepped in front of Leon before he could enter. She took his hand, smiling up sweetly at him. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well," she said. "Aren't you going to wish me luck, competing by myself?" Leon stared blankly at her. He pushed her to one side. Yuffie laughed.

"You won't even wish your little sis good luck?"

"You're not my_ little sis_," Leon muttered monotonically. Yuffie put her hands on her hips.

"I as good as," she said. "I've put up with you all my life." She wrapped her arms around Leon, resting her chin on his chest. She smiled up at him. Leon tilted back a little, slightly annoyed.

"Fine, whatever," he said quickly. "Just… just get off me." He pushed Yuffie off him.

"Aw, come on Leon!" she said. "I just want you be nice to me for a minute!" Leon just turned away. Yuffie smirked.

"How about this," she said, a sly tone in her voice. "You say thank you for the potion, and… I'll give you back your wallet." Leon frowned, turning around.

"Wait a minute," he started, feeling around his pockets. He eyes widened when he couldn't find anything. "Hey, my wallet!" He glared at Yuffie, who just laughed.

"Took it from you 9 years ago, and now I'm taking it again!" she said, holding it up in the air. Leon ran over and tried to take it but Yuffie was too quick.

"Say thank you, Squall, and I'll give it back to you!" she giggled as he tried to leap at her.

"Yuffie, please," Leon said, extremely annoyed. "We're in public!"

"Come on, just say it!"

"Okay, fine! Thank you for the potion!"

"And?"

"And… and good luck for the tournament…" Leon murmured, as if it was something disgusting and forbidden. Yuffie immediately stopped, smiling innocently. She held out Leon's wallet, to which he snatched rudely off her. Yuffie just smiled. She then quickly reached up and planted a big wet kiss on his chin. She winked at his flabbergasted expression and went ahead inside.

"It's sure going to be weird having you as both a brother _and_ a brother-in-law," she chuckled. Leon shook his head, wiping his chin with his sleeve.

"Brat…" he muttered under his breath as he followed her into the Coliseum Lobby. Phil was standing in his usual corner, reading a note. He glanced over when Yuffie and Leon appeared.

"Oh good, you're here," he said, walking over to them. He looked at his list again, then at Yuffie. "You're up in 5 minutes, toots." He turned to Leon. "You, you're up in about 20." He looked back down at his list, and then waddled back to his corner.

"Hey wait!" Yuffie said, running over to him. Phil glared up at her. "Who's Leon's partner?"

"That ain't none of your business, toots," the goat man snapped. He glanced at his watch. "Whoa, you're up next." With that, he gave Yuffie a huge push into the Coliseum arena, making her stumble slightly. She shot him a venomous glare, then marched into the arena, ready for her fight.

* * *

Leon waited in the lobby while Yuffie fought. He leaned on the wall, his arms crossed, thinking. He had a feeling something was going to happen, something that might change his life completely. He was worried; would he be ready for it when it comes? Will he be able to fight? Leon sighed. He just didn't know. He reached into his pocket a pulled out a small photo of Aerith. He smiled at it.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from inside the arena; Yuffie's. He turned to look into the door. Yuffie had been thrown violently out of the ring. She laid unconsciously on the ground. Leon's eyes widened and he quickly rushed over, a few medics just ahead of him. One of them kneeled down next to her, taking out an elixir. He lifted her up a little and poured it into her mouth. Yuffie coughed and opened her eyes. She saw Leon, and sat up.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, rubbing her head. Leon kneeled down to her. He smiled.

"It's okay," he told her. "We've got enough." Yuffie gave him small smile as he gave her his hand, pulling her up. They made their way back into the lobby.

"Have you met your partner yet?" Yuffie asked, as Leon returned to his wall. He just closed his eyes and shook his head. She let out a scoff of annoyance.

"My god!" she exclaimed angrily. "What is wrong with these people?!" She looked down at her watch. "And you're competing in 5 minutes, without even knowing who you're going to share your munny with!" She threw her hands in the air with frustration. Phil then appeared, holding a pouch full of munny. He went over to Yuffie.

"Okay, here's your pay," he said to her. "20,000 munny." Yuffie took the pouch, a little disappointed. Phil glanced over at Leon. "You, there. Your partner's finally here." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Yuffie and Leon watched as a dark figure slowly emerged from the shadows.

He took a few steps forward, his red cape sweeping at his feet. His face lifted up slowly to meet their eyes.

Yuffie let out a thunderstruck gasp and dropped her munny pouch. Leon jumped off the wall, speechless. They stared wide-eyed, open-mouthed at the stranger who was to become Leon's partner. The room went silent.

Spiky blonde hair, dark blue eyes. There was no mistake.

"Oh my god…" Yuffie breathed, unable to move.

"Meet your new partner, kid," Phil said to the dumbstruck Leon. "Cloud Strife."


	19. Soulless

**Cliffhangers are my specialty, are they not? lol**

* * *

Yuffie almost fell back, stunned. Leon couldn't breathe anymore; everything else around the two seemed to stop. They stared at the blonde man in front of them with complete and utter shock.

"Cl… Cloud?" Yuffie muttered. "Is…is that really you?!" The man nodded, but however, he did not react whatsoever to see Yuffie or Leon. He walked over to Leon, and held out his hand.

"You must be Leon," he said, as if he couldn't care less. "Pleasure to meet you." Leon couldn't move, but he was more than surprised that Cloud was acting like he didn't know him. Yuffie pushed in front.

"Cloud!" she exclaimed, taking his hand tightly. "Cloud, it's us!" He looked over at her, a little confused but showing no signs of recognizing her. Yuffie seemed to see that.

"Cloud," she said, a little more desperately. "It's me. Remember? It's Yuffie." She gripped his hand tighter. "And that's Squall." She pointed over at Leon. "Remember?" Cloud glanced over, but his emotionless expression didn't change.

He tried to focus, he knew them from somewhere before but he just couldn't remember. The shadows were too dark; they clouded his eyes and his mind.

"Look, I don't care who you are," he said rudely. "I'm just here to win, okay?" He brushed past Yuffie and went over to Leon. Cloud narrowed his eyes at him, trying to remember, but he just couldn't.

"You better do as I say," he said, looking over at him. "Because if we lose, it'll be your fault." He turned around towards the door.

"And trust me," he muttered dangerously, turning his head over to him. "You don't want to know what'll happen." Leon backed away a little as Cloud's eyes darkened, literally.

"Cloud!" Yuffie shouted. "Cloud, please! Why are you acting like you don't know who we are?!" She stepped in front of him, not letting him go. "We haven't seen you for 9 years, Cloud! Please…" Cloud tried to pull his arm out of her grip. "Please listen to us! Don't you remember who you are? Why do you have a wing? How—" Cloud raised his hand and slapped her violently across the face, forcing her out of the way. Yuffie fell onto the ground on her side. She sat up, nursing her cheek, tears in her eyes as she stared up at him. Leon ran over and kneeled by her side. He glared up at Cloud.

"Why the hell did you hit her for?!" he spat. Cloud's eyes clouded with the dark shadows even more, showing no signs of mercy. Yuffie was a little scared.

"What have you become, Cloud?" she murmured softly. She started to cry, holding her cheek tightly. "Who are you?!" He blinked, her words affecting him a little. _What had he become?_

Cloud quickly shook off his thoughts and looked over at Leon.

"You," he said coolly. "The tournament is starting. Let's go." He headed towards the arena. Leon let out a baffled sigh.

"He doesn't know who we are," he said softly, watching him leave. He turned back to Yuffie. She quickly gripped Leon by his shirt collar, pulling him over to her. He was surprised at the anguished look in her eyes.

"You have to make him remember, Leon," she said frantically. "Something's not right. I just know it." Leon dropped his gaze.

"I'll try," he said quietly. He took Yuffie's hand and pulled her to her feet.

He still couldn't believe it. Cloud was alive. After all these years, Aerith was right all along. Leon looked away sadly.

Aerith.

What is she going do when she finds out? What will become of their engagement? Would he lose her?

"Leon…" Yuffie said gently, placing a hand on his back. He looked at her. "I know this is going to hurt you, but he needs our help." Leon turned away. "It's the right thing to do." Her eyes were begging. "Leon. Please help him." Leon closed his eyes, turning away. Slowly, he nodded, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah," he said softly. "It's the right thing to do." He headed into the arena. "But…for who?" He stepped into the ring, looking over at Cloud.

It was Cloud, alright. No question about it. Yet somehow, he seemed different. Something about him was dark and evil. Leon sighed again.

_Maybe things might turn around_, he thought. _I've been with Aerith all these years, and she loves me. Maybe… just maybe there's still a chance for us, even with Cloud._

He loved Aerith so much; he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Surely, Cloud, her first true love, coming back would take her away from him. Leon looked back at his long-lost friend.

Something was wrong, and he must have been through so much over the years. He had the right to remember, to know who he really was.

"It's the right thing to do," Leon muttered again to himself.

* * *

The fights started almost immediately. Leon and Cloud fought with all their might, battle to battle, every man for himself. Leon constantly glanced over at Cloud, even though that meant letting his guard down.

"Your birthday was on yesterday," he said loudly, slashing a Heartless with his Gunblade. Cloud looked over at him, a little confused. Leon chuckled. "Happy birthday, man." Cloud stared at him, his Buster Sword seeming to move on its own.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. He tried to think, but he couldn't remember anything.

Leon took a few steps sideways towards him.

"You have to remember, Cloud," he said breathlessly as more Heartless jumped at him. "It's me, Squall." He let out a cry of pain as a Heartless threw a fireball at him, hitting his shoulder. "Uhh… R-remember! We… we were best friends. Hollow Bastion… H-heartless…" He didn't want to mention his fiancée, even though he knew that might be the one thing to bring Cloud back.

But he had no choice; Cloud wasn't responding to anything else.

"You're searching for someone, aren't you?" Leon said, smiling a little at his friend. He jumped up and brought down his Gunblade on a Heartless, killing it. Cloud's eyes widened and he quickly turned to Leon's direction.

"How did you know?"

Before Leon could answer, a huge Heartless grabbed him from behind. It lifted him over his head and then slammed him hard onto the ground. Leon felt like every bone had been smashed, he could taste blood.

The pain was horrific.

He let out a soft groan, a trickle of blood running down his face from his hairline. Slowly, he closed his eyes as he was forced to black out. Cloud stared in horror at the lifeless body, then turned back to the Heartless. There were too many of them, he couldn't take them all on at once; he was too exhausted.

He glanced back at Leon. The shadows cleared a little from his eyes.

"Who… am I?" he muttered to himself. The shadow Heartless monsters began jumping on him. They started sucking what was left of his energy. Cloud yelled in pain, dropping his Buster Sword. His head was spinning, he couldn't breathe. Were that young man and that girl from his past? Why couldn't he remember anything? What had he become?

The air was being sucked out of his lungs, and he finally gave in to it. He collapsed onto the hard ground and moved no more.

* * *

He was swimming, swimming in darkness. He felt lost, he couldn't move, he couldn't open his eyes. He wanted to get out, that was all he wanted. All he wanted was Aerith.

He could hear a voice calling him in the distance. His mouth suddenly tasted sweet and tangy, someone was giving him an elixir. Slowly, the darkness faded.

"Cloud… are you alright, Cloud?"

He opened his eyes. It was that girl, Yuffie. Cloud sat up, rubbing his head. He looked over at the girl. She seemed so worried.

"Do you know me from somewhere?" he asked, frowning. The shadows were too clouded; they didn't let him recognize her. Leon stood behind her, looking in better shape than before. Yuffie gripped Cloud's arm tightly.

"Please, Cloud," she begged. "You have to remember. Remember when we were kids. Remember Hollow Bastion." She smiled feebly. "Remember, Cloud. Please remember." Cloud couldn't. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the shadows.

"Cloud, we know who you've been searching for." He looked up at her, shocked.

"You… you do?" Yuffie smiled sadly.

"She's alive, Cloud. Aerith's alive, and she's been waiting for you." She took out the photo of a beautiful young woman and held it up to Cloud. He grabbed it, staring wide-eyed at the picture. He suddenly gasped in pain, reaching his hands up to his eyes.

They were burning, the shadows started to clear even more, from his eyes and his mind. Yuffie quickly placed a hand on his back.

"Cloud! Cloud, are you okay?" she said frantically. Cloud stopped, slowly lifting his face up to her. His eyes were clearer, he could see her. He recognized her.

"Yuffie," he whispered. "You're… you're Yuffie. I… I remember." He looked at her with awe. "Wow, you're all grown up now." Yuffie let out a relieved sigh and threw her arms around him.

"You remember!" she breathed, hugging him tightly. "You remember me!" Cloud raised his arms to return the hug. His eyes focused and everything suddenly came back.

"It's been a while." He looked up at Leon, slightly surprised.

"Squall!" he exclaimed. "Is that you? What happened to your face?" Leon smiled a little.

"Actually, my name's Leon now," he said. Cloud was a little confused, but nodded.

Suddenly, a surge of pain erupted through his head. He released his arms from Yuffie, holding his head and letting out a groan. The darkness was trying to flow into him again, trying to make him forget everything.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie said. Cloud just shook his head. He got up and pulled her to her feet.

He looked back at the photo in his hand.

"Is this really her?" he muttered. Leon looked away and nodded.

"Yeah," he muttered softly. "That's Aerith." Cloud stared at it in awe. The picture was a hundred times more beautiful than the image he saw on Hades' wall.

"She's all grown up," he said softly. He looked at Leon, a small smile on his lips.

"You two have changed too," he said, looking between the two. "So you all made it out alive."

"Did you leave with Tifa and Rinoa?" Yuffie asked. Cloud shook his head grimly.

"I've been on my own for the last 9 years," he said, looking up at the dark sky, sighing. Yuffie took his hand, smiling.

"Are you coming home with us now, Cloud?" she asked. "Aerith has been waiting a long time." Cloud smiled, but then he looked down at his claw.

Was this the person Aerith would want to meet again? A monster that didn't have a soul?

_No, I can't let her see me like this_, he said to himself. _I can't._

Suddenly, a yelp came from inside the arena. The trio saw Hades being thrown out of the ring, crashing through a wall. Cerberus's growled and snarls were heard; it didn't like being intruded. Hades' yells were heard again. Cloud's eyes darkened and his hand clenched into a fist as he looked over in its direction.

"Not yet," he muttered to her. Yuffie was confused.

"What? Why not?" Cloud started heading towards Cerberus's chamber. He stopped and turned around to face her.

"There's something I need to take care of first," he said to his friends. "But I'll come home. I promise." Yuffie smiled. She went over and hugged him.

"Okay," she said softly. "Traverse Town, alright? That's the world we're in." Cloud nodded. He looked over at Leon.

"It's good to see you again," he told him. Leon nodded. Cloud shot Yuffie one last smile, and left towards the chamber. They watched him.

"I… I still can't believe it," Yuffie said. "He's alive. After all these years. Aerith was right after all." She looked at Leon behind her. He tried to smile.

"We'd better get back to… to tell Aerith, huh?" he said, a little too heartily. Yuffie saw right through it.

"She needs to know he's alive, Leon" she told him. "I'm sorry." Leon nodded sadly.

"It's the right thing to do, right?" Yuffie smiled. She went over and wrapped an arm around his back.

"Yeah," she whispered. "It is." She reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek. She smiled at him. Yuffie took his hand and they headed out the Coliseum Gates, to their Gummi Ship to go home to Traverse Town.

* * *

Cloud walked into Cerberus's chamber. He cautiously peeped out from behind the wall. Hades had finally been able to restrain Cerberus behind a barbed door. It was still trying to ferociously bite its way out, but it couldn't get past the door. Hades let out a relieved sigh.

"Phew! That'll teach ya to try and bite me!" he exclaimed, almost laughing at the beast. Cerberus seemed to be even angrier, trying to slam its way out, but still stayed restrained. Hades turned around, quite surprised to see Cloud approach him.

"Whoa!" he said. "What are you doing back? You're still supposed to be—"

"Deal's off," Cloud said coolly, glaring at him. "I want my soul back." He raised his sword up at the god. Hades laughed, like it was some kind of joke.

"Are you kidding me?!" he chuckled. He could tell that Cloud was so not. "Look, you signed the contract saying you give me your soul. I even let you read it. You can't go back. That's just how things work." Cloud took a few steps closer to him, his eyes almost glowing with the shadows. Slowly, Hades started to back away, a little afraid.

"What are you gonna do?" he said, half-laughing. "You can't kill me if that's what you're thinking." He stopped when his back pressed onto the barbed wall. Cerberus immediately started slamming itself into it again. Hades jumped off, only to meet Cloud's blade.

"No," Cloud murmured. "But you can feel pain." He raised his sword over his head. "And that's good enough for me." Hades stared with terror at the Buster Sword.

"Hey, hey! Let's… let's not go crazy here, okay?" Cloud's expression didn't change. Hades backed further onto the wall, Cerberus snapping only an inch away. "Look, okay. I'd love to help, but… but what's done is done!"

"You're a god," Cloud said darkly. "You can change it." Hades laughed nervously as the blade of his sword was placed dangerously close to his throat.

"Okay, okay. I… I'd love to help you… but there's one little problem I didn't tell you about."

"What's that?" Hades swallowed hard as he felt Cerberus' hot breath run down the back of his neck.

"Well… this may seem a bit weird, considering that it's me, but…"

"Get to the point," Cloud said coldly.

"I… I sold your soul to someone already," Hades said, grinning nervously. Cloud's eyes widened in horror.

"You… what?!" His teeth clenched; his anger erupting. He didn't care anymore. Cloud raised up his sword, ready to bring it down on Hades.

"I had no choice, okay?!" Hades yelled. "He really wanted it. He tried to use this power or something on me!"

"Who?!" Cloud spat. "Who did you sell my soul to?! You have until the count of 5, or say goodbye to your head!" Hades quickly tried to think back.

"Okay, okay. What was his name again…?" he muttered to himself.

"One!"

"Hmmm, it was something really long…"

"Two!"

"Started with an S… Latin or something…"

"Three!"

"No… no, it was Hebrew… Yeah, it was probably something Hebrew…"

"Four!"

"Okay!" Hades said, holding up his hands. "I remember! I remember the guy's name! It was Sephiroth! The guy I sold your soul to was Sephiroth!"


	20. Showdown Of Fate

Cloud's blood froze. His eyes widened with horror. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead.

Sephiroth.

Of every memory the darkness had taken away from him, Sephiroth was the one thing he couldn't forget.

All the hate, all the anger, all the pain that one man inflicted on him. Cloud just couldn't forget.

"You… you sold my soul to Sephiroth?!" Cloud said shakily. _Wait, wait. There might still be a chance it might not be the same person_, a voice in his head said.

_Are you joking?_ An irritated voice replied. _Just how many people would name their kid that? _

Cloud shook off the voices. He glared venomously back at Hades. All his rage instantly erupted. He raised up his Buster Sword, he didn't care what would happen after, ready to slice Hades into a thousand pieces.

"Whoa, wait!" Hades said, holding up his hands to shield himself. "You're still gonna slice me?!" Cloud didn't want to answer. He just wanted to see the pain in someone else's eyes for a change.

"Cloud, stop!" a voice behind him yelled. Cloud turned his head to look over his shoulder. Meg ran over to him. Her hands reached for his sword, pulling it away from Hades.

"That's enough!" she shouted, trying to restrain him. "He's not worth it, Cloud!"

"But he gave my soul to Sephiroth," Cloud muttered. "He gave it to him…" Hades got off the wall, dusting himself. He looked up at Cloud, extremely annoyed.

"You think someone like me would just give away souls like that!" he snapped, exploding into red flames. He pushed Cloud onto one side as he brushed past them. He stopped and turned around, returning to blue.

"I don't know what you did to him, but I sense some issues." He started heading towards the exit. "Yo, Meg! Let's get a move on, babe!" Meg glared at him as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. She turned back to Cloud. His eyes darkened even more. Electric sparks shot out from him. Meg backed away.

"What… what are you gonna do now?" she asked, a little scared. He pushed past her, towards the exit.

"I'm going to find Sephiroth," he muttered. "I've wanted to settle things with him for a long time." His darkness. It was all because of Sephiroth. _He_ was his darkness.

"Where are you going?" Meg asked, catching up to him.

"I'm gonna find him. It's time to settle my past." Meg stopped, watching him walk ahead.

"Well, then… that's the wrong way." Cloud froze. He turned around to her.

"What?" Meg sighed and walked up to him.

"He's here, Cloud," she said softly, as if afraid someone would hear her. "He's waiting for you." Cloud gripped her by the shoulders, forcing her to look him straight in the eye. He looked desperate.

"Where is he?!" he said. "Tell me!" He didn't realize he was shaking her; everything seemed to be frozen in his mind. He stopped, taking a step back, his mind going blurry. A chill ran down his spine.

_Sephiroth is here._

"He's waiting for you," Meg said, pushing her hair out of her face. "It looks like he's tracked you down."

"Where?"

"The arena. He's waiting for you in the arena."

* * *

Cloud walked into the arena. Nobody was around, but he knew Sephiroth was close.

Suddenly, a single black feather fell from the sky. Cloud stopped, watching it float down from side to side. As soon as it touched the ground, a pair of booted feet landed down behind it. Slowly, Cloud lifted up his eyes to see him.

He had not changed a bit. He looked exactly the same since Cloud last saw him, 9 years ago. Silver hair, one black angel wing, a long sword. He hadn't aged at all. This man was not human.

Sephiroth smiled at Cloud. They stared at each other for a long moment, the hatred reborn. Everything was silent; the only sounds were of the blowing wind.

"So we meet at last," Cloud said after a while. Sephiroth just continued to smile.

"I was searching for you too," he said, still with the silvery tone he had used the last time. Cloud glared coldly at him.

"As long as you exist, I can't wake from this nightmare," he muttered darkly. "You… are my darkness." Sephiroth chuckled. He opened up his arms to Cloud, still smiling calmly.

"If that's so," he said silkily. "I shall draw you into the darkness. Into the nightmare that forever deprives you of light, from which you can never awaken." Cloud readied his sword. It was finally time to take revenge. For himself, for his mother, for Aerith.

For his light.

Sephiroth still smiled. He closed his eyes and very calmly reached for his sword. Cloud's anger over took him. Electricity ran through him, fizzing over his body. The darkness wanted to give him power, the power to kill. The same thing seemed to be happening with Sephiroth. Cloud could see his green eyes darken, even from the distance. It just made him hate him more.

Without warning, Cloud charged towards him, Sephiroth doing the same a moment later. They clashed, their swords smashing into each other, releasing a blinding spark. Both men relented slightly, and they jumped back. Cloud took a quick breath of air, and then jumped up. His wing immediately swayed into position, sending Cloud into a glide back into the battle. He hit as hard as he could, but Sephiroth continued to block. More sparks were sent. Cloud tried changing his angles, his wing carrying him up and down as Sephiroth took the air to his advantage. A hit sent Cloud flying back, but he quickly got use to his wing. They charged at each other in every direction possible. Cloud raised his sword and brought it down on Sephiroth, but he vanished in a flash of light. He looked up; Sephiroth reappeared above him, still smiling. Cloud shot back up into the air, where Sephiroth was waiting with his sword raised. The swords collide once more, a deafening clash was heard and a blinding light was released.

Cloud was sent crashing down onto the ground. Sephiroth landed back down, still seemingly calm and relaxed.

"Just give in to the darkness," he said as Cloud sat up. "Without a soul, you're nothing. The darkness has flowed into your heart. No light can save you now." Cloud quickly stood up and charged towards him again.

"You are my darkness," he said again. Sephiroth quickly raised his sword, blocking Cloud's head-on attack just in time. He smiled.

"That seed I gave you," he said softly. "The darkness I planted into you, it has done its job. You cannot face the light any longer." Cloud started hitting him repeatedly.

"SHUT UP!" He slashed his sword up at Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth merely leaned back, avoiding the attack entirely. Cloud spotted a vile hanging from his belt.

"Don't you get it?" Sephiroth said, a manic look in his eyes. "I am a part of you. My darkness has flowed into your heart." Cloud knew the vile was his soul, and he tried to get to it. He tried to stab him, but Sephiroth easily dodged them. However, Cloud's determination soon came to his advantage. Cloud flipped over and sliced the air around Sephiroth's sword. Sephiroth had not expected a move like this, and his sword was sent flying from his hand. It landed in the corner of the arena, behind Cloud. Sephiroth smiled.

"My," he said. "You're certainly a lot stronger than the last time I encountered you." Cloud's rage blinded him; he charged head-on at the weaponless Sephiroth.

Sephiroth narrowly dodged it, and quickly scrambled to his sword. But as soon as he lifted it only an inch off the ground, Cloud stabbed him from behind. The Buster Sword went right through Sephiroth's chest. He let out a strained gasp. He turned his head slowly to look at Cloud behind him. He still managed a shaky smirk.

"You… you think you can end it by killing me?" he choked. He grabbed the blade and forced it out of his body. Sephiroth collapsed onto one knee. "It doesn't matter… if you kill me…" He lifted up his face to Cloud. "Your darkness… will always… will always pull me back into the living…" He began to laugh; although quite weakly, Cloud could tell that he was trying to manipulate him. He wouldn't stand for it. Cloud charged over again and slashed his sword across Sephiroth's chest. It cut the belt, and the vile was sent flying into the air. Sephiroth collapsed next to his sword. Cloud watched, as if in slow motion, as the vile smashed into a million pieces onto the ground. The light inside was released; it was almost blinding. It rose up into the air, and then shot into Cloud.

Cloud closed his eyes and let out a soft gasp. He could feel a wonderful sensation through his body, a feeling he hadn't felt for so long. His mind cleared, and he could remember everything again. The shadows dissolved completely from his eyes, into the air as black smoke, floating away with the wind. Cloud could feel again. The bat wing dissolved into the air, light shone from inside his clawed glove, healing his burnt hand. He wasn't a monster anymore.

The light then faded as Cloud's soul had finally found home. He let out a relieved sigh. He looked over at Sephiroth, and was quite surprised.

Sephiroth had stood up again; his sword was back in his hand. Though there was still the bloody wound in his chest, he seemed calm.

"It doesn't matter that you have your soul back," he said, smirking. "You still won't be able to bear the light. You are doomed to walk forever in darkness." At that, slowly, Sephiroth's entirely body began to dissolve into the air. Cloud's eyes widened in horror. He rushed over to stop him, but it was too late.

"No!" he shouted. But the only thing left of Sephiroth was a black feather. Cloud clenched his fist in anger; he had gotten away. His first thoughts were to go after him; to settle things once and for all.

_He's still weak,_ Cloud thought. _He couldn't have gotten too far._ He quickly turned to the exit, but was only to be blocked by Meg.

"Get out of the way, Meg," he said coolly. She didn't move.

"What are you doing?" she said. "You've got your soul back. You're human again." Cloud dropped his gaze and sighed sadly.

"I'm human… but my heart is full of darkness," he muttered. He looked back up at her. "I have to confront it. To find my light." Meg shook her head.

"No, Cloud. You've been gone long enough. It's time for you to go home." She smiled at him. "Go home to Aerith. She'll understand, I'm sure she will." She took him gently by the shoulders to look him in the face. Cloud smiled softly at her.

"What about you?" he asked. Meg's smile faded a little. She sighed.

"Hades still has my soul," she said. "I can't leave." She cupped his cheeks, looking deep into his eyes. "Wow, now all the dark stuff's gone, you're kinda cute." Cloud smiled sheepishly. He let out another sigh.

"Thank you, Meg," he told her. "Thank you for everything." Meg nodded.

"Just go on outta here, Cloudie boy. Go home and be happy for once."

Cloud gave her a small smile. "Maybe… we'll meet again someday?"

Meg wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I know we will."

"MEG!" Hades' voice rang. The pair pulled apart, looking over in its direction. "GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Meg let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She turned back to Cloud.

"I'll… I'll see you around sometime, okay?" Cloud nodded.

Meg smiled. She kissed the tip of her fingers, and then placed them on his lips. She shot him a wink and hurried off to Hades. Cloud watched her leave.

He looked up at the sky. It was the first time in a while when he was finally able to see the stars. But still… he had darkness within him, and Sephiroth was still out there.

"Traverse Town," he muttered softly. That was where Aerith was. That was where his light was. He didn't know if he could face it, he didn't know if he could face Aerith with the darkness inside him. But he had to see her. That was what he had wanted to do for so long.

He made up his decision.

Cloud headed out the Coliseum Gates. He needed to find a way to get to Traverse Town, to confront his demons and to face the one he loved, hoping to the gods she would accept him for what he had become.

It was time to return home at last.

* * *

**Phew, this chapter took a little longer to write, because I had to watch the real Showdown of Fate a few hundred times to get it right. Hope you liked it!**


	21. Kairi

They were in the Small House. Leon was leaning against his wall by the door, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He wanted to escape this moment; he wanted to escape more than anything. Aerith collapsed onto the bed. Yuffie stood in front of her, having told her the news. She was stunned.

"Cloud's alive?" she repeated softly. He looked up at Yuffie. "He… he's really alive?" Yuffie nodded, smiling.

"He said he's been looking for you all these years," she told her. Aerith beamed, unable to believe it.

"Well, where is he?" she asked, looking around. "Why didn't he come back with you guys?" Leon let out a soft sigh.

"He… he said he had something to take care of first," he said, looking up at her. "But he told us he'd come home." It hurt. It hurt him a lot to say that, but he knew how happy Aerith would be to know. He tried to smile. "Come home… to you." Aerith's smile disappeared as she realized how much he was hurting.

"Leon…" she began. Before she could say anything, Sora, Donald and Goofy barged in, with them a red-haired girl around Sora's age. Everyone's attention immediately turned to them; it was all business.

"You are never going to believe what happened in Hollow Bastion!" Sora exclaimed. Leon turned over to him.

"Tell me what happened," he said to the boy. Sora started telling him everything. Leon listened, his eyes closed and his back against the wall.

"So the darkness is flowing out of the Keyhole..." he said grimly. They had been researching for years, they knew it was coming from one source, but this was quite a twist. It was coming straight from their old home.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere," Aerith said, looking over. She smiled at Sora. "The only way to stop them is--"

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" Sora finished for her. Leon sighed again, his eyes still closed.

"Maybe," he muttered. "But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed."

Sora seemed a little irritated. He wanted to do something.

"Well, we can't just stay here," he said, looking around. "We have to do something. I've got a friend back there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"That's right," Leon remarked. He got off the wall and looked at Sora. "You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts-just like that Keyhole you saw." He glanced at Kairi. "Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can."

Sora nodded at him. He went over to Kairi and took her hand.

"You'll be safe here," he told her gently. Kairi smiled.

"You'll be careful, right?" she said. "You don't have to go if you're not feeling alright." Sora sighed. He smiled at her.

"I need to get back there," he said. "Look, I'll just go talk to Cid for a minute." Kairi nodded. Sora gestured Donald and Goofy to follow him, and they left the house. Yuffie walked over to Kairi, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Wait a second," she said, looking Kairi up and down. "Didn't you say you were from Hollow Bastion originally?" Kairi was a little confused, but nodded again. Yuffie watched her thoughtfully. "So… you escaped 9 years ago?"

"Yeah," Kairi replied, smiling. "I escaped with my grandmother on a Gummi Ship."

"Where is she?" The red-haired girl dropped her gaze, sighing sadly.

"Something happened with the Gummi Ship, I think. She was left behind."

Yuffie's eyes widened a little with her words. She turned around to Aerith and Leon. They moved closer. Aerith frowned slightly.

"So… something happened to the ship?" she asked Kairi. "Like… an asteroid?" Kairi grinned sheepishly.

"I don't know… maybe. I can only remember a little bit at a time. It all just came back to me."

"So," Aerith said. "You were one of the survivors?" Kairi nodded.

"Do you remember anyone else who escaped with you?"

The girl began to think back.

"Well… not really. The only person I remember was that girl who put me into the space capsule, the one that sent me to Destiny Islands." The other three were eager to know.

"What did she look like?" Yuffie asked. Kairi thought and thought.

"I don't know. The only thing I remember is… that she was wearing blue." She looked up at the others. "Yeah, she was the girl in blue."

Aerith's eyes widened. She looked over to Yuffie and Leon. They had the same looks on their faces.

"That means…" she muttered slowly. "That Kairi was in the fourth pod from the Gummi Ship Cloud, Tifa and Rinoa were in…"

"And if she and Cloud made it out…" Yuffie continued, putting all the pieces together. "Then Tifa and Rinoa are still out there too." Aerith turned to Leon. It must have stricken him the most. He turned back to his corner and leaned on the wall.

_Rinoa was alive._

The girl from his past, the girl who taught him how to love. He was happy that she was still alive, and he did want to see her again. But…

He looked over at the girl in pink.

Aerith Gainsborough was the girl who he had grown to love, the one who had been there with him for 9 years, caring for him and making him smile. He didn't want to lose her, not after all they've through together. He couldn't lose her. He loved her too much.

He dropped his gaze as Aerith walked over to him. He could see the sympathy in her eyes. He didn't like it.

"Rinoa's alive, Leon," she said, trying to smile. Leon nodded silently, again closing his eyes. Yuffie sensed that they needed some space. She turned to Kairi.

"Sora's probably almost done now," she said, smiling. "I'll take you to the Secret Waterway where you can meet up with him." Kairi glanced over at Aerith and Leon, but she nodded. They left the room quietly.

Aerith let out a soft sigh and turned away.

"Listen," she said quietly. "Cloud… he's coming back now…" She turned around to him. He opened his eyes. They were so full of pain.

"What do you want to tell me, Aerith?" he said, trying to sound casual. "Are you breaking up with me?" Subconsciously, he tightened his fist. Aerith looked at him sadly.

"I… I'm not sure if…" She looked down at her engagement ring. "I'm not sure if I can marry you anymore." Leon's anger overtook him.

"It's… it's not fair!" he shouted. He slammed his fist into the wall. Aerith winced. "I've been with you all this time." He looked at her, breathing hard. "I love you more than anything, and now you want to leave what we had to go back with a _boy_ you haven't seen in 9 years?!" Aerith dropped her gaze. She knew how much she was hurting him. It was more than she could bear. She took a deep breath.

"Aerith…" Leon said, his voice soft. She looked back up at him. His eyes were begging, but he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, Leon," Aerith said, her eyes watering. She took off her ring. Leon leaned back on the wall and squeezed shut his eyes; he didn't want to see it. "Leon…I just… I'm sorry." Aerith held out the ring to him. He painfully forced himself to look at it. The ring.

It was all over. There was nothing left for him to do anymore.

"Would… would you just wear it until he comes back?" he said softly, ignoring the pain. He looked into her eyes. "Please?" He was hurting so much. The pain; she knew it was more than he could take. She sighed softly and nodded.

"Okay, if it'll make you feel better." She slipped the ring back onto her finger. She gazed at it foe a moment, then back at Leon. "I'm really sorry." He didn't reply. He just continued to stare at the ring on her finger.

There was a soft knock at the door. Aerith and Leon turned to see Yuffie peeping in.

"Hey, you guys," she said. "Cid says we're heading back to Hollow Bastion." Aerith and Leon reacted with surprise.

"What?!"

"Yeah. He says we should head there by Gummi Ship ASAP." She gestured them to hurry up. "Come on." Yuffie ran off ahead. Aerith slowly walked towards the door. She glanced back at Leon over her shoulder.

"Come on," she said gently. Leon looked away. _Maybe it'd be better if I stayed_. He nodded and got off the wall. He brushed past her. _I just don't know anymore._

Aerith sighed again and followed him.

* * *

Cid opened the door of the Gummi Ship and stepped to one side. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"What? Aren't you coming too?" he asked. Cid took the straw out of his mouth.

"Some things I wanna take care of before I leave," he said. "I'll come over later." The other three entered into the Gummi Ship. Cid securely closed the door. He gave a quick wave and walked away.

Leon took a seat in the quiet corner. Yuffie looked at him, then at Aerith. She shook her head at her friend, and walked away into the control room. Aerith went over and sat next to Leon. She placed her hand on his thigh. He turned around to her.

"You understand… why I'm doing this…" she said, as gently as she could. "Right?" Leon pushed her off him and went to another seat.

"Forget it," he said coolly. He didn't want her to think that he was hurt as bad as he was. It was hard enough.

Suddenly, the speakers turned on and Yuffie's voice rang throughout the whole ship.

"Hello? Is this thing on? Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats as the autopilot is ready for lift off. That is all. We hope you enjoy your flight."

Aerith and Leon buckled down. The ship shook for a moment, and then with a tremendous force, it shot into the sky.

They were in the air for about an hour. It was a long and tiring trip, but they were grateful it was an autopilot, guaranteeing that they wouldn't get lost. Aerith fell asleep on her seat; the trip was a lot for her. Leon constantly glanced over at her. The words she said, they just won't stop ringing in his head.

"_I'm not sure if I can marry you anymore…" _Leon rubbed his forehead, trying to clear the bitter thoughts. He didn't want to think about it.

The Gummi Ship suddenly stopped, landing down on a block of floating ice. Aerith woke up; startled. Yuffie went over the window.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around cautiously. Leon walked up behind her, looking out at the dark sky. It looked nothing like the place they grew up in. The Heartless had transformed it into a wasteland. He emitted a weary sigh and reached for the button to open the door.

"We're home."


	22. At Last

After the trio made their way into the huge castle, they headed into the library. Leon and Aerith were silent as they looked through the books, and Yuffie didn't intend on disturbing them.

Aerith glanced over at Leon from behind the shelves. She knew he was pretending as if nothing had happened; and she was grateful for that. But that didn't hide the fact that something _was_ happening.

She had broken his fragile heart.

Leon was strong on the outside; his cold attitude was his armor, to protect his heart from being hurt. He wasn't one to let anybody become close to him easily. Heck, Yuffie, herself and Cid were probably the only people who knew him for who he was. He had let Aerith into his heart, into his very being. She had become so special and precious to him, breaking their engagement was like literally ripping out his heart.

It hurt a lot.

Aerith looked down at the ring on her finger. She had put it back on as a last favour for Leon. She had put it on out of pure sympathy, and she hated herself for that reason. What she had with him, it was special, but she didn't know whether or not she was really ready to move on, or if she was still yearning for her first love.

But now she knew; Cloud was alive, and he was coming home. After 9 long years, he was finally going to come back. She was finally going to be able to see him, to hold him, to love him all over again. It was what she had wanted for so long. Aerith looked back at Leon. Her smile faded.

But she loved him too, and she knew it was going to hurt him. He was the man who stood by her for the last 9 years, always being there, always so caring and protective; her knight in shining armor. She was supposed to marry him, to become his wife. Aerith let out a sigh. She didn't know what to do. Would she choose Cloud, the man she had waited for all these years, her first true love, or would she choose Leon, the loyal childhood friend who had protected and comforted her, the one who had always been there, through thick and thin? Aerith shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Guess she'll just have to decide when the time comes.

Yuffie walked up to her from behind. She placed a hand on her back.

"Aerith?" she said in a whisper. Aerith turned around to her. "I think you need to talk to Leon." Yuffie looked at him over Aerith's shoulder. "He's taking it pretty hard." She noticed Aerith was wearing her ring. "What…? So you didn't break up with him? What's he moping about then--" Aerith immediately covered Yuffie's mouth with her hand.

"He wants me to wear it," she said. "Just until Cloud comes back." Yuffie pushed her hand off. Her expression was serious.

"You do realize that it's just going to hurt him even more." Aerith closed her eyes and nodded grimly. She gazed over at him.

"He's a brave soldier," she muttered, shaking her head. "I feel really…really bad. I don't even know what I'll do when Cloud comes back." Yuffie wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Stop thinking about the future that way," she said to the older girl. "Like I always say, you'll know when the right time comes." Aerith managed a small smile.

Leon glanced over at the girls from the corner of his eye. The woman he loved, the one he had given his heart to, she had torn it into a million shreds. She had officially given him back his ring, only wearing it so he wouldn't go into another sulk. Why had all this happened? He loved her; he was never ever unfaithful, always being true to his word and always there to protect her from harm.

He had fulfilled his promise to Cloud. The only problem was… he had fallen in love with his best friend's girl. Love wasn't something you could simply erase from your heart and soul, you could merely forget about the person who had made you feel happy. You just couldn't forget.

His relationship with Aerith, it wasn't just a fling. It wasn't just about the fun, the company or the connection they shared. It was more than all that. It was special, it was beautiful. But somehow, Leon knew that one day, something would surely come between them. And that day had come. Cloud was coming back; coming back to take his everything away.

Leon shook his head. What was he thinking? Why was he being so selfish?

His best friend was coming back, after all the years of searching. He would finally be reunited with them. He should be happy and grateful his friend made it out alive. He should be happy.

He remembered how broken and devastated Aerith was when they had to leave. Now she would finally be able to see him again. He should be happy for her.

Leon walked slowly over to her, his gaze on the ground. The girls turned to face him. He lifted up his face to them and tried to smile.

"What do you think Sora's doing right now?" he said, acting casual. He kept his eyes on Yuffie; he didn't want to look over at Aerith. Yuffie noticed. She smiled softly at him; he was so brave.

"He's probably doing well," she replied, looking over at Aerith. She just nodded, her eyes down. Leon reached his hand over to her and gently brought her face up. She was slightly surprised.

"Let's just enjoy the time we have left, huh?" he said softly. The pain was so unbearable, looking at her beautiful face, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold her the way he used to anymore. Aerith sighed and nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered. Yuffie placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile.

"Guess it'll be just like old times again, huh?" she said softly. "While it lasts…"

* * *

Cid crouched down by his new project, trying and trying to tie the two wires together. They started to shoot sparks. He backed away, annoyed yet satisfied.

"That'll probably last until I reached Hollow Bastion," he muttered. Cid stood up and stretched. He wiped his forehead with a cloth and took out a fresh piece of straw. He closed up the engine with a slam.

"Excuse me," a voice behind him said. Cid turned around. His eyes widened and the straw fell out of his mouth.

"Son of a gun," he said incredulously. "So you're finally here." He chuckled. "Long time no see, kid." He circled the man, examining his features. "Looks like you grew up right, too." He laughed again, and went over to the Gummi Ship's door and opened it. He stood to one side and looked at the stranger.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in."

"What? Where are you taking me." Cid grinned.

"We're going home. Someone's gonna be real happy to see you."

* * *

Aerith's cell phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, darlin'," Cid's voice said. "Hey, I've just arrived back at Hollow Bastion. The place's a wreck."

"Yeah," Aerith replied grimly. "We know."

"Where are you kids? I'm just outside the castle now."

"We're in the Library."

"Okay, then. Don't go anywhere. Stay where you are. I got something here that you'll like to see."

"Alright. But be careful. There are more Heartless here at the moment."

"I will, I will. See ya soon, Aerith."

"Bye," she said, smiling. She closed her phone and put it back into her pocket.

"Was that Cid?" Yuffie asked. Aerith nodded. "What did he want? Is he here?"

"Yeah. He says he brought something with him." She smiled. "I wonder what he's planning to show us." Leon crossed his arms and sighed. He had an idea what it might be.

* * *

They arrived at the Library door. Cloud stood there for a moment, staring at the doorknob. He didn't know if he could face her yet, he still had darkness in his heart. He was afraid she might not accept him for the monster he had become.

"Are you gonna stare at that door all day or are you gonna go in and see her?" Cid asked with a chuckle. Cloud took a deep breath as Cid brushed past him to open the door. He walked in first, as Cloud followed behind. The first thing he saw was mountains of books. It seemed that the Heartless had not harmed any of them. He stopped at the entrance as the door behind him closed. There was a group of three people standing in a circle in the middle of the room, quietly talking. Cid stepped forward, turning the trio's attention to him.

"Look who I found walking around in Traverse Town," he said, jerking his thumb back at Cloud. The girl in the pink dress looked over at him, and he instantly knew that it was her.

Aerith's eyes widened slightly but she forced herself to stay calm. Cloud watched her for a moment, but dropped his gaze to the ground. He still didn't know if he was ready.

Slowly, they walked towards each other. Aerith calmly clapped her hands behind her back and leaned forward at him, trying to get his eye contact. Cloud knew he couldn't hide anymore, and slowly he lifted up his face.

She was beautiful. The radiant features of her face shone so brightly. Her sparkling green eyes, her soft chestnut hair. She had grown to become an enchantress. Cloud suddenly felt good, more than he ever had. The cold loneliness in his body slowly melted away as a warm feeling grew. All his angst and worries were banished from his mind. Slowly, he smiled at her.

Aerith's eyes widened as she let out a stunned gasp. She clapped her hands over her mouth, to muffle her sobs as she began to cry of joy.

It was really him.

She couldn't believe it. She stared into his face. He was so much more handsome than she had thought; he had grown so much more than she thought. But it was him; his spiky blonde hair, to which she remember she used to tease him, his deep blue eyes, to which she used to drown in.

It was her Cloud.

Cloud slowly raised his right hand to her face, cupping her cheek and wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. Her skin was so soft. Aerith moved her hands over to his, holding onto the warmth. He smiled again.

"What's that you always used to say?" he said gently. "As long as our hearts are connected…"

"We'll…" Aerith whispered, choking back tears. "We'll always be able to meet again…"

"And our love…" Cloud continued, still staring deep into her emerald eyes. "… will reunite us as one…"

"Always…" Aerith let out another gasp as she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Cloud…"

Her body was so warm; he wrapped his arms around her. He gently pressed her head onto his shoulder as she cried. Everything else around them disappeared, all they had was each other and their moment. Aerith felt, and she knew Cloud was feeling the same, that the deep lonely hole in her heart was finally filled again. Her prays had been answer and her first love had returned.

In each other's arms, for the first time, they knew they were finally home at last.

* * *

**The End.**

**No! Wait, don't go! I was only kidding! hehehe**

**Yep, the sappy reunion, hope you liked it. Don't you dare think this is anywhere near to being finished. There's going to be a HUGE tangled web, and no one's even been caught in it yet! Remember to review!**


	23. Light

** Don't anyone give up hope yet! Anything can happen at this point. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Night fell, and the team decided now that the Heartless had disappeared, it was much safer in Hollow Bastion. The sky had cleared, and the moon and stars were finally in sight. They decided they would be able to stay, for good now. The castle was to be their home until they could find and rebuild the houses outside. That was okay, seeing it used to be Ansem's home. 

Leon disappeared completely afterwards, surely to his new room. Yuffie knew what he must have been going through, but she knew better than to bother him.

That night, Aerith made dinner. It was Cloud's first plentiful meal in years, and he was extremely grateful. They still seemed to be trapped in their own world together. After dinner, Cloud took Aerith by the hand and she led him to his room. Cid and Yuffie high-fived.

As they entered the room, Cloud immediately collapsed flat onto the bed, smiling. It had been a long time since he had laid down on a bed this comfortable. Aerith closed the door behind her, and reached for the light switch.

"Don't," Cloud said just before she turned on the lights. Aerith raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" she asked, taking a seat at his side. She stroked his hair.

"It doesn't suit me," he replied simply. He sat up and walked over to the window, staring out at the darkness. He took his red cloak off and threw it onto the floor. He looked at his clawed hand. Aerith walked up behind him, staring wide-eyed at it. He pulled it off roughly and threw it too onto the floor. He opened and closed his now-bare hand; it was no longer black. Aerith watched him with confusion.

"What happened to you after the Heartless came?" she asked. Cloud let out a sigh and turned to gaze into her eyes.

"Can we go some place else?" he said. He pushed the window open and climbed out.

"Hey!" Aerith exclaimed. "What are you doing? Get back here." She poked her head out to see where he went. Two hands reached under her arms and pulled her up onto the roof next to him. Cloud grinned bashfully.

"Remember when we used to do this all the time?" he said, looking up at the sky. Aerith smiled and followed suit. It was so peaceful up here.

"Yeah," she replied softly. "I remember everything." She turned to look at Cloud. "I know you've been through a lot." He looked away. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please. I promise I won't get mad at you." Cloud looked back up at her. He still didn't know if he could tell her everything, but he couldn't lie to her. He just couldn't.

Cloud took a deep breath and began telling her everything. He told her how it all began; when he met Sephiroth for the first time. How he killed his mother and how he shot the seed of darkness into his heart. He told her how the Gummi Ship crashed, and how he, Tifa, Rinoa and a little girl were the only ones who were able to escape. How he was forced to survive on his own for 9 years. Aerith listened to every word in awe.

"So, do you think Tifa and Rinoa are out there somewhere?" she asked when he finished. Cloud nodded.

"If Kairi made it out alive, then I bet my life that Tifa and Rinoa did too." Aerith smiled at him. She still couldn't stop staring into his baby blues.

"I'm glad you're home," she said, moving closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed dreamily. "I missed you." Cloud couldn't help but smile back.

"The light is strong," he said, stroking her hair. "It led me back home." He cupped her jaw gently, staring into her beautiful face. "It's because of you that I continued to fight, even when I slipped into darkness." Aerith's smile faded and she pushed his hand off. She looked away and let out a sigh.

"Cloud," she said. "You can't just look at me and see me as your light." She turned back to him. "Because I'm not." Cloud's smile disappeared and he dropped his gaze. "I can't give you the light you need, Cloud. No one can." Aerith tilted her head sideways to see his face. She shook her head. "I want to, but I can't." She took his left hand and examined it. It was still a little dusky.

"You're tainted by the darkness." She ran her fingers through the faded scorch marks. "If I give you my light, if _anyone_ gives you their light, you won't be able to bear it. You can't take in that much light in at once, it could kill you." Cloud pulled his hand out of her grip and stared grimly at it.

"So no light can save me." Aerith shook her head, bringing his face over to her. She took his hand and placed it over his heart.

"Everyone has light in their heart, even if they are exposed to darkness." Aerith smiled at him. "You have the light you need inside, and only you can release it." She looked him in the eyes. "This is your battle. Only you can fight it, Cloud. No one else can for you." Cloud let out a sigh and looked back up at the sky.

"Then I might have to leave again one day," he told her.

"To find him?" she asked. "To confront your darkness once and for all?" She looked away sadly. She didn't want him to leave again.

"I'll come back," he said, watching her. Aerith looked up at him. "No matter what, I'll come back to you." Aerith smiled.

"I know you will," she replied. She resumed her gaze at the stars. She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked, looking over at her. She continued to laugh.

"Remember how we were as kids?" she said, glancing over at him. "How lovey-dovey we were?" She laughed again. Cloud couldn't help but smile. Aerith moved closer to him, staring deep into his eyes. "I want us to start over again. From the very beginning." Cloud nodded.

The couple made their way back down into Cloud's room. Aerith dusted her dress. She smiled shyly at him.

"Well, I hope you sleep well," she said, looking over at his bed. It had been a long time since Cloud actually slept in a proper bed. Aerith extended her hand to him. "It's great to have you back, Cloud."

Cloud stared at the hand for a moment, a little disappointed, but shook it. She smiled and made her way to the door. Cloud didn't expect anymore so he turned to his bed.

She reached for the doorknob, but didn't turn it. She took a deep breath and spun around. She ran over to him, tapped him on the back. As soon as Cloud turned around, Aerith planted a soft kiss on his lips. That was all she intended to do, but Cloud grabbed her before their lips could part and pulled her closer. The kiss grew more and more passionate; it was what they had wanted for so long. Aerith's hand moved to his cheek and she gently pushed him away as she came up for air. She pushed his blonde hair out of his face to one side with her fingers. She looked into his eyes and beamed at him.

"Goodnight," she whispered. She kissed him lightly again and went over to the door. She shot him a wink before leaving. Cloud smiled. He walked over to his bed and fell flat on his back. He rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, letting out a contented sigh.

* * *

Aerith closed the door quietly behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Leon standing there, leaning on the wall and watching her. He looked hurt. Aerith realized she was still wearing her engagement ring. She looked back at him and sighed sadly. She walked over to him, taking off her ring. She handed it to him. 

"I'm sorry," she said, trying not to look him in the eye. She turned and walked away.

Leon stared at the ring in his hand.

It hurt so much.

His back slid down the wall as he collapsed onto his knees, unable to bear it. He closed up his fist and pressed it against his heart. Leon took out a small piece of paper from his pocket. He took a deep breath to stop himself from breaking down. It was his vows, the vows he had written for the wedding, for his wedding to Aerith. He had poured his heart and soul into it, for the woman he loved, but now…there was nothing left to do.

He smiled a little as he remembered back his thoughts when he wrote them.

"Aerith, in the presence of our friends and family," he read. "I take you as my wife and my true love. We have grown up together for the last 9 years, and I know you for the truly beautiful person you are, inside and out. I want to stay by you, to laugh with you, to cry with you. I promise to love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day on. I will stay with you for all eternity, falling in love a little more everyday. I will cherish every moment being with you. You are my love, you are my life. I love you."

A tear seeped from the corner of his eye as he scrunched up the piece of paper. He threw it violently into the nearby dustbin, and he pressed his back onto the wall. He closed his eyes and started banging his head hard onto the wall. It hurt, but nothing, _nothing_, could compare to the pain in his heart.

Nothing.

* * *

**Okay, so that was my extremely lame definition of Cloud's light, and the reason why Aerith was so understanding when Cloud left in KH2. :)  
**

**Yeah, I may have been pretty cruel to Leon, but hey, I couldn't let you guys go completely and utterly Clorith on me, could I? lol Hoped you enjoyed it! **

**The next chapter...oh, we'll be getting tangled very very soon...stay tuned, my pretties...hehehehe**


	24. Mistakes And Lies

The next week was quite busy. It seemed that everyone from Traverse Town suddenly picked up their stuff and all moved into Hollow Bastion. And by everyone, that meant _everyone_. Merlin, Fairy Godmother, even the ducklings moved there. Once Hollow Bastion was to be restored, it would be more convenient to live in, seeing that it was almost three times as big as Traverse Town.

Cid had set out some rules on who stayed in which houses. Cloud and Aerith were to share a house together, Cloud was responsible for paying and Aerith was responsible for taking care of it. Cid had forced Yuffie to stay with him in a house close to the couple, saying he wouldn't let her get her own place until she was old enough.

Yuffie reluctantly agreed.

Leon stayed in a house further away; it was of his choice. Much larger than what he would have needed, but that might have been because Aerith was supposed to stay with him. He stayed there most of the time, only coming out when Cid made him, for work. He agreed to it, but only if he didn't have to be in the same room as Aerith.

They were setting up their new house. Cloud and Aerith grew closer and closer as they worked together to deliver items into their new home. Cloud still seemed a little dark at times, but he couldn't help but smile whenever Aerith was around him.

Aerith knew he had been through a lot, but she made up a fun guessing game, and if he played and guessed right, he'd get a prize.

"Okay, okay," she said, staking up a pile of blankets onto her bed. "Mmmm… your favorite color? I'd say… blue." Cloud smiled and nodded, setting the chair down next to Aerith's desk. He went over to her and planted a kiss on her temple. She giggled.

"Yes! I got it right!" she laughed. "Now it's your turn." Cloud raised his hand to his chin as he mocked a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm… I'd have to say… pink." He turned around to see her reaction. Aerith laughed again and kissed him on the cheek. It was a fun game.

"Something you can't go through the day without?" she said to Cloud. He thought and thought as he took out her stuff from a box onto her desk. He then clicked his fingers as something came to mind

"Your ribbons," he said finally, though he knew it was a lame attempt. "To keep your hair out of your face?" Aerith laughed and shook her hair. She kissed the palm of her hand and blew it to him.

"Close, though," she said, smirking. She looked at his thoughtfully. "I'd say…hair gel." She burst out laughing. Cloud let out a scoff and pushed her onto the bed, flat on her back. He lay on top of her, holding her down by the wrists so she wouldn't be able to escape.

"So not," he murmured. He silenced her giggling with a kiss. Cloud pulled away after a moment, tasting his lips.

"I got it," he said, looking down at her. He grinned. "Strawberry Chapstick." Aerith laughed. She cupped his face and pulled him down to her lips.

"Playtime's over, children," Cid's voice came from the door. They couple looked over at him. "Get back to work." He muffled a chuckle and left.

Cloud laughed and got off Aerith, helping her up with him. He turned back to the desk and resumed unpacking. Aerith watched.

"You grew up good, didn't you?" she said, teasing. "Did some girl take care of you?" Cloud smiled.

"A few of them saved my life, actually," he said serenely. "A few of them I have to thank for guiding me." Aerith set down a bedsheet and smoothed it out carefully, her eyes on Cloud.

"Did you ever fall in love with any of them?" she asked. Cloud looked at her, his eyes slightly widened in surprise. But he smiled as he read her mind.

"No," he said. "It was always you." His voice was so truthful, that Aerith felt something burn in her heart, and she forced herself to look away as his last words rang in her head.

_It was always her._

All these years, he had loved her so much, that he didn't ever need anyone else beside him. He was so strong, so determined, his love for her was so strong that he stayed faithful.

She didn't.

"How about you?" Cloud asked, his voice calling her back to reality. Aerith flinched, resuming the straightening of the bedsheet. She plastered a smile.

"What about me?" she joked, hoping to steer the conversation another way.

"Did you find love with anyone else?" The blue eyes flickered with uncertainty, as if they were actually asking her something else.

_'Did you stop loving me and replaced me?'_ it asked.

She didn't know what happened. The moment suddenly became blurry. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Her throat closed up, and someone else spoke with her voice.

"No," the voice said.

Cloud's blue eyes softened again and he nodded to himself. As he turned to collect some more things from the box, Aerith saw him smile.

She shook her head, the blood rushing abruptly to her head, making her realize what she just said.

She had just lied to him. If she just said she never found love with anyone else, then she just told him that a relationship, let alone an engagement to Leon, never existed. Her eyes widened in horror and she placed a hand at her temple, feeling dizzy.

There was a sudden knock that almost caused a disorientated Aerith a heart attack. Both she and Cloud looked at the door.

It was Leon and Yuffie.

They seemed to have heard the conversation from the expressions on their faces. Yuffie looked shocked, and Leon, utterly heartbroken.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, with a casual air. Yuffie snapped out of it and plastered a smile.

"We need some man power!" she said brightly. She pushed Leon in front of her. He didn't take his eyes off Aerith. "Could you give Leon here a hand with the furniture? I need a tiny word with Aerith." Cloud looked over at Aerith. She stared blankly back.

"It'll only be a minute," Yuffie added. Cloud shrugged. He quickly gave Aerith a kiss on the cheek and went over to Leon. He shot Aerith one last smile and walked out, pulling the unknowingly devastated Leon with him. Yuffie's smile instantly disappeared and it was replaced with a look of horror and confusion.

"Did you just tell him what I think you told him?!"

Aerith quickly released the now-stretched bedsheet. She stood up and turned away, a little unsteady on her feet. She couldn't look at Yuffie. She couldn't even think properly. Yuffie grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face her. The shock was still on her face.

"Aerith, snap out of it!" Yuffie exclaimed, shaking her best friend. "Do you realize what you've just done?!" She shook her hard, until Aerith couldn't even breathe. "Do you realize what you've just said to Cloud?!"

Aerith spun out of control as Yuffie suddenly released her. She stumbled and fell onto the hard floor. She slowly pushed herself off the ground, realization hitting her for real.

"I lied to him," she breathed. She stared up at Yuffie, who was towering over her, dumbstruck.

Aerith had never seen Yuffie look so shell-shocked, unable to believe what she had just heard. The look in her eyes, the disbelief. It seemed that she was the one who could clearly see what that lie would become. Yuffie crouched down to Aerith, taking her by the shoulders.

"You have to tell him the truth, Aerith," she uttered. "This is going to get bad real quick if you don't tell him."

Aerith sat up, her green eyes focused again. She summed up the events in her head, terror striking at her stomach as she realized.

Cloud couldn't know. Now that she had told him she was faithful, she couldn't tell him she wasn't.

"I can't tell him the truth," Aerith muttered. "I can't do it."

Yuffie's eyes widened. This didn't sound like Aerith at all.

"What?!"

"I said I can't tell him the truth!" Aerith burst out.

"Why not?!" Aerith shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Because he thinks I never betrayed him," she said tearfully.

Oh God… everything was going wrong. Why was she thinking like this now? Why was she so afraid to take back one word?

One word that would change everything.

"What about Leon?!" Yuffie shouted, desperate to bring out some sense. "How can you lie about you and Leon?!"

"Yuffie, please… I don't know what's wrong with me."

Yuffie jumped to her feet, her eyes flashing with distress. She slowly backed away from the girl she thought was kind, sincere and caring.

"I thought you loved him, Aerith," Yuffie exclaimed. "Why would you hurt Leon if you love him?" She shook her head. "And I thought you loved Cloud as well. Don't you see how all this will fall apart?!"

Aerith said nothing, and she looked away, ashamed and confused. Yuffie couldn't take staring at her any longer, and she sprinted out of the room before she exploded.

Aerith slowly stood up, making her way to the bed and collapsing into it. Her eyes were glassy, her heart pounding, her breath at her throat, threatening to choke her.

She had told a lie, and she felt like a coward, disgusted at herself. It was just… those eyes. Those eyes and the longing and yearning for her love all those years. For a woman who was pure and chaste, whose love for him was so strong that she never needed another in her heart.

But she wasn't that girl. She moved on. With his best friend. Aerith thought about Leon, and the look on his face when he heard her say she had never loved another man. Her heart pulsed painfully as she felt the guilt of her lie.

Something inside her stopped Aerith from telling the truth, and it stopped her from wanting to tell the truth. Aerith suddenly broke into a fit of coughs, stumbling back onto the bed. She shook her head, unable to clear it of those unsettling thoughts.

What was wrong with her? What was going to happen now?

* * *

Cloud lifted one end of the table as Leon did the same to the other end. They brought it out of the van and carefully onto the ground. Leon was unusually quiet.

"Hey!" Cloud called out. "You alright over there?" Leon nodded. They moved the last table onto the carpet. Cloud let out a relieved sigh. He looked over at Leon.

"So why did you change your name, anyway?" he asked. "What was wrong with Squall?" Leon took a seat on a chair and shrugged.

"Squall died when the Heartless came," he muttered, his gaze on the ground. Cloud went over and sat down next to him. He glanced at his friend.

"Too bad," he remarked. "Squall was my best friend. But I guess you'll just have to do." He playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You took good care of the girls, didn't you?" Leon closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain.

"Yeah…" he replied monotonically. "I probably did." Cloud slapped him in the back and got up.

"Well, we better get back to work or Cid will be riding us." He went back over to the van and started to take out more furniture. Leon sat for a moment, trying to stay focused and stopping himself from breaking down again.

But really, why did she just… lie like that? Didn't she care how that would affect him? Didn't she care how much it would hurt him? Leon sighed.

He still loved her, so much, but he knew something bad was going to come of this. He stood up and went over to the van.

She didn't tell Cloud about their engagement. Why? Did she still love him? Was there a chance that might have been the reason?

What will become of this lie? What destruction will it release?

Will it tear apart their lives? Will it destroy their friendships?

Leon tried to shake off his thoughts. He just didn't know.


	25. Caught Out

**Wow, 25 chapters and you people aren't even getting bored yet? lol**

* * *

Cleaning up was pretty hard, but the job was soon done and Cloud and Aerith finished their house. It had taken them almost a whole week, but they pulled through.

Aerith was still acting strange. She took all the photos with her and Leon, seemingly 'couplish', and she got rid of them before Cloud could see. Cid, Yuffie and Leon were getting restless, especially Yuffie. She pushed Aerith to tell Cloud the truth, but Aerith still didn't think it to be the right time.

It was just after noon; Aerith had invited Yuffie over for lunch before they had to get back to work in an hour. Yuffie sat at the dining table as Aerith poured her some tea.

"It's been almost a week, you know," Yuffie muttered quietly, in case Cloud was around. "And it doesn't seem like you're getting close to telling him." Aerith's hand reached for the teapot, but froze. She let out a sigh to calm herself.

"I said I'll tell him," she told her wearily. She grabbed the pot and poured the tea into Yuffie's cup, slamming it down in front of her. Yuffie winced. Aerith closed her eyes and sighed again, seeming extremely tired. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm just… I think I'm losing my mind over this." She coughed a few times and sat down, rubbing her face with one hand. Yuffie rested her chin on her hand, watching the older girl. She picked up her cup and stared at it.

"You do realize," she said. "If he finds out for himself, after all this time…" She grew silent and drank her tea. She didn't need to finish her sentence, Aerith already knew. Before anything else could happen, Yuffie's cell phone rang. She set down her tea and opened it.

"Hello? … Yeah… Okay… I'll be right there… Okay, okay… Bye, Cid…" She put her phone away and stood up. She looked back at Aerith. "Cid says we've gotta clear up outside the castle. It'll be hard work, but the community's paying us." She grinned widely. "I'm gonna go home now and get some stuff ready. He says we'll come over and pick you guys up in about half an hour. "Aerith nodded. Yuffie gazed at her concernedly. "Don't forget to think about what I said." She gave a quick wave and ran out. Aerith picked up the cups and turned to the sink behind her. She got a shock when she saw Cloud standing there watching her, almost dropping the cups.

"Eep!" she exclaimed. "Don't ever do that again!" Cloud was watching her suspiciously. A chill ran down her spine. "How much of that did you hear?" Cloud walked over to hand and took the cups. He placed them in the sink and took Aerith by the hand.

"I heard enough," he muttered as he led her towards their room. Aerith began to panic. What did he hear? How much did he hear?

Cloud stopped as soon as they were inside. He turned and closed the door quietly, standing with his back to Aerith for a moment.

Aerith waited, almost breathlessly, waiting anxiously to see what he was about to do. Was he going to be angry? She suddenly noticed that the blinds were shut. It was quite dark in the room.

Without warning, Cloud grabbed Aerith and pressed her onto the door, kissing her passionately. Aerith was more than surprised.

"What are you doing, Cloud?" she said when she pushed him away for air. He looked deep into her eyes, caressing her cheek lovingly.

"It's been a while since we've had this place to ourselves," he whispered. "Maybe we should have a little break while we can." Aerith giggled as he started kissing her neck.

"Cloud…" she said breathlessly. "They… they'll be here in half an hour…" She tried to push him off, though unsuccessfully. She was rather enjoying it herself.

"That's a pretty long time if you think about it," Cloud remarked. He gazed into her emerald pools, smiling peacefully. "Come on," he said softly. "I might be leaving again soon, I wanna spend some time with my girl." Aerith looked at him sadly for a moment, but then smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her and kissed him. She felt as he pulled the ribbon out, allowing her hair to flow down her back. He lifted her off her feet, their lips never parting, and he laid her down onto the bed. He released her at last as he sat up to remove his jacket. Aerith opened her eyes again a little, looking up at him with a smile. As soon as Cloud finished, he bent down again to her lips, slowly unbuttoning her dress.

* * *

"Hey, Leon!" Cid shouted. "Be careful with that!" Leon tried to pull out a large board from the truck. He let out a yell of pain as it sliced the side of his arm. He collapsed onto the ground, tired and sweaty, having worked the whole night and day. Yuffie ran over to him.

"Leon!" She gasped as she saw his arm. She pulled him to his feet. "That's it, you need that healed." Leon pulled out of her grip.

"I'm fine," he said monotonically. He touched his arm and winced at the pain. Yuffie noticed. She glanced at her watch.

"No, you're not," she said sternly. She took him by the arm. "It's time to go get Cloud and Aerith." Leon looked away. "Oh _come on_, it's time to face up to her. You can't keep hiding like this." She led him outside. "She'll be able to fix you up."

Cloud and Aerith's house wasn't too far away. Leon was still extremely uncomfortable; he hadn't spoken with Aerith at all since their break-up. He wondered if she had told Cloud yet. It still hurt him to think about her, and he knew what could happen if Cloud found out for himself.

He was so tired, working long nights and days without resting. Maybe he thought working off his worries would work, but all it did was swallow him even more deeply into depression. He let out an exhausted sigh.

"We're here," Yuffie said. She let go of him and went to the door. She knocked on it. "Hello? Guys, it's time to get back to work." No answer. She knocked again.

Still no answer.

Yuffie frowned a little and reached for the doorknob. The door wasn't locked so she let herself in. Leon followed her.

"Hello?" Yuffie shouted, looking around. "Anyone home?" It seemed deserted. Yuffie's phone began ringing again. A message from Cid was left. She rolled her eyes at it and turned to Leon. "Look, just get those two outta here, okay? That's all you have to do. I gotta go now." Leon nodded silently. Yuffie gave him a pat on the shoulder and hurried off.

Leon started wondering around the seemingly empty house. He had a bad feeling, and he just couldn't shake it off. He went to the kitchen. There was a medical first aid kit there. He took it out and started wrapping his arm with some bandages. It didn't ease the pain, but at least it helped to stop the bleeding. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. He frowned slightly. He put the aid kit back in the cupboard and slowly approached the door.

"Aerith?" he muttered cautiously. "Cloud?" He reached for the doorknob and turned it. He opened the door and flicked on the lights.

His eyes widened and his mouth parted as his whole world shattered in front of him. The pain in his heart exploded and he fell back onto the door.

The couple quickly pulled apart, covering themselves with the blanket. It was a long awkward moment. Leon looked away, turning bright red, shocked beyond reason.

"I… I'm sorry," he choked. "Cid… he… he told me to… to get you guys… and… and… I… I'm just sorry. I'm sorry." He turned away and ran out. Cloud was left confused and embarrassed at this. Aerith continued to watch the door, feeling extremely guilty. Leon caught them, and she knew how that must have affected him.

"Oh God…" Cloud sighed, rubbing his face roughly. He turned back to Aerith. "Hey, what's wrong?" He raised his hand to push a hair out of her face. Aerith pushed him off. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"We shouldn't…" she muttered. She got up and put her dress back on. Cloud watched her, a little confused. He stood up and got dressed.

"Something I should know?" he asked. Aerith felt a surge through her veins, almost to the point of making her double over. She managed a meek attempt at a smile to avoid the glowing guilt in her emerald eyes.

"We have to get back to work," she said quietly. "That's all." Her hands trembled a little as she finished buttoning up her dress. She took the ribbon off the side table and started tying up her hair. Cloud slipped on his jacket, but didn't zip it up. He went over to Aerith and took her by the shoulders.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said softly. "If there's anything you need to say, anything, just tell me." Aerith's smile failed as she stared into his eyes.

His eyes, his truthful eyes. They pierced at her. They caused her heart to become faint, images of hurt and horror flashing before her eyes as she imagined what would happen if he simply knew she had been lying to him all this time. She wanted to tell him, she did. It was the smart, brave and sensible thing to do, even at this point…

Aerith ran her hands down his bare chest, and shook her head.

"It's nothing," she lied.

… But she was a fool.

* * *

Leon sliced the trees around him into shreds. He had run into the forest after the shock. He had cleared about an acre purely out of anger and humiliation. Despite the painful untreated wound on his arm, he continued to slice with the Gunblade, not caring what the damage was. He was so angry, he was so hurt. The woman he loved was in the arms of another man, and it almost killed him to see. He stabbed the Gunblade into a tree trunk, making it stuck. He tried and tried to release it, but he was too tired. He let go and collapsed onto his knees, wiping the sweat from his forehead, breathing heavily. He hated himself so much for seeing what he did. He looked down at his hands. This was going too far. It had to stop.

One way or another, Aerith was going to tell Cloud about their engagement tonight. Leon couldn't act like he never loved her anymore.

It just had to stop.


	26. Say It

"Have you told him yet?" Yuffie asked yet again.

Yuffie and Aerith were cleaning up the dorms in Ansem's castle. Yuffie was in charge of the broom while Aerith was in charge of the dustpan. Yuffie stared down at the older woman as she swept half-mindedly.

"Aerith, you're making this worse!" Aerith was on her knees, trying to sweep up the dust beside a dustbin. She was probably trying to ignore the teenage girl. "Aerith!" Yuffie stomped the broom down in front of Aerith. "Look at me! This has to stop!" Aerith coughed and glared at her.

"Don't do that," she told her calmly. Yuffie scoffed and dropped the broom.

"Are you even listening to me?" Aerith sighed.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked. "I've gone too far already to just tell him the truth." She sat up, misery in her emerald eyes. "I'll lose him, Yuffie."

"But if you tell him now, he might understand," her friend replied. "You keep lying and the scar's going to run deeper." Yuffie shook her head. "Leon's really hurting." Aerith stopped cleaning and fiddled with the pan. "I don't get it. It isn't like you to do this." She crouched down to her best friend. "Leon hears you. You do know that, right? He hears you every single time you lie to cover up the lie you told Cloud. It hurts him. It hurts him bad." Yuffie placed her hand on Aerith's shoulder. "Please, Aerith. Make the pain go away for him. Make things right before you lose them both." Yuffie gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before standing up again and walked off with her broomstick.

Aerith dropped the dustpan, Yuffie's words echoing through her head, making her feel so angry with herself.

She was hurting the two people she loved just because she was so selfish and afraid. She didn't know if she would ever be able to tell Cloud the truth, after all she's done. Maybe it was too late, but she knew the problem was never going to go away, it would never go away. If she didn't tell him, surely someone would, and that would hurt him even more. She didn't want to hurt him.

And then there's Leon, her ex-lover. She was hurting him more than she knew. He had been there for her every day of the 9 years they've been through together. She didn't know if she was still in love with him, but she hated seeing him this way. She hadn't been able to talk to him at all once since Cloud came back. She knew he didn't want to get hurt, but at least he could try and talk it out with her. Maybe he would've been able to help her find a way to talk to Cloud about their engagement, but he just wouldn't do anything.

She was so angry. She hated herself. She hated the person she had become.

Aerith slammed the dustpan onto the dustbin, knocking it over. A scrunched-up piece of paper fell out. She frowned a little at it; no one was here before, how could that be there? She picked it up and opened it up. She smoothed the paper out and looked at it. She felt a stab of guilt in her heart as she read it.

It was Leon's vows.

She looked away from it again.

"Oh, Leon…" she whispered. She held the paper close to her heart, feeling the pounding of her guilt. He was in so much pain; she didn't want to see him like that. She loved him, but she loved Cloud too. She was torn, not knowing whether to be happy and hurt Leon for the rest of his life, or to save him.

"Aerith!" Cloud's voice called out.

Aerith quickly stood up and blinked away any reflections of regret from her green eyes. She had to be strong. She couldn't let Cloud see her like this. She scrunched the paper in her fist and hid it behind her back. She smiled as he ran up to her.

"Cid, Yuffie and Leon decided to stay over," he told her. "Can you make dinner for us?" Aerith nodded.

"Like I did for the last 9 years?" she joked. "Sure." Cloud smiled softly and took her hand.

"They're waiting at our house," he said, leading her out. "Leon's still a little quiet about…" He shifted uncomfortably. "… the incident…" Aerith's smile faded but she said nothing.

* * *

It was a good meal that night. Cid and Yuffie ate heartily, seeing neither of them could cook well in their own house. Leon sat in the far corner. He didn't eat but just stare at Aerith, though she tried to ignore his gaze. The sheet of vows was still in her pocket.

"Tell me," Cloud asked her over the table. "Do you still sell flowers like you used to?" Aerith smiled and blushed.

"No," she sighed. "All I've been doing is fighting the Heartless with these guys." She looked over at her friends. "But I still love flowers." Cloud nodded as he took a sip of his water.

"Ever gotten any from anyone?" he asked. Aerith looked at him. "You know, like an admirer?" Aerith blushed, smiled shyly and shook her head. She knew looking innocent would erase any suspicion, though she would stab herself afterwards for it.

"No," she lied. The table stumbled a bit as Leon stood up. He walked over to the couple and grabbed Aerith roughly by the wrist. He pulled her out of her chair.

"We need to talk," he muttered to her. Aerith tried to pull away but he was strong. He dragged her away, out of the room. Cloud stood up and watched them.

"What is he doing?" he asked as Yuffie and Cid walked over to him. He glared at them. "Alright, that's it. What's going on?" The other two exchanged grim looks but stayed silent.

Leon dragged her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Aerith was extremely angry.

"Leon, let go of me!" she said hotly. Leon looked at her, a serious look in his eyes.

"Why do you keep lying to him?" he asked. Aerith looked away. Leon approached her and took her by the shoulders and tried to regain eye contact, his voice softening with sadness and desperation. "Why haven't you told him about us yet?"

Aerith closed her eyes and breathed in and out, unable to look at him.

"It's in the past," she said, trying as hard as she could not to let her voice shake. Her green eyes turned to ice, ignoring the pain. She released herself violently from his arms. "I ended our relationship, okay? I ended it properly." Leon shook his head.

"You ended our engagement because of Cloud," he said. Aerith nodded, breathing hard.

"I ended it because of Cloud because I wanted to be with him," she said harshly. "The fact is I ended it between us _before _anything happened with Cloud." She paused, feeling her heart skip a beat as the words seared through her body. "Stop acting like I betrayed you."

Leon lowered his eyes to the ground, unable to stand looking at her. Her words were brutal, it was as if she had forgotten everything they had gone through together in the past year. Why was she doing this? Why was she being so cruel when she knew how fragile his heart was?

But Aerith didn't stop. She needed to deliver the blow to push him away for good, even when her heart was ripping itself apart beneath her cool exterior.

"Whether or not I told Cloud or not doesn't concern you at all," she continued. "I ended our relationship. You aren't in that part of my life anymore." She shook her head, the first teardrop trickling down her cheek. "Why can't you understand that?"

Her answer sent a shock wave through Leon's crippled heart, but he remained emotionless. He finally looked back up.

"So," he muttered. "It meant nothing to you?"

Aerith paused for a moment, his words hitting her hard. Tears streamed from her green eyes, but she stood her ground.

"It meant nothing," she said coldly.

Leon's hand quivered uncontrollably, and he tightened it into a fist as he felt a rush of anger. His eyes flashed as they stared into hers.

"So it was all a lie?" he asked, his voice still calm. Aerith said nothing and continued to stare, trying her hardest not to let him see she was falling apart. Leon was losing his patience, and he suppressed his anger to a step forward.

"You told me you loved me," he said, his voice soft yet dangerous. "Was that a lie as well?"

Aerith couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and turned away, but Leon grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around so that she was pressed to him, unable to escape. Aerith was shocked by this. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him off.

"Leon…" she began. Leon wasn't listening, and he didn't let her out of his embrace.

"Say it," he commanded. "Say it to my face that you didn't love me." Aerith struggled harder. "Say it." She began to cry weakly, placing her hands on his forearms as his hands tightened.

"Please stop…" she muttered. He didn't stop, but his emotions began to give way, his hands trembling as they held onto her.

"Say it and I'll never bother you again," he said, almost pleading.

"Leon, please…"

"Tell me you didn't love me, Aerith," Leon said again, his voice suddenly quivering. He shook her hard as she started sobbing. He comforted her, stroking her hair, and caressing her face with tenderness, but the stony look in his eyes did not change. "Tell me you didn't love me!"

Aerith's heart pounded, her breathing raced, but no words could leave her parted lips. Why couldn't she say it?

"Tell me, Aerith! Tell me and I'll stop!"

Aerith finally looked away, breaking away from the cobalt stare, not caring that she was crying, not caring. But she couldn't say it. She couldn't make herself say it. Aerith used all her might and abruptly pushed him off, trying to run away, but Leon spun her around again and caught her, this time pressing her to his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her close, not letting her have any chance of backing away. Aerith let out muffled groans as she struggled against him, but Leon didn't stop. He pressed one hand to the back of her head and the other gripping her shoulder, pulling her in so she couldn't pull away. Aerith's body slowly succumb to his passion, her hand flying to his hair and gripping onto it, as if for dear life, unable to breathe, unable to think. She felt him grasp her more tightly, a drop of sweat from his eyebrow splashing onto her forehead.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Leon was suddenly ripped off her as an enraged Cloud grabbed him by the collar and slammed him hard against the wall. Aerith let out a gasp and collapsed onto the ground, unclear on what just happened. Cloud started punching Leon in the face, his eyes blinded by the darkness of his rage. Cid and Yuffie hurried into the room in horror.

"Oh, good God…" Cid muttered. He and Yuffie ran over from the door and tried to pull Cloud off, but he was out of control.

Blow after blow, Cloud smashed his fist into his jaw. Leon didn't have the chance to talk, or do anything for that matter. Aerith sat up, finally realizing what was going on and was horrified. She stood up and rushed over, pulling Cloud off.

"Cloud!" she shouted. "Stop it! Stop it! Please!" Cloud finally let go, breathing heavily. Leon slid down from the wall, his face bruised and bloody. He wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. Yuffie quickly ran to his side. Cloud continued to glare venomously at him, his eyes again darkened by shadows.

"You kissed her," he muttered. His jaw clinched as he felt the anger rush in once more. "I'm going to kill you!" The soulless monster overtook Cloud's body, and he leaped at Leon, only to be held back by Cid and Aerith. "Let go of me! Let me kill him, LET ME KILL HIM!"

"No!" Aerith cried. "No, Cloud! Stop!" She pushed her way in between, shielding Leon. "Please stop!!" With the split second of relent from Cloud, Cid immediately pulled him as far away from Leon as possible, dragging him by his shirt collar. Aerith didn't even glance Leon behind her to see how he was, her eyes never leaving Cloud's.

Cloud was sweating and breathing hard, his eyes still piercing with rage, but now at Aerith. He ripped himself out of Cid's grip and stormed towards Aerith.

"You're going to tell me what's been going on between the two of you," he breathed in a deadly tone. He grabbed her wrist, glaring at Leon over her shoulder. "And you're going to tell me now." Aerith felt her heart beating painfully at her throat she forced herself to look into his blue eyes. She nodded, her entire body trembling with fear, but not of Cloud, but of what was coming.

What she had regretted.

"Yes," she muttered breathily. "I… I'll tell you everything."


	27. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

Aerith closed the bedroom door quietly as Cloud walked over to the window. Cid, Yuffie and Leon had left, so they were alone.

Aerith sighed deeply before she slowly turned around to Cloud. He was standing in the dark corner, his eyes staring unfixed at the ground, but she felt the intensiveness of his anger. She cautiously approached him.

"Cloud…" she muttered. He didn't move. She took another step towards him. "Look at me."

Cloud lifted up his head. Aerith didn't know if he was angry, or just so overwhelmed that he couldn't express it. The only expression she could see was in his blue eyes. They darkened with shadows as they stared into her emerald pools.

"You told me you never had a relationship after I left," he muttered softly. Aerith knew she had hurt him beyond recognition; he wasn't even yelling at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Cloud shook his head, letting out a rueful sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he said with harsh demand. "Why did I have to find out for myself? Why did I have to find out for myself that you were with Leon?!" Aerith felt a rush of emotion that pulsed through her body.

"I know I lied," she said, her voice quivering uncontrollably. She took another step closer, close enough to feel his breathing at her chest. "I'm sorry…" She placed a hand on his forearm, but he flicked it off and brushed past her to the bed. He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"What was it that made you lie?" he asked forcefully. He turned to face her. She was on the verge of tears. "Was it because you didn't think I'd understand?! That you were in love with another man?!"

"Yes!" Aerith exclaimed. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. She shook her head. "I was afraid, and I was stupid!" She rushed to him and he saw that her eyes were glistening. "I lied because you loved me! Because you never stopped loving me!" Cloud looked away. "You never moved on, when I did!" Aerith grabbed his hand to make him look at her again. "You never loved another, when I did." Cloud ripped his hand from her grip, taking a step back and staring at her with disbelief.

"Don't you get it?!" he said hotly. He inhaled shakily as he just stared at her face for a moment. He cupped her cheek, a tear seeping into his palm. "You're beautiful…" He shook his head at her. "I'd have been happy for you if you were able to move on. I'd understand why someone else would love you! Why Leon would love you!" He stopped and withdrew his hand, hurt flashing in his eyes. "I just… don't know why you lied to me, over and over again…"

"Because he's your best friend," Aerith cried. Cloud lowered his gaze, unable to look at her any longer. "You loved him like a brother…"

"But why did you lie?!" Cloud asked again.

Aerith didn't answer straight away. Her eyes didn't drift away from Cloud's face, nor did they sparkle with unshedded tears anymore.

"Because I couldn't bring myself to tell you that I loved him," she said.

Cloud looked up, a little taken aback at her words.

"You loved him?" he muttered. He studied her face. She wasn't lying this time. "You loved him like you loved me?" Aerith's eyes dropped for a second as the strain of guilt finally caught up with her. She nodded sadly.

"I was going to marry him," she said softly. Cloud's stare remained emotionless.

"Why did you end it?" he asked. Aerith quickly wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"You came back," she said.

Cloud continued to just watch her, watching her as she kept a brave face, as shimmering teardrop after teardrop ran down her face onto her cherry lips.

She was telling the truth. He knew this time she was, but the damage was done. He felt anger and silent pain to the point it had paralyzed him. As he just gazed at her face, at Aerith's face so full of beauty and perfection, he couldn't bear to believe she had lied to him so many times about something such as her engagement to Leon. It was unbearable. It was unforgivable.

Cloud slowly walked up to Aerith. She gasped softly, taking in a breath that she has held while waiting for him to say something, but he simply brush past her again, leaving her rigid.

Cloud let out a mirthless laugh.

"You know," he said, looking back at her. "I once thought you were the person who knew me better than anyone." Aerith didn't move. Cloud shook his head. "Now I know you don't know me at all." He moved behind her, leaning close over her shoulder, taking in the smell of her hair. He raised his hand and caressed her arm. Aerith closed her eyes at his touch.

"I was as good as dead," he whispered into her ear. "I might never have come back. If you moved on, I'd be glad. If you could love someone, really love someone, I'd be happy, because…" He chuckled sadly, softly. "… he'd be the luckiest sonovabitch in the universe." Cloud's hand dropped abruptly and he backed away from her. Aerith finally turned around, and she was crying.

"Cloud…" she pleaded. Cloud shook his head again.

"But the fact that you lied to me over and over again," he breathed. "Telling me one lie after another to cover up the last one. That… I can never forgive."

He headed to the door.

"Cloud…" Aerith said again. Cloud stopped with his hand on the handle. He didn't turn around.

"If you'd just told me the truth," he said softly. His head lowered. "Even if I was angry, I'd have still loved you."

Aerith felt her breath caught in her throat.

"What are you saying?" she asked in a fearful voice. Cloud pressed his other hand onto the door frame and rested his head on the hard wooden surface. He exhaled deeply before bringing himself to look at her again. He saddened as his eyes met hers.

"You're not the girl I grew up and fell in love with," he told her. "You're not that pure, innocent Aerith I used to know." He shook his head in dismay again and opened the door, stepping out.

Aerith frantically rushed after him.

"Wait!" she called out. She grabbed him by the arm and stopped him, forcing him to look at her straight in the face. Tears erupted from her green eyes. "I know I'm not pure and innocent anymore! I know I'm not perfect, I never said I was!" She let out a soft sob. "I'm human, Cloud. I make mistakes!" Cloud took her hands, caressing them delicately.

"And none of that would have mattered if you had just told me," he said. He kissed her hands with loving tenderness, then released them completely. He backed away. "My Aerith would never doubt I would, but… you're not her. You've changed too much." He shook his head again, but this time he wasn't just hurt, he was disappointed in her. "I'm sorry."

Aerith couldn't speech. Her mouth was open, but too dry for any words to escape. Her eyes were wide, teardrops falling one by one. Cloud resumed his walk past the door.


	28. Cry

Aerith snapped out of her trance and hurried as Cloud reached the front door. She stood by the wall and watched him.

"Don't go," she pleaded.

Cloud stopped walking and looked at her.

It hurt him. Just to see her green eyes, thinking all this time he could read them, thinking he could feel when she was truthful… just by looking into her eyes…

Cloud quickly dropped his gaze and snapped out of it.

"I can't even look at you at the moment," he muttered. "How can you expect me to stay?" Aerith shook her head.

"But you can't go," she said breathlessly. "Please…" She went over and pulled his arm gently, but he refused to look at her. "Cloud, don't do this. We…" She tried to be positive. "We can work this out. We can, I know we can." Cloud pulled his arm out of her grip and moved away.

"You don't get it!" he exclaimed. "I can't be here! I can't look at you!" He slammed his fist into the wall, making Aerith jump.

Cloud felt the first sparks of the violent anger he had so rarely shown, ignited. His heart was throbbing, with rage and disorientation, and she sensed it. Aerith took a step away and cautiously held up her hands.

"Okay," she said in a calming voice. "Okay." Cloud heaved a sigh, tilting his head towards her, but kept his eyes down.

"I can't do it," he confessed. His voice was strained, tired and rough. He was overwhelmed with emotion, just as she was. He was in just as much pain as she was. He wasn't pretending that he was that cold, heartless man who didn't care about love. He did, and he cared about the woman he loved most of all. But… he just couldn't make himself love her at the moment.

"Cloud…" Aerith said. She tilted down to try and get his eye contact, in vain. He brushed past her to another room and sat down. He stared at the floor in front of him. Aerith watched him. "Cloud, I know what I've done. I know, but please… don't leave it like this."

Cloud again said nothing. Aerith began to feel desperate.

"Look," she whispered. "We just… we just need a little time apart."

Still no reaction.

"I… I'll go stay with Cid and Yuffie for a little while. But then we can talk after… okay?"

Cloud didn't even move at what she said. Aerith felt her eyes sting with tears at his coldness.

"Cloud," she said again, her voice breaking. "Please say something…"

She needed to hear his voice. She needed to know if he was still there. But he wouldn't talk. He wouldn't look at her.

"Say something, Cloud. Anything…"

Cloud turned his head to her, looking at her even though it hurt him to.

"I think we do need time apart," he muttered softly. Aerith nodded, just glad that he was talking. Cloud stood up. "But you should stay here."

Aerith shook her head.

"No," she said. "I'll go. I just… you shouldn't have to be the one to leave. You didn't do anything wrong." She carefully approached him again, cupping his jaw. She tried to look into his eyes, but he wouldn't let her. "Cloud, I want you to stay here." He abruptly pushed her hand off and turned away. His coldness made Aerith want to cry, but she didn't. She turned and headed to their bedroom as Cloud sat back down onto the sofa.

There was so much tension in the air, so much that Cloud couldn't even breathe. What had become of them? To the point when Cloud couldn't even let Aerith touch him or look at him? He felt a hole in his heart that had wasted away as the betrayal throbbed inside him, thrashing away at the parts that had loved her. Shredded by the anger and hurt.

He felt horrible making her leave. He knew there wasn't any reason she had to leave anymore than he did, but something dark and jealous inside his body just didn't want to argue for her staying. She wouldn't be far or in any danger, she was staying with her family. But what would happen once she went out that door? Would she really ever come back, would he ever let her? Everything Aerith said seemed straight forward, but the reality wasn't so.

They didn't know if they could ever forget something like this. They didn't know if they truly had the courage to confront it later, or maybe ever. The scars ran deep, Cloud could still feel his, threatening to be ripped open again if he was to look at her now.

"Cloud?" Aerith's voice said from behind him. Cloud came out from his thoughts and managed to look over at her. He expected that horrible rush of hate to run through him again, but seeing her stand in the doorway with her bag and wrapped in a jacket, the hatred never came. She smiled tearfully at him, causing his heart to break. He stood up again.

"Aerith," he said, shaking his head. "You don't have to—"

"Yes, I do," Aerith shot back with a firm voice. She pulled her bag over her shoulder, then wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry about everything. You know that, right?" Cloud looked away again. He heard Aerith utter a soft sob, her shadow still lingering on the wall he was facing. He watched it take a step closer, but then relented. The head tilted up as it turned away.

"I love you," Aerith muttered.

The shadow on the wall ceased back into the light until it was gone completely and Cloud heard the front door close with a snap. As soon as she was gone, all the feelings of anguish he had for her suddenly evaporated, to be replaced by regret and self-loathing.

Cloud collapsed into a chair and held his head in his hand, replaying what just happened in his mind. He suddenly felt so angry. He grabbed the lamp on the table beside him and threw it violently onto the wall, smashing it completely. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hand; the glass had cut his hand. It didn't matter.

* * *

"I still can't believe what happened… just happened…"

Cid and Yuffie were back home, but they weren't over what just happened. Cid was sitting at the dining table while Yuffie leaned against the wall, her arms crossed.

"How could Aerith do something like that?" Yuffie said, shaking her head. She was angry. "Why would she do that? I told her the lying was bad enough, but no! She had to go kiss her ex!" Yuffie stomped her fist hard into the wall behind her. "No way is she going to be forgiven for that!" Cid let out a weary sigh and took the piece of straw out of her mouth.

"She's probably going through a lot," he remarked. "You shouldn't be too hard—"

"Too hard?!" Yuffie repeated, looking at him with shock. "She kissed Leon right in front of Cloud! I wouldn't blame him if he dumped her!" She turned away and rubbed the invisible tears from her eyes. Cid watched her.

"You don't mean that," he muttered softly. "You can't hate her that much." Yuffie crossed her arms and said nothing.

There was a knock at the door. Cid stood up from his chair and went over. He glanced back over at Yuffie. She ignored him. Cid sighed and opened the door. He got quite a surprise.

"Aerith?"

Yuffie snapped out of it and rushed over. Aerith was outside, holding a big bag. She looked exhausted.

"Hi," she said. She seemed uneasy when Yuffie's stony stare hit her. "Uh… could I stay with you for a little while?" Yuffie pushed Cid out of the way and she glared at her best friend.

"You need a place to stay," she said sarcastically. She kicked the welcome mat to the side and glared coldly at her best friend. "Well, find somewhere else. You're not welcome here."

Aerith blinked at Yuffie's coldness.

"Yuffie," she started. "I—"

"You kissed him, Aerith!" Yuffie shouted. Cid tried to butt in, but she held up her hand to him. "If you think you can do that to Cloud and come to us for sympathy, then you're wrong!"

"Yuffie!" Cid exclaimed, stunned. He turned to Aerith. "You can stay with us, sweetheart."

"No, she can't!" Yuffie snapped. She looked back at Aerith. "You've hurt both Cloud and Leon because of your _stupid _lie! I told you _over _and _over _again to tell Cloud the truth, but you were too selfish to do it! You never, _ever _listen to me! You're a selfish, arrogant bitch, and I don't want to talk to you _ever _again!" At that, she pushed Cid back in and slammed the door in Aerith's face. She stormed towards her room. Cid was clearly shocked at her behavior. He grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"What the hell are you trying to do?!"

Yuffie pulled out of his grip, angry tears in her eyes.

"I don't want her here!" she yelled. "I hate her! I hate Aerith! If you let her in, I'm going to leave! I don't want to stay in the same house as her! I hate her! I HATE HER!" She ran into her room and locked the door. Cid let out a deep sigh and went back outside.

Aerith's gaze was on the ground, and she was crying silently, Yuffie's words tearing through her. Cid cast a sympathetic look and reached into his pocket as he walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said gently. Aerith looked up at him and plastered a smile.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," she said shakily. "I'm the one who messed up." Cid said nothing, but his worried look didn't change. "But, seriously. I'll be fine. I'm a grown woman, aren't I?"

Cid smiled softly. He took out a few notes and held it out to her.

"Here, you can spend the night at one of the hotels. They're not much, but I hear they're pretty homey." Aerith laughed softly. "It's the next best thing."

Aerith shook her head.

"No, I've got my own munny, thanks," she said with a soft smile. Cid put his munny back into his pocket. "Don't worry about me, Uncle Cid. I'll be fine." She wrapped her free arm around him and he embraced her tightly. She smiled gently as she pulled away. Cid slowly walked back into the house. He didn't take his eyes off her, but closed the door.

As soon as she knew for certain that he was gone, Aerith's smile disappeared immediately. She pulled her bag further up onto her shoulder she tried to look for a place to stay.

Hollow Bastion was still in ruins. The houses were still in medieval conditions, and even though everyone had made an effort to make them livable, it was a wasteland infested with the local variety of Heartless.

Hotels… What hotels? They were merely finished structures that were just on the brink of livable, and they were costly, since old residents of Hollow Bastion 9 years ago were returning to help. Aerith felt alone as she dragged her aching feet down the long dusty road.

She needed to talk to someone, someone who would listen. The light of the moon above her reflected off Aerith's tired soul, and she forced herself to stop and rest.

It was really dark and cold as the midnight breeze fluttered through the ruins of Hollow Bastion. Aerith took refuse of a nearby stone wall, protecting her from the stinging howls of the night. She sat down on a rock, emitting a weary sigh. She leaned back and rested her head on the wall, though it was pointy and hard, she was too tired to just keep it up by itself.

She coughed, rubbing her hands together. Everything just seemed so big at the moment, she felt scared and alone, not knowing where to go.

Suddenly, an empty can rolled near her foot. Aerith frowned at it and picked it up.

"Oh, sorry about that," a voice nearby said. A young man ran over from in front, his arms piled with empty cans. Aerith handed it to him, seeing his face. The young man's face turned to surprise when he realized who it was.

"Miss Gainsborough?" he began. Aerith narrowed her eyes a little, trying to remember if she knew him.

"Alex?" It was the bartender back in Traverse Town. The young man smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Gainsborough," he said brightly. He looked around to the wall she was leaning on. "Nice place you got here." Aerith managed a laugh, patting the wall affectionately.

"My pride and joy," she told him. Alex smirked. He set down the cans and sat down next to her on another rock.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" he asked, pulling out a small bottle from his pocket. "It's not a good idea for anybody to be out this time of night."

Aerith grinned.

"Well, _you _are," she countered. Alex unscrewed the bottle and took half a sip, cringed and made a face. He shivered a little as he felt the rush of the drink.

"Phew," he exhaled, looking at the bottle fondly. He let out a laugh. "I'm used to it." He shrugged. "I thought it was a good idea to come here after everyone else from Traverse Town did, but I forgot you had to start from the bottom all over again." He sipped the bottle again, then held it out to Aerith. "Want some?"

Aerith stared at it with slight uncertainty.

"Uh… no thanks," she said politely. "I don't drink."

Alex shrugged and took another half-sip.

"So what are you up to now?" she asked, watching him wistfully.

"I'm trying to rebuild a bar over there," he said, jerking his thumb at a half-finished building. "I'm hoping it'll be done in a few months."

Aerith coughed, rubbing her chest. She smiled at him.

"Good for you," she said. A cold wind passed. Aerith wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Alex watched her concernedly.

"So why are you out here, Miss Gainsborough?" he asked. "Last time I heard, you were getting married."

Aerith cringed as he spoke the last word. She laughed painfully.

"Trust me," she said, shaking her head. "You don't want to know."

Alex knew whenever a woman said that, they meant it. He nodded and stood up, extending his hand to Aerith.

"If you need a place to stay," he said. "You can stay with me and my girlfriend for a little while."

Aerith took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, but she then shook her head.

The kid was sweet, but Aerith had a feeling if she was going to accept his offer, he'll be pulled into this situation. She didn't want that at all. She couldn't risk his life like that.

"I don't want to be a bother," she said softly. She lowered her eyes with sadness and sighed. "I've been too much of a bother already." She picked up her bag.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alex asked, genuinely wanting to help. Aerith turned away for a moment, but then glanced back and smiled.

"Can I still have that drink?" she asked. Alex grinned and held it out to her. Aerith looked at the bottle for a long moment, still unsure, but then unscrewed the cap and held it to her lips. She sipped the tangy, spicy liquid that sent a surge of red-hot warmth straight to her head. She coughed and spluttered at the taste, almost stumbling as the instant effect made her a little dizzy. She wiped her mouth as the effects ceased after a few seconds, giggling a little to herself. She handed it back to Alex.

"I really needed that," she chuckled. Alex pocketed it and picked up the empty cans again. Aerith gave him a last soft smile. "Thanks."

"Take care," Alex told her. Aerith nodded. She pulled her bag up and began to walk away.

The drink helped clear her head a little, and gave her that tiny ounce of warmth she needed. Her fingers felt icy, but deep inside she was still able to feel warm. But she wasn't sure for how long when another gust rushed through her chestnut locks.

The wind seemed to carry the darkness with it, streams of big dust gathering around her like a sea of leaves on an autumn's day. There were barely any lights that were bright enough to allow her to see clearly the streets of Hollow Bastion, or to make her feel that she was indeed in her hometown. The eeriness of the dark shadows and the silence pierced by a strange howling sound caused the hairs at the back of Aerith's neck to stand up.

She shivered uncontrollably, coughing as she inhaled the cold futile air.

Wandering the streets at night in a world full of Heartless, an emotional wretch so smothered with guilt that she didn't even care where she was heading to. Aerith clutched her bag tightly and rubbed her hands together desperately. It was getting too windy.

Suddenly, a couple of Heartless appeared in front of her. Almost a dozen of them, all of which stared directly at her, and their presence caused everything around them to turn into ice.

Usually, Aerith would have no problem defeating them, but since she was so drained and exhausted, and so unprepared with no potions or ethers to support herself, she was petrified.

They started coming closer towards her, sensing her fear and weakness. Aerith began to back away.

"Stay back," she said breathlessly. The Heartless didn't hear her at all, they slithered closer until the chill of their dark presence crawled under Aerith's skin. She took several deep breaths and started to run.

She wasn't fast; she knew she wasn't because she could feel them right behind her. The path ahead was blurry from the tears in her eyes, the sting of the wind in her face; she had no idea where she was going.

She had to get away. She just had to get away.

She felt them begin to swoop in on her, and in a twist of fate, she hit her foot against something and tripped, stumbling onto the gravel and dust. Aerith quickly scrambled around to face them, backing away until she realized she was cornered. She was hyperventilating, helpless as they drew closer and closer. She clutched her head and squeezed her eyes shut as one leapt at her.

_SWISH!!_

The Heartless never had a chance to touch her. It dissolved into dust as a blade was sliced right through it. At this, the other Heartless immediately stopped and instead launched themselves at their new opponent. Aerith heard slashes and heavy fighting. She opened her eyes and peered up.

There was one man fighting the Heartless.

They attacked him, but every time he killed them one by one with a swing of his blade until they were all gone. When they were gone, the darkness cleared, and Aerith saw her savior.

It was Leon.

Leon took a few deep breaths and turned to help the girl he just saved, but once he recognized Aerith, he froze for a second, then immediately backed away and ran. Aerith jumped to her feet and chased after him.

"Leon!" she shouted. "Wait!"

Leon ran down the street to his house. He ran inside and shut the door, leaning against it, his eyes squeezed shut. Aerith ran over and stopped at the door, out of breath. She clutched her stomach, breathing hard. She slowly approached the house.

"Leon," she called out again. There was no answer. Aerith bit into her lip and placed her hand on the wooden door. Leon stood absolutely still, almost too scared to breathe.

"Leon…"

The girl in pink sadly pressed herself against the door, hoping to feel that he was behind it. She blinked back a few tears, knocking gently.

"Are you there?" she asked.

Still no answer. Aerith pushed herself off the door, only her hands still resting against it. Her eyes lowered sadly onto the ground, feeling movement through the wood. She tried to smile, turning to face the door.

"I know you're there," she said softly. "I can feel you move." She sighed plaintively, but chuckled. "Thank you for saving me."

Again, no reply.

"I know you don't want to see me," Aerith said. "But I just wanted to say something. You don't even have to listen if you don't want to." She leaned onto the door, running her hand down the wood. She smiled sadly.

"I just want you to know… that I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry for everything I ever did that hurt you." Her gaze drifted onto some of the rocks in front of her feet. "I never wanted to make you feel this way. I never wanted you to get hurt because of my lies." She chuckled again, a tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly wiped it. "I know you'll probably never forgive me for this, but I get it, and I don't blame you. I wouldn't even blame you if you hate me… because I sure do." She looked back at the door, leaning onto it, hoping to feel another movement.

Leon gently turned around and placed both hands against the door. He felt Aerith slowly slid down from the other side, onto her knees on the pavement. She stifled a sob with another soft laugh.

"You know, I wonder to myself sometimes," she muttered. "Of things like what might have happened if I never said this and never said that." Aerith dropped her tired arms and pressed her back against the door. She stared at her feet, wiping away her tears hastily. "I wonder sometimes… why it only takes one mistake in this lifetime to make you lose someone's trust for good." She rubbed her hands together. "And why you only really regret losing it when it's gone."

Leon leaned against the door frame, just listening in silence. He could hear the strain of emotional exhaustion in her voice, and he could hear the tears and the brave smile as well.

A cold wind brushed through Aerith's chestnut hair, making her shiver. She sighed, hugging herself.

"I'm sorry I took you for granted," she said softly. "I didn't mean to. I think… maybe I was making myself believe that if I didn't think about it, it might go away." She paused. "I didn't know I was trying to pretend you didn't matter."

Leon lowered his head down, closing his eyes as guilt gushed through his veins. He had only realized the kind of emotions Aerith felt the moment he kissed her. Everything she had wanted to move on from… all falling back at her. She didn't deserve it, she had ended it with him properly when she gave him back her ring. Even though she had lied so many times for so long, it could've ended a more sensible and less brutal way. Leon felt that his outburst was the core reason that caused her to be this fragile right now.

Aerith coughed a little, and shifted to her side again. She placed a hand on the door again. She looked up and smiled faintly.

"Are you still there?"

But again, Leon didn't say anything.

Aerith waited for a moment or two, just in case she would feel something move, but nothing did. She forced herself not to feel heartbroken, and stood up. She shivered a little again and put her hands in her pockets. She kept her eyes up, at the night sky as she began walking away.

"Aerith, wait…" Leon's voice called out. Aerith stopped and glanced over her shoulder to see that Leon had opened the door, and was watching her.

His face was still slightly bruised from his encounter with Cloud, but other than that, he looked fine. Those cobalt eyes softened from their usual coldness.

Aerith let out a soft gasp, genuinely relieved that he was there after all.

Leon removed his hand from the door handle and stepped outside, his eyes never leaving Aerith. They just stared at each other for a long time, not knowing or daring to do anything else. Aerith cautiously took a step closer, and another, and another until she realized she was running to him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, just so relieved he was there. Leon felt her shaky breath at his ear, and wrapped his arms around her cold, frail body.

She was so cold.

Leon pulled away and took off his jacket, wrapping it around Aerith. He smiled a small smile and touched her cheek. It was also very cold. Aerith just continued to stare at him as he made his cross-examination of her features. She rested her head on his shoulder as he helped her get inside, shielding her from another bitter gust of wind.

Aerith sat down at a chair as Leon closed the door. Everything was silent, and neither of them said anything. Aerith just continued to stare around in a childlike manner, the whirlwind of her emotions glowing from the greens of her eyes. She hugged herself tightly, still shivering under Leon's jacket.

Leon stood by the door and just watched for a moment, wondering to himself what she must be going through, the hell she had to endure because of her betrayal. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He took out a spell from his pocket and threw it into the fireplace in front of Aerith, instantly creating a fiery blaze. She let out a grateful laugh and rubbed her hands together at the dancing flames. She felt Leon place a blanket over her from behind and looked over to see him sit down next to her. She smiled, awkwardly, and resumed her gaze at the fire.

No one said anything for a long time. What was there to say? Aerith reflected on what had just happened a few minutes ago, about Cloud, Yuffie, Cid and Leon, the fact that they had all become miserable simply because she had refused to consider them. All of them.

The flames sparked dangerously, like it was alive and threatened to pull her in. Into Hell for her sins. And it scared her.

Aerith folded her hands together in prayer and lowered her head, imagining the miracle of all the pain to go away. She shut her eyes and clutched her hands very tight, suddenly trembling. Leon looked on concernedly.

"Aerith," he whispered. Aerith began to cry very softly. Leon clapped her hands in his. They were still shaking. "Aerith, please stop…"

She broke away from her prayer and dissolved into tears. She covered her face with both hands so Leon wouldn't see her cry.

"I've ruined everything, haven't I?" she sobbed.

She didn't have the courage to move on from here. She couldn't go back home. She was too scared to look at Cloud. At the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"No…" Leon muttered. He placed a hand on her back. "Please don't cry, Aerith…" He couldn't stand to see her cry. He cupped her face in his hand. Aerith didn't pull away or flinch, but she didn't seem to feel him at all. Her eyes remaining fixed on the fire.

It flashed again, just as dangerously as before, causing Aerith to let out another shaken gasp. She gripped onto Leon tightly. Leon finally realized what was scaring her so much, and immediately got up and put the fire out. He turned back around to see Aerith still trembling, still staring at the now empty fireplace.

"Aerith…" he said again. Another tear rolled from her eye and that was all Leon could take. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head onto his chest. His hands hugged her shoulders firmly, his body arching forward to fit around her. Aerith snapped out of her trance at his warm touch. Her eyes drifted up to him, seeing that he was in much anguish as she was, trying hard to control the situation that she couldn't.

She had hurt him so much.

Aerith raised her hands around his waist and buried herself in his embrace, holding him so tight.

Needing the emptiness that was scratching its way out to stop. To just stop.


	29. Last One Standing

There was a knock on the door.

Cloud let out a groan as he lifted his head up from his pillow.

What a night. He looked at his alarm clock. 7:38am.

It had been almost a week since he had seen Aerith, and he was losing it.

Slowly, he got up from the bed. Not caring about putting a shirt on, he dragged himself to the door. He opened it, and a beautiful blonde woman about his age was waiting for him. She was wearing a blue top and a green miniskirt, her hair tied up in a ponytail, and she was holding a few files. She smiled, embarrassed as she saw him.

"Bad time?"

Cloud smiled and shook his head. He opened the door for her.

"No," he muttered. "Come in."

The girl removed her high heel shoes and entered.

The house was a mess, and she seemed to notice straight away. She turned to him. Cloud shrugged.

"You're finally here, Molly," he said. Molly shook her head and took a seat. She gestured him to do so too. "About time. I'm depressed again, so cure me."

Molly sighed. She took out her files and looked at them.

"Maybe you should talk to her, Cloud," she suggested. "It's been a week, and that might be the only thing that'll help." Cloud dropped his gaze. It still hurt to think about Aerith. Molly saw this and placed a hand on his.

"Cloud," she said gently. "I'm not just your shrink, okay? I'm your friend, too."

Cloud tried to smile.

He met Molly five years ago. She was still a student then, but she helped through the bad times and looked after him when he was hurt. He had told her he was from Hollow Bastion, and when the time came, she moved here and they continued their friendship. Good-hearted and selfless, she was someone he could rely on.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," he muttered. "Maybe it's time I faced my demons."

Molly smiled. Cloud stood up.

"Want some coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Molly replied. "I didn't get my share this morning."

Cloud nodded and he headed into the kitchen. He took out the fresh brew of coffee and poured it into a mug.

He missed Aerith, he had to admit it. He was still hurt after what she did, but he loved her nonetheless. He couldn't avoid her forever. Maybe they could talk things out, now that the smoke had cleared. He wanted to see her again. He really did.

Cloud let out a sigh and carried the coffee out to Molly. He had been really depressed lately, and he felt like calling her over every time like that must be frustrating, even when she told him it was okay. He respected her greatly, and he didn't want her to feel that he didn't.

"Here's your coffee," he said, holding it out as he approached her. "Black and two sugars like you like it." Unfortunately, he tripped over the rug, sending the coffee flying onto Molly. She let out a scream as the hot coffee was splashed all over her front.

"Oh my god…" Cloud muttered, staring wide-eyed at his friend. "I'm… uh… I'm sorry."

Molly let out a breath, but she smiled at him.

"It's okay," she said. She reached for the tissue on the table and dabbed her shirt. She shook her head. "This'll never come out."

Cloud sighed.

"I'll pay for it," he told her. Molly shook her head.

"Nah, it was an accident," she said, smiling. She looked around. "But I can't go out looking like this." Cloud ran into his room, coming back with a clean jersey.

"Um… this isn't much," he said, holding it up. "But you could just wear this for the way home." He handed it to Molly. She looked at it for a moment, and then stood up. She headed into the bathroom and closed the door. She stayed in there for about a minute, then coming out with the jersey on.

It was way too big for her. It was hanging off her, the sleeves were too long. The jersey ended at her knees, covering the fact that she was wearing a skirt entirely. She glared at Cloud. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry."

Molly rolled her eyes and sat back down. She took out her file and looked at him.

"It's fine. Let's just get through today's section, shall we?"

* * *

The park was a peaceful place Aerith loved to take long walks. Usually, it was with Cloud, but not today. Yuffie still wasn't talking to her. She only had Leon.

He had forgiven her, letting her stay in his house. He had been more than kind to her, understanding what she's going through, so he didn't take it to his advantage. But still, he loved her.

Aerith let out a sigh, straightening her jacket. Leon glanced over at her.

"You alright?"

Aerith nodded silently, then coughed. Leon wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders. She gave him a small smile.

"It's just hard," she said quietly. "No one will listen to me."

Leon smiled softly.

"I'm here," he said. She looked up at him. "You know I always will be."

Aerith smiled and nodded. She gazed back at the ground. She sighed again.

"You think he meant it when he said it was really over?"

Leon looked away and said nothing.

"I think you need to talk to him, Aerith," he suggested. Aerith stopped walking.

"I can't," she muttered. "I just can't, Leon. I'm too afraid." Leon wrapped his arms around her. She just stood there, frozen. "Maybe I should just move on." Leon pulled away. Aerith tried to smile at him. He took her hands.

"Aerith," he said. "You know I'm still in love with you."

Aerith sighed.

"I wish we could just start over," she said. "Act like all of it never happened."

Leon shook his head.

"We can't," he said simply. "Denying it and acting like it didn't happen won't make it go away. It'll just hurt more." Aerith's smile disappeared. "I know you're hurting." He gently lifted up her face by the chin. "But you have to talk it out with him. Either way, what's done is done." Aerith turned away and nodded.

"You're right," she said. "I've been hiding for too long." She looked back at him. "Thanks." Leon nodded. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand.

"I'll always be here for you, okay?"

Aerith smiled and nodded again. She headed to Cloud's house.

Leon let out a sigh as he watched her walk away. He put his hands in his pockets. He wanted to be with her more than anything, but he didn't want it to be based on her guilt. He wanted her to be free of it, then, and only then could they start over.

He hoped so.

* * *

Molly was still sitting on the sofa, reading through her notes. Cloud had gone inside his room, saying he'd be right out.

Molly set down her files and exhaled sharply, wiping her forehead. The jersey was making her hot, but that was all she had to wear over her clothes, thanks to Cloud's clumsiness. She undid her hair, letting it flow messily down her back. It was really hot inside the house, she was sweating.

A knock came to the door. Molly looked up, and then turned her head to the bedroom's direction.

"Cloud!" she called out. "Someone's at the door!"

No answer. The knocking got louder.

"Cloud!"

"Just get it for me, will you?" Cloud's voice shouted. Molly rolled her eyes and stood up, heading towards the door. The knocker grew impatient.

"Alright, alright," Molly muttered. "I'm coming!"

Aerith frowned a little. _Was there a woman in there?_ The door opened.

"Yes?" Molly said.

Aerith blinked at the woman.

She was pretty, very pretty, but that wasn't the only thing that made Aerith's blood suddenly boil.

Her hair was messy, she was sweating and she was wearing nothing but Cloud's jersey. Aerith suddenly felt a rush of fury, but stayed calm.

"Uh…" She didn't know what to say. "Is Cloud here?"

Molly placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "He'll be right out."

"Who is it?" Cloud came out from his room. He froze when he saw Aerith.

It was an awkward situation, from Aerith's point. There was a strange woman in Cloud's house, early in the morning, wearing nothing but_ his _shirt, looking hot and sweaty, and Cloud came out from his bedroom _without _his shirt.

He didn't have to be psychic to know what she was thinking.

"Hey, Cloud," Molly said, not noticing the tension. "Someone's here to see you."

Aerith flushed a dark shade of red.

"It's okay," she said in a high-pitched voice. She tried not to look at Cloud. "It doesn't matter anymore."

At that, she ran away as fast as she could. Cloud rushed over to the door.

"Aerith!" he called out. "No, wait!"

She didn't stop running; it was more like she was going faster.

"It's not what… you think."

Cloud slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and went back inside.

"That was Aerith?!" Molly said, shocked. Cloud nodded grimly. "Oh god… this is not good…" She patted her friend on the back. "Sorry about that, Cloud."

The young man sighed wearily.

Things weren't getting any better at all.

* * *

Aerith ran as fast as she could home. She was so angry, so extremely angry. Cloud had moved on, while she was still moping about it. Well, now she'll show him how happy she can really be without him. He wasn't the only one in her life. Just because he had moved on, didn't mean her life was over. He wasn't the only person she loved.

She entered the house. Leon was waiting for her on the sofa. He stood up when he saw her.

"What happened?" he asked. Aerith threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Leon was a little surprised.

"It's over between me and Cloud," she muttered stiffly. "I never want to see him again." She hugged Leon tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I need you with me," she said softly. "Promise you'll stay. Please promise me… "

She needed him to hold her. Just… to hold her. To feel his arms around her, to tell her everything would be alright. Leon felt, though with some sadness, that this was a single moment in Aerith's life that she just wanted to be held by someone she loved. He tenderly kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll never leave you, Aerith," he told her. "Not ever." Leon pressed her close to his body, hearing Aerith sigh and feel her bury her face into his shoulder.

"I need you…" she whispered almost subconsciously. Leon smiled softly to himself, but did not speak.

He just held her.


	30. Love Is A Battlefield

Aerith gathered the laundry around the house. It was early in the morning, and it was a sunny day. She had a new responsibility now, living with Leon, and that bachelor wasn't able to clean it all up. Aerith sighed and smiled a little, packing in all the dirty t-shirts. Leon walked into the room. She had her back turned and didn't notice. He smiled.

He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a fright, making her drop the laundry basket.

"Why won't anyone listen to me when I say that I hate that!" Aerith whined. Leon just smiled again, kissing her on the forehead.

"You don't have to do all that work so early in the morning, you know," he said. Aerith let out a breath but smiled. She bent down and picked up all the clothes again.

"No, don't worry," she said softly. "I'll be fine. I'm used to this, remember?" Leon let out a sigh.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, eager to help. Aerith nodded.

"We need more milk." She looked up at him. "Could you get some from the store? I want to make something afterwards for lunch." Leon smiled; he loved her cooking. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He headed for the door.

"Skim, okay?" Aerith called out. Leon stopped, smiled to himself and nodded. He opened the door, surprised to see someone looking back at him.

"Yuffie?" Aerith looked over at the door. Yuffie dropped her gaze when she saw Aerith. Leon glanced between the two friends, knowing where his place was. He excused himself and left.

Yuffie slowly stepped into the house. Her hands were behind her back, her gaze still on the ground. Aerith put the basket down.

"Hey," she said, also looking away.

"Hey." Yuffie stopped a few feet in front of her. She circled the ground with her foot. "Um… well… Cid had to go to work… and I was feeling kinda lonely, and… well…" Aerith smiled.

"Apology accepted." Yuffie let out a relieved gasp and threw her arms around Aerith's neck in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm sorry I acted like such a bitch!" Aerith raised her hand and patted Yuffie's back.

"It's okay," she said gently. "Let's just act like it never happened, okay?" Yuffie pulled away and beamed at her. Aerith picked up the basket and headed to the laundry room. Yuffie followed.

"So," she said after a moment. "You're back with Leon?" Aerith froze for a moment, but smiled and nodded.

"You bet," she said brightly. She crouched down in front of the washing machine, sorting out the clothes. There was a lot.

"So it's really over between you and Cloud?" Yuffie asked cautiously. Aerith closed her eyes for a moment, but nodded.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I've moved on, like he has." She resumed her laundry work. Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"Wha…?" she muttered mindlessly. "Cloud has a new girlfriend? I never knew that." Aerith looked over at her over her shoulder. She frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a little confused. "She's been living with him for the last two weeks." Yuffie stared blankly at her.

"No…" she said, trying to think back. She shook her head. "No, Cloud hasn't been seeing anyone for a long time, not even me. Heck, the only person he even talks to, probably, is his therapist."

Aerith scoffed, but she stopped when she realized what Yuffie just said.

"Therapist?" she repeated. She turned around to her. "A _female_ therapist?" Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "Her name's Molly. She's an old friend of Cloud's." Yuffie's eyes narrowed as she realized something. "Wait a minute…you thought Molly was Cloud's new girlfriend?" Aerith went slightly red. Yuffie's jaw dropped.

"Aerith." She bent down to her friend. Aerith shook her embarrassment off quickly.

"It doesn't matter if he moved on or not," she said forcefully. "I've moved on." Yuffie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Aerith, you gotta talk to him. It was all just a misunderstanding. You can still work it out." Aerith coughed a few times, clearing her throat.

"No," she said, fumbling through the clothes. She shook her head. "I can't do it." Yuffie let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can't you see you're still hurting?" Aerith ignored her. Her hands searched through her favourite pink dress. There was something in her pocket.

Leon arrived back home, a carton of fresh milk in his hand. He went and put t in the fridge. Smiling to himself, he headed to Aerith and Yuffie.

"Aerith!" he called out. He stopped outside the laundry room. They didn't seem to have heard him. He watched them for a moment.

Aerith reached into the pocket and pulled out a scrunched piece of paper.

Leon's vows. She stared sadly at it.

"Aerith," Yuffie said. She tried to get her eye contact. "You're not over Cloud." Leon's smiled faded completely as Aerith's response was silent.

"Yes, I am," Aerith said firmly. She clenched her hand into a fist. She glared at her friend. "Cloud and I are done for good. I'm with Leon. Period." She stood up and brushed past her friend. She stood with her back turned to her, the paper in her fist. She forced her tears back. Yuffie sighed and walked up to her.

"But you're not happy, Aerith," she said softly. Aerith refused to look at her. "I know when you're not happy." She placed a hand on Aerith's back. "You can't just go on like this." Aerith's figure saddened a little. A few tears seeped from her eyes. She raised her fist over her chest.

"I can't hurt him," she whispered. Aerith turned around to Yuffie. She shook her head. "I can't hurt Leon again. I don't ever want to do that to him again…not after all he's done for me…" Yuffie gazed sympathetically at her. "It's not like I'm just using him or anything…" she said truthfully. "Because I do love him." Yuffie wrapped her arms around her. Aerith closed her eyes and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to talk you out of this," Yuffie muttered. "You do what you think is right." She pulled away and smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure you've learned that by now." Aerith smiled softly at her.

"Thanks, Yuffie," she said. She turned back to the laundry basket, letting out a sigh.

"I guess I should be going now," Yuffie told her. Aerith nodded. She patted her gently on the back and headed out.

Leon slipped behind the door before she left, so she didn't notice him. Leon let out a deep sigh and looked back into the laundry room.

Aerith tried to resume her chore, but was too distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about Cloud. It was so painful. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She began to cry again.

"Oh God…" she sobbed. "Why do you do these things? Why do you have to make my life so hard?" She covered her eyes with her hands, crying harder.

Leon forced himself to look away. It was too painful to watch. He turned and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door, leaning on it for a moment to digest what he just heard. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He went to the sink and ran the water. He splashed his face a few times with the icy coldness, trying to rid his mind of the stress. He let out a breath at the feel. He lifted his face up to the mirror in front of him, staring at his reflection for a moment.

"Am I the reason she's not happy?" he asked it. The water dripped down his confused face. He sighed again. He reached into his pocket and took out the ring he gave her. He closed his eyes again, making a final decision. He put the ring back into his pocket and went back out. He bumped into Aerith.

"Oh, sorry, Leon," she said, smiling at him. She noticed his pale look. "Is something wrong?" She raised her hand to touch his face, but he turned away. Aerith frowned slightly. "Leon?" He brushed past her.

"Go back to Cloud," he muttered. Aerith was confused.

"What?"

"I said go back to Cloud," he said coldly. He walked away from her. "I know you're not happy." Aerith's eyes widened when she realized what he had heard. She grabbed him by his arm.

"No, Leon," she said. "No, I'm not going to go back to him." Leon glared at her. "Because I love you now." The young man's expression softened as he stared at her. He brushed a hair from her face, but then realized what he was doing and stopped. He tried to walk away, but Aerith wouldn't let him.

"You think I'm not happy?" she asked. She moved closer to him. "I am. Right here. Right now, with you." She smiled softly at him. "You are my closest friend, the person I trust the most, the person I love the most, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you, Leon." She wrapped her around his back, hugging him warmly. Leon knew she was hurting as she said that, but he knew arguing wouldn't help at all. He slowly raised his arms to her. He forced a smile.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Yeah, we can make this work." Aerith pulled away and beamed at him. She reached up and tenderly kissed his lips.

"I love you, don't ever forget it," she told him. She patted him gently on the shoulder. "I'll make lunch now, okay?" She smiled. "Your favourite." Leon smiled and she left to the kitchen. The smile immediately disappeared.

* * *

Over the next few days, Leon disappeared from the house around noon everyday. He told Aerith he was doing deliveries, and she believed him, unaware of his real plans.

She cleaned his desk, three days later. She coughed, covering her mouth with her hand, accidentally knocking his backpack over and spilling his belonging all over the floor. Aerith let out an exhausted breath and bent down to clean it up.

One item she found suspicious.

It was a Gummi ticket. She examined it closely.

"Burton…" she read. Something clicked in her head. Burton was a town in another world, but by gummi ship it was reasonable close to Hollow Bastion. She looked back at the ticket. "One way ticket? Departing at 6am." She frowned. "Why would Leon have a one way ticket to—" Her eyes widened as a thought sprang in her mind. She quickly tried to shake it off.

"It's probably for a friend," she chuckled to herself. "Just for a friend." She laughed again and put the backpack back onto Leon's desk. "Don't make up new problems in your head." Suddenly, the phone rang. Aerith picked it up.

"Hello?" A man spoke back.

"Yeah, could I talk to Leon, please?"

"May I ask who this is?" The man suddenly realized who he was talking to.

"Uh… you know what? Never mind. I'll just call him back. Thanks." Aerith was taken aback.

"Wait. Who is this?" But the man had hung up. Aerith stood there for a moment, but then shook her head.

"It's nothing," she told herself again.

* * *

"Hello?" Leon picked up his cell phone.

"Hey, man. It's Charlie."

"Hey. What's wrong? Why are calling me here?" Charlie sighed.

"Well, I called your home phone and your girlfriend picked up." A chill ran down Leon's spine.

"And?"

"Oh, don't worry. Nothing happened. She still doesn't know anything." Leon sighed with relief.

"Good. So you can book me in for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but only if you're absolutely sure you're doing this."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… the fact you haven't told your girlfriend worries me a little." Leon rolled his eyes.

"That's not really any of your business."

"Okay, okay. Just saying. So you're 100 percent sure?"

"Definitely."

"Because going to Burton isn't exactly a small decision."

"I'm aware of that."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow in Burton, then. See you, buddy."

"Right." Leon hung up his phone.


	31. I’d Give It All Away For You

He watched her as she was sleeping.

He had packed everything he needed into his backpack. It was 3 am.

He sat by her bedside, staring at the sleeping beauty. She looked so peaceful, but he knew under all that was a broken heart. Leon let out a sad sigh.

How he loved her.

She was his everything, and seeing her like this ripped him apart. He knew the only way she would be happy was with Cloud, and that was what he wanted for her. Even if it meant he had to let her go. He brushed a hair out of her face gently.

"Aerith…" he muttered. "Why do you keep lying to yourself?" Aerith shifted a little, but stayed asleep. Leon sighed again and pulled the warm blanket over her shoulders. She smiled a little.

Leon stood up and glanced at his watch. It was still really early, but maybe it would be better if it was that way. He walked slowly over to the door. He reached up to the chain around his neck. Aerith's ring was hanging down from it. Leon shot one last glance at the woman he loved and headed out.

He placed an envelope on the kitchen table for her. She'd understand when she reads it, that he was doing the right thing, for everyone.

Leon stared sadly at the envelope. The pain was ripping him up inside, but he ignored it. He knew this was the only way Aerith could be with Cloud, if he was out of the way.

Leon looked back at the bedroom door one last time. He put on his jacket and took his backpack.

"Goodbye Aerith,"he whispered. "I hope you'll finally be happy." He blew a kiss and left out the door. He took out his cell phone.

"Hey, Charlie."

"Hey. What's up? Why are you calling me so early?"

"I'm leaving now."

"What? So you told your girlfriend?" Leon winced.

"…You could say that…"

"Okay, then. I'll pick you up when you reach Burton. Call me again anytime if you wanna back out."

"Yeah. See you then." Leon hung up the phone. He looked out at the horizon. The sun was slowly rising. He sighed and headed for the station. It'd be a long walk, but he didn't care. Maybe it'll numb his thoughts and feelings.

* * *

Cloud sat alone in his house. He couldn't sleep. He was so depressed lately; he couldn't even bring himself to talk to Aerith. He knew that would have helped a lot, but he didn't know what to do. Cloud glanced out the window, at the approaching sun.

Maybe Aerith had truly moved on with her life, with Leon. She was probably happy now, and that was something he wanted for her. To be happy. He might as well face the painful truth.

He stood up and walked over to his desk. The picture of Aerith was staring back at him. He looked at it sadly.

What was going to happen now?

* * *

Hours later, Aerith started coughing, to the point when she had to get up for a glass of water. She sat up and glanced over, surprised to see no one there. She groaned, the sun wasn't even up yet, she hated early mornings, but got up anyway. She headed to the kitchen and poured herself a glass from the tap.

"Leon?" she said, looking into the living room. "Are you there?" She sighed and sipped her glass, walking back to the dining room. 

She set down the glass, and noticed there was a note on the table. She frowned a little. She opened it and started reading.

Her eyes widened in horror. She dropped the note and rushed into her bedroom. She quickly got dressed, the words of the letter ringing through her head.

_Dear Aerith_

_If you're reading this, that means that I'm gone. I know that you're still in love with Cloud. It kills me to see you hurting so much like this. All I want from you is that you be happy, as in truly happy. Don't worry about me, Aerith. Think about yourself for once. You and Cloud are meant to be, and I can finally see that now. I hope you understand all this. Don't come after me._

_I hope you'll finally be able to be happy._

_Leon._

Aerith grabbed her jacket and rushed outside.

"Burton, 6am, one way ticket." It was for him after all. Aerith shook off her thoughts and tried to focus. She couldn't let Leon do this, not because of her. She couldn't let him sacrifice everything for her, not again.

"Taxi!" she shouted. A cab drove past her but then stopped. She got in quickly.

"The station. And step on it!" Aerith glanced at the time on her cell phone.

5:51 am.

The station wasn't too far away. She hoped to God she would make it.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. The next ship arriving will be to Burton."

Leon looked up from his seat. A Gummi ship made it's dramatic entrance from the sky, landing a few feet in front of him. Letting out a sigh, he stood up and walked to it. The door opened for him.

"Leon!" He saw Aerith running towards him. His eyes widened. How did she find him?

Without hesitation, he rushed into the Gummi ship. Aerith ran as fast as she could, reaching the door just before it closed.

"Leon!" she called out again. She looked frantically around. The ship began to move, getting ready to life off the ground. She peered into one of the cabins, still looking around. People were staring at her, but she didn't care. She made her way to the end of the corridor. To the last cabin. 

She pushed the door open and found Leon. He was sitting silently on the bunk bed, his eyes closed. Aerith sat down next to him and shook him hard. She was angry.

"What do you think you're doing,?" she spat. Leon didn't answer. "How can you just leave like that?" She let out a scoff of hurt disbelief as he again stayed silent. "Leon, why are you doing this to us?" He sighed.

"Because you love Cloud," he said simply. Aerith shook her head.

"No, I love _you_," she said. She shifted in her seat, holding his hand tightly. "Wherever you go, I'm coming with you. We can leave the past behind us, and start a new beginning. Together." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I won't let you go." Leon couldn't help but smile a little, but he forced himself to see the truth. He gently stroked her hair.

"You should get some sleep," he muttered. "It's still really early." Aerith didn't answer. Leon looked down at her; she was fast asleep. Leon sighed sadly. She was going through so much; it must be exhausting for her. He shifted out from under her and laid her down onto the bed, resting her on the pillow so it hugged her head. He pulled the blanket over onto the shoulders, straightening it out as he ran his hand along her arm. He took her hand and held it tightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the captain's voice rang. "We will be arriving at our first stop in an hour at Central Plaza. That is all." 

Central Plaza was the marking off point for Hollow Bastion, where the Gummi ship would need to equip before leaving. Any further than that, and they couldn't turn back. Leon glanced out the window. 

Cloud didn't know what was going on at all; he never did. That was the funny thing about him; he was so completely oblivious at times. But this time, he needed to know what was going on. Leon sighed. He let go of Aerith's hand and sat down on the floor. He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He glanced up at Aerith again.

"It's time to end all this," he whispered. He opened up his inbox and started to compose.

_Cloud.  
Come to Central Plaza in an hour.  
There's something I need to give back to you._

His thumb rested on the Send button. He looked at Aerith one more time, the pain almost overwhelming. He touched her face gently, and, closing his eyes, he sent the message.

It was only a matter of time now. He held Aerith tightly, knowing that it would all be over soon.

* * *

Cloud rode towards Central Plaza on his motorcycle. What did Leon want?

He stopped outside and set aside his motorcycle. He walked slowly into the station.

He was getting a feeling of what might happen, but he couldn't be too sure.

"The next ship arriving is to go onto Burton," the speaker said. Cloud looked up at it. Something clicked in his head.

The ship hovered into sight, sending out a cloud of steam as it prepared to land. 

Leon got up from his spot on the floor beside the bed and went over to the window. He knew this was it.

He turned around to Aerith, smiled at her sleeping figure. He straightened the blanket one more time, bent down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before forcing himself to back away. He picked up his bag and silently walked outside his cabin, where an attendant was standing. He tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Could you please wake her up when the ship lands?" he said. The attendant nodded. Leon glanced at Aerith one last time and went over to stand by the door, waiting for it. As soon as the ship safely landed and the hissing sound of the door creaked open, Leon slipped through the narrow opening and ran.

People huddled towards the door, all wanting to get a refreshment before the ship was to resume its journey. The attendant watched the passengers go out, and once she assured that they had safely stepped outside, she glanced into Leon's cabin, where Aerith was asleep. She bent down and gave her a shake. Aerith jolted opened her eyes and looked around, dazed.

"You have to wake up," the attendant told her." Aerith sat up quickly, feeling herself panic at the absence of Leon.

He was gone.

"Where is he?" Aerith said frantically. The attendant pointed to the door. Aerith got up and ran out.

"Leon!" The crowd was hanging around the ship, making it difficult for Aerith to see. She found herself lost, but after a moment she spotted him in the distance. "Leon!" The young man started to run. Aerith forced herself through, running after him, but he had an advantage. "Leon, please don't run! Leon!"

Cloud stopped in his tracks as he recognized the voice. He turned to its direction. Leon zoomed past him. He watched him run, and turned back to the voice. He started pushing his way trough the crowd.

"Leon!" Cloud knew who it was.

When the crowd finally cleared, both froze in their tracks, staring at each other.

Aerith was awestricken to see him standing there, as was Cloud. They stood frozen for a long moment, everything else around them disappearing. Then, they both rushed into each other's arms. Aerith let out a soft gasp and buried her face into his shoulder. Cloud held her tightly, also lost for words.

"Oh Cloud!" Aerith cried softly. "I'm so sorry..." Cloud smiled gently.

"I know, Aerith," he muttered. "I know."

Aerith pulled away and stared into his eyes. She touched his cheek with her hand, as if not being able to believe it herself. They were both breathing rapidly. Cloud smiled, placing his hand on hers.

"I'll never let you go again," he whispered. Aerith beamed and she threw her arms back around his neck tightly, their moment seeming to last forever.

Leon watched from afar. His heart pumping with pain and hurt, but he smiled. She was happy now, finally with the one she loved. He threw his bag back over his shoulder, turned and walked away, not ever wanting to look back.


	32. The Darkness Within

**Hah! I'm back...but I'm not updating as rapidly as I used to. My parents just thought this can be my freetime hobby now. hehehe**

**Anyway, thanks for waiting people! Here's an update. 

* * *

**_The mobile you are calling cannot be reached. Please call back later._

Aerith let out a sigh and hung up her cell phone. She was sitting on the bed in Cloud's room, and it was 11pm. Aerith leaned back and rested her head on the back wall as she redialed the number. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited anxiously.

_The mobile you are calling cannot be reached. Please call back later._

Aerith closed her eyes, putting down the phone. She stared at it sadly for a moment, and then tried calling again.

Cloud walked into the room. He stopped by the door, watching her concernedly.

"He's not going to answer," he said after a moment. Aerith jolted at the sound of his voice, looking over at him. She cast a crestfallen look and placed the phone on her lap. Cloud sighed and went to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"I called him a few hours ago," he told her. Aerith turned and looked up at him, surprised. "He's fine."

"Where is he?" she asked desperately. Cloud could tell she was very worried.

"He's in Burton," he said gently. Aerith's look of anxiety slowly faded back to sadness and guilt. She dropped her gaze and leaned back. Cloud moved in closer, pulling the blanket over him. He tried to give her some hope.

"He's still going to come back to help out, though," he continued. "You know Leon would never abandon this town." Aerith coughed a little and hugged her knees. Cloud wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She sighed.

"He's done so much for us," she whispered, resting her head on him. Cloud kissed her forehead.

"He's a good person," he commented. Leon was more than a good person. He sacrificed his own happiness for Aerith, and that was the most selfless thing any man could do. Cloud sighed, holding Aerith tightly.

"He doesn't deserve to go through this…" Aerith said sadly. She wished she could do something, but she knew she couldn't. Cloud gently took her by the chin and lifted her face up to him. He smiled.

"He wants you to be happy, Aerith." He held her hand and placed it on his cheek. Aerith couldn't help but smile back. She reached up and kissed him lightly. She sighed deeply and laid her head on his chest. She played with his hand thoughtfully for a few moment before letting out a deep, sad sigh.

"I'm sorry, Cloud," she said after a while. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry for everything." Cloud pressed his face into her hair and rubbed against it. Aerith felt his hand tighten.

"You… loved him for real, didn't you?" he muttered. "You meant what you said when you told me." Aerith sensed a hint of sadness in his voice. She sat up, staring at the bed sheets. Cloud's hand moved to her shoulder. He smiled feebly.

"It's okay that you do," he said gently. Aerith exhaled deeply and slowly nodded, still not looking at him.

"It was real," she muttered quietly. "All of it." Cloud smiled.

"Is that why you lied?" he asked. His tone was gentle, with no sign of any aggression or jealousy. "Because you thought I'd get hurt if I knew?" Aerith closed her eyes.

"I didn't wait for you," she murmured. "I didn't want you to know about that, but I swear, I didn't want any of this." She felt his arms wrap around her firmly. "I knew it was wrong, but I just…" she opened her eyes a little. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted everything to be like it was. I'm so sorry." Cloud hugged her warmly.

"I know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose," he said. "I understand now." He pushed Aerith off gently and took her by the shoulders.

"That's why I forgive you." Aerith sighed sadly.

"That's not necessary," she said bitterly. "I've done too much." Cloud shook his head.

"I know you were hurting more than anyone," he said. Aerith's gaze drifted down to his chest, but he brought it up to him again. He looked serious.

"You did what you did because you love me, and that's all I need to know." At that, he pulled her into a kiss. Aerith couldn't help but smile a little.

They laid back down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. However, something else was disturbing Aerith.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to know." Cloud sat up.

"What is it?" Aerith's expression turned grim.

"That time, when you caught me with Leon, I saw something in you I've never seen before…" Cloud blinked, and then looked away. "Your eyes, they turned black, as if they were clouded by some kind of darkness." Aerith placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cloud, I've been studying about the Heartless for 8 years, and I'm really scared." She tried to get his eye contact. "I know something else happened to you while you were gone." Cloud turned away, as if afraid to face her. "Cloud, please tell me. There's more to the story than you told me. What happened?" the young man looked down at his hands. He shook his head, a look of disgust on his face as he thought back.

"He took everything away from me," he muttered. "His seed drowned out every spark of light inside me…" Aerith rubbed his back to comfort him. Cloud stared at the bed sheets, his expression emotionless.

"I've done unthinkable things that have pulled me even further into the darkness." He looked at Aerith. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what I did. I just can't." He closed his eyes and leaned forward. Aerith wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her. She hugged him tightly, like a mother.

"It's alright," she said gently, "It's not your fault." She pulled him closer.

Aerith was afraid, and she didn't want to let him go. She could feel the darkness within him.

No, she wasn't going to lose him to the darkness.

Not again. But still, she knew there was still some light inside him.

He could still love, he could still feel. He was still her Cloud.

"Maybe he's really gone," she said, though knowing fully well that this was nothing but false hope. Cloud shook his head.

"No," he said firmly. "I can still feel him." He sat up again.

Cloud knew that seed of darkness had created a bond between him and Sephiroth, and his hatred for him drew him in even deeper. He would be able to feel it when the time came for Sephiroth's resurfacing.

"Aerith, I need the light." Aerith shook her head grimly.

"Only you can find your light," she said. "No one else's can replace it." Cloud looked away. "But you haven't turned your back on the light." She smiled. "There's always hope, Cloud." He looked away and nodded.

"Dark and light are forever," he muttered. He leaned back, resting his head on the wall.

"Aerith… will the Heartless always exist because of this?" Aerith sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder. She placed her hand on his chest.

"As long as there is darkness in a heart," she told him softly. "The Heartless will always continue to exist." Cloud shut his eyes, the painful guilt consuming him. Aerith rubbed his chest gently.

"Hush…" she whispered. "It's not your fault." She coughed, fixing up his blanket. "Get some sleep." She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry, Cloud. Your love is your light, and as long as you know how to love, you have nothing to worry about. Just go to sleep." Cloud exhaled sharply onto her neck, and Aerith felt his tense body begin to relax. She smiled to herself.

"Forget about everything," she said. "None of it matters right now. I'm here for you." She smiled gently, kissing his temple. She cradled him in her arms and started to sing softly.

#_When I think back  
on these times  
and the dreams  
we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
to have you in my life…#_

Cloud opened his eyes a little. He felt a sensation of happiness flow inside him. He smiled.

It was the lullaby Aerith always used to sing when they were children. He remembered she would sing it to Yuffie when she was a baby to stop her crying.

One time, she sang it to him when he was in bed with a fever, and it always made him feel better. It made him forget about everything bad, always making him smile.

Cloud smiled again and closed his eyes as Aerith continued to sing the lullaby.

_#When I look back  
on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be…#_

Something happened to him, something that hadn't happened for a long time.

He was dreaming.

It wasn't about darkness. It wasn't about the painful past.

It was about the future. A future full of light, full of happiness.

A future with Aerith._  
_

_# Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me…#_

Feeling her warm body next to him, Cloud 's will to continue fighting the darkness grew stronger.

_#'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always…#_

He wanted to fight for her. He wanted to fight for the future, for everything that was good.

He wanted to fight for his light.

_#In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me_

_And everywhere I am  
There you'll be...#_

Emitting one last sigh, Cloud slowly fell asleep, the smile still on his lips._  
_

_#And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be…#_


	33. Celeste

**Hey there, it's me. A quick note: Remember Leon's invisible friend, the one he talks to on his cell, but we never get to see? Before, I named him Chip, but I recently changed it to Charlie. Just take note of that.**

**Oh, I edited ALOT of the story, not the plotline, but I figured some parts are better now. You should go back and re-read, I think you'll like the edited version more than the original. :)**

**Anyway, here's an update.**

* * *

New Year's Eve was right around the corner. The New Year would certainly bring a lot of changes. It would be the gang's first stay at Hollow Bastion since the heartless came.

Of course, they were still around, but definitely not as many. Cid had begun developing a security system for the town, helping get rid of some of the heartless before they would attack. It was proven effective.

By now, Hollow Bastion was still in ruins, but Cid announced that they would do everything they could to restore it. He and the rest of the group, otherwise known as the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, devoted themselves to the process.

Leon came back regularly, clearing having no intention on missing out on the fun, even if it meant he had to work with Cloud and Aerith. Things were still tense with Aerith, but Cloud acted friendly towards him. He carefully avoided talking about anything to do with Aerith, and Leon appreciated that greatly.

He hung out with Yuffie a lot more, feeling that she was always there for him. She was like a sister after all.

He admitted; living in Burton wasn't the same, it just wasn't home. But staying in Hollow Bastion was harder. He didn't want to interfere into anything Aerith did, because he was scared to. His heart still broke whenever he saw her with Cloud, but he was happy for her. He loved to see her so happy. So he stayed.

On the night of New Year's Eve, they went to Merlin's house to celebrate. Yuffie dragged Leon along, making sure that he would enjoy it.

"Come on, Leon," she said, grinning. "It's our first New Year's back in Hollow Bastion. Lighten up." Leon went straight to the corner and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Yuffie grabbed a drink and went over to give it to him.

"You know," she began, leaning next to him. She stared at him. "You should get a haircut." Leon gave her a strange look for such a random thought. She just shrugged and went over to the food table where Cloud and Aerith were standing.

Leon stared sadly at the beautiful flower girl, but then snapped himself out of it.

"No," he told himself, shaking his head. "Let it go. Do you want to get her in trouble again?"

Leon exhaled deeply and drained his drink. He threw the paper cup into the dustbin and sat down on the bench at the other side of the room.

* * *

The hours passed, and it grew darker. Yuffie finally partied herself out, collapsing next to Leon on the bench. She was exhausted, yet still smiling widely.

"Oh…" she muttered weakly, closing her eyes and resting her head on Leon's shoulder. "I'm sooooo tired… "

"Why don't you just go to bed?" Leon suggested.

Yuffie shook her head stubbornly, not opening her eyes.

"No way! I'm staying up tonight! I wanna see Hollow Bastion at midnight, with all the fireworks… and… and there's nothing… there's nothing you can do to make me… to make me… "

Yuffie leaned further onto Leon's side, snuggling her head comfortably onto his shoulder as she couldn't stay awake much longer. Leon gently pushed her off him, but she hastily sat back up.

"No, I'm awake!" she said, alerted. "I'm gonna make it through New Year's this year, I swear it."

"Yuffie… you never make it to midnight. It's the same thing every year: you fall asleep before midnight." Yuffie glanced at her watch, and then grinned.

"Only 15 minutes left till midnight." She sighed and leaned back on Leon. "Not long now." She closed her eyes. "Tell me when the fireworks are on, okay?"

Leon smiled a little. He shifted over slightly, allowing Yuffie to lay her head on his lap. He brushed her fringe out of her face and carefully removed her headband. He smiled again. _Still that kid._

Leon lifted his gaze back up, to Cloud and Aerith in the other end of the room. They were in deep conversation. Leon sighed. He had never seen Aerith so happy before, nor had he ever seen her so in love.

Leon shook off his thoughts and tried to focus his attention on something else.

Aerith took her camera from her shoulder bad and went over to Cloud. She threw her arm around him, taking him by surprise and pulled him into view of the camera.

"Smile!" she chirped as she put on a bright smile. Cloud was nowhere near ready.

Wha…?" A flash of light blinded him, making his head spin. Aerith let out a giggle as the photo popped out of the slot. She pulled it out and shook it lightly to clear the picture. A grin crept onto her face as it appeared. She tugged on Cloud's arm.

"Look at this!" she exclaimed. Cloud obeyed.

For some strange reason, the lighting in the picture was perfect. It brought out the green on Aerith's eyes and the blue in Cloud's. It was almost a perfect photograph, except the surprised look on Cloud's face. Aerith giggled again.

"You look so cute!" she said, holding it out at arm's length. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at it.

"You know what? I think I'm going to keep this." She smiled again and rushed to her shoulder bag on the wall. She replaced the camera and put the photograph in a very safe and deep pocket. Cloud couldn't help but smile as he watched her. He glanced down at his watch as he went over to her.

"Come on," Cloud said, taking Aerith's hand. "It's almost time." He led her to the door and opened it for her.

As soon as Aerith stepped out of the warm, heated room into the cold air of New Year's Eve, she felt the adrenalin rush through her.

Suddenly, her feet were swept off the ground as Cloud lifted her in his arms.

"Cloud, what are you doing?" He merely smiled his mysterious smile. As soon as Aerith wrapped her arms securely around his neck he jumped onto the roof with one giant leap. Once on top, Aerith finally realized why they were there.

The night sky was beautiful. The lights from Hollow Bastion's celebrations lit it up brightly, reflecting onto the inky blue sky with a haunting orange. She could even see the clouds, floating peacefully through the air. Aerith smiled.

"Isn't it lovely?" she asked Cloud, next to her. She looked at him. "Not even the darkness could take away Hollow Bastion's natural beauty." She stared back at the sky. She coughed a few times, subconsciously raising her hands to her arms and hugged herself, shivering slightly. Even though she was wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck and trousers, it was still very cold. Cloud noticed.

He removed his jacket and placed it over Aerith's shoulders. She glanced over at him and smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly. Cloud just nodded and wrapped an arm around her as they stared back up.

"It's so beautiful," Aerith said after a moment. "The beauty of dark and light colliding together to become one." She smiled. "The clouds and the air form together to create the celestial heavens." Cloud uttered a soft chuckle. Aerith looked over at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just… Celeste." Aerith smiled and nodded.

"It's a beautiful name." Cloud agreed.

"Not only that," he said. "It represents us."

"Huh?" Aerith was confused. "What do you mean by that?" Cloud smiled peacefully and took her hand, staring deep into her eyes.

"The sky," he said. "The sky represents us and our future. Our future that includes both dark and light." He wrapped his arm around her from behind and placed his hand on her stomach, pressing onto it gently. He smiled at her confusion.

"Clouds." He pressed her hand onto his chest. "And air." He moved it onto hers. "Create the celestial heavens." A smile crept onto Aerith's lips as she finally understood. She looked back upwards.

"So the sky is our sanctuary," she muttered breathlessly. She hugged Cloud tightly, emitting a dreamy sigh.  
"Whenever I stare up at the night sky, I'll remember that it represents us. It represents our future and our love. The celestial heavens. Celeste." Cloud held her closely, waiting a long moment.

"How about we name our daughter that?" he whispered softly into her ear.

Aerith ripped her gaze from the sky and blinked, his words taking her by surprise. She released herself from Cloud's warm grip to face him.

"What?" she blurted mindlessly. "W-what did you just say?" Cloud blushed a little as he took a step closer to her, placing his hands on her hips. Aerith frowned at his strange behavior. "Cloud?"

He placed a finger on her lip to silence her. Cloud blushed again and looked away.

"You… you know how I feel about you, right?" Aerith nodded, still confused.

Cloud took a deep breath, flushing a darker shade of red, but he kept a straight face.

"I've been thinking a lot about this and I've decided that I've waited long enough." He paused, taking Aerith's hands tightly.

"My heart is consumed by the darkness, but not even that could stop me from loving you. One day… we _will _be ripped apart by the darkness again, but we'll find our way back to each other, just like we did before." Aerith smiled. "One day, but right now, we're together, and I want to make every moment count." Cloud stared deep into her eyes.

"Everything I'll ever want, everything I'll ever need, everything I'll ever fight for is you, Aerith." He smiled and cupped her cheek. "You're my everything, and this is how I want it to always be. Just you and me forever." Aerith smiled sadly, placing her hand on his.

"I want it to be like this too," she said softly. Cloud smiled.

"Then marry me."

Aerith wanted to jump for joy, but something held her back from releasing her emotions.

She placed her hand on Cloud's chest and circled her finger around his heart, not meeting his gaze. She smiled gently.

"When you go away to fight your battle alone…" She lifted her eyes to him. "… will you promise you'll come back to me?" Cloud smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

Aerith beamed.

"Then I'll wait for you." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'll wait for my husband to come home." Cloud awkwardly raised his hands up to her and placed them on her back.

"Does this mean--"

"Yes," Aerith said firmly, holding him tight. She smiled again. "I'll marry you, Cloud Strife."

She pulled away slightly, just enough to see his eyes. They weren't dark and shadowy, but clear and blue. They twinkled as he leaned in closer. She could feel his warm breath as he slowly brought his lips onto hers.

The kiss was interrupted by the startling explosions of the fireworks, lighting the sky with magnificent colours. Aerith and Cloud watched the show with awe, still in each other's arms.

All of a sudden, Aerith felt something cold fall into her hair. She glanced straight up and gasped.

"Oh my god, it's snowing!" Surely enough, a moment later delicate snowflakes fell down from the sky. Cloud was also stunned at this.

"It hasn't snowed in Hollow Bastion for over 9 years!" Aerith beamed.

"I guess this year's extra special then," she suggested. Cloud wrapped his arms around her again warmly as they watched. The lights of the fireworks seemed to make the snow and the clouds glitter with colour.

It was beautiful.

Cloud was right. The sky represented their fate and destiny together, though eternally combined with both dark and light, it was still beautiful.

Aerith rested her head on Cloud's chest and smiled, the fireworks reflecting in her emerald eyes.

"Yeah," she muttered softly, hugging him. "Her name will be Celeste."


	34. Broken Smile

"Oh my god!"

Yuffie could hardly believe what she just heard from her best friend. They were in Merlin's new house. Aerith was sitting on the bed while Yuffie stood in front of her.

"Oh my god!" she said again. "He proposed to you?" Aerith nodded proudly.

Yuffie put her hands on her hips, looking annoyed at herself. "And to think I missed out because I fell asleep!" She leapt onto the spot next to Aerith and threw her arms around her, grinning widely. "Congrats, Aerith!"

She pulled away and took Aerith's left hand. Yuffie frowned at it.

"Where's your ring?" She looked back at Aerith, confused. "Didn't he give you a ring?" Aerith shook her head.

"Cloud says we should have it at the engagement ceremony," she told Yuffie. "He says he wants it to be special for me." Aerith smiled a little to herself. _How unexpected was that? _

Yuffie rested her chin on two fists.

Where are you to have it?" she asked. "The town's a wretch." Aerith shrugged.

"Actually, everything's in perfect condition," she said mater-of-factly. "Just the problem of the Heartless, and ... it isn't exactly glamorous to look at."

That was an understatement. Yuffie was more than right about the town being a wretch, but then again, after the Restoration Committee was put forward and everyone pitched in to help rebuild Hollow Bastion, Aerith could see more than just a little improvement. They had built new houses and fixed up the old ones. Rebuilding the entire town would take time, but it would definitely happen.

"Planned a date?" Yuffie asked as she sat back up.

"Well… not yet," Aerith told her. "But the old church downtown would be really nice. We're think of first renovating it before we set a date."

She covered her mouth and coughed. Yuffie frowned.

"Have you seen a doctor about that cough yet?" she asked. Aerith shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said. 

"I doesn't sound like nothing, I've noticed. You've been like this all week," Yuffie said frankly. "It might get worse and I'm sure you don't want to be sick when you're planning this wedding." Aerith just chuckled dismissively and took out a pile of pink envelopes from her shoulder bag. She handed one to Yuffie.

"Here's the official invitation," she said. "Cloud hates it, but I managed to convince him to let me make them." Yuffie quickly opened it. She sniffed the pink letter fondly.

"Hmmm… rose-scented," she muttered. Aerith grinned sheepishly. "Wow, you really _do_ want this one to be special."

"What's special?"

A voice came from behind them. Yuffie spun around to see Leon entering. She quickly hid the letter behind her back and Aerith stood up to cover the pile of envelopes. Leon frowned at their strange behavior. He glanced between them.

"What's special?" he repeated. Yuffie and Aerith exchanged worried looks. Yuffie sighed and took the letter out again. She handed it to him. Aerith did not hesitate about it.

"I'm engaged," she said to him as he read the letter. She tried to speak softly, hoping not to trigger anything, but she knew those simple words were enough to bring down his entire world.

Leon read and reread the letter over and over again, hoping it to be a huge mistake or practical joke of some kind. His hands began to tremble, he could hardly breathe as his heart exploded into a thousand pieces over and over again. He stumbled back slightly.

"R-really?" he said, struggling to keep his tone indifferent. "Congratulations." Aerith smiled feebly. "When's the engagement ceremony?"

"In two weeks," she said gently. She reached for a fresh envelop and held it up to him. She tried to act normal.

"Maybe… if it's okay with you, maybe you'll come as well?"

She knew she was taking an enormous risk in asking him this.

"You don't have to if you don't want," she added quickly. "But… it would be great if you came."

Leon continued to stare at the letter in his hand. At that very moment, he felt completely broken, completely devastated. He lifted his gaze back to Aerith. He didn't want her to see him like this. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "I mean, the past is behind us, right?" Even Yuffie could feel his pain radiating off him. Leon's hurting was obvious to Aerith too.

"You don't have to come, Leon," she said softly. "I don't want you to feel like you have to…" Leon shook his head.

"I'm happy for you," he told her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be there." He smiled and stared at her for a moment, but then hesitated, taking a step back. He gave Yuffie a nod, slipped the envelope into his pocket and walked quickly outside.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Leon slammed his back into the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to numb his thoughts. His hands automatically found the ring hanging from his neck.

Aerith's ring.

Leon exhaled deeply and without another glance, he ran.

Aerith collapsed back onto the bed, drained of emotion form the last 30 seconds. Yuffie walked over, watching her concernedly.

"Do you really think he might come?" she asked, sitting down beside her. Aerith sighed.

"I…" She coughed again. "I don't know." She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, exhaling wearily. "I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have done that…" Yuffie shook her head.

"He would have found out for himself sooner or later," she said grimly. "You did him a favor." Aerith nodded, her gaze on the ground.

"It would be nice if he came," she said, her smile appearing and disappearing. "But it would hurt him too much…" Yuffie wrapped her arms around her.

"He said he's let go now," she remarked, but she was uncertain as well about it. "He's happy for you. I mean, there's still a good chance he'll really come… right?"

Aerith stayed silent.


	35. Runaway Bride

The guests were all arriving, entering into the large hall where the ceremony was to be held. Close friends and local residents, mainly from Traverse Town.

Long tables covered with white table cloth were lined at each wall, the guests seating themselves at the vertically positioned ones, while the main table was reserved for the guests of honor.

At the moment, everyone was too excited to stay seated, so they stood around, chatting about with each other.

Cid and Cloud, both dressed in formal clothes, greeted the guests, but since Cloud wasn't talkative enough, Cid had the full time job. Yuffie and Aerith had just come out in from the entrance, both looking dazzling.

Aerith had her hair down, styled in an elegant sophisticated fashion with her mini braids tied around and clipped loosely to the side. She wore long dangling crystal earrings, shaped like teardrops, and a simple necklace with a silver love heart pendant hanging from a think chain. Her dress was rosy pink, a simple gown decorated with a few pink flowers. It had one elegant shoulder strap, and the middle hugged her waist flirtatiously. It flowed down to her ankles, down to her chic stilettos. Around her bare shoulders was a matching pink scarf, which suited her perfectly.

Yuffie had pampered herself up a little too. Her hair had been obviously sprayed, keeping it in place. She was wearing emerald stud earrings, bringing out her smile, and a matching necklace and hairclips. Her dress was sea green, strapless with a matching scarf and what looked like seaweed from afar, ending at her ankles. She was in heels, clearly for the first time in her life.

Aerith coughed into a gloved hand and looked around at the crowd, searching for a certain someone. She felt Yuffie place her hand on her shoulder, indicating her to come to the table. She followed her to her seat and sat down, her eyes still scanning the guests. She let out a sad sigh as the crowd cleared and she found no sightings of Leon anywhere.

"What's wrong, Aerith?" Yuffie asked, sitting down to her right. Aerith sighed again.

"I guess he really isn't coming," she muttered. Yuffie cast a sympathetic gaze at her friend.

"Oh Aerith…" she said gently. She patted Aerith's shoulder comfortingly. "Maybe things are better this way. No one get hurt, yeah?" Aerith nodded slightly, her gaze on the table cloth.

"I guess you're right," she said, emitting a soft sigh.

Cid stood up from his chair, tapping a glass cup with his spoon loudly to bring the guest's attention. Aerith felt a warm hand place itself on her left. Cloud had sat down beside her. He smiled peacefully, a look that told her everything was going to be okay. All her troubles and doubts melted away, and she felt happy inside. She returned his smile.

He would always make it all better.

"Ahem!" Cid cleared his throat loudly and the room grew quiet.

"I'd like to just take the opportunity of thanking you all for coming to this ceremony." He glanced down at Cloud and Aerith, grinned, and then back at the guests. "…to the engagement ceremony of Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough!" He motioned the couple to rise, and he started clapping loudly. The guests soon followed suit as Cloud and Aerith bashfully walked hand in hand to the centre of the room where Merlin was waiting.

"Now, then," he said happily. He placed a hand on their shoulder, glancing between them. "Shall we start?" Cloud stepped to one side as he was face to face with Aerith, and that Merlin was standing beside them.

Merlin waved his wand and tow small sip-sized cups filled with tea appeared in a poof, floating in mid-air. The audience let out an "Ooh!" and a few started clapping. Merlin chuckled, and even Cloud and Aerith couldn't help but smile.

"Now, according to tradition," Merlin said loudly. "A betrothal is as important as the wedding itself, and that two people must be truly in love." The cups hovelled in front of Cloud and Aerith. "Each take a glass…" They cautiously reached up and held onto the cups. "…filled with the drink of purity. Give it to your betrothed and seal your words."

Aerith raised her cup and brought it to Cloud's lips, as he did the same to her. Aerith was unable to stop herself from giggling as she sipped the tea, forcing drops to run messily down her chin. The same thing was happening to Cloud, but it might have been because Aerith was pushing the cup into his chin rather than his mouth.

"Now now, children," Merlin chided. "Behave yourselves." Although still smiling, the couple straightened up and apologized. Yuffie covered her mouth with both hands to stop herself from laughing, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

They were so into each other.

* * *

The neighbourhood was deserted.

Everyone had gone to the ceremony. Everyone, that is, except one.

Leon sat alone in Cid and Yuffie's house on the sofa. He was all ready to go, but he was afraid to.

He didn't know if he was ready to face reality. It still hurt so much. Aerith was getting engaged to his best friend. He wanted her to be happy, he really did, and he wanted to see her like that, but at the same time, he didn't. Leon closed his eyes and leaned back, sighing wearily.

What was he to do? What was he to feel? About her? About everything to do with her?

He was in love with her; that was all there was to it. But still, he had to face it, she was in love with Cloud, and they were getting engaged.

"Why am I being so inconsiderate?" he said to himself. They were both happy, and he should be happy for them. Leon stood up.

He should be there for the, wishing them well, not sitting at home moping over something that was impossible. He checked his watch. He could still make it.

Without a second thought, he headed out the door and ran as fast as he could towards the Town Hall where the ceremony was being held a few yards away.

He went for the door, when a man in a black suit and sunglasses stepped in front of him, blocking the entrance. Two other men stood behind him.

"Going somewhere?" the first man asked in a hard and dangerously calm voice. Leon knew right away that they were guarding the door.

"The ceremony," he responded. The man did not react whatsoever.

"Do you have an invitation?" he said robotically, beginning to get on Leon's nerves. He didn't seem to realize that he was really burning up time here.

"Hold on a second," Leon muttered, reaching into his pocket. Expecting to instantly come in contact with the invitation slip, he instead found nothing. He started searching through his other pockets, but they were all empty as well. The guard seemed to notice, much to Leon's annoyance.

"Look," Leon said curtly. "I think I left it at home."

"Then you can't come in," the man replied simply. "This is a private ceremony. Invitations only. Either you go home and get it, or just go home." Leon clearly had no intention of doing so.

"I was invited, alright?!" he said hotly. "I'm one of the guests, so let me through!" The guard merely laughed.

"But you've got nothing to prove that, do you?"

"Well, why don't you just call someone out to identify me, then!"

"Well, why don't you just leave right now, then?" the guard mimicked. The other two men grunted with laughter. "It'll be a lot easier that way." Leon had enough. He took a step forward.

"Get out of my way!" he hissed, but the guard didn't move. He just smiled.

"Either you go now," he said with deadly calmness. "Or I'm calling security." The other two guards stepped towards Leon.

"I don't have time for this!" Leon shouted, pushing the men out of the way. "I need to be at this ceremony!"

He ran as fast as he could up the steps and into the hall. The two guards darted after him, as the other took out his cell phone.

"Yes, we have an intruder on the premises. Call security now." He hung up and rushed into the building.

* * *

A small cushion with two rings placed neatly on top appeared with a wave of Merlin's wand. He turned to Cloud.

"It's you first, my boy," he said cheerfully to him. "You have the honor of being the first to put on the ring." Cloud carefully picked up one of the rings. He stared at it for a moment, then lifted his gaze to Aerith. She giggled and removed her glove, holding out her left hand to him. Cloud smiled shyly and took it. He held it out and very slowly, pushed the ring onto her finger.

"AERITH!" A shout came from the door, turning everyone's attention to it. Cloud stopped, the ring only past Aerith's fingernail, but she didn't seem to notice either.

"AERITH!" Her eyes widened with complete horror as she and everyone else saw Leon, and about half a dozen policemen trying to drag him out, at the entrance.

"Aerith!" Leon shouted again. Yuffie and Cid stood up from their seats, shocked. Leon tried to pull free. "Let go of me!" His desperate grey eyes met Aerith's, but he was pulled away, still shouting her name.

Aerith's breath was caught in her throat as she watched him get dragged away. Her eyes not shifting from the door, she pulled her hand out of Cloud's grip, the ring falling to the ground with a cling and rolling over in front of Yuffie, who had got up. Aerith ran as fast as she could after him, forgetting and abandoning everything else going on around her.

But then she stopped and looked at Cloud over her shoulder. He shook his head, his eyes begging her not to go.

"Aerith…" he muttered softly.

Aerith stood there for a moment. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" she whispered. She ripped her eyes away from him and disappeared out the door after Leon.

Cloud stayed still, rooted to the ground. He was overwhelmed with shock. He sank down onto one knee. Yuffie quickly ran to his side and crouched down next to him.

"Cloud…" she said softly, placing a hand on his back. She took out the ring Aerith had dropped and held it in front of him. Cloud was still stunned, but after a second, he noticed it. Without another thought, he took the ring out of Yuffie's fingers and darted out.

Aerith pulled her long dress up above her feet as she tried to catch up, but all she managed to see was the police pushing Leon into the back of a police automobile and driving off.

" Leon!" she shouted, running after the car. "Leon!" But it soon gained speed, leaving her behind, Aerith stopped for breath, watching it drive further and further away. She then frantically looked around, spotting a nearby car.

A car.

She rushed over to it, relieved to see the driver in the car, leisurely reading a book. She opened the passenger door and climbed in.

The driver put his book down and turned around to her, slightly surprised. Aerith had no time to answer questions.

"Please," she breathed. "Please follow that car!" She pointed ahead. "Hurry!" The driver nodded and quickly started the engine. Aerith was almost thrown back as the car zoomed off.

Cloud ran outside, just in time to see the car drive away. He emitted a weary sigh, crushed.

Something was left on the ground.

He walked over and crouched down to it.

It was the pink scarf Aerith had dropped. Cloud gently picked it up, staring at it sadly. He looked back in the distance, letting out another deep sigh.


	36. Confessions of A Broken Heart

The car stopped in front of the police station. Aerith jumped out, muttered a "thank you" to the driver and darted up the steps and into the building.

She caught sight of the men taking a handcuffed Leon into another room. Aerith frantically ran as fast as she could to them.

"Leon!" she called out, but they didn't seem to hear her, vanishing behind the door. Before Aerith could reach it, a young man with glasses stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said. "You can't go in there."

"What's going on? Where are they taking him?!"

"They're taking him into custody." Aerith gazed at him, completely overwhelmed with horror and shock.

"W-why…?!"

The man looked at the file he was holding.

"He's been charged with physically assaulting a police officer and trespassing."

Aerith felt dizzy. Her head was spinning with mixed emotions. She grabbed the man's sleeve.

"Please, you have to let me see him…"

The man shook his head.

"I'm sorry, these are restricted areas," he told her firmly. Aerith stared at him with desperate eyes, feeling helpless.

"Please," she begged weakly, tugging his sleeve. "I… I need to see him…" The man's expression softened, clearly feeling sorry for her.

He sighed.

"I don't have the authority, ma'am," he said grimly. "You have to wait until they let you see him. There's nothing I can do."

Aerith dropped her gaze, stumbling back a little. She exhaled sharply, holding back tears. The man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Aerith didn't even glance at him. He gave her one last sympathetic look, and then left into another room.

Cloud was outside the police station, having followed her from the Town Hall. He silently watched her while hiding himself behind the door.

Aerith let out a sob as she slowly walked over to the bench beside the entrance door in a daze. She sat down and leaned back against the wall. She squeezed shut her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. She took out her cell phone and made a call.

Cloud continued to watch her concernedly from the distance. His phone began to ring and vibrate.

Without taking his eyes off Aerith, he took it out and opened it, pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Aerith's voice came.

"Cloud, it's me."

Cloud sat down on the steps.

"Hey," he said gently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm sorry I ran out like that," she said softly. "Something's come up and I don't think I can make it back in time." She managed a weak dry laugh, looking down at her left hand.

"I didn't even let you put your ring on me," she said, her voice quivering a little.

"It doesn't mean anything," Cloud said firmly. "We're still engaged."

"But… not officially."

"Does it matter?" he asked.

Aerith forced a smile.

"I guess not," she whispered. A tear ran down from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry I ruined everything." Cloud saw her wipe her eyes. He turned away, staring at the pavement in front of him.

"Do you need me to come?"

"No, no. It's okay now." Aerith paused for a moment to control herself.

"Hey… I'm going to be home late tonight, okay? Don't wait for me." She bit her lip. Cloud turned around and gazed at her.

"Aerith…"

"I love you, Cloud…" she whispered tearfully as she tried hard to stop herself from breaking down. "Please don't be mad." She closed her eyes and hung up, resting the phone on her lap. She stared down at it and, unable to hold it any longer, dissolved into tears.

Cloud stared at the woman he loved, his heart breaking. He turned away from the door, unable to see her like that anymore. He closed his eyes, but he still couldn't it block out.

She was in so much pain.

* * *

It had been hours. It was dark outside now, from the prison cell window. Really dark.

Leon sat alone in his cell, his head in his hands. He hated himself for what he had done. He saw the look on Aerith's face when he was dragged away at the ceremony; he had ruined everything.

He glanced at his watch, sighing. As soon as he was to be released, he'd go back to Burton and stay there, knowing he wouldn't be able to hurt Aerith there. He would leave Hollow Bastion for good this time; he had caused too much already.

The sound of the cell door sliding open brought him out of his thoughts. A young policewoman walked over to him, removing his handcuffs.

"Your bail's cleared," she told him. "You're free to go now." Leon rubbed his wrists, staring at her with confusion.

"Bail?" he repeated. The girl nodded, smiling casually.

"A friend of yours came a while ago. He also clarified the situation for us." She grinned. "You're cleared of all charges." She closed the cell door as soon as Leon stepped out. She motioned him to follow her as she walked back to the main entrance hall. She handed him back his jacket.

"Personally, I'd like to apologize for what happened to you, Leon," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'll have a chat with the officer who had you arrested later." Leon nodded. He held out his hand to her.

"Thanks, Dayna," he said, sincerely grateful. Dayna smiled coyly and shook his hand.

"That's Lieutenant to you," she said, chuckling. "And don't even think I forgot about that speeding ticket I should have given you." She grinned and gave him a friendly punch in the arm as she walked past him, back to her office. "That was the crappiest date I had ever been on."

Leon smiled to himself and shook his head. He put his jacket back on as he made his way towards the entrance of the police station. He stopped dead in his tracks.

A young woman was asleep, sitting on the bench by the door. Her back was against the wall, her head titled to one side onto her shoulder. Her hands were at her elbows; he knew she must have been cold only wearing a pink gown.

It was Aerith.

What was she doing here? How long had she sat there for?

Leon closed his eyes for a moment, knowing what must have happened. He let out a sigh, hating himself even more. He glanced at Aerith one last time and he knew what he had to do.

Leave. For good.

He quietly pushed the door and slipped outside.

It was snowing, and quite heavily too. Leon shivered a little.

He straightened his jacket, watched the snow fall for a moment and then started walking away from the station.

Inside, the young man with glasses entered from his office, surprised to see Aerith still sitting there. He cautiously walked over to her, tapping her shoulder to wake her up.

"Ma'am?" She opened her eyes to him. "Uh…your friend has just been released."

Aerith was wide awake at his words. She jumped out of her seat and looked around wildly.

"Wh-where is he?!"

"He just left," the man said, pointing.

"Thank you," she breathed, and she darted out the door.

She could still see him, walking off in the distance. Pulling her dress up over her ankles, she ran as fast as she could, ignoring the icy pain as the snowflakes fell onto her bare shoulders.

"Leon!" she called out. He ignored her and kept walking. This just made Aerith even more frustrated. She ran faster and finally caught up to him. She grabbed his arm, swung him around and slapped him hard across the face, making him stumble back slightly. She was so angry.

"What is wrong with you?!" she shouted angrily. Leon didn't meet her eyes, rubbing his cheek calmly with the back of his hand. "You…you're unbelievable! Do you realize what you've done?!"

Leon still didn't look at her. He stared guiltily at the snow-covered ground.

"I'm… sorry." Aerith's eyes sparkled with pure anger.

"You barge in on my engagement, you land yourself in prison and you don't even care that I waited for you!" She grabbed him by the shirt collar roughly, forcing him to look at her. Her hands were trembling. "This is all your fault! You've ruined everything! You're the reason me and Cloud aren't engaged!" Her breathing became jagged. "It's… it's all your fault, Leon! It's all because of you!" Leon looked away, the guilt overwhelming him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered again. Aerith was clearly getting more and more frustrated. She pulled him more forcefully back to her.

Suddenly, she felt her hand touch something hard. She looked down at his collar, loosening her grip.

Her hands found the ring hanging from his neck chain.

Aerith looked up at Leon, enraged.

"What is this?" she said hotly. "Why are you still wearing this, Leon?!" She held it up, forcing it in his face. Leon tilted his head away from it, not giving her eye contact. "I thought you said you've put the past behind. Why are you still holding onto my ring?!" Leon couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed the chain and ripped it violently off, throwing it onto the side. He glared at the thunderstruck Aerith.

"Now are you happy?" he said coldly. Aerith didn't answer; her eyes were on the ring on the ground. Leon turned his back to her and walked away, leaving her all alone.

Angry and hurt, she continued to stare at the ring. The snow was coming down even more now, covering it up. Aerith began to sob, sinking to her knees next to it. She dusted off the snow and held the ring in her icy fingers.

"You coward…" she muttered, her voice shaking. She squeezed her eyes shut, forming a tight fist around the ring, pressing it to her chest. "You coward…"

Cloud watched her from the distance behind a tree. He couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. He dropped his gaze to the ground, sighing deeply.

He took the ring Aerith had dropped out of his pocket and stared at it. He sighed again.

* * *

"He was arrested for trespassing?!" Cloud had returned back home. He was sitting in Cid's house, his eyes staring into space.

He nodded grimly. Yuffie and Cid were outraged.

"That son of a bitch should lose his badge for that!" Cid exclaimed, pacing. Yuffie sighed.

"At least Leon's okay now," she said, sitting down next to Cloud. She looked at her watch and frowned. "I'm getting worried here. Aerith should be home by now." The sound of the door banging shut turned the trio's attention.

It was Aerith. She walked slowly to them in a complete daze. Her hair and dress were completely wet from the snow, her eyes half-closed and she gasped for breath. Yuffie and Cloud jumped form their seats as they all rushed over to her.

"Aerith!" Yuffie said, trying to snap her out of it. "Are you okay?"

Aerith stood still for a moment, then her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. Luckily, Cloud caught her in time. He winced at her touch; she was freezing cold.

"Quick," he said. "She needs to stay warm." Yuffie and Cid nodded.

Cid ran into the kitchen and started to boil some water. Cloud lifted Aerith off the ground and hurried into the bedroom. Yuffie followed.

He laid her down gently on to the bed. He then removed her wet pink dress and threw it to the side, replacing it with warm pajamas. He dried her hair with a towel and wrapped the thick blanket around her. Aerith began to cough hard, shivering. Cloud glanced at Yuffie.

"Keep her warm," he said, standing up from the bed. "I'm going to go get her an elixir from the store." Yuffie nodded and he ran off. She walked to the heater and turned it on. Cid came in, holding a hot water bottle.

He went over and slipped it safely under Aerith's arm. He watched her for a moment sadly, running his fingers across her forehead. She opened her eyes.

"Uh…" she groaned, trying to sit up. Cid sat down next to her, but Aerith didn't look at him, her gaze unfixed, still shaken up. Cid sighed and looked at Yuffie.

He knew where his place was.

Cid gave Aerith a gentle pat on the shoulder and stood up. He straightened her blanket and left the room. As soon as the room was silent, Yuffie walked cautiously over to Aerith's bedside. She sat down, watching her friend with worry and concern.

"Aerith…"

"How could he do this?" Aerith breathed. Yuffie tried to comfort her.

"Just calm down…"

"He acts like I've been using him," Aerith said weakly, hurtful tears in her eyes. "Like he was nothing more than a toy I've been playing with." She looked over at Yuffie. "He acts like I never even cared about him!"

Cloud came back with the elixir mix. He walked to the room and reached for the handle, opening the door. He stopped when he heard Aerith. He leaned in and peeked through the gap.

"I was in love with him, Yuffie…" Aerith said weakly. "You know I was. You know it was real." Cloud stood still, stiffening a little. His eyes moved to Yuffie. She was staring at the bedspread, silent.

"What about now?" she said after a moment, looking back at her best friend. "Are you still in love with him now?" Aerith was taken aback by her question, nervously looking away. Yuffie's eyes widened.

"Oh no…" she muttered, all her worst fears suddenly coming true as she saw the look in Aerith's eyes. "Oh god no…" Yuffie grabbed Aerith roughly by the shoulders, but Aerith closed her eyes tightly, unwilling to look at her anymore. Yuffie shook her hard.

"Tell me!" she demanded, her voice almost trembling with desperation. "Aerith, please! Please look me in the eye and tell me you're not still in love with Leon!" Aerith finally broke down, falling limp onto Yuffie.

"Please, Aerith," Yuffie pleaded, tears in her eyes as well. "Please…"

Aerith began to cry.

"I can't," she said tearfully, shaking her head. "I can't do it. I can't lie like this anymore. I just… I love him… I… I still love Leon…" Cloud closed his eyes. He turned away and pressed his back to the wall, swallowing hard.

"Why won't it stop, Yuffie?" Aerith sobbed. "I just want it to stop…" She started to cough again. Yuffie wrapped her arms around her, allowing her to cry on her shoulder. Yuffie's grim expression was only matched by Cloud's.

He took the ring out of his pocket and stared at it, wondering if it was worth it anymore.

She was still in love with Leon.


	37. Sacrifice

Cloud went back into the lounge room. Cid was already there, working on his laptop at the sofa. Cloud sat down on the chair in front of him, still thinking about the last few minutes. Cid looked up from his work.

"How is she?" he asked. Cloud didn't look at him, his head still spinning. He shook his head slowly.

"She's completely strained," he muttered. Cid sighed deeply and closed his laptop. He leaned back onto the sofa.

"I've looked out for that girl since the moment I held her in my arms, and not once have I ever seen her this way."

Cloud closed his eyes.

"She misses Leon," he said quietly. "She's completely torn without him."

Cid sat up, frowning.

"Listen," he said. "I know she's upset after what Leon did to her at the station, but—"

"I heard her myself," Cloud said bitterly, looking over at him. "She misses him." He closed his eyes again. Cid shook his head, the lines on his forehead deepened in concern.

"This is all one hell of a misunderstanding," he told him. "One thing I know is that you kids will be able to work this out. You just need time." Cloud sighed and leaned back on his chair. He stared at the ceiling.

"I've been thinking," he said after a while. "Aerith's been doing so much for the Restoration Committee lately, helping people and doing work all the time. She needs a break." He took the ring out of his pocket and held it between his fingers. "From all of it."

Cid sensed something in his tone.

"What are you saying, Cloud?"

The younger man held the ring in his fist.

"She needs to get out of the town," he said. "Out of Hollow Bastion. It's too much for her to cope with."

"You want to send her away?"

Cloud nodded.

"Maybe somewhere peaceful for a while." He sighed softly. "Peace is something she misses a lot." It wasn't the only thing he knew she missed.

Cid wasn't fooled.

"Yeah," he said. "She does miss the peace." He leaned forward and rubbed his hands together. "I know you want what's best for Aerith, but you have to stop listening to those crazy thoughts. They're strained and all mixed up at a time like this—"

"I'm not listening to my head, Cid," Cloud said suddenly. He placed the fist over his chest. "I'm doing what Aerith's always telling me to do, what she's always telling all of us to do. I want to do the right thing for once, and that's to make her happy. My heart tells me there's only one way to do it." Cid shook his head, defeated.

"Cid!"

Yuffie was standing in the doorway, looking frightened. Cid immediately stood up and went over to her.

"I… I don't know what happened," she muttered, shaking her head. "One minute she's hysterical, the next she start to cough really hard and passes out. She has a fever, and I just gave her a second elixir but it doesn't seem to help at all." Cid rubbed his forehead and shook his head grimly.

"Sweet Jesus…"

Yuffie grabbed his arm as he turned to go into Aerith's room.

"Cid, you remember that time when she got really sick last year in Traverse Town?" She exhaled deeply. "Well, I think it's back."

Cloud knew something was seriously wrong from Cid's expression.

"Get another bottle of elixir," he told Yuffie. "Quickly." She nodded and ran out while Cid rushed into Aerith's room.

Aerith was lying on the bed, the covers up and only her head showing. Her hair and face were damp from sweat, her eyes were closed, and she was shivering. Cid kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on her forehead. It was burning.

Yuffie came in, holding an elixir bottle. Cloud was behind her, but she forced him to stay outside. Aerith opened her eyes at Cid's touch. She smiled feebly as she saw him.

"Hey, Uncle Cid," she said softly. She started coughing again. Yuffie crawled onto the bed, holding out the elixir over Aerith.

"Here," she told her. "Drink this." Aerith obeyed. Cid stood up from the bed, a grave look on his face. He picked up the phone.

"I'm calling a doctor," he said, dialing. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No," Aerith breathed. She sat up, pushing Cid's hand gently away from the phone. "I'm fine. Just a little hazy, that's all." She groaned in pain and collapsed back onto her pillow. Cid dropped the phone, bending down to her. Aerith smiled at him with half-opened eyes. She held his hand tightly.

"The elixir's slow," she said. "Talk to me so I can stay awake." Yuffie crossed her legs over and straightened Aerith's pillow for her. Cid smiled weakly.

"You really should get some sleep," he said. Aerith shook her head.

"I'm fine." Cid sighed. Aerith smiled again and looked up at the ceiling.

"What a day, huh? Everything was so messed up." She giggled. Cid and Yuffie knew she was still hurting. "But none of it really matters anymore. What's done is done." Cid wanted her to stop; the elixir was taking her over.

"Aerith…"

"You know, we talked about having children," she said, looking at Cid. "Cloud and me. Yeah, kids of our own." She giggled again. "Cloud came up with Celeste for a girl. It was the cutest thing, he was so adorable." Cid tried to keep a straight face, but he clearly could feel her pain. "That's only for a daughter, we haven't decided what to call our baby if it's a boy yet." Aerith smiled. "But I thought the name Lucas was special. I'd name my baby for you." Tears ran down Cid's face subconsciously. He tightened his hand around hers, brushing the hair out of her face. He forced a smile.

"Just… just get some sleep, Aerith," he said hoarsely. Aerith was slightly surprised. She glanced at Yuffie behind her. She was crying too.

"What's wrong?" she asked naively. "Why are you crying? It's only a cold. You're both acting like I'm dying or something."

Cloud watched from the door, knowing exactly why they were crying. Aerith was in denial of everything that had happened, trying to forget about Leon and forcing the reality that everything was okay. He knew Cid and Yuffie could see right through all that and they could feel the pain she was in forcing herself that way.

She wasn't dying now, but it was clear to see she was very soon going to die of a broken heart.

Aerith slowly closed her eyes.

"Cid?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Cloud's mad at me?" she asked.

Cid exchanged a glance with Yuffie.

Aerith sighed, going under. Cloud turned away from the door, unable to hold on any longer.

"Because if he is… tell him… that… I'm sorry…" Cloud closed his eyes and struggled to hold back. "… and that… I promise to make everything right… so… so I can make him happy…"

"Shh…" Cid said, standing up. He straightened her blanket. He motioned Yuffie to get off the bed. Yuffie stared sadly at Aerith and stood up, walking to Cid's side. Aerith sighed again.

"Please tell him for me…" she muttered with on last breath, and she was finally still.

Cid bent down and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair gently. Yuffie went outside, where Cloud was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. She sighed deeply.

"I don't want to see Aerith like this," she said sadly. Cid came out, closing the door quietly.

"The elixir knocked her out," he said to Cloud. "She's asleep now."

The young man didn't react whatsoever. Cid sighed and he went back to the lounge room. Yuffie watched Cloud for a moment, then followed.

Usually it was easy for Cloud to hide how he was feeling from the world, but it was getting harder. He went to the door and opened it a little, just enough to see inside. Aerith was sleeping peacefully.

Cloud looked away, biting into his lower lip. His heart was pounding with hurt for the woman he loved. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, but he didn't know what to do.

Her happiness, her laughter, her heart, her life. What could he do to give it all back to her?

* * *

The days passed and Aerith's health returned. The colour in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes, but her spirit did not. Leon had stopped coming back to Hollow Bastion, and everyone knew why.

He had kept his word.

But as it seemed, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Aerith became more and more depressed, her laughter wasn't heard as often anymore. She still kept a brave face, for everyone's sake, but that couldn't hide the fact that she wanted to see Leon again.

On the tenth day, she was still hopeful for some news from him. She was still in bed and Cloud was there to help her eat her soup.

He carefully spooned some and held it to his lips. He blew gently at the hot soup and cautiously moved it in front of Aerith, his hand under in case it spilt onto the sheets. Aerith smirked.

"You don't have to treat me like a baby, you know," she commented. She sipped the spoonful, licking her lips. "The doctor says I'm better." Cloud smiled, spooning some more soup.

"I can't pamper you once in a while?" he teased as she sipped the soup. Aerith just smiled.

There was a knock on the door and the couple turned around to see Yuffie. Aerith's expression changed and she glanced back at Cloud.

"Could we have a minute?" Cloud looked at her, then at Yuffie and back. He nodded and stood up, placing the spoon on the side table. He brushed past Yuffie out the door, but stayed outside where he knew they couldn't see him. He knew Aerith was hiding something.

Aerith leaned forward on the bed and checked that Cloud was gone as Yuffie walked over. Aerith leaned back and looked up at her friend.

Yuffie sat down and Aerith placed a hand on hers.

She seemed so eager, and Yuffie knew what her question would be. She had asked the same question every night. Yuffie sighed, shaking her head.

"Leon still hasn't shown up," she muttered. Aerith looked away sadly, releasing Yuffie's hand. Outside, Cloud leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling. He had listened every night and Aerith still always seemed hopeful, saying there was always tomorrow. He waited to see if the hope was still alive in her tonight.

Aerith sighed. She sat up a little, reaching under her pillow to search for something. Slowly, her hand found it and she pulled it out.

It was her ring.

She held it in her lap, playing with it with her fingers. She stared sadly at it. Yuffie placed her hand on her back and rubbed it gently. Aerith ran her finger on the jewels on the ring.

"He's really not coming back, is he?" she said softly after a long pause.

Yuffie didn't know what to say, and Cloud couldn't blame her. They both knew from the sound of her voice that she had lost hope completely. There was nothing left for her to believe in, she knew he really wasn't coming back.

That was the last straw, all that Cloud could stand. Aerith was in too much pain, she had lost all hope and faith in herself. Her heart couldn't heal itself anymore. The cut was too deep.

He went back into the dark lounge room, collapsing onto the sofa. He sat there for a moment before taking out his cell phone. He slowly opened it and dialed. Cloud leaned back on the sofa as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Burton Real Estate. Charlie Saunders speaking."

* * *

"Cid, tell me again what's happening?"

Aerith was in Cid's Gummi ship. She had her suitcase packed beside her. Cid swallowed nervously.

"Well… a friend of mine's on vacation, so he asked me that someone should look after his house while he's gone." What he was telling her was a lie, a lie Cloud had forced him to make. It wasn't easy, since he was horrible at lying, especially to Aerith.

Of course, Aerith could sense something strange. She stared at him suspiciously.

"So," she said. "Your friend has gone on vacation for a few months, and you choose me of all people to go look after his house, which by the way is in the middle of Burton Forest, which is in Burton, and Burton as in a-whole-new-and-totally-different-world-outside-Hollow-Bastion." Cid swallowed again.

"Well, yeah. And since you're the one who deserves a break the most out of that lot."

Aerith continued to stare back, but then smiled brightly.

"Really? That's so thoughtful." She looked back at the road ahead, rubbing her gloved hands together warmly.

The ship beeped and Cid pulled it down gracefully into the middle of a green foresty area, and in the distance Aerith could see a house. That was what was cool about Gummi ships; they didn't need to take time to find a parking space. You could just land anywhere. Aerith grabbed her suitcase and trusty shoulder pouch and jumped down from the ship as it landed. She walked over to the captain's window. Cid pushed it open and stuck his arm out, holding out his hand.

"Now, I want this to be a place of solitude for you," he said. "Give me your phone." Aerith obeyed. She looked around.

It sure it sure is peaceful," she said, smiling. "It's going to be great living here." Cid dropped his gaze, sighing sadly.

"More than you know," he muttered to himself. Aerith jumped up and leaned through the window, planting a quick kiss on Cid's cheek.

"I'll see you in a couple of weeks, Uncle Cid," she said brightly. Cid smiled and nodded. Aerith jumped back down and Cid pulled the window back in, gave her a wave. Aerith stood back as Cid pulled the Gummi ship into gear, and in a spectacular thrust of the lever, the ship shot into the sky.

Aerith smiled, shielding her eyes as she tried to watch it go. She turned to the direction of the house and walked towards it until she reached the door. From close range, the door was old-fashioned, made of solid wood with a screen of clear glass, allowing visitors to look into the house. Aerith reached into her pockets and pulled out the key.

Strangely, the door was unlocked. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She looked around the room.

It was a nice place, and very old-fashioned. There was a fireplace in the corner, and a grand piano. It seemed like a ski lodge. Aerith smiled a little as she walked to the piano. She loved the little things, and making music from a piano was one of them. She frowned as she spotted a framed photo on top of it. Aerith picked it up, and her eyes widened with shock as she saw the photo.

It was a picture of herself.

Aerith knew immediately she had been lured into a trap. She looked around wildly.

Leon had come back from the forest, his arms piled with firewood. He froze when he saw Aerith through the door. He hesitated for a second, but then turned back and hurried away as quickly and quietly as he could without dropping the firewood.

Aerith spun around, seeing him through the door. She rushed after him.

She was able to catch up to him right away since he wasn't running fast while carried the load.

"No!" She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Leon closed his eyes and exhaled, knowing it was no use trying to escape. Aerith pressed her cheek to his back, hugging him tightly.

"No," she said firmly again. "I'm not going to let you run away from me again." She squeezed her eyes shut, not letting him go. "You're not going to erase me from your life."

* * *

It was night. The sky was clear and the moon and stars were out.

Leon sat on the steps in the balcony in front of the house, staring at the sky. Aerith came out, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. She went over and sat down next to him, giving him his mug. He smiled with gratitude.

Aerith looked up. There were so many stars in the sky, but only one caught her attention.

"Look," she said, pointing at the brightest one in the sky. Leon smiled.

"The Northern Star," he said. Aerith nodded, beaming.

"Remember what I told you that night when you proposed to me?" She smiled at him. Leon blushed and looked away. Aerith nudged him. "Well, do you?" She leaned forward to him. Leon chuckled sheepishly.

"Yes, I do," he said.

"What was it, then? Tell me."

Leon tried hard not to smile.

"I can't," he chuckled. "It's too cliché."

Aerith scoffed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Come on, tell me!"

Leon rolled his eyes, smiling. "That whenever I look at that star, just smile and remember you'll always love me," he said in an almost lazy voice. Aerith laughed and hugged him. She took the ring out of her pocket and held it up to him. Leon was surprised to see it. Aerith smirked.

"Do you want to put it back on for me?" she asked sweetly. Leon looked at her, awe-stricken.

"You mean it?"

Aerith smiled. "Absolutely."

She handed it to him and held out her left hand. He gently took it and pushed the ring onto her finger.

Aerith leaned onto Leon's chest as he wrapped his arm around her. She held up her cup to him, in which he took a sip. They were alone in their sanctuary, where nothing could hurt them. He kissed her temple lightly and they stared back up at the beautiful night sky.

* * *

Yuffie let out a huge yawn as she sleepily walked down the stairs. It was really dark and she could barely see where she was going. She felt around the wall in the kitchen and flicked on the light. Yuffie squinted her eyes at the brightness and stumbled towards the fridge. She pulled out a carton of milk and took a clean glass from the cupboard. She set it down on the kitchen table and poured herself a glassful. As she brought it up to her lips, her gaze focused ahead, into the lounge room. She frowned slightly as she spotted something, or someone, sitting silently in the dark on the sofa. Yuffie put down the glass and slowly walked into the lounge room.

"Cloud," she said cautiously. "Is that you?"

No answer. The figure didn't react whatsoever. Yuffie moved closer and flicked on the lights.

It was indeed Cloud, and he still didn't move or twitch. He was staring at the coffee table in front of him, his right arm on the armrest and his left on his side.

Yuffie knew he was hurting from sending Aerith to Leon, he hadn't said a word since. She watched sadly, walking over. She kneeled on the spot on his left, next to him on the sofa. Cloud didn't look at her. He was holding all of it in, not wanting to show his pain. Yuffie knew that even he couldn't hide much longer.

"Come here," she said softly. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him over to her. She rested her chin on his head, gently rocking him. Cloud slowly gave way, closing his eyes, his stiff body falling limp. Yuffie tightened her arms, smiling a little. "It's okay…"

All the pain he had been holding in, Cloud just couldn't take it anymore. No matter how arrogant and proud he was, no matter how much dignity he wanted to keep, it all couldn't stop him from doing something he had never done in front of Yuffie before, let alone in her arms.

He cried.


	38. All Out Of Faith

"Hold still, Leon!"

Leon was constantly tilting his head from side to side while sitting in a chair, narrowing avoiding having a bit of his ear being cut off by Aerith's scissors.

"Hey! Ouch! Not too close!"

"That's because you keep moving! Hold still or you're going to make me poke out an eye!"

That did it.

Leon sat so still, Aerith didn't even need to use both hands.

She carefully trimmed the back of his hair before straightening up and sighing with satisfaction.

She took a mirror and placed it in font of him. She rested her chin on his left shoulder, smiling at his reflection. Leon examined his new haircut.

"Very cute," Aerith commented. " Leon examined himself for a very long time, much to Aerith's nerves. Slowly, but surely, he smiled.

"You're pretty good," he remarked, brushing through his hair with his fingers. Aerith sighed, stroking her own hair.

"Maybe I should get it cut too," she said, grabbing the mirror off Leon. She tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe cut it like Tifa and Rinoa." Leon glanced at her and laughed.

"What?"

"Their hair was always so nice," Aerith said, brushing aside her bangs. "So silky, simple and neat. I was always the odd one out. With my puffy bangs and all." She chuckled and set the mirror down on the kitchen table. She continued to play with her hair, until it suddenly broke from its braid.

"Huh?" Aerith attempted to keep it all in place, but it was hopeless. The pink ribbon found its way into her hand. Aerith sighed irritably.

"Darn it…" she muttered, staring at the ribbon. It was all shredded and worn out. "That was my favourite." Leon got up to see. He smiled.

"You've been wearing that for almost 5 years," he told her. Aerith stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"Because it was my favourite." She threw it aside and pushed her hair back. She went over to the sofa and sat down. Leon watched her for a moment, then followed. He reached into his pocket and fished out a brand new red ribbon.

He stood behind her and dangled it above her head. Aerith looked up at it and smiled.

"You bought me a new ribbon?" she said as he dropped it in her hands. Leon nodded and jumped onto the spot next to her. Aerith examined the ribbon.

"Hmmm… red." She laced it with her fingers. "It'd go well with that cute dress the Fairy Godmother bought me."

"Which?"

"The white one."

"The one with the corset?"

Aerith closed her eyes and tried not to smile. She elbowed Leon in the side and laughed.

"it is most definitely not a corset!" she said, shaking her head. Leon just shrugged, putting an arm around her as she gazed back at the ribbon.

"Hmmm, so why did you suddenly go out and buy me a new ribbon?" she asked, leaning onto him.

"Well, it was supposed to go with your birthday present," he said truthfully. Aerith smiled. "But I think you'd appreciate it more now."

The girl in pink sat up and tied her hair with the new red ribbon. It was much easier to tie up than the pink one, and held more hair in place. Aerith beamed at Leon.

"You are so sweet," she told him. She cupped his jaw with one hand, leaned in and kissed his cheek. She pulled away very slowly, staring into his eyes. Leon leaned in again to kiss her on the lips, but she tilted back to avoid him. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Aerith let out a laugh to hide her discomfort. She stood up.

"Nothing," she lied. She started walking towards the kitchen. "I just forgot I was making lunch." She started opening the cupboards and taking out food. Leon watched, still concerned, but then smiled and shook it off. He stood up and walked to the piano. Tapping the keys gently with one hand, he sat down at the chair and played a single tune (1000 Words).

Aerith mindlessly took out the utensils. The melancholy tune was drowned out by her thoughts and doubts. Was she still thinking about Cloud at a time like this?

Aerith suddenly felt cold, really cold. She shivered and hugged her arms. It wasn't a normal chill, the ones she usually felt whenever she had a bad feeling, it was as if an icy breeze blew onto her.

She set aside the things and grabbed her coat. She put it on as she headed to the door. The music suddenly stopped.

"Where are you going?" Leon asked, walking over to her. Aerith turned to him.

"It's a little cold in here," she said. "I thought I'd go get some more firewood." Leon raise an eyebrow, touching her cheek

"You're heating up a little," he said, a not of concern in his voice. "Maybe you're sick." Aerith placed her hand on her forehead.

It _was_ warmer than normal. Leon pushed her to one side.

"It's really cold outside," he said, putting on his own coat. "I'll get the firewood for you."

Aerith smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." She pulled off the jacket and hung it back up. She took down her scarf and wrapped it around Leon's neck. "But I want you to be warm too." Leon nodded. He leaned in to kiss her again, but like before, Aerith looked away to avoid it. She tried to act normal.

"I… uh… I'm going to get lunch ready now," she said merrily, backing away to the kitchen. She turned around to hide her guilty expression.

Leon stood there for a moment, deeply hurt and disappointed by her actions. He emitted a heavy sigh and went outside.

Aerith took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Just walk away," she mumbled to herself. "Don't see me like this." She took a loaf of bread out and started to cut it into thick slices.

Then, she heard something fall with a thump in the far corner. She looked over to its direction and saw her shoulder bag on the ground.

"Oh no…"

Her favourite shoulder bag was hung from a strap on a hook on the wall, but the strap had broken so the bag had crashed to the floor, all her accessories spilt out.

Aerith sighed with frustration and marched to the mess. She bent down and began cleaning it all up.

Breathmints, dental floss, compact disc, a small comb, lipgloss, mascara, sugar free gum, extra ribbons, tissues, an ether, a potion, hand lotion…

Aerith couldn't believe all the junk she had in her shoulder bag.

Suddenly, her hand came across something she had completely forgotten she had. She picked it up and stared sadly.

It was the photo of her and Cloud, the one she took just before midnight on New Year's Eve.

Just before he proposed.

Aerith immediately looked away from it, pain pumping through her heart. She took a deep breath.

"Walk away," she whispered again. She dropped everything and stood up. She turned back to the kitchen. "Walk away…" She walked back and started taking out some vegetables.

Aerith tried to go on like nothing had happened. She cut out the crusty bread and spread the cream cheese evenly onto it. She went on to chopping the carrots into thin sticks, but then stopped.

She closed her eyes.

Aerith knew she wouldn't be able to keep going on without being able to talk to someone. She needed someone.

Someone she knew would understand and support her no matter what.

Aerith opened her eyes again. She continued chopping the carrots, but she didn't feel like she was alone in the house anymore.

Because she wasn't.

"Aerith."

Aerith stopped and tilted her head to the voice's direction.

A beautiful young woman in her late-20s was sitting by the far window, watching her. A ghost.

She had Aerith's flowing chestnut hair and her crystal green eyes, but rosier cheeks and plumper lips. Her eyes didn't have Aerith's naivety and carefreeness, but more wisdom and serenity. Aerith smiled sadly, yet thankfully, at the sight of her.

"Mother…" she said softly.

Ifalna Gast's spirit straightened her pure white dress and slowly walked over to her daughter. Aerith drew closer to her, smiling peacefully. Ifalna took her face in her hands, but didn't smile.

"You've grown," she said. "You've grown a lot."

Aerith nodded. She placed her hands on Ifalna's.

"Mother… I'm so happy to see you again."

Ifalna's smile appeared and disappeared. She let go and walked slowly towards the piano.

"I'm glad to see you too, darling," she said softly. "How are you?" She ran her fingers on the keys.

Aerith dropped her gaze for a second, then smiled.

"Great, Mom," she said enthusiastically. "Things are great."

Ifalna didn't look at her.

"Aerith, darling," she said gently. "You don't have to lie to me." Her daughter's smile disappeared and she looked away. Ifalna turned around to her.

"Darling, I know you're not happy."

Aerith stubbornly shook her head.

"I am," she said, her voice quivering a little. "Everything's fine." She went over and stared out the window. Ifalna followed her.

"Aerith," she said again. Aerith stopped and looked at her again. "You can't go on like this."

"What are you talking—"

"Cloud and Squall."

Ifalna's eyes flashed and Aerith knew it would be hopeless lying.

"I need to know what you're trying to do to yourself," Ifalna said very quietly.

"You don't understand."

"I will if you tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. I was with Cloud, now I'm with Squall."

"I need to know more than just that, Aerith."

Ifalna's eyes pierced into Aerith's very soul, and she was able to pinpoint exactly what kind of heartache it was that was beating in that hollow chest. Aerith turned away, hoping that once their eye contact broke, the river of guilt that was flowing through her veins would cease.

It didn't.

"You're running away," Ifalna said. "You're trying to get away from the life you've created because of everything that has happened."

Outside, the wind began to blow hard. Something blue got caught in the window frame. Aerith opened the window and gently pulled it in.

It was a forget-me-not.

Small, sad and lonely. Just like Cloud. Just like Leon.

She felt a surge of sadness and guilt as she stared at it. Ifalna noticed.

"Aerith…" she said softly. "Aerith, listen to me. Please."

Aerith didn't move. Her mother understood why.

"I know how much you're going through," Ifalna said. "You're guilt-ridden because two people are in love with you."

Aerith closed her eyes.

"Please stop…" she pleaded. "I can't talk about this now."

"You can't run, sweetheart. You can't hide from that fact. Cloud, Squall, they're both madly in love with you, and you blame yourself for breaking their hearts because of your mistakes." Ifalna smiled sadly. "And you think you can't be forgiven because of that." Aerith looked back at the blue flower in her hand.

"You still don't understand. I _know _I can't be forgiven."

"Yes, you can. You can still save them. You can still save yourself from those mistakes." Ifalna shook her head. "You just need to trust yourself to be brave." Aerith stared at the flower in a trance. She frowned and tightened her hand into a fist.

"No," she said firmly. "I can't go back. I can't." She sighed shakily.

"I'm scared, I'm too scared because I know I can't ever be forgiven for lying to Cloud and Squall. I want to forget. I want to forget everything from the past and start over with Squall, because I know I can make him happy." She inhaled, the air stinging her lungs. "I want to forget all the horrible things I ever did to him, and I want to forget everything I've done to Cloud, and I just…" Her hand trembled. "I want to forget _Cloud_!" She threw the flower violently onto the floor. She suddenly realized what she was doing, and she stared down at it, unable to catch her breath. "And I think I'm starting to…" She smiled sadly.

"I can't even remember the last time I kissed him," she said, rubbing her forehead with her hand. She laughed bitterly at her pathetic situation. Ifalna was shocked as she saw the peak of her daughter's despair. Aerith sighed deeply as she continued to stare at the flower on the dusty ground in front of her.

"I can't go back," Aerith went on, her voice almost a whisper. " I've forgotten too much. Too much about Cloud, and… and it has to stay that way."

Aerith looked at her mother.

"I need it to be this way," she said. Ifalna studied her, reading Aerith's mind.

"Aerith, you have to know the difference between what you have to do and what you feel you have to do." Aerith nodded, her eyes lowered.

"I know," she muttered. Ifalna sighed again, but smiled.

"I know you can get through this and do what's right. I know you. Don't listen to those doubts in your mind. Just think about yourself for once, and think about what makes you happy." Aerith closed her eyes. She felt Ifalna slowly release her hand.

"Please, Aerith," Ifalna's voice whispered. "Just be happy." After a moment, Aerith suddenly felt alone again, everything around her returning silent.

"Mom?"

She opened her eyes.

Ifalna was gone.

Aerith sighed heavily. She stared around the room. No one was there. She smiled sadly to herself.

"Goodbye, Mommy." She glanced back and picked up the forget-me-not, staring at it fondly. She walked over to the piano, lost in her thoughts.

Everything her mother's spirit had said, was it all true? Was she merely causing more pain and grief for everyone around her?

Aerith collapsed onto the chair. She placed the flower on top of the piano.

The truth. How she hated the truth.

Everything as it was now was calm, no one was hurting. If she would confess to her true feelings, it would be too cruel. It would be unbearable for Leon, and she couldn't stand the thought of hurting him again.

Aerith would hide it, and that would be the only thing that would stop his heart, and her heart as well, from smashing into a million pieces, all over again.

She looked down at the ring on her finger. She smiled at it. He had done too much for her already, and she wanted to keep her promise to him.

Aerith's fingers rested on the keys and she started to play a gentle song (Aerith's Theme).

She smiled as she played it. It was peaceful and sweet, calming her down instantly. Her gaze drifted up, at the window. Her fingers slowed down.

The beautiful sky. Clear and blue, with pure white clouds sailing through it. Aerith smiled sadly, remembering that magical night when Cloud proposed to her. Subconsciously, her hands stopped and played a new song (Cloud Smiles).

The song made her remember all the good times with Cloud. How he could make her feel so happy and special, how he could make her feel so loved and whole. She thought about Celeste, the name for the little girl they would never have.

It was a sin.

Suddenly, Aerith began to cough hard. She stumbled onto the keys, bringing the song to a stop. She scrambled over to the nearest tissue box and quickly torn one out, still coughing and spluttering uncontrollably.

Aerith covered it over her mouth to muffle her coughs. Her chest began to hurt, but she couldn't help it. As she started to calm down, she felt something moist in the tissue. Aerith blinked and held the tissue out in her hands.

Her heart stopped.

Blood. She was coughing up blood.

Aerith quickly looked up from the tissue. She felt cold, but she had to calm down.

She heard the door open and quickly hid the tissue in her pocket. She wiped her mouth before turning around to Leon, who was carrying a load of wood in his arms.

"Hey," he said, going over to the fireplace. He noticed she was very pale. "You alright?"

Aerith nodded and smiled.

"Yeah," she said brightly. "Just a little cold."

Leon quickly threw a spell into the fireplace and started a fire, letting Aerith sit in front of it. She rubbed her hands together warmly as she watched the flames. Aerith hugged her knees tightly.

She couldn't help but feel a little scared.


	39. Kiss Me Goodbye

It was very dark outside.

Everything was dark, and Cloud barely knew where he was going. The wind was blowing hard against his face, but he fought to make it to the light.

The light was far away, but he had to get to it. He felt so cold, but still determined to get there.

It was coming from the small cottage up ahead. He dragged himself through the bushes and rugged grounds to get to it.

Finally, he made it.

Cloud stood in the shadows near the door and stared inside through the glass window, at the young couple.

Aerith was asleep on the sofa, while Leon was playing a song (Kiss Me Goodbye) on the piano. It looked so peaceful. Cloud sighed and continued to watch.

It had barely been a week since he sent her away, and already he had traveled back to Burton, just to see her again.

He didn't want to interfere, he didn't want to destroy the happiness she had, so he just watched. It broke his heart to just watch her, not being able to hold her or touch her, but she was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

Subconsciously, Cloud moved closer, reaching up and touching the glass, wishing he could come closer, but he couldn't.

"Aerith…" he muttered. The sleeping beauty stirred slightly, but stayed asleep. Cloud smiled weakly.

Leon continued to play the melody. Aerith had asked him to play it for her so she could take a nap. She said she felt a little tired and feverish. This was normal, seeing how cold the weather had become. Leon ran his fingers across the keys, repeating the song.

Aerith began to cough.

Leon stopped playing and glanced at her over his shoulder. She coughed again. Leon frowned.

He stood up and went over to her.

She was lying on her side, and was unusually pale. She was shifting from side to side and moaning weakly with pain. Her breathing was labored, and she was sweating, even though shivering at the same time.

Leon reached down and touched her forehead, and it took him by surprise, and horror.

Her forehead was burning.

"Oh God…" He shook her gently, but she didn't wake. He cupped her jaw and tilted her head over from the side.

A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth onto her pillow. She coughed again, more blood droplets escaping from her mouth, reddening her lips.

Leon's mind went blank.

Calmly, he pressed his ear to her chest and listened. Her heartbeat was so weak, and she was wheezing.

It was his worst nightmare come true.

The illness that had almost claimed her life once before, was back.

Cloud watched as Leon ran as fast as he could to the First Aid cabinet. He looked through everything, desperate to find an elixir for Aerith.

But he couldn't.

Leon began to panic. He quickly tried to think of what to do. Aerith began to moan louder. Without another thought, Leon grabbed his jacket and rushed to her side. He stayed calm.

"Aerith…" he said gently, trying to wake her. "C'mon. Wake up. We have to get you to a doctor…" He shook her lightly, but she still didn't wake.

It was as if she was trapped in a dream.

"Cloud…" she muttered weakly. She shifted onto her back, her head constantly turning from side to side. "Cloud…"

Leon automatically removed his hand and backed away.

"Cloud…"

He knew what this was. He wished more than anything it wasn't, but it was.

"Cloud…"

She was calling out to the one person she needed.

Not a doctor. Not a friend.

Not even him.

"Cloud…"

She needed Cloud.

Leon swallowed as once again his heart shattered. Not just for him, but for Aerith as well. She was lying there, in so much pain, and with a broken heart.

He needed to end that pain. It was the only way to end his as well.

Once and for all.

Leon quickly pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and made a call.

Cloud was still watching from the window, not knowing what was happening. Leon waited anxiously on the phone, unaware that Cloud was right there.

Cloud's phone began to ring and vibrate. He took it out and flipped it open without taking his eyes away from the window. He pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Leon's voice came. "Cloud, you have to come here now."

Cloud stayed calm, keeping his voice cool and emotionless.

"Why?"

"It's Aerith. She needs you."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her. Look, just come over right now. I really think you should." Cloud could sense the fear in his best friend's voice, but ignored it. He paused for a moment.

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't. She's not in my life anymore."

Leon was getting frustrated.

"You can't?! What are you saying? Don't you care about her anymore?"

No answer.

"Damn it, Cloud!" Leon glanced down at Aerith. "Aerith is sick!"

Cloud blinked.

"What…?"

"She's sick. Really sick. I don't know what's wrong with her, but I know she wants you to be here, Cloud." It hurt him so much to say it, but he had to.

"She's calling out your name. She… needs you."

Cloud didn't know what to say. Leon paused for a while, staring down at the beautiful girl, coming to an agonizing conclusion.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

Cloud was taken by surprise.

"What?"

"I said do you love her?" Leon said again more harshly.

Cloud stayed silent.

"I'm going to leave her here," Leon said in a firm voice. "By herself. If… if you love her, you'll come right now, or else she'll die." Without waiting for a reply, he closed his phone.

A baffled Cloud continued to stare through the window.

_He wouldn't leave Aerith all alone, would he?_

Leon put the phone back in his pocket and kneeled down to Aerith. He brushed a few hairs from her sweaty forehead. She groaned.

"Cloud…" she gasped. She raising her left hand upward, weakly, as if reaching out for something. "Cloud…"

Leon sighed. He took her hand in his and smiled sadly at her.

"Don't worry," he said softly. "He'll come. I know he will."

He looked down at her hand.

She was still wearing his ring.

Very gently, he pulled if off her finger, and examined it thoughtfully. A pulse of pain erupted in his heart, letting out a rueful chuckle. He looked back at Aerith, slipping the ring safely into his pocket. He tenderly kissed her hand one last time and laid it back down on her side. He let out a rueful chuckle.

"I love you, Aerith," he whispered, smiling. "But it was all a dream. It's time to wake up."

Leon ripped his gaze from the woman he loved and ran outside.

Cloud quickly slipped behind the wall as Leon pushed open the door and darted into the darkness.

Cloud watched with astonishment as he disappeared.

Leon had meant it.

Cloud looked back inside the house through the wide open door.

Aerith was still there.

Forgetting everything else, Cloud rushed in. he kneeled at her side.

She looked gravely ill.

Cloud placed his hand on her burning forehead as she began to stir.

"Cloud…" she murmured again. "Cloud…"

"Shhh…" Cloud whispered. "I'm here, I'm here now."

"Cloud…" Aerith gasped, her breathing becoming more labored. Cloud cupped her face with one hand and pressed her into his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair. He rocked her gently as she continued to call out his name.

"I won't let you die," Cloud muttered. "I promise I won't let you die on me…"

Leon ran back to the cottage, immediately seeing Cloud. His being saddened seeing them together again, yet at the same time he had never been so relieved and thankful in his entire life.

He watched as Cloud took off his jacket and wrapped it warmly around Aerith before lifting her off the sofa. He held her tightly as he carried her to the door.

Once outside, Cloud pressed Aerith's head gently onto his chest, resting his chin in her hair. She was still shaking.

He had to get her to a hospital.

Cloud glanced around for a moment, then ran away from the cottage.

It began to snow.

Leon watched his best friend run as fast as he could, taking with him the girl Leon loved so much.

He let out a soft, plaintive chuckle.

He stared at the falling snow for a moment, then headed back inside.

As he closed the door, he suddenly realized how empty it felt.

How empty he felt.

No, he didn't feel empty, not at all. He had fulfilled so much, and he was happy. Leon went to the piano and sat back down. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He placed his fingers on the keys, played and finished the beautiful and sad song he never had a chance to finish for the beautiful flower girl.

Leon smiled, finally feeling at peace.

* * *

Cloud bit into his thumbnail as he stared at the unconscious Aerith lying in a hospital bed inside the room at Burton Hospital's ICU. He paced for a moment, then turned to the doctor next to him.

"So what's wrong with her?" he asked anxiously. The young doctor bit her lip, fixing up her glasses. Cloud noticed her nervousness. "Fara." She looked at him. "Is it bad?"

Fara cleared her throat.

"We won't know for sure until her test results come back," she told him. "But it appears to be tuberculosis, and it is in it's advanced stage." Cloud looked back into Aerith's room.

He swallowed. He knew what happened to people with tuberculosis.

"Can she still be cured?" he asked. Before Fara could answer, a young Asian doctor rushed to them, carrying some files. Fara turned to face her.

"Leah, have you got the tests back?"

Leah nodded, handing her a file. Fara read it in silence for a moment, a grim moment.

"Is it bad?" Cloud asked again. Fara didn't look up, instead Leah answered.

"It does seem to be very serious," she said bitterly. "Most of the nodules have grown into her lungs…" She paused, taking a deep breath as Cloud glanced back at Aerith. "…and into her heart."

Cloud's eyes widened as he looked back at the young doctor.

"Her heart?" he repeated half-mindedly. Leah nodded. "There are nodules in her heart?"

Neither of the doctors answered. Cloud suddenly felt panicky.

He grabbed Leah and started to shake her. He was breathing hard.

"There's gotta be something you can do…" he muttered. "There's… there just has to be something…" Fara cut in, releasing Leah from Cloud's grip.

"There is," she said simply.

All Cloud's attention was on her.

"What is it?" he asked desperately. Fara bit her lip.

"It's an experimental procedure," she said. "It's never been tested on a human being before."

"And extremely painful," Leah added. She took a note from one of the files and handed it to him. Cloud scanned through it as Fara dictated.

"It's a new drug that literally destroys all the nodules, and I mean ALL of them, in just a few minutes. After that, it will put the patient into a deep coma where their body and immune system will heal themselves." She handed Cloud a pen. He frowned a little.

"But… there are nodules in her heart…" He looked up at Leah. "How much is a lot of pain?"

"She'll feel a burning sensation in her chest."

"Heartburn?" Cloud asked. Fara winced.

"Actually… it has to be a heart attack. A real one. The worst part is she'll have to be awake through the process."

"Why?"

"Her illness is very advanced, Cloud," Fara said matter-of-factly. She glanced at Aerith. "I'm even surprised she still here right now. According to the x-ray, her tuberculosis developed well over a year ago." She examined the x-rays. "And I'm pretty sure she's had an attack of it before. She probably took an elixir or something."

Cloud frowned.

"An elixir?" he repeated. Leah nodded as Fara handed her one of the x-rays to look at.

"Elixirs can heal certain injuries and illnesses," she said. "But in this case, it postponed it for a while. Unfortunately, doing so made the illness worse than it would have been." Cloud felt his throat close up.

"So she's more likely to die this time?" he whispered. Leah nodded grimly.

"This… new drug," Fara continued. "It's extremely powerful. If she takes the wrong dosage, the pain she'll feel as the nodules are destroyed will possibly kill her." Cloud's eyes widened in silent horror. "If we give her sedatives, it will neutralize the effects of the drug, and we can't risk giving her another dosage. It'll be too dangerous." Cloud stayed silent for a moment to think.

"You said this drug would eliminate the nodules, meaning it will eliminate parts of her lungs and heart."

"Yes."

"How will you know when to stop?" He looked at Fara. "How will you know if it's too much and her heart is destroyed beyond repair?" Fara sighed.

"We don't," she said sadly. "That's why it's so risky. We don't know when. We can only guess from how much pain she's exposed to."

Cloud dropped his gaze to the ground. Leah watched him with concern.

"The pain will only be for that moment, and she won't even remember it when she wakes up," she said softly. "We'll sedate her as soon as we know it's enough. It's the only way to save her life, Cloud."

Cloud sighed. He looked back in the room for a long moment, then slowly nodded.

He knew she would be able to pull through.

Cloud signed the paper and handed it to Leah.

"When can you start the treatment?"

"It's best to start as soon as possible," Fara said. She turned to Leah. "Call for a nurse." Leah nodded and ran off.

Fara opened the door and slowly went inside, Cloud close behind her. She went over to the medicine cabinet as Cloud sat down by the bed, staring at Aerith.

The heart monitor beeped steadily.

She didn't look peaceful at all. She was hooked up with tubes and wires, and had a nose clip to help her breathe. There were faint red rings around her closed eyes, her lips had faded from its usual rosiness, her forehead glittered with sweat, and she was incredibly pale. Cloud took her cold hand and held it tightly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Fara smiling at him. He sighed, knowing his place.

He stood up.

"You should stay," Fara said softly as he stepped aside. He blinked.

"What?"

"If she gets out of control, she _will _die. Right in that moment, right on that bed. You'll have to help calm her down."

Cloud stared sadly at the sleeping girl.

"How?" he asked.

Fara smiled.

"Just hold her and let her know you're there. Let her know you love her and that everything's going to be alright."

Cloud slowly sank back into his chair, still holding Aerith's hand.

Leah came back, holding the equipment. Fara walked over to the other wide of the bed and injected one of the wires with a syringe. Cloud watched silently.

A moment later, Aerith began to wake. She let out a soft groan and opened her eyes. She was surprised to find herself in a hospital.

"W-where am I?" she whispered hoarsely. She suddenly spotted Cloud, his expression grim and worried. "Cl-Cloud?"

"Shh…" he said softly, stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay."

Fara nodded at Leah. She slowly injected the new drug into the wire. Aerith didn't notice.

"What's going on… ?" Aerith muttered. "Why am I here?" She looked desperately at the people around her. "Please tell me what's going on…" Fara stood up and nodded at Cloud, confirming to him that it was done and to brace himself. He nodded back, then turned to Aerith.

"Aerith, whatever you do, don't panic." Aerith blinked.

"Why? What's wrong? Why shouldn't I—" She cut off, letting out a groan and clutching her chest, feeling it burn with a pain that became worse and worse.

Aerith opened her mouth, but she couldn't scream. She leaned forward, shutting her eyes and clenching her teeth. It was getting harder to breathe.

"My… my heart…"

It was becoming too much. She began rocking backwards and forwards. She gasped for air.

The heart monitor went berserk as Aerith fell back and cried out in pain. The two doctors acted quickly as Cloud wrapped his arms around her.

"N-no…" he muttered, struggling to stay calm. "You have to be quiet. You… you can't panic. Aerith opened her eyes.

"C-Cloud…" she choked, fighting for breath. "I… I'm dying…" Cloud shook his head, holding back his pain.

"You're not dying," he said firmly. "I'm not going to let you. Just hang in there for me…"

Tears ran down Aerith's cheeks.

"I… I can't… I'm not… I'm not strong enough…"

The heart monitor beeped faster and faster. Nurses started to run in.

"She's crashing!" Fara yelled. Cloud pressed Aerith's head onto his chest and rocked her gently.

"I… I can't breathe," she gasped. "I… I can't…" Cloud nodded.

"I know," he said. "It's okay…"

Aerith's body was stiff with agony, and the heart monitor continued to go haywire. Cloud closed his eyes and held Aerith tightly.

"That's it!" he heard Fara shout. "5 milligrams of Haldol! Stat! Sedate her now!"

Aerith was hyperventilating. Cloud had to calm her down.

He had to. He held her close and rocked her.

Aerith's breathing quickened as she clutched herself tightly to Cloud, trying to control her pain. Cloud opened his eyes. The heart monitor calmed down.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I'm here."

A nurse injected another sedative into her tube as the others sighed with relief. Cloud felt Aerith's grip loosen, and her body falling limp. He looked down at her, in his arms. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, landing on hers.

"You're safe. I won't let go, I promise."

The heart monitor beeped steadily again. Cloud laid her back on her bed, straightening her blanket. He took her hand, kissing it tenderly. Fara smiled as Leah checked everything.

"Heart rate normal, brainwaves normal, SATs normal, blood pressure normal…" Leah let out a deep sigh. She beamed at Cloud. "You did good." Cloud didn't take his eyes off Aerith.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked.

"She'll be in a coma for a while," Leah replied. "How long it will be depends on the damage." She went to the door with Fara. Cloud stood up.

"But…" he began. "She'll be okay?" Both doctors nodded.

"Yeah," Fara said, smiling. "Thanks to you. Just let her sleep for now." She gave him a friendly wave and they left.

Cloud stayed behind for a moment, still watching Aerith sleep. He bent down and tenderly kissed her forehead. He sighed.

He knew she was out, and he knew she couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. If she was to never wake up from this coma, he would never forgive himself for not telling her how he felt one last time.

Ever.

Cloud sighed again and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers.

She was his everything.

He straight up after a moment, still not taking his eyes off her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't die on me…" he said softly.

Knowing there was nothing else he could do, Cloud turned away and went outside, closing the door behind him. He shot one last glance through the window before walking away.

"I love you too much to let you go."


	40. Mother’s Touch

**Unusual title for a chapter, huh? Wondering why? **

**:) Just keep reading.**

* * *

Burton Hospital was very big. There were hundreds of rooms, for patients, operations, surgeries and others.

Cloud wondered around, ultimately finding himself at the other end of the hospital.

It was quiet in that area, away from the operation rooms. He found himself drawn towards a large wooden door.

Slowly, he pushed it open and peeked in.

It was a chapel.

It seemed peaceful inside, lit candles and dim lights. Cloud entered the room.

He stared around at the room, sitting down on the bench. He looked up at the front altar, where a statue of a woman holding a cross stood.

Cloud wasn't a religious man; he never used to believe in faith. But ever since Aerith came back into his life, he believed in miracles.

Because she was his miracle.

Cloud closed his eyes and put his hands together in pray.

Aerith was everything to him. If she disappeared, everything else would too.

He didn't want her to disappear.

He opened his eyes again, finishing his prayer. He stared back at the front altar.

A young nun appeared from the corner of the chapel, spotting him. She went over to him on the bench.

"Hi," she said in a soft silvery voice. She sat down next to him, seeming to know what he was there for. "Praying for a loved one?"

Cloud nodded slightly. The nun beamed and stared at the statue on the altar.

"May the Lord hear your prayer," she muttered. Cloud released his hands and looked at her.

"Sister…" he said. The nun gazed over at him. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Destiny?" she asked. Cloud nodded.

"Like you're destined to love only one person, no matter what?" The nun smiled again.

"Yes," she replied simply. She moved closer as he looked away.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Cloud studied the nun carefully.

She was very beautiful, her face of absolute innocence and purity. Her gaze was calming and full of kindness and serenity. He didn't feel threatened whatsoever by her.

He felt like he could trust her with his life.

Cloud sighed deeply.

"I'm in love with someone," he said. The nun smiled. "But my best friend's in love with her too." She nodded, understanding. "I want what's best for her, what makes her happy, even if it means letting her go to him."

"Do you feel angry that someone else is in love with her?" she asked. Cloud dropped his gaze and shook his head.

"No," he replied truthfully. The nun smiled again.

"You've committed none of the sins. You're a good person." She patted his shoulder and stood up.

"Sister…" he began. She turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"If my heart doesn't stop me from loving her," Cloud said slowly, staring at her. "If it tells me to keep fighting for her, to keep hoping for her, what should I do?"

The sister knew exactly what to say. She bent down to him, eye to eye.

"If your feelings for her are that strong," she said in a firm voice. "If there's a strong chance that you know for sure she still loves you, if your heart, body and soul tell you that she is your true love… then, yes." She smiled, dimples forming in both cheeks. "Fight for her." She straightened up, smiling.

Cloud felt something from her, it was as if she knew all along about Aerith and what was happening. It was as if she was the messenger sent to guide him.

She kissed the tip of her fingers and pressed it gently on his forehead. She beamed and turned at her heel to leave.

"Sister!" Cloud called out. The nun stopped and glanced back at him over her shoulder, smiling peacefully.

"Clare," she chuckled. "My name is Clare." Cloud smiled.

"Clare," he said. "Thank you."

Sister Clare nodded and she slowly walked away towards the door.

Cloud sighed and looked back at the altar. He glanced back at the door and was surprised to see her gone already.

He smiled softly to himself.

* * *

Cloud made his way back to Aerith's room. He was beginning to feel tired. It had been several hours, but he had no intention to leave.

As he got closer, he saw a group of people standing in front of Aerith's room, looking in through the window.

Three paramedics, two men and one woman, and a female nurse. They were about his age. Cloud frowned as he headed slowly towards them.

They all seemed worried. The female paramedic and the nurse were holding hands, staring anxiously inside. The two male paramedics were talking quietly to each other, both looking very concerned. One of them spotted Cloud and walked over to him.

"Excuse me," he said. "Are you Cloud?"

Cloud was surprised he knew his name.

"Yeah." The other three came over as well.

"My name's Tony," the paramedic said, shaking Cloud's hand. "These are my friends, Vincent…" He pointed at the other male paramedic. "Natalie…" He pointed at the female paramedic. "And Lisa…" He pointed at the nurse. (**A.N. Classmates of mine. Very nice people**.) Cloud nodded at them. Natalie came forward.

"We went to high school with Aerith," she told him, clearing Cloud's confusion and suspicion immediately. "Sorry we couldn't make it to your engagement." Cloud dropped his gaze.

"It's okay…" he mumbled. Natalie looked back at Aerith.

"Is she going to be alright?" she asked. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah," he muttered. "That's what the doctors said." The four sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness," Lisa said happily. "Aerith's a strong girl. Of course she'll make it through." The others nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Natalie's pager started going off, then Vincent's, then Tony's. They checked it reluctantly.

"Sorry, Cloud," Tony said. "Gotta go." He ran off.

"Wish Aerith all the best for us," Natalie shouted as she followed him.

"We'll see you at the wedding!" Vincent yelled, grinning, and he too took off.

Cloud emitted a weary sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. Lisa noticed.

"She's not going to wake up anytime soon," she told him. "You might as well go home and rest." Cloud shook his head, collapsing onto the chairs.

"I'm fine."

Lisa went over to the nearest cabinet and took out a blanket. She placed it over him, smiling and shaking her head.

"Gee, you're stubborn," she commented. "No wonder Aerith must like you." Cloud closed his eyes and let out a soft chuckle.

He rested his cheek on his fist. Lisa reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of potion viles, holding it out in front of him. Cloud stared at it.

"The doctor told me to give this to you," she said. "She said you have to take one and give one immediately to anyone else who has had close physical contact with Aerith." Cloud took them off her, examining the box. "You might as well make a few calls." Cloud nodded. Lisa stood in front of him for a while.

"You're going to stay here until she wakes up?"

He nodded again.

"It might be days on end, you know."

"I don't care." Lisa smiled.

"Good." She straightened the blanket one last time and left.

Cloud yawned and leaned back on the chair.

He blinked a couple of times before closing his eyes for a long moment. He then forced them open again.

A young woman holding her baby was standing in front of Aerith's room, staring inside concernedly.

She had sandy brown hair tied in a high ponytail and she was wearing a lavender dress.

The baby started crying.

"Lucas… hush…" she muttered, rocking the baby gently. She noticed Cloud was watching her. She turned and went over to him.

"Hello there," she said with a smile. Cloud was a little confused at the way she was looking at him. She sat down on the seat next to him.

"She hanging in there?" the woman asked. Cloud nodded. "Then why do you look so worried?"

"Huh?" The woman laughed, looking down at her baby.

"You look worried."

"I'm not worried," he said firmly. "I know she'll wake up." The woman laughed again.

"That's not what you're worried about," she said, smiling at Lucas. "You're worried about what will happen when she does wake up." She looked back at the dumbfounded blonde. "Right, Cloud?"

Cloud was speechless.

"Who are you?" he said cautiously. "How do you know my name?"

The woman smiled.

"I know everything about you, Cloud," she said. "I've known you ever since you were a little baby." She smiled down at her own baby. "Just like my Lucas." Cloud still didn't let his guard down.

"Who are you?"

She smiled again at him.

"Shera Highwind." Cloud blinked.

"Highwind?" Shera nodded.

"I'm Cid's wife." The young man stood up and back away.

"Cid doesn't have a wife," he muttered. Shera stood up, sighing sadly.

"No…" she said. "I'm his late wife." She walked towards him while he continued to back away. She smiled. "I know you don't remember me, Cloud, but we're here to help you."

"W-we?" Shera nodded.

Suddenly, six sparks of light appeared at different parts of the corridor.

Cloud stopped, looking around wildly at them.

They shone brighter, until they began to generate into something else. Slowly, one by one, they transformed into six young women.

The first was a woman in her mid-20s, long black hair pulled back with a headband, blue sparkling eyes and a yellow dress. Cloud knew who she was.

Raine Loire.

The second light changed slowly into a woman in her early 20s, and Cloud recognized her immediately. The same face as Yuffie, with long brown hair tied back and wearing a green dress.

Mrs Kisaragi.

The third changed into a woman in her mid-20s, long dark hair, peaceful red eyes, wearing a black dress.

Mrs Lockhart.

The forth changed into a woman in her mid-20s, long flowing chestnut hair and emerald eyes, Cloud almost mistaking her for Aerith. The same hair, the same face, the same figure, wearing a pure white dress.

Ifalna Gast.

The fifth generated into a young woman in her early 20s, shoulder-length brown hair, wearing a red dress.

Julia Heartilly.

The last one changed slowly, but Cloud knew who it was. Blonde hair, tied back neatly to show her sky blue eyes, wearing a blue dress to match.

Mrs Strife.

Cloud was lost for words.

"M-mom?" Mrs Strife smiled and nodded. Cloud stared at the other women, young, the age they were when they died. They were the women who took care of him and the others when they were children.

They were the mothers.

"Cloud, you've grown so much," Mrs Strife said happily, touching his face affectionately. Cloud collapsed back onto the seats. He was hallucinating.

"Mom…" he said breathlessly. He looked at the other women. "What are you all doing here?" Julia sat down next to him.

"We've come to give you some advice," she told him.

"Yes," Mrs Kisaragi said, sitting down on Cloud's other side. "Because we don't think you're getting anywhere on your own." She rested an arm on his shoulder. Cloud was clearly disorientated.

"Wha…?" was the only thing he managed to let out. Ifalna sighed.

"The situation between you, my Aerith and Squall," she said. Mrs Strife nodded in agreement.

"You love her, and Squall loves her too…" Cloud closed his eyes.

"You feel responsible for making Squall feel this pain, don't you?" Raine continued. "You feel that you're the cause?" Mrs Strife cupped his cheek and brought his eyes to her.

"You can't blame yourself for loving that girl." Cloud looked away. Mrs Strife sighed, knowing too well how stubborn her son was.

Mrs Lockhart decided to have a go.

She crouched down in front of Cloud so he could look her straight in the eye, she smiled at him.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Cloud shrugged. He leaned in closer as she beckoned him.

"Before you kids were born," Mrs Lockhart said. "We paired all of you up with each other." Cloud cocked an eyebrow.

"You did?" he exclaimed incredulously. The other women nodded.

"Yeah," Julia said. "At first it was just for fun." She smiled at Shera. "When Shera was pregnant, we all had ideas." The all laughed as they remembered fondly.

"Yeah," Mrs Kisaragi said dreamily, giggling a little. She looked at Raine. "What was it again? Squall was to be engaged to Yuffie, Cloud was to be engaged to Tifa—"

"Rinoa," Mrs Lockhart corrected. Mrs Kisaragi nodded.

"Cloud was to be engaged to Rinoa, Lucas was to be engaged to Tifa. Which left Aerith…" Ifalna started giggling.

"I don't know if I remember right, but I believe Tifa was supposed to be a set of twins." The women laughed.

"Really?" Mrs Lockhart said. "No wait… yeah, it _was _supposed to be twins." They all laughed again.

Cloud cleared his throat loudly. The girlish giggling stopped.

"Anyway," Mrs Strife said. "After Shera died, we started arranging again."

"Ultimately, after that," Julia continued for her. "It was you and Rinoa, Squall and Aerith, because you four were the eldest." Cloud blinked.

"You arranged for Squall to marry Aerith?" he said dubiously. Raine shrugged.

"You were just starting kindergarten. It was no big deal," she said. "However a few years later, you kids got together for real, and fell in love. Well…you _were_ just kids, but I'd have called it love anyway…" Mrs Lockhart sighed sadly, watching Cloud.

"My poor Tifa," she muttered, shaking her head. "She had such a crush on you, but she was far too shy…"

"Too much like her mother," Mrs Strife commented, smiling at her. "That boy who lived across the street liked her, though. I can still remember. He'd bring flowers and presents for her every weekend. Such a shame he moved away." Mrs Lockhart tried to think back.

"What was his name," she muttered, wondering. "Zeke? Zecks? Zane?" Julia clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh! Oh! I remember! I remember!" she cried happily. "He was in Rinoa's Biology class. Spiky black hair, right? Uh… um… oh! Zack! His name was Zack!"

"Oh that right! It was Zack!" Mrs Lockhart beamed. "I liked him a lot, always so polite and sweet."

"He was actually the one to give Tifa her first kiss."

"GET OUT!"

"Well… it was just a kiss on the cheek for her birthday, but it was adorable nonetheless."

"I never knew that!"

"I wonder what happened to him…"

"His parents shipped him off to another world when Tifa turned eleven. A scholarship or something."

"Ooh!" The others were as interested as a group of gossipy teenagers.

"I know! He would have been perfect for my Tifa." Raine agreed.

"He was very sweet, a bit of a ladies' man, actually…"

"What do you mean?" Ifalna laughed.

"He gave Aerith a flower on Valentine's Day once…"

"Rinoa too…"

"He was such a little flirt." Mrs Lockhart chuckled. "But I really think he truly had a special spot for Tifa…"

"Yeah, me too."

"Me too."

Cloud cleared his throat loudly.

"Ladies," he said. "The point?"

"Ah, yes." Mrs Strife sat down and took his hand.

"I know you," she said to him. "I know how your mind works. You're one of those '_wait for something to happen, someone else to make the first move_' kind of person. You're waiting for Aerith to do something first." Cloud blinked.

"What? No, I'm not—" Ifalna interrupted him.

"Let me let you in on a secret, sweetheart," she said matter-of-factly. "Aerith is the same as you with this one."

"What do you mean?"

"That means she won't make the first move either. At least not in this kind of situation. She's not going to reveal her true feelings, not unless you make her."

"Make her?" Raine joined in.

"Yeah. Make her tell you how she feels, everything." She moved in closer, her face serious. "You have to make her do it, no matter how hard it will be. It's the only way to untangle this mess, this web in which you, Aerith and Squall are all caught in." Cloud sat back, finally understanding the situation. Raine smiled at him.

"It's the only way all three of you can go free. It's the only way to stop all this pain and suffering." Mrs Strife stood and backed away. The others followed.

Light started to shine again. They all smiled at Cloud. Mrs Lockhart and Mrs Heartilly saluted him as Mrs Strife blew a kiss.

"Do the right thing," she muttered, her voice echoing.

Lucas began gurgling happily. The seven young women gathered together, the light growing brighter and brighter.

"Look after our babies!" Mrs Kisaragi shouted, and in a flash, Cloud was thrown back on his chair, shutting his eyes from the dazzling light.

A split second later, he opened his eyes and looked around.

Everything was back to normal. No bright light, no nothing.

Cloud jumped out of his seat and rushed towards Aerith's window.

She was still sound asleep. He sighed with relief, looking around again.

A dream?

It didn't really seem to matter. Cloud knew what his mother said was true, and maybe it was time someone made the first move, even if it was scary.

Raine was right.

It would end everyone's pain. Or at least free them all from this curse.


	41. Thank You

It was morning now and the sun had come up, but nothing had changed.

Cloud stood at Aerith's window, hypnotized, staring at her sleeping figure like he had for the last several hours.

"Cloud!"

He turned his head to see Yuffie and Cid rushing towards him. They both looked exhausted and panicked. No doubt they must have arrived from Hollow Bastion just a few minutes ago.

"Where is she?!" Yuffie demanded. She looked into the window and let out a shocked gasp. "Oh my god, Aerith!"

"She's fine," Cloud muttered robotically, turning to face them. "Just sleeping."

"How long has she been like this? When did she have her attack?"

Yuffie clearly wanted answers.

"Last night," Cloud replied simply. Yuffie's frustration took control of her. She grabbed Cloud by the shirt collar and slammed him into the back wall.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL US THEN?!" she shouted hotly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US WHEN SHE WAS SICK?!"

Cid pulled her off Cloud, but he wanted answers too.

"Yeah, Cloud," he said. "Why call us in now?"

Cloud sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out three potion viles.

"Aerith's in a coma," he said quietly. "You couldn't have done anything for her anyway. I called you in to give these antidotes."

Yuffie and Cid blinked, confused.

"Antidote?" Yuffie repeated, taking the vile. Cloud nodded. "Why?"

"Aerith was really sick," he said grimly. "To a point when she was coughing up blood." Cid and Yuffie were mortified but Cloud continued. He closed his eyes.

"That's not all. Her condition is also extremely contagious." He opened his eyes. "So anyone who has had close contact with her has the virus inside them."

"And these antidotes get rid of the virus?" Cid said, holding up the vile. Cloud shook his head.

"Not exactly. If you haven't had any symptoms, then the virus isn't active. The antidote neutralizes the sleeping virus, so it never becomes active and the immune system gets rid of it. But if the virus is active, then the antidote has no effect." Cid quickly turned to Yuffie.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, placing a hand on her forehead. "Anything weird happen to you?"

Yuffie shook her head.

"No," she replied. "Nothing, thank goodness." Cid sighed with relief and looked down at the vile in his hand. He unscrewed the top and downed it. Yuffie did the same.

Cloud watched them for a moment, then realized someone was missing.

"Where's Leon?" he asked, looking around. "I told him to come here with you."

"He did," Yuffie said, finishing her antidote. She sighed sadly. "He didn't want to see her, but he's here."

"He said whatever you wanna tell him, come outside," Cid told him. He gave him a pat on the shoulder and went into Aerith's room with Yuffie.

Cloud watched them through the window. Yuffie climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Aerith as Cid took a seat at her bedside, taking Aerith's hand.

Cloud smiled a little at the loving family. He looked down at the antidote vile in his hand, exhaling deeply. He put it back in his pocket and made his way towards the exit.

He pushed the door open, sunlight immediately blinding him. He covered his eyes and slowly stepped outside. The ground was still covered in snow, and it was still cold, yet it was a definite sign that spring had arrived.

Cloud looked around, spotting Leon immediately. He was leaning against a nearby wall, staring at the sky, his thoughts a thousand miles away. Cloud sighed and walked over to him. He leaned against the spot next to Leon, and looked up as well.

There was a long moment of silence.

"So you came for her," Leon muttered after a while, not looking at him. Cloud nodded, not shifting his gaze.

"I guess you were right after all," he sighed. He handed Leon the vile.

"How is she?" Leon asked, still not looking at him. Cloud sighed again.

"She's okay now." He glanced over at Leon. "The doctor told me something like this must have happened before, over a year ago." Leon dropped his gaze to the pavement in front of him. "I guess alot of things happened when I was away." Leon closed his eyes.

"Cloud…" he said. "I'm sorry."

Cloud looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What for?"

Leon sighed.

"For loving her," he replied. "For causing so much trouble for the two of you."

Cloud sighed and looked back at the sky.

"It's not your fault," he told him. "We're just both in love with the same woman." He smiled to himself. Leon fiddled with the vile in his hands.

"She loves us both," he muttered. "But she can't be in love with both of us." He opened his vile and downed it, as Cloud looked on. Leon let out a sigh and fell silent for a moment. He turned to face Cloud.

"She never lost faith in you," he said softly. "Even when she was with me, a part of her kept waiting for you to come home." He chuckled bitterly and stared at the ground. "I really wonder if she was ever really in love with me…"

Cloud frowned and shook his head.

"No, Leon," he said firmly. "She loved you. She told me she loved you." Even though he didn't want to talk about it, he hated seeing his best friend in so much pain. "If it wasn't real, she wouldn't have lied."

Leon tried hard not to smile.

"Yeah," he said. "But she never stopped thinking about you." He stared at his gloved hand. "Every night, even after we were engaged, she'd light a candle for you, so you could find your way home." Cloud looked away. "She tried so hard to move on, to let you go, but… she couldn't."

Cloud closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Leon stared up again.

"It's you, man. It was always you." He looked over at Cloud, smiling a heartbroken smile. "You're the person who took her heart and can't give it back." He laughed softly, plaintively.

"You're the person I'll never be able to compete with." Cloud looked up at him, taken aback by his words. Leon got off the wall.

"Leon…" Cloud muttered, not knowing what to say. Leon just shook his head.

"I should have realized this a long time ago." He smiled again. "I'm not going to win Aerith's heart, not with you around anyway." He let out a soft laugh. "So, I've decided. You win."

Cloud shook his head, his heart breaking for Leon.

"No…"

"She's yours, Cloud," Leon said. "Always has been. So I'll step aside now, because the only thing I want is for her to be happy."

"But she needs you too," Cloud said. "You can't erase yourself from her life. You mean a lot to her, she was miserable when you left."

Leon looked away and smiled.

"Was that why you sent her to me?" he asked.

Cloud nodded.

"I didn't want to see her so lonely and sad. I wanted to see her happy."

Leon sighed.

"She was… for a while. But I knew she had an empty space inside her, and I hated seeing her that way. It's like whenever she feels empty, she loses the will to fight." He looked back at the blue sky, remembering back. "Like the night when she first got sick." He closed his eyes and shook his head grimly. "God… I had never been so scared in my entire life." He shook his head again, emitting a deep sigh. He opened his eyes again, looking back at Cloud.

"I promised you I'd protect her, and I commit my life to that promise." Leon smiled sadly, lowering his eyes. "I'm sorry I had to fall in love with her." Cloud smiled a little, leaning back onto the wall.

"It's kind of hard not to," he said softly, looking away. Leon chuckled, then released another sigh.

"You're my best friend, Cloud," he said. "So I'll step down and let you have the girl of our dreams." He put the empty vile into his pocket and took a step back.

"I know you can get through this," he told him. "You always do." He gave Cloud a pat on the shoulder. Cloud lifted his gaze to him. Leon tried to smile, the pain so very clear in his eyes.

"She's too good to lose." He shot the hospital one last glance, then turned and walked slowly away.

"Wait!" Cloud called out. Leon stopped and looked over his shoulder back at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm… I'm going home."

Cloud walked up to him, shaking his head.

"You can't stay in Burton," he said. "Aerith needs you too much …"

Leon looked away and nodded.

"I know, and I'm not staying in Burton." He sighed deeply. "I think it's time to stop hiding," he shifted his gaze back to his friend. He smiled. "You better go back inside. It's still freezing out here." Cloud nodded. Leon stared at him for a moment.

"When she wakes up…" he said softly. "Don't tell her I came, okay?"

Cloud nodded slightly.

Leon turned away and started walking.

"Hey, Leon," Cloud called out. He stopped again and turned around. Cloud stared back, his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you," he said.

Leon smiled and nodded.

"Just love her. That's all she needs." Cloud watched in silence as the brown-haired young man turned and slowly disappeared into the distance.

He truly was one of a kind.

Cloud sighed, shivering a little. He turned around and pushed the door open, slipping back inside without another word.


	42. I Can’t Remember

It had been two days, and Aerith was still sleeping. Cloud had not yet left her side. Cid and Yuffie had gone back to Hollow Bastion for work, but he stayed.

He was at her bedside, sleeping with his head on her arm. He was absolutely exhausted, but he refused to go home. Many of the nurses were friends or past colleagues of Aerith. They'd smile every time they went past her room, even putting a warm blanket over the sleeping Cloud.

"I wish there was a man who'd devote himself to me like that," one nurse commented. She sighed dreamily. "She must be the luckiest girl in the world."

For the past days, Aerith's heart and lungs had regenerated back to normal, and her will to fight grew stronger. She was going make it through.

A few hours later, very slowly, the sleeping maiden began to wake. She stirred slightly, waking Cloud. He was wide awake within a second.

"Aerith…" he said hoarsely. He cupped her jaw with a shaky hand. She opened her eyes just a little, squinting at the light. She coughed.

"Cloud?" she whispered. Her throat hurt. "Where am I?" Cloud was too overwhelmed with joy to notice anything else.

"She's awake!" he called out. "Someone get in here, she's awake!" Two young doctors rushed in. The older of the two examined Aerith's monitors with the other flashed a light in Aerith's eyes, checking her pupils. Aerith groaned, the light hurting her.

"What's going on?" Aerith mumbled. "Where am I?"

"You've been in a coma for 3 days," the doctor said. Aerith was still too weak to give a strong reaction, but rather she just looked more confused. She coughed again and looked over at Cloud.

"Do I have amnesia?" she said softly. "I… I don't remember anything about it…" Cloud just smiled and stroked the hair off her forehead.

"It's okay," the doctor said. "We'll give you a check-up and make sure everything's working." She took out her stethoscope, glancing at Cloud over her shoulder. "You should go get yourself a cup of coffee while we give her a quick check-up." She smiled. "You'll probably need it." Cloud nodded. He was just relieved that Aerith was alright. He stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

The doctors immediately started working. The younger doctor smiled at Aerith as she listened to heartbeat with the stethoscope. "I know you're probably still tire, so we're going to see if you've suffered from any complications, okay? So don't be scared." Aerith nodded obediently. The doctor smiled again. "So what's your name?"

"Aerith," she muttered. She sat up slowly. The rush of blood flowed through the rest of her body, refreshing her a little. Just a little.

"Aerith, huh?" the doctor said. She chuckled. "That's a pretty name." she removed her stethoscope. "I'm Cherisse, and that's Syndi." Cherisse pointed at the other doctor. "Can you do this?" She extended her arm over her head. Aerith followed, though with a little struggle. Cherisse smiled. "Good."

"Your blood pressure and sats are normal," Syndi said, studying the monitor. "Looks like you've made a full recovery." She bent down to Aerith. "How are you feeling?" Aerith shook herself, taking a deep breath.

"I've felt better," she said, rubbing her forehead. Slowly, she started remembering everything that happened.

She froze.

"Oh no…" Cherisse watched her, concerned.

"Feeling okay?" Aerith nodded stiffly, not looking at her.

"I just remembered something." Syndi smiled.

"At least you haven't lost your memory." Cherisse stood up and beamed at Aerith.

"Whatever it is, why don't you just walk it off?" She shot a glance at the door. "Tell your boyfriend to take you outside a little. It'll do you good." Aerith smiled meekly.

"I don't know," she said softly. "I'm a little tired." Cherisse chuckled.

"Just rest for a little while, then you can go around in the park. It's Spring, wonderful weather."

Cloud came back into the room, holding a cup of fresh coffee. Aerith sighed and dropped her gaze. He gave her a small smile. The doctors stepped away from the patient as Cherisse turned to Cloud.

"She's made a full recovery," she said. "You can take her home this afternoon." Cloud nodded with appreciation at the doctor. Syndi removed all of Aerith's unnecessary equipment.

"Some food and fresh air is what you need," she told her. "A nurse will come in for you soon." Aerith didn't answer. Syndi went to the corner of the room and pulled over a wheelchair. Cloud watched questionably.

"Let her rest for about an hour," Cherisse said. "Let her have some lunch. Then you can push her around the park for some air since she's still a little weak. Here." She handed him a specially formulated elixir. "Make sure she takes this after her meal and she'll be okay." Cloud nodded and took the elixir. He walked over to Aerith's bedside as the doctors left. She was silent for a long time.

"How long did you sit there?" she asked quietly after a moment. Cloud sat down.

"Through the whole thing." Aerith still didn't look at him.

"And Leon?" Cloud took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"He didn't come," he lied.

"Is he alright?" Aerith asked very quietly.

Cloud didn't answer, because he knew Aerith already knew what he'd say. He looked up at her, raised a hand and cupped her cheek. Aerith shifted her gaze to him. He smiled, holding out the elixir to her.

"We'll talk about this later," he said softly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Aerith smiled, taking the elixir.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Because of the doctor's recommendations, Cloud took Aerith outside after an hour. He pushed her in her wheelchair into the beaming sunlight. She winced at the brightness.

"Ahh…" she groaned. "It's too sunny, I want to go back inside." Cloud smiled.

"You heard the doctor. Some fresh air will do you good. Besides, if you're going back inside, then you'll have to finish your lunch." Aerith made a face.

"No," she said in a whiny voice. "I don't like that baby food…" Cloud laughed.

He started pushing her along the footpath. Aerith frowned and crossed her arms in a child-like pout. She turned around and looked up at him. "Come on, Cloud. Take me back inside." Cloud smirked, keeping his eyes ahead.

"I've got a better idea," he muttered quietly. Aerith turned back around, confused at what he was staring at. Cloud started to push harder, picking up speed.

"Whoa!" Aerith clutched onto the wheelchair. "Cloud, slow down!"

Cloud laughed, running even faster. He steered the wheelchair in loops, making narrow turns and huge leaps.

Aerith screamed as she clutched on for dear life, her screams turning into laughter.

"Stop it!" she laughed. "We'll hit someone!" Cloud chuckled. He kept pushing her, the grassy ground turning into hills and slopes.

Aerith let out a squeal of excitement, putting her hands in the air.

"Faster! I want to go faster!" The other people in the park were staring at them, but they didn't care anymore.

Finally, Cloud pulled over in front of a beautiful lake, collapsing onto the grass. Both he and Aerith were exhausted. Cloud glanced up at Aerith. She looked happy. That made him smile.

He sat up, staring into the lake as he caught his breath. Aerith sighed and looked around.

"It's so beautiful here," she muttered, smiling.

Everywhere she looked, there was green. The lake was crystal clear, birds and insects gathering around for a drink. A white butterfly fluttered past Aerith's shoulder to a blooming flower.

It was Spring.

Cloud stood up and took a few steps up, still staring at the lake.

"Look," he said softly, placing a hand on Aerith's shoulder and pointing towards the lake. Aerith looked up, the view bringing a smile to her face.

Two swans swimming together, nudging their heads together lovingly. One swam closer to the other, arching its long elegant neck and kissed the other lightly. It was a sweet scene, but there was one thing that made it even more wonderful.

One swan was pure white, and the other was darker than even the darkest shade of black, and that was what was so beautiful. Aerith smiled.

"So cute," she said softly. Cloud looked down at her. "Even though they both so different from one another, they still manage to make it through together." Loud sighed and looked back at the swans, agreeing. Aerith took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Black and white," she muttered. "Opposite in every single way." She smiled gently. Cloud uttered a chuckle.

"That's kinda like us," he said, smiling at her. Aerith's face saddened and she dropped her gaze. Cloud knew he had said the wrong thing. He looked back at the lake.

Aerith bit her lip. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know how to explain it. She fidgeted with her fingers, staying quiet for a long moment. She closed her eyes.

"I can't…" she began. Cloud looked back down at her. She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I can't remember the last time I kissed you," she said weakly. She stared at him with sparkling eyes.

"I… I've been so wrapped up in everything that's been happening. All I've been thinking about is if the things I do are right or not, that I just can't remember. And it's pathetic, because it was the last time we were really together and happy. I want to be able to remember that, Cloud. But I can't." She shook her head, looking away, her voice lowering to a whisper. "I can't remember."

Cloud watched her for a moment, then smiled gently. He kneeled down on one knee beside the wheelchair, in front of Aerith. He smiled and stared back out at the lake.

"It was a Thursday morning. About 7am, the day of our engagement. I'd just gotten out of bed, while you were already running around all over the place." He smiled, glancing back at her as she watched him. "You were wearing that ratty little grey t-shirt you always look so good in. the one with the hole in the back of the neck." He chuckled a little. "You'd just washed your hair, and you smelled like some kind of flower. You told me you and Yuffie had an appointment, and you were running late. I said I was going to see you later and you smiled at me. You walked over slowly and placed your hand on my chest, reached up and kissed me. Just quickly, kinda like a habit. You know, like we'd do it everyday for the rest of our lives." He paused, his blue eyes saddening. "Then you ran off and I started getting ready. That was the last time we kissed." He sighed. "We never remember it because we never think it would be the last time. We never think there would ever be a last kiss." Aerith sat in silence, her eyes now on the ground.

"Lavender," she said after a moment. Cloud looked at her.

"What?"

Aerith stared back at him.

"My hair. My hair smelled like lavender, from my condition."

Cloud smiled, looking away again. Aerith waited a moment before asking her next question.

"Why didn't you kiss me again?" she asked. Cloud sighed wearily and slowly stood up. He turned his back to her, facing the lake. He watched the swans.

"I wanted to," he said. "But I was afraid." He glanced at Aerith over his shoulder. "Everytime I tried, you'd have this guilty look in your eyes and back away from me. Like one last kiss would be a sin."

Aerith didn't answer, and this slightly frustrated Cloud.

"Aerith," he said, kneeling down again. "All your life, you've only cared about how other people would feel and if other people will be hurt. You don't think about yourself." He cupped her face in his hands to bring up her gaze. "Don't think about what happens to me. Don't think what happens to Leon, or anyone else. Let your heart talk." He let go and took her hand to place it on her chest, backing away to give her space.

Aerith sighed deeply, knowing she couldn't hide from it any longer.

She had to confront her emotions.

"I didn't want to kiss you…" she said. "… because of Leon." She stared up at Cloud, tears in her eyes.

"Whatever he thinks about me, it's not true," she said weakly. "I was in love." Cloud stood up and looked away. "He was the first person to show me that I don't have to go through life alone, and as much as I know how much it hurts you, a part of me will always be in love with him."

Cloud ran his hand through his blonde hair, trying hard to digest her words. He forced himself to put on a brave face as he turned back around, knowing her eyes never left him, making sure that he knew she was speaking from her heart.

"He gave me my first kiss, Cloud."

Cloud looked away again.

"He taught me how to love. As a woman."

He closed his eyes.

"I was in love with him. He made me feel strong and carefree, something I hadn't felt for a long time. He gave me courage and hope for the next day, always saying that he'd be there for me no matter what." She paused, chuckling softly. "I didn't feel alone when I was with him."

Cloud still didn't look at her, but he smiled.

"You sound like you were really happy," he remarked. His voice was low, but there were no signs of anger or bitterness. Aerith nodded a little, smiling to herself.

"I was," she muttered quietly. "I felt safe, and I felt loved. But…" She shifted her gaze onto Cloud. "I didn't feel whole."

He turned around, meeting her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Aerith emitted a deep sigh, suddenly looking much more tired and sad.

"We were separated for nine years. It sounds ridiculous because we were just kids and were so young, but… I felt like a part of me was gone with you." She shook her head. "I never thought I'd get it back… until that moment I saw you again. Standing there in that doorway." She smiled. "With you, I feel like I don't have to be afraid of anything, like I could take the world on my shoulders, and still smile." Her smile flickered as saddened clouded those emerald pools. "Some days, I need just that kind of feeling to get me through." Aerith's voice quivered and her hand flew up to cover her mouth to muffle her cry. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried silently, pain overwhelming her once more.

Cloud kneeled down beside her, this time not thinking about looking away. Her words have come straight from the soul. Her confessions of love for Leon, and love for him. They were so evenly placed, Cloud didn't know which person she needed more. But he had to know.

He had to know.

"Aerith," he said in a soft, firm voice. His voice seemed to echo. "Aerith…" She felt a pull, forcing her to look back at him. His eyes were sad, yet his face was hard. Cloud shook his head. "You can't be with two people." He shook his head. "You can't hold onto two hearts." He took a deep breath of futile air, helpless to stop his heart and lungs from entwining as his words painfully left his lips.

"I can't go on like this," he muttered darkly. "Neither can you… and neither can Leon." He moved closer. "Leon is like my brother. Leon… _is_ my brother, and I will always love him." His eyes flashed with an emotion Aerith couldn't understand, but she could see it was hurting him. She suddenly felt her eyes sting as she watched. Cloud bit his lip and paused for a moment. He sighed.

"I love him, and I don't want him to keep getting hurt because of this… triangle we're all caught in." He swallowed, afraid to say what he was about to. Aerith placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes begging him to go on. "Aerith, I… we need you to choose."

Aerith's tear-filled eyes ripped from Cloud's gaze as the last few words hit her like lightning. She didn't blink, wanting more than anything to believe it was all a dream.

Too afraid she wouldn't wake from it.

Cloud could see her fear, but it was too late to turn back now. Much too late. He put his hand to her chin and brought her face back to him. He felt breathless, desperate for an answer.

"You love us both," he breathed. "I know that. But we can't both have you." Aerith tried to look away, but he held her back.

"Look," he said gently. "Don't think about how I'll feel, because I just want you to be happy. If Leon is the person who can make you happy for the rest of your life, then I'll let you go. I will. I don't care about anything else, but please make your choice now. For all of us."

Aerith closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding hard.

She knew Cloud was right, how this ultimate decision would end the agonizing ordeal for everyone. She had always been doubtful of her feelings, always, how she'd hide what she was really feeling to spare a loved one pain, but it would always be worse afterwards.

No more hiding. It was time to tell the truth, no matter what happens.

"I love… Leon," she said finally.

Hurt flashed in Cloud's blue eyes, but his face remained emotionless. He sighed softly.

"You love Leon."

"I love Leon," Aerith said again. There was a pause. She raised her hands and placed them on his, opening her eyes to him.

"But I'm in love with you."

Cloud blinked, taken aback by her words. Aerith smiled.

"You're the one I need, Cloud," she said in a whisper. "You… you make me happy, and… I need you in my life." She choked back her tears. "I know my life was already at its fullest when I loved Leon… but I'm in love with you."

"Aerith…"

She placed a finger on his lip to silence him.

"I don't want to hurt Leon," She shook her head. "I never had. But I know now. When I lie to him, I lie to myself. And that lie… was that I wasn't in love with you anymore… when I still was." Cloud let go of her and stood up. He turned away, back to the lake. Aerith continued to watch him.

"If I could take it all back, I would," she said sadly. "I just wish we could go back to the way it was—"

"No," Cloud said suddenly in a hard voice. Aerith was slightly surprised at his response. He turned around to face her. He looked serious, shaking his head. "I don't want it to be the way it was." Aerith's smiled faded a little. Cloud kneeled down again.

He took her left hand, taking something out of his back pocket. He held it up to her.

It was his engagement ring.

Aerith let out a soft gasp. Cloud's serious expression did not change.

"We can't go back…" he said. "… because I want to take off where we left off." He kissed her hand tenderly. "The very moment before anything went wrong." He smiled, remembering. "I never did get a chance to put it on for you, did I? So right now, I'm going to ask you to marry me, and you're going to say yes, just like you did before." He shifted back a little, not letting go of her hand. He stared her straight in the eyes so he was serious about this.

"Aerith," he began. Aerith struggled to keep calm.

"Yes?"

Cloud smiled.

"Marry me?"

Aerith laughed tearfully. Slowly, she nodded.

"Yes," she answered. Cloud took her hand and gently pushed the ring onto her finger, at last. He reached up and kissed her, more tenderly and passionately than he had ever kissed her before. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, closing his eyes and just think of nothing else but their moment.

Aerith smiled down and rested her arms around his neck, stroked his hair gently. She finally felt at peace.

The curse was broken.

* * *

**2008 Note: You don't know how many times I had to go through this to make it seem…what's the word… realistic and not completely mush. **

**The scene from _Grey's Anatomy_ is still there, it seemed too good to get rid of. I was a _HUGE _Grey****'****s fanatic when I wrote this, and the show was still good too, and you****'****ve gotta admit they****'****ve got great dialogue. Plus, I needed a sappy scene and couldn****'****t think of anything. Kill me.  
**

**…**

**Thankfully I got rid of those 'face-cupping' moments that even make me roll my eyes too. lol I was such a sappy writer at 15…**


	43. Still Here

**One day till I leave, and I just had to update or else!**

**I hope you like this one, quickly typed up. Sorry for any errors!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leon sat alone on the roof of his house, in Hollow Bastion. He had kept his word and returned home.

It was night.

He stared up at the sky, at the brightest star. He couldn't stop thinking about Cloud and Aerith, and it made his head hurt. He was hurting from the fact that she chose Cloud, but he was glad as well.

She was finally happy and the burden was gone.

Yuffie climbed up onto the roof, watching him with concern from behind. Leon didn't glance at her, not noticing she was there at all. Yuffie sighed and put on a cheerful face.

"Hey Squall!" she said happily, walking over to him. He looked over at her as she sat down next to him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked indifferently, looking back up. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Yuffie shrugged, following his gaze to the star.

"I couldn't sleep, so I snuck out."

"You do realize Cid will probably ground you for a month when he finds out."

Yuffie laughed.

"_If_ he finds out, Leon. If." She looked back at him, staring silently for a moment. Her smile faded and a look of concern replaced it.

"I saw you from my room." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Leon sighed deeply, dropping his gaze.

"He proposed to her."

Yuffie watched him, understanding how he felt. She sighed, letting go and looking up at the sky.

"I know," she said. "Aerith told me."

Leon closed his eyes at the sound of her name. Yuffie looked at him.

"Hey," she said softly, moving closer. "You can talk to me about it. I know you've probably just had your heart ripped out of your chest, shredded into a million pieced and shoved back in. I'm here to listen and help how I can." She smiled. "I'm here for you, Big Brother."

Leon glanced over at her. Even though she was immature sometimes, he could always rely on her when he needed someone to listen. Even as a toddler, she knew when he was in pain.

His father and older sister Ellone both died when he was 12, and little 3-year-old Yuffie knew he was in pain. She'd always be there to hold his hand and give him one of her toothy smiles to help him feel better. Leon smiled and nodded. He looked back up, sighing.

"I want her to be happy," he said. "I really do, but it's so damn hard…"

Yuffie stayed quiet, listening. Leon sighed again.

"I know it's wrong to feel this way about her, it only causes more trouble for everyone. I don't want to feel like this…but I just do. It's something I can't change. Seeing her with Cloud… she's happy, and I love seeing her that way, but it still hurts at the same time. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough." He laughed bitterly, closing his eyes.

"And she's getting married in a few weeks."

Leon felt Yuffie wrap her arms around him tightly. He opened his eyes to her. She smiled sadly.

"Before I say anything," she told him. "I want you to know that I love both you and Cloud the same, so I'm not taking sides." Leon looked away, smiling. "But the only advice I can give you is that no matter how hard it is, you can't get dragged back into that mess. Cloud and Aerith aren't going to disappear, even after they get married, they'll always be there, and we're always going to hang out together. If every time you see them and there's tension, it's not good at all." She shook her head. "Look, I know you're hurt, but if this keeps going on, your pain will never stop."

Leon sighed wearily.

"I can't help who I fall in love with," he murmured. "It just happens."

Yuffie watched him concernedly, releasing her arms. She let out a soft chuckled as she stared down at her dangling feet.

"Aerith used to tell me stories," she said after a while. Leon looked over at her. She chuckled again. "Stories about sacrifices. This one story, I made her tell it to me about a gazillion times, because it was so funny." She laughed. "When I was about a month old, I got sick. The doctor said I had a bad heart, and I needed a transplant. My mom and dad couldn't afford an operation, but the doctor said I'd die in three weeks unless I got the transplant." Leon stared blankly at her. It wasn't a very funny story.

"So eventually, I did get the transplant, due to some cutbacks. Like my dad giving up his weekly lottery ticket." Yuffie laughed again. "After the operation, the doctor said I was a healthy baby, and my parents were more than relieved. However, about two months later, the most cliché of clichés happened. My dad's numbers came up." Leon resisted the urge to smile, while Yuffie completely cracked up. "He must have been really mad! 120 million munny!" Leon's eyes widened slightly. "I know! That was so much munny!" Yuffie laughed for a while, but then slowed down. She took a deep breath, her smile saddening.

"I was a lot of munny," she said quietly. She looked at Leon. "But he said even if he won, it would have been much too late for me. "She smiled to herself. "He said the munny wouldn't have meant anything if I had died. Giving up the lottery for my transplant was a hard sacrifice to make, but it did so much good." She patted her chest proudly. "So I live my life to the fullest, as a thank you to my parents. It's like your situation…" She rubbed his shoulder. "Letting Aerith go might be the hardest and most painful thing you'll ever have to do, but she'll be happy. Isn't that what you want for her?"

Leon looked away sadly, but nodded.

"Yeah," he said firmly. "I'm going to step aside, and watch her be happy. I'll try not to interfere, I know if I do I'll just tangle us all in that web again."

Yuffie rested her head on his shoulder, looking sleepy. She smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Leon," she muttered. "Takes a lot of guts to be you." She yawned and closed her eyes. Leon smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah," he said. "I know." He glanced at his watch.

11:51pm.

He chuckled to himself.

No matter how mature Yuffie tries to be, she was still Yuffie. Someone who could never stay up to midnight, even if she tried to.

Leon lifted the sleeping girl in his arms and jumped across the rooftops. He stopped at her house and leaped back onto the ground. Her bedroom window was wide open.

He carefully climbed in, quietly not to wake Cid in the other room, still holding Yuffie. He walked over to her little bed and set her down, tucking her in like a baby. Yuffie let out a huge yawn. She giggled sleepily.

"I'm terrible, aren't I?"

Leon just smiled.

"Just go to sleep, Yuffie."

She nodded. Leon turned around to leave.

"Hey," Yuffie called out. Leon looked back at her. She grinned and held out her arms. "Can I get a kiss goodnight?"

Leon let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. He went over and took her head in his hands. He tilted her forward gently and kissed the top of her head lightly. Yuffie smirked.

"Love you lots, Squally," she whispered. "I'm glad you're home."

Leon chuckled softly.

"Yeah, whatever. You too, squirt." He pulled the bed sheets over her warmly. He brushed her fringe lightly with his fingers and went back towards the window. Yuffie sat up a little.

"Remember what I told you, okay?"

Leon smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He climbed out the window.

"Hey, Leon," Yuffie called out again. "There's one more thing." Leon gazed back inside at her. She smiled a genuine smile.

"No matter what happens, I'm always going to be on your side."

Leon watched her for a moment. He nodded and smiled with gratitude. He carefully closed and locked the window. he gave a quick wave and slowly walked back to his house.

Everything Yuffie had said was true. He really had to let Aerith go. She was going to marry Cloud in a few weeks, and there was nothing he could do about it. If he did do something, he knew even Yuffie wouldn't be able to keep her promise to be by his side.

He had to be happy for them. It was the only way to move on.

* * *

**Took a few lines from _The Bold and The Beautiful_, between Phoebe and Ridge (daughter and father moment). **

**Why am I torturing Leon and why will I continue to do this? To get you ready for the finale, of course! XD No one is going to be "Only Clorith", I will not have it, I tells ya! Remember to brace yourselves for Chapter 50, because no one will know what's coming! Anything can happen then, and on the way there too:D**

**Cya for the year people! Have a great Christmas and New Year!**

**Daydreamer198 out!**


	44. Special Delivery

These days, delivery services would either have a lazy day or a busy day. Getting a "Z" or a "B" depended on the note that was sent to the manager of the company every morning.

Cid received a "Z" note that morning, and he informed the staff members, Yuffie and Leon, while Cloud and Aerith got the week off to arrange for the wedding.

Yuffie pulled out her game console, even though Cid nagged her that a "Z" didn't necessarily mean it would be a day off.

Yuffie and Leon took turns on the console for hours on end, playing an extremely addictive RPG game.

A few hours later, Cid went into their room, carrying a sealed package. He watched them as they played.

"What the hell is so good about that game, anyway?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuffie was attacking the controller viciously as the boy on the screen hit a monster with a sword. Leon was quite into it too.

"Press the triangle!" he urged. "Go behind it and hit the red thing. No! Don't let it touch you, you'll lose half your life!" Cid stared at them blankly and cleared his throat. He held out the package.

"Yuffie," he said.

"Yes?" she replied without taking her eyes away from the TV.

"I need you to make a delivery." Yuffie shot him a quick glance.

"Aw, but Cid, I just have to beat this boss to get to the save point!" Leon smirked, standing up.

"I'll do the delivery for you," he said, walking over to Cid and taking the package. Yuffie continued playing the game.

"Thanks! I owe you one!"

"Just make sure to get past that stage first. I don't want to start over." Yuffie gave him an A-OK. Cid handed Leon an instructed note.

"Deliver this safe and sound to Amy," he told him. Yuffie suddenly stopped playing, but the two men didn't notice. "Remember to get her signature." Leon nodded and walked out of the room, the package tucked under his arm.

Cid let out a deep breath. He suddenly noticed Yuffie was staring at him with her eyes and mouth wide open. The words GAME OVER flashed on the TV screen.

"You just died," Cid remarked, pointing. He turned to leave, but Yuffie rushed up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Amy?" she said, shocked. "You just told him to deliver that package to Amy?" Cid cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. I did."

"Which Amy?"

"Well… there's really only one in town." Yuffie's face fell and she went back to her seat, shaking her head and rubbing her forehead.

"Oh no…" Cid frowned.

"What is it?" Yuffie sighed heavily, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"Cloud and Aerith are shopping for a wedding dress today." Cid's eyes widened at her words, mortified.

"What! Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Yuffie closed her eyes and shook her head again in anger.

"I thought you knew already!" she exclaimed. Cid slapped his forehead with his palm and grunted with frustration. He emitted a deep sigh.

"What has the kid done to deserve all this?"

* * *

"You're joking, right? Tell me you're joking…"

Cloud sat on the small bench in front of the dressing room as Aerith changed inside.

"What? What's wrong with it?" she said over the door. Cloud crossed his arms.

"Oh, I dunno," he muttered, his voice laced with sarcasm. "The fact that you want to keep your maiden name doesn't bother me at all." Aerith laughed, opening the door.

"It's a family tradition," she said matter-of-factly, turning in a circle so Cloud could examine the dress. "My mom kept her maiden name, and so did Leon's mom." Cloud looked her up and down, shaking his head.

"I don't like it," he said bluntly. Aerith sighed and looked down at the wedding dress. Cloud glared at her. "And I don't like your family tradition either." Aerith scoffed and shook her head.

"You are such a baby," she said. "Besides, I'll still be Aerith Strife. I'll just… still be Aerith Gainsborough. You know, like Audrey Hepburn, still keeping my name even after I'm married." She grinned dreamily. Cloud stared at her, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes. _Celebrities._

"What's wrong with Gainsborough-Strife?" he asked. That wasn't bad, it was a mouthful, but it still wasn't too bad. Aerith picked out another dress from the hooks. She wrinkled her nose at his suggestion.

"Too long," she said simply. Cloud sighed, defeated. _Figures_.

"Alright, if that's what you want to do, be a celebrity and all." Aerith beamed over the door. "But we're naming the kids Strife ." Aerith giggled.

"Deal." She disappeared from view again as she slipped carefully into the dress.

A young woman came from over the counter. She tapped Cloud on the shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Cloud?" Cloud nodded and stood up.

"Actually, there is." He pointed at the purple tuxedo Aerith had picked out for him. Amy bit into her lip to stop herself from smiling. Cloud shrugged, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Could you help me pick out something else?" Amy winked at him, his reasons accepted. She nodded.

"Follow me," she whispered, tiptoeing into the next room. She motioned him to follow. "I'll show you the latest designs."

Cloud glanced at the door to make sure Aerith wasn't watching, then rushed after Amy.

A moment later, the doorbell chimed as the door opened.

Leon stepped into the store, still holding the package. He looked around. The place looked deserted.

"Hello?"

"Coming!" a small voice called out. A petite young woman with glasses ran out towards the counter. "Can I help you, sir?" Leon nodded, holding up the package.

"Is Amy here? I have a package and I need her signature." The woman shook her head.

"Not at the moment. I'm Marielyn, Amy's assistant." She glanced around. "I guess she's with a customer. Do you want me to go get her?" Leon nodded.

"Okay," Marielyn said. She stepped out of the counter. "Just stay right there." she smiled and darted off.

Leon sighed and wiped away a sweat. He stared around at the wedding dresses, a sad memory flashing back as he remembered Aerith dragging him along when they were engaged.

The dresses were all so beautiful. He walked over to a nearby rack and examined them fondly.

"Okay, I'm ready!" a cheerful voiced called out from inside the dressing room. Leon immediately turned to its direction. "This one I know you're going to like!" Aerith opened the door and stepped out, full of sunshine.

Unfortunately, all the sunshine in the world turned to ice when she saw Leon.

She froze, her smile vanishing instantly. Leon stared at her, unable to breathe.

She was wearing a wedding dress, one that suited her perfectly, never having looked so beautiful before in her life. Leon felt the pain he had suppressed for so long erupt all over again. He dropped the note.

Aerith was the first to snap out of it. She cleared her throat and walked over to him, twirling her dress around and trying to act casually.

"Well, does it look good on me?" she asked, putting on a false happy voice. Leon struggled to smile.

"Yeah," he said, looking at her dress. "You look… you look beautiful." Aerith wasn't fooled, seeing right through him. Her smile vanished again, replaced by a look of guilt.

"I'm sorry," she muttered sadly. Leon just shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he said. "You're happy now, and this whole mess has been cleared."

Aerith's smile appeared and disappeared once more. She stared into his blue eyes, feeling guiltier than ever.

"You don't have to be there," she said. "We'll all understand if you don't come." Leon smiled and shifted his eyes to the ground.

"No, the Best Man has to be there…" He slowly lifted his gaze to her. "…that's how it has to be, right?" Aerith's eyes saddened deeply, and she subconsciously took a step closer to him. She reached up her hand and gently touched his cheek. That just brought a sad smile to Leon's lips.

Marielyn came back into the room, Cloud and Amy not far behind her. Cloud and Amy stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Leon and Aerith, who nervously backed out and looked away.

Leon bent down and picked up his note as Amy went over to him.

"Amy," he said firmly, holding the note to her. He avoided eye contact with both Cloud and Aerith. "Can you sign here?"

Amy was a friend of the Restoration Committee, and unlike Marielyn, she knew the trio's history. She smiled stiffly and nodded. She took a pen out of her shirt pocket and signed the note.

"Here you go, Leon," she said kindly, handing it back to him. Leon nodded.

"Thanks," he muttered. "I'll see you later." He turned around to Cloud and Aerith, but his gaze was still on the ground. "I'll see you guys at home…" Cloud nodded, while Aerith was still recovering. Leon put the note in his pocket and quickly left.

Amy exhaled and pushed her hair out of her face. A few customers came into the store. She turned to her assistant.

"Come on, Marielyn," she said. "Let's get back to work."

Marielyn nodded and rushed over to help the customers. Amy exchanged a concerned look with Cloud before following. Cloud turned back to Aerith, who didn't return his gaze. He took her gently by the shoulders, smiling a little.

"You alright?" Somehow, these days, he didn't feel any resentment or jealousy when he saw her with Leon like he used to. His anger for his best friend was gone completely. He understood everything now. Cloud lifted Aerith's chin up so he could see her face.

She looked so sad.

"Why?" she said, shaking her head. "If it still hurts him so much when he sees me, why would he agree to be your Best Man at the wedding?" Cloud pulled her into a hug.

"Because he loves you," he said softly, stroking her head. "And wants to see you happy." Aerith sighed.

"Not like this," she muttered, closing her eyes. "It shouldn't have to be this way." Cloud shook his head.

"It's not your fault," he said, hugging her tightly. "Life's just… cruel sometimes."


	45. Eternity

**Here's a quick update. It's a little more Clerith, because some people seem a little upset from the lack of it in the story. :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Everything had been taken care of. Cloud and Aerith had spent several weeks arranging for the wedding, now only a few days away. The only things needed now were the rings.

The couple visited Stanton, a city outside Hollow Bastion which was famous for their jewelry store, _The White Swan_.

Cloud and Aerith walked along the sidewalk, glancing through the store windows as they went past. It was a typical New York scenario.

Aerith wore a summery frock with a matching hat, letting her hair flow down her back. She sipped a bottle of diet cola through a straw, occasionally holding out for Cloud, who walked beside her in a casual suit. They looked like everyday city newlyweds.

"We can only buy ceremonial rings," Aerith said. "I can't wear a ring for too long. You know, magic user." Cloud nodded.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." he constantly glanced over at her, smiling. Aerith noticed.

"What?" He chuckled a little.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just I've never seen you pamper yourself up so much, just to go shopping."

"Hello! This is Stanton! We have to fit in." she sipped her drink and gave it to Cloud.

Something then suddenly caught her eye and she stopped, staring into a photograph shop. She went to the window and placed her hand on the glass, smiling sadly. Cloud turned around and walked up behind her, following her gaze.

It was a portrait of a little girl with her parents, all of them in a loving embrace. Aerith let out a soft sigh.

"You know," she said quietly. "Besides Cid, Yuffie and Leon…" She looked at him over her shoulder. "We don't really have any family left."

Cloud's expression saddened and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Aerith looked back at the portrait through the window.

"Our families…" She smiled dryly. "It was as if they were all destined not to make it to our wedding day." She backed away, staring at the ground.

"Aerith…" Cloud hugged her. Aerith closed her eyes. She wasn't crying, but the memories were just as painful to think about. Cloud pulled away and touched her cheek with a hand. Aerith looked back at him sadly.

"My two best friends, Tifa and Rinoa," she muttered. "They aren't with us either." Cloud sighed, smiling softly.

"Hey…" he said gently. "It may not be the perfect wedding but we'll do our best… for everyone." Aerith managed a small smile. "Okay?"

She nodded, feeling a lot better. Cloud kissed her forehead lightly and handed her the cola bottle. She sipped the last drops and threw it into a nearby bin. The couple resumed their walk.

They stopped in front of a very large jewelry store. Aerith let out a gasp of awe.

"Oh," she exclaimed, gripping onto Cloud's hand excitedly. "I can't believe we're actually here." She stood there and took in the view for almost a whole minute. Cloud smirked and leaned over.

"Shouldn't we go in?" he asked. Aerith beamed and nodded enthusiastically. She interlocked her fingers with his, and surely enough, led the way. 

Past the revolving door, they were lost for words at how big the jewelry store was. The walls, the floor, the ceiling were all painted solid black, making the counters stand out with the white light shining through the glass cases.

Cloud and Aerith walked around for a while until a young English woman came over to help.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "Welcome to _The White Swan_." She shook their hands. "I'm Christine, how can I help you?"

"We're getting married," Aerith said proudly, beaming. "And we thought this would be the perfect place to get the rings."

"Oh, congratulations," Christine said. "When are you having the wedding?"

Aerith looked over at Cloud and smirked.

"Next Tuesday," they said in unison. Christine was a little surprised.

"That's only five days away." Cloud sighed.

"We know," he said. "This is the last thing we need to do." Christine smiled.

"Well, you've come to the right place." She signaled them to follow her to her counter.

"Oh," Aerith said suddenly. "There's something you need to know. These are only for the ceremony, because I use magic a lot and I kinda have to pull it off everytime, so it doesn't get destroyed." Cloud nudged her, slightly offended.

"I don't use magic," he said. "I'll still wear it."

"Well, you still always wear those gloves," Aerith countered, smiling innocently.

Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled, while Christine watched them, amused.

"Tell you what," she said. "I've got something here you'll both like… hopefully." She bent down and pulled a small box from under the counter. She slowly opened it to the couple. Aerith covered her mouth with both hands at the sight.

"Oh my god…" she breathed. "Are those…?" Christine nodded.

"Eternity rings." She handed them to Aerith as Cloud watched.

"I've heard about these," he muttered.

"I only recommend these to couples who I can tell will last," Christine said, smiling. She leaned onto the counter as Aerith examined the rings. "Eternity rings are created when a ray of pure light shines upon pure white gold for a total of exactly 1001 days. It begins to generate its own spiritual energy. Now Eternity Rings always form in twos, hence one for each lover. If their love is so pure and so true, the spiritual energy fuses the rings into the wearer, therefore bonding their hearts and souls together, for eternity." Cloud looked up at her.

"Fuses to the wearer?" he repeated. "You mean it would just disappear?" Christine smiled serenely and shook her head.

"It disappears from sight to become the bond." Aerith smiled at Cloud, who was still extremely confused.

"Don't you get it?" she laughed. "The Eternity Rings hold the spiritual energy inside with pure light, and when two people with a lot of spiritual energy put them in, the rings release theirs and fuses into their souls." Cloud blinked. "That means the lovers would share the same heart and soul."

"But it will still disappear?"

"You'll still know it there," Christine told him. "Only in a different form." Cloud still wasn't convinced.

"What if love isn't pure enough?" Christine's smile faded and she sighed sadly.

"That's why I rarely recommend them," she said softly. "If the rings don't fulfill their duty, they won't fuse into the wearer, which means the two lovers aren't truly in love with each other. It would lead to even more damage to the relationship." Cloud glanced over at Aerith, a worried look on his face.

"Aerith… are you sure about this?" She beamed at him with starry eyes. She looked like she knew that the rings would work, without a single doubt in the world.

"What do you think, Cloud?" He couldn't help but smile at her. He nodded.

"I think you're sure." He turned back to Christine. "We'll take them." Christine beamed. Aerith took out her purse.

"How much are they?" she asked.

"They come for free with your wedding rings," Christine replied. "They're spiritual items, so you can wear your rings over them." She immediately pulled out a beautiful set, which amazed Aerith.

"You're very good, did you know that?" Christine grinned sheepishly.

"It's a gift."

* * *

**The Eternity Rings, I made up. It was inspired from a folk tale my parents used to read to me, when a couple wore their _magical _wedding rings and the husband went off somewhere and died and turned into a rock. :S The wife felt that something was wrong and went off to find him, and she did. Then she died beside him and turned into a rock too.**

…

**Up next, WEDDING DAY!**


	46. Bridesmaid Game

**I'm going to be completely honest with you. This chapter and Chapter 49 are basically fillers, mainly because I think it takes off a bit of the drama.**

**I hope I remember this stuff for _my_ wedding someday. :)**

* * *

The day had finally come. 

Aerith stood in front of a large mirror, staring at her reflection proudly.

Her dress was pure white, a simple strapless where the front was decorated with tiny diamonds, an elegant crease in the middle. It fell down to her ankles, hiding her feet and flaring out sophisticatedly.

Her hair had been pulled back, held up loosely, her bangs kept strictly out of her face, decorated with small white flowers. On top of her hair, Shera's beautiful tiara, the one Aerith promised Cid she would wear on her wedding day.

Her lips were shimmering with glittery pink lipgloss, her cheeks had been powdered with about 50 shades of foundation and blush, and a light tint of eye shadow had been applied to her.

From her ears were dangling diamond earrings, bouncing around everytime she turned her head. Around her neck was a chain of white gold with diamond. (**A.N. You don't know how much I love diamonds...**)

The results were breathtaking.

"Aerith!" Yuffie ran into the room. She was wearing a lovely blue sleeveless gown. She let out a gasp and grinned as she saw her best friend.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed. "You look beautiful!" Aerith beamed, looking back at the mirror.

"They did a really good job," she remarked. She glanced over at Yuffie. "Are the girls here yet?" Yuffie smiled, but before she could say anything, seven young women rushed in, letting out shrieks of delight and running over to Aerith. They all hugged her.

"Oh my God, you look great!" Aerith smiled, looking around at them. All the girls were Aerith's age, all wearing matching pink gowns.

"Aly, Patricia, Lynn, Rosey, Sachi, Rachel." She smiled at the eldest. "Meghan. I'm so happy you guys are all here!" they all let out another excited scream.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Aly said happily, taking her hands. "And I can't believe we're your bridesmaids!"

"And I'm your maid of honor," Yuffie said proudly. They all shared a laugh.

"Are you all set, Aerith?" Patricia asked. Aerith shook her head, still excited. "The limo's coming in 10 minutes!" Meghan rushed over to the bride, handing her a bouquet of red and white roses. She smiled.

"Red for love, white for light." She said. "Just what you asked." Aerith beamed and smelled the flowers. She let out a dreamy sigh.

"They're beautiful," she said, giving them to Lynn to hold. "Thanks." She looked around. "Where's Rose? The wedding's not completely without our little flowergirl."

"I dropped her off with Cid," Meghan replied. "She's already at the church." Aerith nodded. The bridesmaids gathered around her.

"So you're all ready now?" Rachel asked. Aerith shook her head again.

"I still need something to wear," she said. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. It's tradition!" She let out a tired sigh and sat down. Yuffie began to think.

"Something old…" she muttered to herself. She then clicked her fingers and pointed at the tiara. "Shera's tiara when she wore it on her wedding day. That's something old." Aerith reached up and touched it. She smiled and nodded.

"And my wedding dress is something new," she said, staring down at it proudly. She sighed. "Now I just need something borrowed and something blue." Sachi was pacing, then she stopped. She held out her wrist and took off her pretty bracelet.

"Here," she said as she went over and put it around Aerith's. "My boyfriend gave me this for my birthday, and I think it goes really well with your dress. I'm letting you_ BORROW_ it." She smirked and winked at the bride. Aerith smiled, grateful.

"Now for something blue…" There was a long silent pause.

Lynn gazed down at the bouquet, suddenly getting an idea. She looked back at Aerith.

"Hey," she said. "What was that flower you said always remained you of Cloud?" Aerith touched her lips thoughtfully as she tried to remember.

"I don't know…" she muttered, frowning. "Can't seem to remember it…" Rosey walked slowly over to her, a confident smile on her face.

"I do," she said simply. She held out a small blue flower. "Remember now?" Aerith's face lit up as she saw it.

"Forget-me-not," she breathed. Aerith gently touched the fragile petals. "Small, sad and lonely, just like him." She beamed at her friends. "Thanks guys!" She stood back up in front of the mirror as Yuffie carefully helped put the flower in her hair as the bridesmaids wondered around the room.

She let out a sigh as she finished and looked at Aerith's reflection.

"You really are a beautiful bride," she said dreamily. Aerith chuckled.

"Not as beautiful as you'll be on your wedding day." Yuffie rolled her eyes and they shared a laugh. Aerith exhaled deeply, still glowing with happiness.

"I know I'm ready for this," she said so only Yuffie could hear. "I just know it." Yuffie beamed and hugged her tightly.

A car outside honked loudly. The bridesmaids ran over to the window to see.

"OH MY GOD!" Rosey screamed. "The limo's here!" All the girls let out a shriek and scrambled blindly around in a panic. Aerith turned around form side to side, trying hard not forget anything.

"Oh my gosh, we have to go! Where's my veil? Where's my bouquet? Where are my shoes?!" The bridesmaids rushed to every corner of the room and collected the items, setting them hurriedly onto the bride as she rushed outside, with Yuffie at her side applying some more lipgloss on her, towards the limousine.

The driver leapt out of his seat out of the car and darted for the door, opening it for Aerith as she and the bridesmaids jumped in, one after the other.

As soon as the door closed, the driver started the engine and zoomed off towards the church.

Inside, the girls all sighed with relief, readying themselves for Aerith's big moment to shine.

The wedding of the century.

* * *

**It's a feel-good chapter, I know. ****Alright, another chapter and it's not even 9 am yet, XD **

**Next, Aerith walks up the aisle. What could possibly go wrong?**


	47. Pure Heart

**Wow, this story might as well be finished by the end of this week. **

**Please, please, please don't kill me for the mushiness in this chapter. :(**

**NOTE: I have never been to a Christian wedding before, and all you'll read is from what I saw on soap operas. XD**

* * *

Everyone was at the town church, waiting for the bride to arrive. The bride was late, but no one was worried. 

The bride was always late.

Cid stood by the open church door, holding little Rose. He had taken time to comb his hair, which was now neat and quite tidy. He wore a white wore suit, while 3-year-old Rose bouncing excitedly in his arms in her rosy pink flowergirl frock.

At the other end at the altar, two young men stood, waiting. Cloud, in a white suit, paced nervously up and down, constantly glancing out the door. Leon stood beside him to his left, as his Best Man.

It was clear to see that Cloud was tense.

"What if I screw this up?" Cloud mumbled doubtfully. "What if everything doesn't go according to plan? What if I forget my lines?" He stopped, staring at Leon with scared eyes. "What if I'm not good enough for her?"

Leon smiled, taking a few steps towards his friend. He placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Aerith loves you," he said softly. "You love her. That will never change and that's all that matters." Cloud could see the sadness still dwelling in Leon's eyes. He gazed sadly at his friend.

"I'm sorry, man," he said, looking away. "You didn't have to do all this for us…" Leon shook his head.

"No," he said firmly. "I want to be here. I want to see her on the…happiest day of her life." He struggled with the last few words. Cloud smiled weakly.

"You're strong, Leon," he told him, patting his arm. "And you're a good friend."

The guests suddenly let out a gasp, standing up and staring with astonishment at the doorway.

The limousine had just stopped and the driver had quickly run out to open the door.

Seven beaming bridesmaids got out one by one, followed by the Maid of Honor, and then the bride.

Aerith stepped into the church, absolutely radiant under her veil.

Cloud turned around and saw her for the first time. All his doubts and thought vanished immediately as she smiled at him from across the room. Cloud mindlessly straightened up, unable to take his eyes off her.

Rose hopped down from Cid's arms and ran over to her mother, Meghan. She smiled down at her little daughter, giving her a small basket of flower petals. She lifted Rose off her feet and slowly walked down the aisle first as Rose scattered the petals onto the ground. The other bridesmaids followed as the church organs played. The guests sat back down.

Cid went over to Aerith, extending his arm to her. She smiled warmly at him and took it. She took a deep breath, and he walked her towards the altar, Yuffie leading in front.

Even though it was a long moment, Aerith's eyes never left Cloud's. It was as if they were in a separate world of their own, through that one glance. Leon noticed, but he didn't show it.

As they reached the altar, Yuffie stepped over to the left and stood next to Leon. Cid stopped in front of Cloud, turning to face Aerith. He smiled proudly and kissed her gently on the cheek before letting her go. He stepped over to the right with the bridesmaids.

Yuffie noticed Leon and his suppressed expression. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

Cloud and Aerith stared deeply into each other's eyes, almost hypnotized. The priest walked over and stood at the altar.

"Shall we begin?" he asked quietly. They snapped out of it, turning to face him. Cloud nodded as Aerith handed Yuffie her bouquet. The priest opened the Bible and cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved," he said loudly. The room quietened. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God to witness this Man and this Woman join together in Holy Matrimony." (**A.N. I think that means they're getting married. XD**) He glanced between the couple. "Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough." Cloud and Aerith smiled. Yuffie took Leon's hand. The priest flipped through the Bible, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh," he exclaimed, looking up. He chuckled. "The bride and groom seem to have written their own vows." He laughed again.

"Go ahead, dear," he said to Aerith. "You read your vows first."

Aerith turned to face Cloud, beaming. She laughed.

"Well, we're finally here," she said happily, shrugging her shoulders. "At the altar, twenty years from the first moment we met." Cloud smiled. Aerith let out a sigh. "We were just babies when we first met, but somehow we grew up and ended up here. We were separated, and with some twist of fate, we found our way back to each other, I never really gave up hope for you to come home to me, and you did." She grinned dreamily. "The moment I saw you standing there… I just fell in love with you all over again." she paused, staring deep into his blue eyes. "I love you, Cloud. I've learnt the hard way that I can't be whole without you. You're a part of my being, and I promise I'll be at your side till the moment I die. Till death do us part. And even so… I'll still love you. Now… I give you my hand, my heart, and all my love to you. Now and forever."

Several of the guests were crying at her words, Cloud himself left speechless, but then he smiled.

"She sounds like she really means it," he joked to the priest. The guests laughed. Cloud cleared his throat, reaching into his pocket.

"Well…" he said. "I couldn't write the vows by myself, so I asked Molly to help me." He shot a glance at Molly (**A.N. His shrink**), who was sitting in the front row, smiling proudly. Cloud pulled out a small piece of paper. He unfolded it and looked back at Aerith. He smiled softly.

"This whole thing, it's been a miracle. How we were reunited after 9 years apart back at our childhood home, and how we still love each other." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't read this. Sorry, Molly." He put it back into his pocket. "So I'll just say whatever comes to me right now." He stared into Aerith's emerald pools, smiling genuinely. "I just want you to know that I love you, and that will never change. Not even the darkness could keep us from each other." He sighed. "I can't promise I'll always be by your side, because there's still a battle in my soul. But I promise…" He smiled again. "I promise I'll always keep a part of you with me. I want us to grow up together, like we did when we were kids. I want to get to know the woman you'll become, and I want to fall in love with you even more everyday, all over again." Aerith beamed, tears in her eyes. "I know what you've told me. I know what you say is true. But in my eyes, you really are the light that leads me away from the darkness, and you're the reason I want to live my life. Just so I can love you. Only you."

The guests got even more teary-eyed than before, even Cid and Yuffie. No one expected something like that from Cloud.

Aerith smiled and wiped her eyes.

"He sounds like he really means it," she told the priest. The guests laughed again. Yuffie smiled sadly at Leon, wrapping her arm around his. The priest looked back down at the open Bible.

"Aerith Gainsborough," he said. "Do you take Cloud to be your husband?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off Cloud.

"I do."

"Cloud Strife." The priest turned to the groom. "Do you take Aerith to be your wife?" Cloud nodded.

"I do." Meghan pushed Rose forward. The little girl was holding the cushion with the two Eternity Rings and the two wedding rings. She grinned toothily as she walked in front of Cloud and Aerith.

She held out the cushion, resting it on top of her head. Aerith smiled at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest said loudly. "in all my years of performing marriage ceremonies, this is the very first time Eternity Rings have been used." The crowd let out a gasp, Cloud and Aerith both looking a little nervous. "If the love between this couple is true enough, the rings will bond together their hearts and souls eternally, in an act of everlasting love." Leon looked up, feeling Yuffie's grip tighten suddenly. The priest took the Eternity Rings off the cushion on Rose's head, turning to Aerith. "You first, my dear." He handed her the ring.

Aerith took a deep breath and took Cloud's left hand. Slowly, she pushed the band of glowing light onto his ring finger. After a moment, the light dissolved into his finger, vanishing completely. Aerith covered her mouth to muffle her gasp of joy.

He loved her enough for the ring to accept. She slipped the gold wedding ring onto the finger.

Cloud examined his hand briefly.

"I don't feel any different," he said.

"Maybe you will after the bride puts hers on," the priest suggested. Cloud nodded, picking up the other Eternity Ring.

He took her hand and slipped it on. They watched nervously, but the light did not fade. Aerith's smile slowly faded, a chill running down her spine.

Leon looked on anxiously, as did everyone else.

After a moment that felt like forever, the light finally vanished.

A rush of light glowed from the bride and groom. Aerith and Cloud closed their eyes as they felt it happen.

They felt their bodies collide, their hearts and souls fusing to become one, feeling each other's love for one another, knowing how strong it was.

The light erupted and returned Aerith and Cloud back to reality. They both let out a sigh of relief. The guests stood up from their seats and roared with applause from the amazing moment.

The bride and groom exchanged a loving glance, both knowing what kind of miracle they had just witnessed. Cloud took the gold ring off the cushion, flashing Rose a wink. He slipped it onto Aerith's now-bare finger, kissing her hand. She giggled. The priest asked the guests to quieten down, clearing his throat.

"Anyone who has any reason why these two should not be wed," he said. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." (**A.N. I… think that's how it goes**)

Yuffie placed her hand on Leon's back as she felt him stiffen, staying neutral. She couldn't even imagine what kind of thoughts were running through his head right now.

But… he didn't speak. No one did.

The priest beamed at the couple.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man… and wife." He took their hands and put them together. He stepped back. "Mr and Mrs Cloud Strife!"

The crowded roared as Cloud leaned in and pulled back Aerith's veil. He stared at his new wife for a moment, then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The bridesmaids cheered, showering the newlyweds with flower petals as they walked back down the aisle. The guests stood up as they went by towards the door, applauding.

Cloud stopped at the steps outside, letting go of Aerith's hand. He took off his coat and handed it to Cid beside him, pulling on a pair of sunglasses and leather gloves. He went over to his motorcycle, with_Just Married_ written on the back, and signaled Aerith to come over to him.

She grinned, pulling her dress up over her ankles and running to him as he got the motorcycle ready.

The guests had followed them outside, still cheering. Cloud got onto the bike, Aerith wrapping her arms around him from behind.

She waved one last time to the crows, and Cloud started the bike, zooming off.

Aerith tightened her arms safely around Cloud, pressing her cheek onto his back as they gained more speed, leaving the church far behind.

Passing cars honked as they drove past, the _Just Married_ sign flashing in the sunlight.

Aerith smiled to herself.

* * *

**Scared you a little there, didn't I Cloud/Aerith fans? hehehe**

**What a totally unique way of exiting a wedding. XD Hmmmm, what could possibly go wrong from this point?**

**Up next: the party after, the first dance, and the Best Man's speech. :)**


	48. First Dance

**I have typed up the entire story.  
**

**I'm updating quickly, remember to review all the chapters!**

**Okay, here's the next one. Hang in there, Leon…**

* * *

All the guests arrived at the dinner party after the ceremony just after Cloud and Aerith.

They all sat at separate tables in the large room, a stage set in the centre for entertainment. A famous singer, Amaya, had been asked to perform later on, and many people were very excited.

Sitting side by side on their special reserved table, Cloud and Aerith exchanged whispered as they ate. Cid, Yuffie and Leon sat among them.

Leon picked at his food with his fork. He couldn't help but feel a little sad, even though he was happy for his two friends. He didn't say a word for a long time.

Suddenly, Yuffie tapped her glass with a spoon and stood up. The chatter immediately seized and everyone looked over at her. Yuffie grinned.

"Hi everyone!" she said cheerfully. "It's so great that you're all here, on Cloud and Aerith's wedding day!" She smiled at her two friends. "Okay, I'm the Maid of Honour, to everyone's surprise, so I'm expected to make some kind of speech about them." She laughed. "Well, where do I start? It's as if you two were meant to be together from the very beginning. Aerith always had the ability to make Cloud smile, even when no one else could, EVER, and Cloud would always be able to make Aerith laugh and always make her so happy." The couple exchanged a smile. "In the past year, your relationship warped itself into _Days of Our Lives_, and scary things happened. But you still pulled through. Somehow." Yuffie smiled, raising her glass of apple juice. (**A.N. She's such a good little girl. XD**) "I'll always wish you the best of luck for the future. Please raise your glasses…" The guests obeyed. "To the bride and groom." Yuffie flashed a wink and downed her juice. She sat back down.

Leon felt like he should say something too. He couldn't just say nothing at all. He wanted them to know he really was happy for them as well. He slowly stood up and cleared his throat loudly.

"I want to say something too," he said, looking at the guests. "I am the Best Man, after all." Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid all exchanged worried glances at each other.

"Leon," Cid said quietly. "You don't have to…"

"Leon…" Aerith whispered, shaking her head. She felt so guilty as she watched him. This was too painful.

Leon just smiled and shook his head, looking away. Aerith was about to stand up to object, but Cloud stopped her. He held her hand tightly to comfort her as they watched. Leon sighed.

"Cloud and Aerith," he said. "Together at last." He forced himself to look back down at them. "I still remember when I first met you both. I had to babysit you." Scattered laughter passed through the room. Leon chuckled softly. "Cloud was a baby, and Aerith was still a rugrat. Who knew you'd eventually fall in love and be so perfect for each other?"

Cloud and Aerith watched tensely. Leon just smiled.

"You've both been to hell and back over the last year, but then again it's brought you closer together. In my entire life, I have never seen two people so in love…" Aerith managed a teary smile.

"You're both so unique, that nothing was able to come between you. Not even fate itself."

Cid rubbed his forehead and looked away, unable to see him like that anymore. Yuffie continued to watch Leon sadly as he emitted a tired sigh.

"You were meant to be together from the very start, because you bring each other true happiness." He raised his glass. "To my two best friends. To the bride and groom." He watched everyone drink from their glasses, before downing his own.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating, the lights dimmed. Amaya stepped onto the stage, holding her microphone. Cloud walked Aerith onto the dance floor.

"This is the First Dance," Amaya said softly into the microphone. "This song was chosen by both the bride and groom, and they said it explains everything they felt the moment they saw each other, after being separated for so long." She closed her eyes as a piano melody began to play. Cloud placed his hand behind Aerith's back and pulled her closer to him. He held her hand as Aerith rested her other arm on his shoulder. Amaya sang softly as the newlyweds danced.

_# Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me  
Transcending space and time  
And I was rendered still  
There were no words for me to find at all  
As I stood there beside myself  
I could see you and no-one else…#_

Aerith smiled.

"This really is the perfect song," she whispered. Cloud nodded.

"The words are my exact thoughts when I saw you that day," he said softly. "Standing in the library" Aerith laughed.

"When you saw me." Cloud smiled and nodded again.

"When I saw you."

_# When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe  
I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same…_

_Only once in a lifetime love rushes in  
Changing you with the tide  
And dawn's ribbon of light  
Bursts through the dark  
Wakening you inside  
And I thought it was all untrue  
Until there, all at once, I knew…#_

"Is this everything you thought it would be?" Cloud asked after a moment. Aerith sighed sadly.

"I just wish Tifa and Rinoa could be here," she muttered. "You know, the whole team." Cloud kissed her temple, pressing his cheek to her forehead.

"They would be happy for us," he said. "Just like everyone else." Aerith smiled wryly.

"Even Leon?" Cloud cupped her face gently.

"He's hanging in there," he whispered. "But he'll be fine. He wants you to be happy, remember? If he sees you're sad because of him, it'll only make him feel like his whole existence is a burden to you." Aerith sighed. She wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck.

_# When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe  
I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same…#_

She still had to smile as she listened to the song.

"I'm happy," she said. "I'll be happy with you."

_# With no beginning  
And without an end  
You are the one for me  
And it's evident  
And your eyes told me so  
Your eyes let me know…_

_When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe  
I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same…#_

* * *

**No, Leon doesn't mean them any harm, if anyone's think that. Scenes from My Best Friend's Wedding. :) I think that was some much deserved Clerith for you.**

**_When I Saw You _always seemed as the perfect song for the scene. Slow and romantic, no crescendos so it can stay that way. Go listen to it, Mariah Carey is amazing in this song.**

**Next, another filler chapter, the crowd demands the bride and groom sing a song to one another. :) After that, the dramatic finale. **


	49. This I Swear

"Alright everyone!" Amaya exclaimed happily. The guests have all taken to the dance floor, changed into their partying clothes. All the children have gone to sleep, so it was time to party into the night. Amaya beamed.

"It's karaoke time!" she said excitedly. "We have a special performance for you by the bride herself!" The crowd roared. "She has chosen a song to sing to her new husband, so let's hear it for the first contestant tonight! Put your hands together!" The applause grew louder.

Aerith was still sitting at the table, her wedding dress replaced with a simpler pink gown. She blushed and bashfully smiled as she stood up. Amaya got down and handed her the microphone and led her on stage.

Aerith stared down nervously, surprised at how big the place was and suddenly realizing how many people were watching her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she heard the piano melody play. She opened her eyes once again and they found their way onto Cloud.

_# A new beginning  
A new chapter of my life  
Started the day  
When I thought  
It could be my last… #_

She gently raised her free hand and touched her cheek with the tips of her fingers.

_# My eyes were wide shut but I hadn't given up… #_

She smiled sadly, looking away from Cloud.

_# Just thought I'd be walking the world alone… #_

She closed her eyes.

_# Out of the blue  
There I met you…#_

She opened them once again and smiled at Cloud.

_# Showed me a life I can't see without you  
And there's just no way  
That I can fight these emotions  
Your energy running through me  
Nobody can renew me like you…#_

She closed her eyes again and sang with her heart at the last chord, then sang softly for the next.

_# Out of the blue  
Can this be true? #_

The drums began to start, and the audience cheered loudly.

_# Family and friends they were my life  
I wasn't one for butterflies  
But you gave me love that I can't disguise… #_

Aerith reached out her hand towards Cloud, and then bringing it onto her chest.

_# And there will be times when we're apart  
I want you to know you're in my heart  
Growing into a beautiful garden… #_

The music calmed down, and so did Aerith. Her figure saddened a little as she sang the next verse, keeping a brave smile.

_# No emotions  
My whole body felt like ice  
Needed to feel that the sun would shine my way  
My world had turned to dust  
But I had my faith and trust  
Just thought I'd be walking the world alone…! #_

The climax of the entire song, and everything else around her disappeared as she sang out her heart and soul to the only person she could see.

_# Family and friends they were my life  
I wasn't one for butterflies  
But you gave me love that I can't disguise  
And there will be times when we're apart  
I want you to know you're in my heart  
Growing into a beautiful garden… #_

The audience joined in as the chorus came.

_# Out of the blue  
There I met you  
I can't believe that this happened so soon  
And there's just no way  
That I can fight these emotions  
Your energy running through me  
(Out of the blue)  
(There I met you)  
(Showed me a life) I can't see without you  
(Out of the blue) Without you  
There I met you, you  
(Showed me a life) I can't see without you  
_

_There will be times when we're apart  
I want you to know you're in my heart  
Growing into a beautiful garden (Finally come true)  
(Out of the blue)  
(There I met you) #_

Aerith let out a deep breath, her lungs filling up with much needed air as applause erupted once again, every guest standing up from their seat to cheer her. Aerith grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. She rushed down from the stage and hugged Cid warmly.

"Was I okay?" she asked, still grinning. "I was so nervous!" Cid laughed, pulling away.

"You were amazing, sweetheart," he said, stroking her cheek. "I'm proud of you." Aerith beamed.

"Thanks, Uncle Cid," she said sweetly. She hugged him tightly again. Suddenly, Yuffie popped up from behind her and snatched the microphone, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Guys and girls!" she shouted, raising a hand in the air. "Now that the bride has sung her special song, don't you think the groom should too?" Cloud, who was still sitting at the table as Aerith came back over, felt his mouth drop open. Yuffie smirked at him. "Well, don't you?" The crowded cheered, all turning to look over at Cloud.

"What?!" Cloud glanced around at everyone as they beckoned him to get up onto the stage. Aerith sat back down and clapped her hands excitedly.

He didn't know what to do. He felt two hands grab him and pull him out of his chair, towards the stage. He was breathing fast, nervously looking at Cid and Yuffie who were carrying him.

"Wait…" he muttered. "Wait…no! I can't sing!" Yuffie ignored him.

"Cloud Strife, everyone!" she said into the mike. Cid chuckled.

"You'll do fine, kid," he told him reassuringly. Cloud shook his head a little too quickly.

"No! I'm serious! I… I've never sung before! I can't sing!" Before he could protest any longer, he found himself standing on the stage with the microphone thrust into his hands.

The room was dead quiet, everybody eager to hear him. Cloud swallowed, feeling extremely nervous. He glanced back at Aerith on the table, and she smiled at him, mouthing 'it's okay'. He gave her a slight nod.

Looking back at the guests, he heard a familiar tune play. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as the words just came to him. From the heart.

_# You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me … #_

He glued his gaze onto Aerith, singing his words to her, and only her.

_# I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me… #_

The guests and bridesmaids all began to cheer loudly. The lights dimmed and the spotlight focused on Cloud.

_# I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in… #_

The drums started up softly into the chorus.

_# And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there… #_

He flashed Aerith a sweet smile, lowering his head in a nod.

_# This I swear… #_

He slowly walked down the steps of the stage, towards Aerith.

_# I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you… #  
_

The bridesmaids giggled quietly as he drew closer to Aerith's table._  
_

_ # I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in… #_

He stopped in front of her and stared deeply into her eyes, still singing from the heart.

_# And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there… #_

He took Aerith's hand and smiled, lowering his head again for the soft-spoken last line.

_# This I swear… #_

Cloud closed his eyes and let go of her hand.

_# So whenever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down… #_

He opened his eyes to her.

_# …my love # _

The song began to pick up, and the guests all joined in.

_# And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight (and hold on tight)  
And we'll get there …  
And I will love you (and I will love you)  
Until forever  
Until death do us part (until death do us part)  
We'll be together (I'll be there for you) #_

He took her hand once again as she beamed at him.

_# So take my hand ( so take my hand )  
And hold on tight  
And we'll get there ( Ohhh, we'll get there ) #_

He paused for a split second, taking a breath and staring into her emerald pools.

_# And this I swear… #_

The room erupted with applause and cheering. Cloud let out a sigh and wiped his forehead. Aerith beamed and pulled him into a much-needed hug. He held the microphone once again to his mouth and whispered the last line once again, to let her know that it wasn't just the song. It was his word.

_# This I swear… #_

* * *

**Out of The Blue - Delta Goodrem  
This I Swear - Nick Lachey**


	50. Because You Loved Me

The party had come to the stage when it was calm, and the guests could talk among themselves.

The cake had been cut, and the newlyweds were serving them out. Most of the cake was gone already, but some of the men sometimes came for seconds, and not all the time just for the cake.

Gathered around in a small circle in the corner were three young men, old classmates of Aerith from Traverse Town; Zane, Buck and Leto. They had been friends with each other since the 4th grade, and none of them ever seemed to grow out of their old selves.

Zane was the cute, yet slightly annoying one, always has been, with the boy-next-door good looks and personality, athletic and energetic.

Buck was tall and broad-shouldered; having a serious ego problem of thinking he was the world's biggest chick-magnet, while in reality he wasn't the slightest.

Leto was sort of between the two of them, always putting on a I-think-I'm-so-cool attitude and was constantly changing his hair colour. They were arguing over a single flower left in the vase on the nearby table.

"C'mon!" Buck said, annoyed. "Let me give it to her!"

"No way!" Leto rebelled. "You gave her one last Valentine's!"

"But you gave her one on her birthday!" Zane told him hotly. "It's my turn!"

"You?" Buck gave him a strange look. "You've got a girlfriend already, for crying out loud! Remember? Hien? Let someone single have a go for once!"

"Um… hello? This is her wedding!"

"Whatever! She liked me more than you!"

"No, she didn't! I scored a date with her in the 11th grade, and neither of you did! Beat that!"

"That was because she felt sorry for you after you broke up with your girlfriend… again!" Zane looked like he was ready to tackle Buck.

"Okay, okay," Leto said, pushing them apart. "There's only one way to settle this… Rock, Paper, Scissors!" He raised his fist into the air, Zane and Buck doing the same. "One… two… three!" They shook their fists, then positioned them in the centre. Leto pulled out an open hand, Zane a fist, and Buck two fingers.

"Paper covers rock!"

"Rock smashes scissors!"

"Scissors cuts paper!"

"Paper covers rock!"

"Rock smashes scissors!"

"Scissors cuts paper!" Leto let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay," he said, withdrawing his hand. "Let's try this one more time. One… two… three!"

This time, Zane got an open hand, Leto two fingers and Buck a fist.

"Paper covers rock!"

"Rock smashes scissors!"

"Scissors cuts paper!" They all let out a groan.

Yuffie walked over to them, carrying Rose, who was crying loudly. Yuffie tried hard to comfort her, but it didn't work. She sighed and looked over at the trio.

"Hey guys," she said. "What're you all yelling about?" Zane pulled the flower out of the vase and showed it to her.

"There's only one flower left in the entire building," he said. "And we all want to give it to Aerith for good luck. We just can't figure out which one of us will do it." Yuffie blinked.

"Uh… hate to break it to you, guys, but I think the bride has more than enough flowers." Buck stood up and snatched the flower from Zane's grip.

"Look," he said to her, holding it in her face. "You choose which of us should go." Yuffie scratched her head as she stared at it.

"Uh… um… well…" Just then, Rose stopped crying. She grinned widely as she saw the flower. She started giggling and clapping her hands. Yuffie noticed.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she cooed. "You like the pretty flower?" She grabbed it off Buck and handed it to Rose, who started fidgeting with it playfully. The boys were less than pleased.

"Hey!" Yuffie merely smirked.

"I've made my decision," she announced. "Rose will give Aerith the last flower." She simpered to herself and turned at her heel, marching off. The three men were left speechless and deeply disappointed.

* * *

Yuffie headed over to Aerith next to Cloud, who was still carefully cutting out pieces of cake. She let Rose down and she dashed towards Aerith.

"Hello," Aerith said as she spotted the little girl. She bent down to her, smiling. "What have we got here?"

"A flower," Rose giggled, holding it out to you. Aerith laughed.

"For me?" Rose nodded enthusiastically. Aerith took the flower. "Oh, it's so beautiful." She hugged her. "Thank you very much." Rose beamed.

Aerith stood up again and Cloud handed her a plate of cake. She looked back at Rose.

"Would you like some cake?" she asked. Rose's face filled with sunshine, and she nodded again. Aerith smiled. "Well, I'm going to give it to Aunt Yuffie, and she's going to help you eat it, okay?"

"Okay," Rose chirped angelically. Yuffie gave Aerith a nod and took the plate, leading Rose away towards the table where her mother was sitting.

Aerith smiled as she watched, but then something else caught her eye.

Someone caught her eye.

Her smile faded as she saw the sad lonely figure sitting at his table in the shadows.

Leon.

She sighed sadly, and turned back around. She continued to cut out some of the cake and place them onto the plates. Cloud noticed.

He shifted his gaze over her shoulder to Leon in the far distance, and he knew what Aerith was thinking. He smiled.

"Leon hasn't had any cake yet," he told her. Aerith looked up at him. He smiled again. "Maybe you should go bring him some. He could use some company." He took her hand and pulled the knife out of her grip. She continued to stare at him.

"Really?"

Cloud nodded. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Go ahead," he whispered. Aerith couldn't help but smile. She picked up a plate and glanced at Leon, then back at Cloud. She kissed his cheek softly and mouthed a 'thank you', before slowly making her way over.

Amaya was talking to the pianist below the stage, and as Aerith passed, she had an idea. She went towards Amaya and tapped her on the shoulder. Aerith muttered a few words into her ear, earning a dubious look from Amaya. However, she nodded and resumed talking to the pianist, though clearly for a different reason.

Aerith approached Leon's table cautiously. He was staring at the glass of water in front of him, lost in his thoughts. Aerith sighed softly and smiled. She walked up closer, tilting her head to see his eyes.

"Hey," she said gently. Leon looked up at her, but immediately dropped his gaze.

"Hey," he replied quietly. Aerith smiled and held out the plate to him.

"I brought you some cake," she said. Leon looked at it, then at her. She grinned. "It's your favourite, butterscotch." Leon turned away to hide his half-smile.

"No thanks," he muttered. "I'm not hungry." Aerith stared at him for a moment. She sighed and placed the plate on the table, sitting down in the chair. She continued to stare at Leon, who tried hard to keep his gaze on the ground.

After a moment that felt like eternity, Leon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this," he said, still not looking at her.

"Do what?" Aerith asked innocently. Leon sighed again.

"You don't have to sit here with me," he said softly. He lifted up his head and gazed at her. "I don't want you to feel like you have to."

Aerith smiled.

"I already know I don't have to," she said lightly, leaning forward on the table at him. She smiled playfully. "But I want to."

Leon shook his head and stared down at the plate.

"I don't want to be in the way anymore."

Aerith's face softened and she smiled again gently.

"I know," she muttered. She sat up. "I just don't want to see you all sad, sitting by yourself."

Leon rubbed his face roughly with his hands, exhaling heavily. Aerith smirked, tilting her head to the side again.

"That speech was a little harsh on yourself, don't you think?" She placed her hand across the table onto Leon's. He slowly pulled it out of her grip.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking away again. Aerith watched him for a moment.

"You're acting like you're never going to see me again after I leave today." Leon didn't answer. Aerith cast a sympathetic, understanding look at him.

"Oh, Leon…" She smiled sadly. "I'm not going anywhere. Just because I'm married doesn't mean you're going to lose me." She reached forward and lifted up his chin. Aerith's eyes softened. For him. "It doesn't mean I've forgotten you." She leaned back on her seat.

"I'll still be me," she said. "I'll still be Aerith. I'll still be that girl next door, who'll always come over every afternoon to play, who'll always give you punches and kisses for no reason." She smiled. "Who will always be there for you."

Leon couldn't help but smiled just a little as he remembered the memories they had.

"Hanging out like old times…" he added unconsciously, a noticeable hint of regret in his voice. Aerith nodded.

"I don't want you to think that's all going to change," she said. "I don't want you to think you're not still important." Aerith stopped and turned away for a second, seeming sadder than Leon had seen her been all night. She turned back and gazed at him, smiling softly.

"You'll still be in my life, and you'll always have a place in my heart." She took his hand, holding it tightly, staring reassuringly into his eyes.

"You've done so much for me, I can't thank you enough." Leon looked away once again, not wanting to look at her. Aerith tilted her head to the side.

"I know how much you've done, and I know how much pain it caused you to get me here today…" Her eyes saddened. "I want to make it all up to you."

Leon shook his head.

"You don't have to," he said truthfully. He gave her a small smile. "I just want to see you happy."

Aerith then was the one who shook her head.

"I can't let you think I'm not grateful, because I am. You've done more than I could ever ask for; you don't know how much it all means to me." She leaned in closer, looking at him sadly. "But I want you to be happy too."

She saw the toll the whole situation had taken on Leon, he was beyond heartbroken. She couldn't see him like this; it made her feels so sad. Aerith sighed.

"I know what you're thinking," she said. "You think now Cloud's my husband, I've let go of all the memories we had together, and I've forgotten completely what they mean to me."

Leon didn't answer. Aerith just smiled.

"But I won't," she said. "Not for anything in the world."

Leon slowly turned around to her, taken aback slightly by her words. Aerith let out a soft chuckle.

"You're still kind-hearted, intelligent… sexy." She smirked. "Yoy're still every girl's dream." She smiled gently. "And you're still important to me." She slowly reached her hand forwards and cautiously touched Leon's face. She felt a stab of sadness as she stared into those grey eyes. "Leon… you're my best friend." She bit her lip, pausing for a moment to control herself as she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I'll never forget what we had. You were one of the best things to ever happen to me." She placed her hand over her chest. "I promise… I'll never regret falling in love with you." She shook her head firmly. "Not for a moment."

Leon was speechless; Aerith had poured out her heart to him, true to every word. She blinked away her tears and sat back, blushing slightly. After a moment, she took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly. She looked back at him and stared for a long moment, before dropping her gaze again, as if embarrassed. She smiled to herself.

"I love you, Leon," she said softly. She looked back over at him. "And don't ever think I'll ever stop loving you."

At that, Aerith glanced over her shoulder at Amaya and nodded. Amaya nodded back and stepped onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said in a clear loud voice into her microphone. Everyone turned to her direction, except Aerith who sat back to face Leon. Amaya beamed at the audience.

"This next song I'm going to sing…" She smiled at Aerith. "… was requested by the bride." Amaya closed her eyes as the music started to play, and started singing.

_# For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life… #_

Leon's eyes widened as he lost his breath. He immediately looked back at Aerith.

_# For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you … #_

Aerith smiled sweetly at him. She stood up.

"I saved you the last dance, Leon." She took a step towards him and extended her hand.

_# I'll be forever thankful, baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all… #_

"It's our song," Aerith muttered. She smiled. "Remember?"

Leon slowly stood up.

_# You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me… #_

"Yeah," he replied breathlessly. He couldn't believe Aerith still remembered.

She smiled, holding up her hand.

"Will you dance with me?"

Leon stared at her hand for a moment, then at her emerald eyes. he couldn't help but smile.

_# Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me… #_

He gently took Aerith's hand, and she led him to the dance floor. She glanced at Cloud in the far corner, watching her with Cid and Yuffie. He smiled warmly at her, the look in his eyes reassuring Aerith that he knew what she was doing for Leon, and that he was proud of her.

Aerith returned the smile lovingly, then turned back to Leon. She beamed at him.

_# You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach… #_

Aerith took his hands and placed them around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. They danced.

_# You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me… #_

No one else danced at first. They just all watched, but Aerith didn't care. She just wanted to share the moment she had with Leon.

However, Yuffie sensed many would get the wrong idea, so she grabbed Cloud's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor, though a reasonable distance away from Aerith and Leon. She wrapped her arms around Cloud and tried to get him to dance.

_# Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you… #_

"Yuffie…" Cloud hissed. "What the hell are you doing?!" Yuffie shot the groom a quick glare.

"Do you want everyone to think the bride is having a love affair with the Best Man?!" she whispered hastily. Cloud glanced at the couple.

She had a point.

Cloud awkwardly raised his hands and placed them on Yuffie's waist.

_# You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me… #_

Aerith let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, burying her cheek into his shoulder.

Leon tightened his arms around her, what he was feeling was beyond awe. He felt so happy, so wonderful. He embraced her warm body in his arms, bittersweetness corrupting.

_# Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me… #_

She had changed his life so much for the better, as he did for her. The beautiful moment they felt as they danced to the song that first ignited their love for each other, it felt like goodbye.

_# You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life… #_

A tear fell from the corner of Aerith's eye.

But it wasn't goodbye. It wasn't the end.

It was thank you. The perfect thank you.

Dancing to their song, to Leon it felt like the perfect last gift Aerith could ever give him.

One last time to hold the woman he loved before he'd step aside for her to live her life with the man of her dreams. Leon smiled, truly happier than he had ever been in his life. He closed his eyes and placed his hand on the back of her head, pressing gently.

_# You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me … #_

As the song ended, the dancers stopped. Many of the guests had joined into the dance before, having quite enjoyed it.

Aerith slowly pulled away, looking deep into Leon's eyes. She smiled warmly, taking a white flower out of her hair. She held it out to him.

"You're still amazing," she whispered. He silently took it, staring sadly at it in his hand. He lifted his eyes back at her. She smiled again, her eyes saying it all. She backed away a few steps, turning towards Cloud who was approaching her.

He gave Leon an appreciative nod as he and Aerith went back to their table. Aerith flashed him another smile before going, giving Leon the chance to returning it too.

He sighed, still feeling happy from the last few minutes. He looked down at the flower again, tucking it into his front pocket, and making his way back to his quite table again. He glanced at the bride and groom across the distance. They looked so in love, and so perfect.

Leon smiled as he watched.

* * *

The crowd went wild as the newlyweds came out. They were instantly showered by rice thrown in the air. Aerith and Cloud made their way to the centre of the crowd.

Aerith took a step away from Cloud and held out her bouquet. She glanced excitedly at Yuffie, Aly, Patricia, Lynn, Rosey, Sachi, Rachel and Meghan before turning her back to them. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and threw the bouquet over her head.

There were squeals of excitement behind her as one of the bridesmaids caught it. Aerith spun around to see Yuffie joyfully jumping up and down, waving the bouquet up high so the other bridesmaids couldn't reach it. Everyone burst out laughing.

Cloud took Aerith's hand as they ran through the crowd to the exit, stopping along the way to farewell some of the guests.

Leon tried to push his way through, hoping to grab one last glimpse before they left. But he couldn't. Everyone was pushing him further and further into the back, and he struggled to keep his balance.

He reached out as he was drawn away, but a hand saved him. A small, soft, warm hand.

Leon stood back up quickly, almost stunned to see... Aerith. She smiled.

She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. Leon was quite surprised, but he had to smile at this. He raised his arms to hold her as he felt her pull him in tighter, as if she didn't want to let go.

After a moment, Aerith pulled away. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said in a whisper, so only he could hear. She reached up and brushed his hair lightly with her fingers before being pulled back into the crowd. Leon watched with awe as she and Cloud ran outside.

There was a limousine waiting for them. Cloud got in first and he slid to the other side for Aerith. Leon ran quickly outside, through the crowd of people, after them.

Aerith stepped into the limo and closed the door. She looked out the window and saw Leon standing a few feet away, his entire attention on her. She smiled at him one last time and blew a kiss, just in time for him to see before the limo drove off.

Aerith waved to him, but then she forced herself to look away. She felt another stab in her heart and she rested her head on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly. He knew how she was feeling.

"He'll be fine," he told her softly. Aerith blinked away her unshed tears and let out an exhausted sigh.

"I hope you're right," she whispered.

"He still loves you." Cloud said calmly. That fact was no threat to him anymore. Aerith sat up and looked at him.

"Will it always be this way?" she asked sadly. Cloud cupped her face with one hand and smiled wisely. He shook his head.

"Leon loved you so much, he was able to let you go," he told her. "He was able to see what made you truly happy." Cloud took her hand and kissed it. "Us."

Aerith smiled softly at him.

"Not many people are like him," he continued. "To love someone enough to sacrifice your own happiness for theirs. I know the one thing that would make him happy is to see that you really are." He moved closer to her. "Even if it's with me." Cloud kissed her softly on the lips. Aerith smiled again and rested her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her temple as she let out another sigh.

"You know I love you," she whispered as she closed her eyes. Cloud smiled and stroked her hair.

"And I love you." He held out his left hand. Aerith peeped opened her eyes and chuckled softly, doing the same. They stared at the gold rings.

"The Eternity Rings accepted us," Aerith said. "We're soulmates. We don't need anything else." Cloud nodded.

"Yeah," he said, looking at her. "That's why it's so special."

"It connected our hearts and souls," Aerith continued for him. She smiled. "So even if we're apart…"

"… we'll always have a part of each other with us," Cloud finished. Aerith laughed and snuggled her head warmly into him.

Cloud let out a sigh and leaned back on his seat, tired. Slowly, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. It had been a long night.

Aerith watched him, amused. She smiled and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. She glanced out the window at the sky.

The brightest star was visible, just below the moon.

'_The Northern Star_,' she remembered him say. '_It guides us through the Darkness_.'

Aerith smiled again to herself as she continued to watch it, holding onto Cloud securely as he slept.

_Thank you._

* * *

Leon sat on the sidewalk outside the building while all the guests were back inside. He sat there, thinking. The cold wind started to blow hard, but Leon still sat there. He thought about everything Aerith had said, about what she had done, and he thought about her.

Yuffie was still partying inside, surprisingly, having powered up a day early with caffeine. She suddenly spotted Leon sitting alone outside through the door crack and stopped. She could see what he was going through that moment. She sighed sadly and excused herself, grabbing Leon's jacket. She pushed the door open and quietly walked up behind him, placing his jacket over his shoulders. Leon turned around to see her.

"I thought you'd be cold," Yuffie said. Leon nodded and put the jacket on. Yuffie took a seat next to him. She sighed and looked over at her friend.

"You alright?" she asked softly, giving him a kind smile. She raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. "I know how hard it must be for you." Leon glanced at her and smiled a little.

"I'm okay," he said. He exhaled and stared down at the road in front of him. "I mean, Aerith finally got what she deserved. Peace and the life she wanted so much. With Cloud." He smiled as he pictured her radiant face filled with joy and happiness. "It feels good." He shifted his eyes back at Yuffie and smiled. "I know it was the right thing for me to do. I'm happy for them." Yuffie returned the smile.

"Yeah, it was," she told him. She put her hand on his back and pushed herself off the ground to her feet. She stared down at him. "Let's go inside. It's cold out here." Leon nodded at her. Yuffie smiled again and walked ahead first. She leaned against the doorframe as Leon slowly stood up.

"Amaya has one more song to sing before she goes," she said. "You might as well get in on this before the party ends." Leon smirked and nodded.

"I'm coming." Yuffie beamed and ran in first, immediately towards her group of friends. Leon let out a sigh as he went over to the wall, leaning against it. He watched Amaya get ready on stage. As soon as she was done, Leon could have sworn he saw her smile at him.

"This song is based off a real love story," she announced in her mike. "A love story that has finally ended, but in a beautiful way." She smiled again, and she shot a glance at her colleague. The lights dimmed, and a guitar began to strum, and drums began to play an even beat. Amaya flicked her hair out of her face and raised the microphone to her lips.

_# I'ts time to let ya go  
it's time to say good-bye  
there's no more excuses  
no more tears to cry… #_

She flashed a wink Leon's way.

_# There's been so many changes  
I was so confused  
all along you were the one  
all the time I never knew… #_

Leon's lips curled into a small smile, the song was like a river from his very soul.

_# I want ya to be happy  
you're my best friend…#_

Leon emitted a sad sigh and leaned his head onto the wall as he watched Amaya sing.

_# But its so hard to let ya go now  
what could have been  
I'll always have the memories  
she'll always have you  
fate has a way of changing  
just when you don't want it to… #_

Leon found himself drawn towards the window, and the night sky. He opened it and let the cool wind gush whip against his face.

_# Throw away the chains  
Let love fly away  
Till love comes again_  
_I'll be… okay #_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring he had once given to Aerith, when she was still his. He examined it for a while.

_# Life passes so quickly  
ya gotta take the time  
you'll miss what really matters  
you'll miss all the signs… #  
_

Leon too a deep breath and looked back up at the sky. This time, the brightest star caught his eye instantly. He felt a surge of serenity and tranquility as he gazed at it.

_# I've spent my life searchin  
for what was always there  
sometimes it will be too late  
sometimes it won't be fair… #_

"I still love you, Aerith," he muttered as the wind blew harder. "But just seeing you so happy like this…" He smiled. "… it's more than enough for me." He glanced down at the ring in his hand and held it up in front of his face. He ran his fingers around the jeweled edges once last time and kissed it lightly before throwing it with all his might into the night sky.

Gone, once and for all. Leon smiled to himself, feeling better.

_# Throw away the chains  
Let love fly away  
Till love comes again  
I'll be… okay #_

He kept his eyes on the Northern Star. His promise to protect her would remain unbroken, for always.

_# I won't give up  
I won't give in  
I can't recreate  
What just might have been… #_

He would support Cloud and Aerith, be genuinely happy for them and be there as the lifelong friend they both needed. Leon knew he would never stop loving Aerith, but he no longer yearned for her. He didn't have to.

_# I know that my heart  
Will find love again  
Now is the time to begin…! #_

Leon turned away from the window and glanced at Yuffie, who was chatting busily with her friends. He smiled as he remembered all the advice she gave him, and he knew she had been right all along.

Aerith was happy, and he was happy for her. He wasn't scared anymore.

Not anymore.

_# Throw away the chains  
Let love fly away  
Till love comes again__ #  
_  
Leon glanced over his shoulder at the star one last time before closing the window.

_# I'll be okay  
I'll be okay  
I'll be okay__… #  
_

He smiled, making his way towards Cid and Yuffie, who were waiting for him.

He was happy for her now, he really was. Leon smiled to himself again, his eyes wondering back to the window.

"I'll see you around, Aerith," he muttered. He let out a chuckle, a genuine one.

"I'll see you around."

_# Can't hold on forever baby  
Can't hold on forever baby  
Can't hold on forever baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be… okay #_

* * *

**The end!! Based off My Best Friend's Wedding's ending!!**

**I hope I kept my promise for a perfect ending!  
**

**I am planning a sequel right now I'm calling it _Beautiful Madness_, but it might not happen for years, or at least until after I graduate high school. Not for a while, folks, so don**'**t get your hopes up. **

**I _have _written the trailer, though. I think I'll post it as a bonus chapter!**

**Again, thank you so much, everyone! **

**DD198 aka. Anna oxoxox**


	51. Possible sequels

As of June 2008, I have fully-developed two new stories, one sequel and one prequel, to My Best Friend's Girl. The prequel Wild Hope with be quite short, only about 13 chapters, well... it's more suited to be called the prequel to the sequel Beautiful Madness. :P I removed the trailer completely because the plotline has been changed entirely, and it's more dark and complicated than My Best Friend's Girl, because I am no longer 15. My goodness, reading back even I'm speechless at the mushiness of my work! xD

I'm aiming to make the stories more complex and create alot of feelings, and if this becomes a success, it'll give me confidence to write up and publish the original idea in my head. :)

* * *

Here are brief summaries:

**Beautiful Madness **

_Pairings: Cloud x Aerith x Leon x Tifa (rectangle galore),_

_Rated: **T** for adult themes (nothing too much, though)_

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Setting: Completely within the duration of KH2, and that means I'm going to intertwine my story with the game_

Four months after the events in My Best Friend's Girl, the dwellers of Hallow Bastion begin to regain lost memories of the Keyblade, and with that discover that the Heartless have once again multiplied and threatened the lives of the townspeople. The Restoration Committee must take action. Newlyweds Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough (yep, she's still Gainsborough), along with Leon, Cid and Yuffie take control of the situation, but slowly they realize something much darker is present. One day after an attack by the Heartless, the darkness inside Cloud's heart erupts, and he is horrified that it is caused by his mortal enemy Sephiroth. Though seemingly normal after recovering, he is unaware that he has now become completely vulnerable to Sephiroth's powers. Cloud begins to lose his mind. Nightmares, voices and witnessing events that never happened, Cloud slowly becomes more and more uneasy with the friendship between his wife and his best friend Leon. With what at first started as envy at Leon's pure soul, the dark begins to manipulate Cloud into believing there is an affair. With both Aerith and Leon oblivious to his thoughts, causing Cloud to become insane with jealousy to the point where he thinks of killing them both. A source of light causes him to white out and increase his psychotic symptoms, but where is it coming from? How does the source know he is tainted by darkness? With the town in chaos, Aerith and Leon frantically work together to save Cloud's life, completely unaware of the true dangers and what their past relationship has to do with it. Will Cloud be able to overcome the darkness before it's too late?

* * *

**- Wild Hope**

_Pairings: Tifa x Sephiroth (believe it)_

_Rated: **K+**_

_Genre: Drama/Adventure_

_Setting: A year before Beautiful Madness, so that means it is during My Best Friend's Girl_

Prequel to Beautiful Madness. Tifa Lockhart lives a peaceful life, working at the Benbow Inn, until a man named Sephiroth comes into her life. Though charmed and smitten by the handsome soldier, his presence becomes more and more ominous when Tifa realizes his excessive interest in Cloud Strife, a man she had not seen for over nine years. Sephiroth reveals to Tifa that he is Cloud's darkness, but in allowing her to know this, what does he have planned for her, as well as her light? How will this affect Cloud? Little does Tifa realize, she is actually being manipulated by Sephiroth, and that every move she will make has already been set out by him for the fateful day she returns to Hollow Bastion.

* * *

More details may be added later on to the summaries. I'll probably start typing them up in 2009 after my final exams. Wish me luck.

_2010 Edit: I'm surprised there are still some people able to dig up this story. xD I'm sorry for leaving you guys. I'm currently in my second year of university, it's hectic in a way I couldn't possibly have imagined 3 years ago. There's so much work, and I'm so constantly tired. I've also drifted away from my love for video games, and moved over to Kpop. I still love Cloud, Leon, Aerith, FFVII and Kingdom Hearts, but I don't have much energy, especially when I find it hard to get into it as I used to. I might update someday when I feel the passion again, but not right now. I'm sorry again. There is so much I want to do, but I just can't. I guess I should be thankful that I finished at least one fanfic and didn't leave people hanging too much. xD_

_Maybe in a year or 2 when I get a job as a teacher, I'll have the regular 'high school student timetable' again. xD_


End file.
